Armaggedon Tower Saga: 2nd Chance Family
by sdkronon
Summary: Book 1 in the saga. Two survivors of dead clans, Naruto and Sasuke, are united by a relative they didn't know esisted. Can the new family survive enemies from in Konoha, Snakes and Clouds on the horizon, or even foes from beyond the world?
1. Split Clan

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Wish I did though. Kishimoto-sama must be rolling in the money. **

**Please review since this is my first piece of fan fiction. Luckily, I have had help from a few different people. My most heartfelt thanks to Songbird21-sama, Quackpotty, and the wonderful beta and sensei, **Narai Moroha.

_Prologue: _

_Years ago, there were three Noble clans, the Uzumaki, Uchiha, and Hyuuga. They, along with a few sympathetic lesser clans, sought refuge from the Land of Grass's Daimyo, who resented bloodline traits and clan traditions. The First, endeared to the hearts of those who were persecuted, used his abilities to raise a new village and its beloved trees founding the village of Konoha in the southern part of what was the Land of Grass. _

_Furious, the Daimyo sent his armies to crush the newly founded Village Hidden in the Leaves. Seeking assistance, the clan heads from the three Noble clans and the First asked the honorable and respected Daimyo from the Land of Fire to annex Konoha and the surrounding area. A deal was struck. Konoha would be part of the Land of Fire if they could win its freedom from the Land of Grass. The Daimyo would send assistance from the Village Hidden in Smoke, but only for tactical planning. In return, Konoha would be subject to the laws set forth by the Fire's Daimyo. _

_The war was a brutal campaign with losses only diminished by the skills of healers from both sides. After some negotiations, both Daimyos agreed to one final battle to settle the conflict, winner takes all._

**Border of Grass and Fire Country, 110 years ago**

After months of fighting, it was finally over. Bodies lay strewn over the battlefield. The air stunk of rotting blood and the scent only created from massive amounts of chakra discharged through various jutsus. Banners of various Shinobi nations and villages lay tattered and broken on the field.

As the sun peaked over the top of the trees, two lone shinobi stood atop the two tallest pines in the forest that survived the battle. Both were from the Land of Fire and were Shinobi from Konoha Village, now a part of the Land of Fire. As they surveyed the battlefield, two separate points of view could be seen from their similar faces.

The taller one, a man lean and majestic in stature with peaceful golden eyes and short brown hair with a streak of silver down the sides, seemed pensive and regretful. The slightly smaller man, with piercing blue eyes and bright yellow hair, sighed and a small smile crossed his face. He turned to the other man and noticed his brother's emotions, making him worry greatly for his older brother.

"Yamada, I know you don't like fighting and was disappointed that the diplomats could not stop this war, but we saved Konoha today. Our friends and loved ones are safe. I thought you would be relieved that the war is over and we saved them."

Yamada just sighed and hung his head low. "Kiro, I appreciate what you are trying to do, but this war has worn me down. Look at the numbers that are dead down there. Those are men who will never see their families again. So much bloodshed, and for what? Petty differences that the Elders and the Hokage could not resolve with the Grass over our village's existence?? What was the point??"

Kiro leaped over to his brother's side hoping to drive some sense into him. "Listen Nii-san, no one ever wants a war. No one ever takes the idea of killing lightly, but we had to defend our land, our friends, and our family. You can't let something like this eat you away. Let's go home and maybe family, friends, and time can heal the wounds in your heart."

Yamada raised his head and looked into his younger brother's eyes. "Nii-san, when we get back to Konoha, I am going to retire as a shinobi and find someplace peaceful. Someplace away from war. Someplace where these petty differences won't find me and my family."

"Do you think that the Uchiha will let one of their daughters out of the village, especially since she went and married an Uzumaki?? There is no way. Try to be reasonable here," Kiro said as he continued trying to shake some reason into the broken warrior in front of him. His eyes widened in shock as his brother blew some green powder into his face. As he fell asleep, he heard his brother's voice one last time.

"Don't worry, little brother. It has already been arranged. Stay strong for the rest of the clan, but Kina and I must find our own way."

Yamada caught the slumping form of his brother and leaped to the ground cradling him protectively. Reaching into his pocket, he took a medallion that he had and using a quick jutsu, he split it in half and placed it in his brother's pocket. He then motioned over to a female Jounin medic that was surveying the field for survivors.

"Please take him back to the rest of the ranks. It seems the strain of battle has exhausted him." The medic nodded and took Kiro in her arms and leaped back through the tree line.

"Farewell, my brother." Yamada then looked to the southeast and sprinted along the tree line. After a few hours, he headed deep into the forest towards a familiar location. He recalled the place quite well. He paused as the memories drudged their way up from his mind, especially being tied up on one of the three posts to his left.

"It would have been nice to say goodbye to my sensei," he thought aloud with a small smile crossing his face as a familiar voice spoke from behind him.

"You know he would have tried to stop you, my beloved, either by battle or words. What was it he always said when trying to steer your mind down the right path?" a pleasant female voice said behind him.

Yamada turned around to look at the owner of the voice that he swears is like an angel's song. As the tall raven haired beauty approached him, he smiled even wider knowing his choices were the right ones. From the day he met Uchiha Kina, he was in love and never left her side, or at least unless it was vital to his well-being not to be assaulted by the head of the Uchiha clan. He embraced her and kissed her softly before he whispered those famous words of his sensei.

"Look underneath the underneath. He told me that while I was nervous the night before asking for your hand. Best advice he ever gave me."

"I guess I owe that old war dog a debt of gratitude then," breathed Kina as she looked into her husband's eyes. "You ready to go?"

Lifting Kina up and spinning around, you could hear the excitement in his voice. "Believe it! I have been waiting for this moment. We can start a new life and not worry about fighting again." All of a sudden, his face changed to one of contemplation. Seeing that look in her husbands eyes, Kina knew Yamada had some plan in mind.

"What is it that is troubling you?"

"You know, it would be wise to not go by our names anymore. Someone may come looking and stumble upon a way to follow us. I ended up placing a scroll about us, just in case, in the rock next to the shrine. If the shrine comes back, then the scroll will reappear."

Kina pouted and shuffled her feet. "I always liked the name Uzumaki Yamada. It sounded so graceful and glorious. It would be a shame not to call you that in public anymore, beloved."

"How do you think I feel, Uchiha Kina? A name worthy of song and story. It is a necessity though." Taking her by the hand, they walked towards a shrine surrounded by five crystal spires. A seal was placed on the alter in the middle of the shrine. Some of the couples' belongings are already on the alter and they stepped onto the alter. After a series of seals, both of them exclaim "Dimensional Shift Jutsu" and a bright green flash was emitted from the crystals. Then they were gone along with the shrine, the area replaced by maple trees – a single group of maple in the midst of the pines.

**Konoha Hospital, that night.**

Uzumaki Kiro slowly opened his eyes looking up at the ceiling. He recognized the place as being a room in the Konoha hospital. As he slowly tried to sit up, he surveyed his surroundings and noticed the broken medallion on the table beside him. At that moment, it hit him that his brother was gone, never to return. He clutched the medallion close to his chest and started to cry.


	2. End of the World

**Like I said earlier, I do not own Naruto. I just have a good imagination. **

**Please review. I really want to know what everyone thinks and if I can do better. **

**Our Earth, present day.**

An old truck drove up the dirt road to a yellow farmhouse in the middle of Iowa. The owner of the truck smiled as it was so peaceful here. Memories started to flash into his head as he parked next to the garage. Memories of his first time driving with his father, when he drove home after graduation from Marine Boot Camp. Memories of driving there to bring his wife and son to see where he grew up for the first time. Memories of rebuilding and moving in after the storm that took the lives of everyone he loved, which caused a few tears to fall as he got out of the truck.

Now this is to be his last memory. Walking into the house, rebuilt in perfect detail to the house he grew up in as a child, the man threw his keys on the counter in the kitchen and walked through the hallway turning left into his bedroom. Looking at his features in the mirror, he paused at his reddish-hazel eyes, once fierce and proud in his youth. They now held the peacefulness of a man who had accepted his fate with pride and hope, his sandy brown hair cut short as it once was in the Marines. As he changed his clothes to the outfit he picks for his final days, he smirked at his toned and athletic six-foot two-inch physique and laughed.

"It's not like there's going to be anyone else that would like seeing that any more," he laughed at his reflection.

He then remembered back to the night two weeks before. It was a night no one would ever forget. Sitting in the house he rebuilt after a long day of harvest, he dropped his cocoa at the sound of the news report on the TV.

_"This is a special news bulletin! We take you live to the White House!"_

_"My fellow Americans. It pains me to report that the mission was a failure. The payload sent to divert Comet 2158A failed to detonate and a secondary attempt was ineffective. The comet will impact the Midwestern United States on March 10th at 12:40 pm Central time. We will continue our efforts to try to divert the comet's path while trying to get as many people to safety. Please take my humblest apologies and use this time to be with your loved ones, in this humanity's darkest hour."_

He smiled, knowing now that he has made his peace and he will see his beloved wife and son soon.

_'That is why you need to get dressed in your best outfit. You want to make a good impression wouldn't you?'_

Nodding to himself, he finished getting dressed into what he considered to be his best outfit. To some, it may appear that he was heading for battle, but for him, it was an attempt of dressing properly for his final hour. Black from head to toe, from the old combat boots polished and resoled, to the black denim jeans, his favorite black t-shirt, topped off by his long black trench coat.

He then reached into his closet behind him and pulled out two items. One was a sword he had refurbished with most of his life savings a couple years ago. Reforged from a titanium-steel alloy and sharpened to laser sharp perfection, it gleamed in the light of the small candles throughout the room. He then gazed at the orange-red swirl insignia just above the pommel. Even during the repair and improvement of the family blade, the insignia never faded or melted away.

_'Wish I knew what the heck this was. Why wouldn't grandpa tell me more? Blood of the first family – something to be awakened. What does that mean?'_

Looking at the blade with pride and curiosity, he sheathed the sword in its scabbard and attached it to an orange sash tied around his waist.

He recalled the training he once got from his grandfather with the sword when it was nothing more than a broken tool of his youth. Teaching him that it was to be an extension of not just his arm but of his will, the sword became a point of bonding between the two. It was much later that the same old man taught him the three rules to life.

----- Flashback: 7 years ago -----

_"Gramps, why are we discussing this now?? I should be heading back to San Diego to be with my wife. Our son will be born in a few months."_

_The old man stared holes through me that day. It was the only time I heard him raise his voice._

_"Robert, certain traditions need to be upheld, even though you might not understand what it means. My father told me of this when your father was born and so it is time to pass it to you. So be at ease and LISTEN!"_

_I raised my hand to try and calm him down and told him to continue quickly._

_"There are three rules to life as it pertains to us. Keep these in mind at all times. One, always protect who is precious to you. Never abandon them and do anything it takes to keep them safe, even if sacrifices need to be made. Two, love purely, speak honestly, and listen carefully. Three, look underneath the underneath of things."_

_I laughed at the third one but nodded my head when it looked like he was going to hit me on the top of the head._

-----End memory-----

Smiling, he bowed his head to place a pendant around his neck consisting of a gold chain and a medallion broken in two. He stared at his reflection in the mirror and pondered the medallion. No one said anything more than it being a family heirloom passed down to the oldest son in the family. He then looked at the clock on the wall above the mirror.

8:10 am.

Sighing, he walked outside to look up at the sky. Seeing the comet rushing in made him wince at the light. Lowering his gaze, he noticed another light off in the tree line past the barn. The light had a greenish glow so curiously, he approaches. Mumbling to himself about trespassers and not getting peace on his last day, he decided to investigate. After a bit of a walk, he came across what could only be called a shrine in the midst of some pine trees amongst all of the maple trees in the grove. There were five crystal spires glowing and in front of the altar, a small scroll was laying unprotected.

'_What a creepy thing to see in your last hours. How odd...' _mused Robert as he picked up the scroll. His eyes widened more than he ever had before when he saw the wax seal on the scroll. It was the same orange-red insignia on his sword and that looked like what could make up his medallion, if it was whole. Stepping back from the shrine, he opened the scroll and a breeze picks up, with mist coming from the scroll. Coughing, he drops the scroll only to hear a voice.

**_"Do you think he can hear us?" said a powerful male voice._ **

**_"Never know until we ask, beloved," stated an angelic female voice._ **

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?? THIS IS NO TIME FOR GAMES WITH THE WORLD ENDING AND ALL!!!", he screamed back into the mist, clutching the sword on his hip.

**_"Calm down. That is so unbecoming of a descendant of the Uzumaki and Uchiha," growled the male voice._ **

"Do you care to explain then, or is this just a hallucination? I am Robert Painter. The names Uzumaki and Uchiha are not familiar to me."

**_The female voice then spoke. "Listen since there is not much time. You saw the symbol on the seal and you are wearing the pendant of the Uzumaki clan. Only our descendant would have that. Only a person with our blood could open the seal on the scroll. You are our descendant even though the family name has changed for your protection."_ **

"I don't have time for riddles, games, or vagueness. State your business and be gone."

**_"Did you forget the second rule of life??" asked the male voice._ **

"How do you know that?? I didn't tell anyone about the rules since my son died." said Robert releasing his sword but clearly nervous.

**_"'Cause we made those rules back in Konoha. I passed them down to my children when we came here to this world." chuckled the male voice. "Are you ready to listen??"_ **

"Make it quick." He then leaned against the nearest tree, awaiting some answer to this insanity.

**_The female voice spoke next. "We came here after a great war looking for a peaceful life. Living here as farmers gave us the peace in life that we had so cherished and hoped for. Our names were changed to your family name after much consideration for our safety and that of our children. We knew that someday problems would occur, either by discovery of people wanting to take us back, people wanting to separate me from my beloved, or by events out of our control. In that event, we made this scroll and set a seal on this shrine for it to activate if and when the last of the clan here was in mortal danger."_ **

_**"You still have family left in our original world, but there is only two left. Both boys, one Uzumaki and one Uchiha, are alone. We can't let our clans, even separated by worlds, go into the dust. In the scroll, there is a picture with a set of hand signs that when used with the phrase, "Dimension Shift jutsu," will take you to that world," explained the male voice.**_

**_"Before you go however, know that when you were sprayed with the mist, knowledge of the language of that world was passed to you. It is somewhat similar to the language here, but there are differences in writing and terminology. We wouldn't want our only descendant to not know how to communicate properly."_ **

"So you want me to pack up and leave this world which is about to die, give up on seeing my wife and son now, just in the hopes of meeting two boys who are basically cousins of mine in a world that already seems to operate differently than what I have known to be true?"

**_"Got a problem with that, great grandson??" they both state blandly._ **

Robert looked at the sky seeing the comet approach. He then sighs and looked at his watch. 9:15 am.

**"Fine. But I need to grab some stuff. I can't let things from this world just wither away."**

He then sprinted to his house, which was a good mile away and started to ponder. He couldn't bring a whole lot of things, but he had a rolling chest and his old pack. That would do. He then proceeded downstairs to the cellar to pack them with a couple of his old camouflage uniforms, toiletries, and his old armor from the Marines. He then added his sleeping bag and mat as well, and filled up two canteens before tossing in a large first aid kit along with some cheese and venison sausage from the fridge.

Next he pondered bringing weapons. _'I would like to bring Dad's two favorite pistols, but who knows if there would be ammunition to buy?_ _Hmmmm…' _He then spotted his hunting crossbow, so he grabbed it along with two quivers of bolts and lashed it to the outside of the pack. Next, he grabbed some throwing knives and a baton and lashed them to his right leg. He then reached into an old ammo crate and pulled out a dozen grenades, taping the firing pins to make sure they don't just go off without him wanting to, then put them in the outer pouches of his pack.

Then he went upstairs and grabbed his chest from the attic and put in his family album, and then proceeded to grab other family heirlooms, including a bag of gold coins from his ancestors from this world, a small vase full of black and red sand, and a black dragon silk blanket. Seeing there was room, he thought some more.

"I wonder if there is electricity in this world I am going to," Robert thought aloud.

**_"Yes there is." spoke a familiar male voice._ **

"Are you following me??" Robert said still shocked he could hear the voice looking about the room, seeing no one was there.

**_"Like we were going to leave you until you got through the shrine. We thought we make have to convince you all over again to go," sighed the female._ **

"What are your names? Might be nice to have that info handy."

**_"When you go through, there will be two scrolls on the other side for you to give to the Hokage, the leader of the village. One is for you to open and will have a blue seal. That scroll will explain everything. The second scroll with have four red seals. That one you will take to the Hokage after you find the two boys. Just remember you are an Uzumaki and Uchiha. Well, more Uzumaki than anything, right sweetheart?" asked the female._ **

**_"Definitely dear, he looks a lot like me, except the red in his eyes. That must be from you. I wonder if he has your gifts." said the male proudly._ **

"Gifts???" he replied, looking around as if someone had told an eight year-old the cure to cancer.

**_"Forget it. Just find the Uchiha boy or a certain someone from the Hatake clan if you need to know."_ **

"Whatever, at least I know I can take some extra things." He then scrambled with the chest downstairs and grabbed a laptop, some movies, a battery charger, a couple of power adapters, his music player, some portable speakers, and spare batteries including a makeshift battery pack for the laptop. Carefully wrapping all of that in the blanket, the then went to the porch and grabbed a box of MREs and opened it, placing enough inside for a week.

Looking at his watch, he noticed he had an hour left before the comet would impact the atmosphere, so he latched the chest, locking it with a key . He then placed the key in his pack and secured the pack to his back. Looking back in his room, he saw a picture of him and his son when he was 4. He kissed his son and put it in his coat pocket.

'_I'll have to see you later son, if this works.' he thought to himself._

He then sprinted with everything he was worth to the shrine, but carefully enough to ensure nothing was lost on the way. When he arrived, he stopped a couple of minutes leaning against one of the pine trees to catch his breath, when both voices spoke in unison startling him.

**_"Place your belongings on the altar and grab the scroll."_ **

Robert grabbed the scroll putting it under his arm and then reluctantly stepped on the altar with his belongings and everything that was memorable in this world.

**_"Now before you go, remember that you need to find both the last descendant of the Uzumaki and Uchiha clans as well as talk to the Hokage; show him the one scroll that you will see on the other side. It will have the same seal as the one you found here, and will help clarify things for them."_ **

"You aren't going to be there on the other side, are you?" Robert said, concerned and reluctant.

**_"No, we could only observe the descendants, but not interact. Our souls are linked to this world. When it goes, so do we."_ **

Robert sighed and steeled himself. "Ok, I'm ready. So, I do the hand signs on the scroll." Pulling out the scroll he started to read the pictures on the scroll.

**_"One last thing. There is one more rule of life, a new one. You need it as much as the boys do: Don't live in the past and hold no regrets."_ **

"Fine. Let's get this going before it is too late." Robert looked one last time at the scroll then dropped it to do the hand signs. They flowed naturally as if his hands had its own will and then he said those words that were said generations ago.

**"DIMENSION SHIFT JUSTU!!"**

A green light enveloped the area but slowly mingled with the energy the comet was giving off. One could hear a faint scream if one was close enough to the shrine before it disappeared.

**_"Do you think he will succeed, my beloved Yamada??"_ **

**_"He is an Uzumaki. You ever seen one not succeed??"_ **

Just moments later, the comet impacted and the Earth was no more.


	3. Three Walking Alone

**Like I said earlier, I do not own Naruto. I just have a good imagination. **

**Please review. I really want to know what everyone thinks and if I can do better. **

**Konoha Ninja Academy, mid-afternoon**

"YOU JUST WAIT! I WILL BE HOKAGE ONE DAY!!"

"Dobe, you can't even do a simple Bunshin or Henge. How could an idiot and failure like you ever be Hokage. You won't even graduate when the exams come in three months."

"TEME!!"

"Hn, whatever. I'm out of here."

Such are the days after class at Konoha Ninja Academy. Always filled with arguments, competition and struggles of children striving to become the ninja of their dreams – these two in particular.

One, loud as his orange jumpsuit, confident as his cerulean blue eyes, and as wild as his unruly blonde hair. The other, a raven haired boy, subdued as his black eyes but determined and reserved as his motions and words always are. Such are the days of Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke. Little did those two realize, they had more in common than they knew.

As Naruto watched his rival turn and walk away, the anger from being slighted and belittled compounded his determination to prove everyone wrong. _'You will see. I will become strong. I will become Hokage. Then you will have to respect me!' _thought young Naruto as he turned away from the image of his rival, heading off for home.

'_Why does it matter if he respects me? He doesn't acknowledge anyone anyways. He thinks he is so much better than anyone. I'll show him.' _

As his determination rose, he headed off back to his apartment determined to train where he would not be disturbed. He knew in the back of his mind that Sasuke was right. He wasn't ready for the exams. He failed before trying those jutsus. Every time he tried a Henge, it was never right. Either the transformation was not convincing or poorly made. Every attempt to make a clone ended up pale and sickly, like a bad photocopy.

What made it even worse in his eyes was everyone in class, and how they would react.

'_What a failure!'_

'_Loser!'_

'_Are you trying to get us in trouble?'_

'_Pathetic!'_

Those words hurt most of all, especially knowing what he must face outside of the class. It was as if everyone had been against him ever since he could walk. Living without parents, he was left to fend for himself. Attempts were made constantly to take his life. He had never known a peaceful night's sleep. Just walking down the street would be enough to get those hateful glares, full of killing intent. Objects like bricks, bottles, and anything else handy were thrown at him daily. If that wasn't enough, the insults that were thrown hurt as much as a brick to the head.

'_Monster, why don't you die?!?!'_

'_Why haven't they killed him yet???'_

'_It's the demon. He'll kill us all one day. Someone has to kill him.'_

Naruto sniffed sadly but continued running home, not letting the tears come from the memory. He had no more tears to shed anymore. If it wasn't for Sarutobi-sama and Iruka-sensei, he most surely would have been dead. It was the Third who quietly got his apartment and it was Iruka-sensei that kept him clothed and fed as best he could.

He managed to avoid the villagers and get to the safety of his apartment, just a couple buildings away from the Hokage offices, breathing a sigh of relief and started to get to training.

"I need to train until dark. I got to get better. I will get a perfect Bunshin. I have to!" Naruto stated firmly. There and then, he went into running through hand signs and wearing himself down to the point of exhaustion.

**Near the Uchiha Compound**

'_What a loser. I got better to do than argue with that Dobe. I got to get stronger… so I can beat __**him**__,'_ Sasuke thought as he walked to his home.

'_Home. Is this what it is?? Four empty walls only filled by my things and my presence??'_

Sasuke shook the thought from his head. Just another thing to distract him from his path. He had someone to bring to justice. _His_ justice. To defeat him, to make him suffer and beg for the end, to make him_ feel _what he went through without his family. Only after that could he finally turn that house into a home, the collection of houses into the Uchiha clan he dreamed of. He had to get stronger for that. Until then, he could not relax.

As he walked into the Uchiha compound, he veered left and reset the gate alarm seals and settled into the courtyard to begin target practice. Running through these things would make him sharper.

As nightfall came forth, a thought usually banished from his mind bubbled up into the forefront of his thoughts.

'_It would be so much easier if Dad or Mom were here. I could actually have someone to train with. At least someone I can trust more that that damn Naruto.'_

**Naruto's apartment**

ACHOOOOO!!

Recovering from his sneeze, he finally gave it up for one night and proceeded to make his favorite dinner.

"RAMEN!!!!!!"

But as the young man wandered into the kitchen to boil his water, and wait those three excruciating minutes for the ramen to cook, his usual lonely thoughts came to him.

_'This would be so much easier if I had a Dad or Mom.' _He shook his head off the thought after a couple minutes of pondering. Then it came to him, like a lightning flash during an eclipse.

"I guess I got one more reason to become Hokage. No one will ever be abandoned or unloved again!"

Nodding in affirmation to his revelation, Naruto took his now prepared cup of Ramen and sat down to eat.

**Training Ground Seven, mid-evening.**

A green flash appeared in the moonlit darkness covering an old, but familiar training field. The air seemed to bulge as if giving birth to something new, the darkness suddenly parting to show a long forgotten but somehow familiar shrine of crystal and stone.

Normally this would go unnoticed until much later, but tonight a lone figure was spending more time than normal looking at a pedestal that was no more than a few yards from him. As the lone figure peered over the monument to the honored fallen shinobi of the past, his one lone eye noticed a figure collapsed on the altar that appeared from thin air bathed in the strange green glow emanating from the newly formed structure.

"Hmmmm, there's something you don't see every day. My apologies, dear friend. It appears I have work to do." the man said solemnly as he touched the monument one last time, tracing his fingertips past a familiar name.

Robert started to stir after the jarring ride he was subjected to. As he slowly opened his eyes, pain returned to his body.

"Kami damn it all, they could have warned me about this. Kuso!!!!" Robert cursed not caring for the situation he was put through. Then something jarred loose in his mind.

'_Kami?? Who the fuck is Kami?? And why in the hell did I say Kuso?' _Sitting up grimacing at the pain pulsing through every muscle and bone in his being, the words the male voice came back to him.

'_**Before you go however, know that when you were sprayed with the mist, knowledge of the language of that world was passed to you. It is somewhat similar to the language here, but there are differences in writing and terminology. We wouldn't want our one descendant to not know how to communicate properly.'**_

'_I guess this is part of now knowing this language. Odd.'_

As he started to survey his surroundings, he noticed a few things instantly. First, it was nighttime and there was a clear moonlit night out. Second, the crystals were still glowing giving the place an alien feel as its green light bathed the area. A quick look at those crystals showed signs of tremendous strain. He surmised that the crystal could be on the verge of breaking. Then, from behind him, he heard footsteps as someone approached.

Robert struggled to get to his feet, not knowing if the person approaching was friend or foe, but his body gave out on him and he collapsed. Then the footsteps started to speed in pace so Robert turned to either see his savior or attacker. That is when he saw him. The man approaching had silver hair and was sporting a mask covering his mouth and nose. He was also wearing a bandanna of sorts covering his left eye. The figure was tall and lean, as if the person was made to be able to hide behind the smallest of trees, but the boot-like sandals, equipment pouches on his hip and the vest he was wearing gave him an appearance of one not to be trifled with.

'T_his guy is either a hunter or a military man of some sort. I'd best be careful to not provoke him – best not die after just escaping my last near-death experience.'_

The shinobi approached the downed figure on the altar with a sense of concern but on many fronts. The altar was never here and he would know, what with the number of times he visited this area, either to reflect and mourn or to train. The person on the altar was unable to stand, though they certainly did try. Therefore, he assumed that the person had to have used a jutsu that took a lot out of him or her, and quite possibly the journey was hazardous in its own right.

As the shinobi got closer, he could confirm that it was indeed a man, one he'd never seen before. But a few things stood out. One was the weapons he had on him. At minimum he had a baton, a katana, and some weird shaped kunai on him, therefore the person could at least be a warrior or a fellow ninja. But what was peculiar were three things. One was his backpack, which appeared heavily loaded as if he was prepared for a long journey. Second was the strange box on wheels. It was not made of wood nor metal, or at least any wood or metal he seen before. It was also quite large, meaning this person had a need to pack those possessions that were held dear to him.

What concerned the shinobi most was the medallion that hung from the man's neck. It appeared to be similar to one his long passed sensei had on his possession. If it was what he thought it was, then there was some major questions that need answering.

'_If I want those questions answered,' he contemplated, 'it would be best to start cordially. Don't jump to conclusions, but stay on guard.'_

"Sorry, but I haven't seen you or this shrine around here before. May I inquire as to how you got here and, more importantly, who you are?" he asked to the downed man in front of him.

Robert studied the face of the man in front of him. Obviously the man had concerns.

'_Well who wouldn't. I would too if I saw some guy and a shire appear out of nowhere. So what do I say? Do I spill my guts to him? I might not be welcome here and could be dead in short order. But I can't just stay silent, or he could take that as a sign of deceit and I could be in trouble.'_

After a couple of seconds, he finally got the nerve to speak.

"Well obviously you can tell I am not from around here. There are some people I am supposed to look for, but I have nowhere to call home, nor any idea where I am. As for my name..."

Then the idea struck him. No one here knows him, so he can use any name he wanted. Plus if his great grandparents felt it was necessary to change their names, then he should change his name to something suitable.

"For now, please call me by my first name. I'm Chronos. Pleasure to meet you," Robert, happily stated extending his hand.

The shinobi had no idea what to make of this. It could be a deception, but his eye hidden by his forehead protector could not sense any malicious intent from this person. However, it seemed "Chronos" was holding back. However, his words about people he was looking for and not having a home made it seem that he might just be lost. He decided to take a chance.

Grasping the hand extended to him, he helped Chronos to his feet. "I am Hatake Kakashi. You are just outside training ground seven in the village of Konoha."

Chronos looked at him with a mixture of surprise and relief, cause he remembered part of what the voices said to him. Smiling, he replied, "Just my luck, I was found by one of the people I was hoping to help me. You haven't happened to see two scrolls around here? I was told that they would be around my insertion point, next to a rock."

Kakashi looked at him first with apprehension but seemed comforted that someone would send a man into a place it seems he has no clue of under the pretense that the Copy Ninja would help him. He ruled out the person to be an attacker by the way Chronos was leaning heavily on his shoulder. The man was obviously exhausted. So maybe he was just a lost traveler. Looking around, he saw a lone rock and 15 feet ahead of the shrine with what appeared to be wax seals on them.

"Well let's see if I can be some help." Kakashi led Chronos to the rock and set him down picking up the scrolls. Then it came to him just by looking at the seals on one of the scrolls, one seal was the crest of the Uchiha and the other was of the Uzumaki. Interesting indeed.

"Chronos, you said you were told that I would help you and that these scrolls would be here. Who told you that? I also noticed the medallion around your neck. Where did you get that?"

Chronos looked down and held the medallion in his hands, tracing the markings with his fingertips. _'How much do I tell? He might think I am crazy and could lock me up. But he did seem friendly from the start and if those voices were really of my great grandparents, then maybe it might not be a bad idea to tell him some of it.'_

Sighing with a sense of submission, he looked at Kakashi directly in his eyes. "You may think I am crazy, but it was the spirits of my dead great grandparents that told me to come here and find you as well as a couple other people. One said he was an Uzumaki and the other spirit said she was an Uchiha."

Kakashi looked stunned but then noticing the red tint in Chronos's eyes, he saw all the truth he needed to know. There is the appearance of the Uchiha bloodline in him and combining that with Yamada's lost half of the Uzumaki clan head's medallion, it seems somewhat plausible.

"Well Uzumaki Chronos, you are in luck. Cause with that medallion around your neck and your eyes, I can tell there is truth in what you said. How much is left to be said and we will have to let the Hokage determine that himself. Would you be so kind as to stay put while I send for assistance and retrieve your things?"

With a nod from Chronos, Kakashi then went through some hand motions. He could sense this person was calling forth something just by the feel of the energy in the air increasing.

"Summoning jutsu!"

All of a sudden, through a puff of smoke, a small gray dog with a blue bandanna similar to the one Kakashi wore appeared. If that was not crazy enough, Chronos's jaw hit the ground when, for some reason, the dog spoke.

"Nice to see you again Kakashi. What can I help you with?"

"Pakkun, please go and inform the Hokage that it appears that the great grandson of Uchiha Kina and Uzumaki Yamada has come to Konoha and is in need of shelter. Tell the Hokage to send a medic nin and an ANBU to help with bringing him back."

The dog nodded and took off leaping through the trees.

"Kakashi, that dog spoke and came from nowhere," Chronos said pointing with an unsteady hand. "I know I've seen some weird crap today, but this is getting weirder by the second."

"Nani!?! You never seen a summoning before??"

"Not ever," Chronos said firmly.

"Well it looks like you have a lot to catch up on." Kakashi said as he grabbed Chronos's pack and rolling chest. As soon as he stepped off the altar with them, it started to crumble, causing Kakashi to sprint towards Chronos.

Looking with sadness, Chronos spoke. "Looks like there is no home left to go to. I guess I live here now."


	4. Thrown Together

**Disclaimer: I still do not own Naruto. However, since he acts so much like my own son, you may now know why I am writing this.**

**The Hokage Offices**

Sarutobi, the Third Hokage grimaced with the amount of paperwork that laid before him. Between reports from the outlying villages and farms, progress reports from the Academy, as well as mission requests, mission reports, and intelligence reports on the various Shinobi nations, it was nights like this that made him wish the Yondaime Hokage was still alive.

"This is for a younger man to do," he muttered under his breath. After pondering the events of the last decade, he came to the conclusion that sometimes life is cruel, but the truly strong move on and persevere. As he reached for a set of paperwork, a familiar scent drifted through the window.

'_This must be important for Kakashi to send Pakkun to me.' the Third thought to himself. 'Hopefully this will be something of better news. I would not mind something nice to close out the day.'_

He turned to see Pakkun sitting on the window waiting patiently for permission to speak. The Third then reached to his desk to grab his favorite pipe and lit it, taking a small drag before speaking.

"Well, I do not have all night. What does Kakashi report at such a late hour that warrants my attention??"

"Hokage-sama, we have a visitor in need of shelter. It is believed to be the great grandson of Uzumaki Yamada and Uchiha Kina. It appears the man is in need of medical assistance and Kakashi requested an ANBU to help with escorting him to the hospital."

What came next was a shock to Pakkun. Numerous times, he gave reports to the Hokage on various things from mission status, intruder sightings, and intelligence reports. Never once did the Third give any expression. He was the embodiment of calm and decisiveness. So anyone would be shocked as Pakkun was now when the Third coughed while smoking his pipe and gave the look of complete surprise.

Sarutobi could not believe his ears. It was a closely guarded secret that, after the first Shinobi War with the Rock and Grass, the newly appointed head of the Uzumaki clan and his wife, the daughter of the Uchiha clan head disappeared. All that was left behind was a broken medallion signifying the clan head and a distraught brother. It was one of the two events for each house that virtually wiped them from existence. Both clans were shamed by the event and lost their majestic glory, allowing the Hyuuga clan to take prominence in the village. Then, a century or so later, acts of slaughter by man and demon wiped them away, save for lone survivors of each.

Now, according to Kakashi, an heir to both clans has returned. The Third beckoned for his attendant, and a lone ANBU dropped from the ceiling.

"Go to the hospital, grab a medical ninja and have Pakkun guide both of you to Kakashi's location. Assist him with bringing a person in his care to the hospital. I will meet you there." The ANBU nodded and disappeared out the window with Pakkun in tow.

Looking at the shrinking images of the summon dog and the ANBU, the Third silently sent a quiet prayer to Kami and started to walk to the hospital.

**Training Ground Seven**

Chronos sat on the rock being closely watched by Kakashi, contemplating the events of the day. Mere hours ago, he was reserved and accepting of his fate, ready to meet death and hopefully be worthy of being with his son and wife again. Suddenly he was stuck in another world, finding out he's supposedly related to two boys. To top it off, it appears that this place is more magical in nature.

'_How am I going to get by in this world? I have been a military man and a farmer, but can I survive here? I probably will have two boys to support now. I don't know if I am ready for that,' _he mused silently. While he was sitting there, Chronos started to feel light-headed and nauseous.

"Kakashi," he asked looking up at his guard with concern written all over his face, "how long will it take for someone to get here?"

Kakashi looked over at him and saw the sweat forming on his face, even in the dim light of the moon that was out tonight. Kakashi reached over and felt his pulse. He instantly could tell from the touch that Chronos was catching a fever and with his pulse heavy and rapid, more could be wrong than just that fever.

Looking at his pack, he noticed that there was a sleeping bag strapped to the top of the pack, so he removed it and spread it out.

"Lay down and relax," Kakashi said to his new patient as he reached over and guided Chronos to the sleeping bag. "It shouldn't take longer than a few more minutes. Did you bring any supplies? Water or medicine?" Chronos nodded and pointed over to his pack.

Searching through his pack, he quickly found the canteens and a box with a red cross on it. Opening the box, there were plenty of bandages and ointments, as well as packets with what appeared to be pills inside, but the labels listed names of the medicine that he did not recognize. He opened the canteen and had him sit up to take a drink. During that drink, he noticed a couple of presences approaching from behind him.

Laying Chronos back down, he turned to see the ANBU and the medic-nin lead by Pakkun jumping from tree to tree. "See there, help has arrived. Nothing more to worry about right??"

When Kakashi turned around and looked back at the traveler, he noticed Chronos was unconscious. Motioning to the medic-nin, he packed up the canteen and the first aid kit. As the medic-nin landed next to the patient and started to examine him, he took another look at the two scrolls before packing them in the his equipment pouch.

After about a minute, the medic-nin spoke. "We are going to have to move him and quickly. It appears his chakra system is unbalanced and there seems to be leakage into his internal organs." He then pointed to the ANBU beside him. "You, take him directly to the first floor emergency room. I will proceed there directly to prepare it."

Kakashi looked at the traveler as the ANBU carried him away with a bit of concern crossing his face. He steeled himself. _'Kami would not bring the descendant back to the village if he would not survive.'_

Shaking off the thought, he motioned to Pakkun. "Retrieve the Hyuuga's personal medic. If she has any issue of the matter, tell her she would be indebted to one of the village's founding clans."

With a nod, Pakkun turned and took to the trees leaving the lone shinobi to roll up the sleeping bag and start the trek towards the hospital with Chronos's belongings in tow.

**Konoha Hospital, next day.**

After a report from Kakashi at the hospital, both shinobi retired for a decent rest, knowing the next day would prove to be interesting, to say the least. During mid-morning, the Third and Kakashi returned, but both men were now losing their patience. Typically this would be an interesting sight – two prominent shinobi pacing through a hospital waiting room as medics struggled to save a life. If it were any other two, this would not have been of any concern, but since this was the Third and the famous Copy-Ninja Kakashi, every nurse, attendant, and doctor in the hospital was on edge wondering what was so special of the person in the ER.

Suddenly the doors opened, causing the two to stop their pacing. The Third was first to speak.

"Report."

"The repair to his chakra network was a success with the help of Amari-san," the Konoha medic stated as he bowed to the Hyuuga medic beside him. "There are some abnormalities, but it appears that the patient is going to make a full recovery. Tests should be made in the next few days in order to determine what the abnormalities are, Hokage-sama."

"Hmm. Interesting. What do you mean by abnormalities?"

"It appears that the concentration of the chakra is denser than normal chakra and it keeps changing colors from blue to a silver and even sometimes a gold color," Amari stated with a bit of concern. "I have never seen those colors in a human or in any summon, either animal or demon. This is not the most concerning thing."

Kakashi spoke for the first time getting over the shock of the situation. "What concerning thing could be worse than having dense and changing chakra??"

Amari glanced at Kakashi and sighed with a hint of reservation and regret. "The chakra is in high abundance, even more so than the Uzumaki when the clan was at its peak. Compound that with the chakra network seeming to be that of a very young child, and the combination could cause a debilitating effect at anytime. But from what I have seen, that won't stay the same."

"Now why do you say that?" asked the Third raising an eyebrow in curiosity.

"Well, Hokage-sama, the patient's chakra network when it was first repaired was that of a newborn. It seems his chakra network was implanted or granted to him and is now growing to catch up to the bodies actual age."

"How long will it take before he stabilizes?"

"It should take about three days with the rate of growth. We have him under medication, to keep him in a coma during the process," replied the medic-nin.

"Keep him under close observation. I want to be notified as soon as he is awake."

"Hai!" both medics said in unison, turning away to perform their duties before they were interrupted by Kakashi.

"Hokage-sama, I have a request."

"What is it Kakashi?"

Pulling out the scrolls from his equipment pouch, Kakashi handed them to the Hokage. "I think we should take a small sample of his blood and also bring Sasuke and Naruto here to test them against the seals. It should provide for all the verification if the initial claim this traveler made is true."

Inspecting the scrolls' seal gave the Hokage all the information he needed.

"Agreed. You retrieve a small vial of his blood for a sample," pointing at the Konoha medic-nin. "Kakashi, please retrieve the two boys for me and bring them to the conference room here."

Both the medic and Kakashi bowed and scurried off to perform their tasks, leaving the Hokage and the Hyuuga alone.

"Amari-san, this is to be kept confidential until the person's identity is confirmed. Consider this an S-class secret until I state otherwise or relayed to you from the head of your clan. You are dismissed, and my thanks for a job well done."

"Understood, Hokage-sama." Amari bowed and then disappeared in a small cloud of smoke.

Leaving the Third alone with his thoughts, one thing kept pushing to the forefront of his mind. _'I wonder how those two will take THIS news.'_

**Konoha Ninja Academy, early afternoon**

It was just another typical sparring session at the Academy. All of the students were outside in the training courtyard sitting on a set of bleachers while the class instructor, Umino Iruka, was monitoring the individual matches. Today's instruction was in taijutsu and as usual, the students, or at least the female ones were waiting for one particular boy to begin his sparring match.

Iruka sighed as he looked at the last two for sparring today. _'I wonder if I'll have to restrain those two like last time.'_

"Ok, for the last sparring match for the day, Sasuke and Naruto, step forward."

Naturally the reactions were the same as usual.

"YATTA!!" shouted Naruto as he leaded into the ring punching his fist high above his head. "Today I will put that Sasuke-teme in his place."

Quietly approaching the sparring circle, Sasuke just shook his head. "Hn. Like you could do anything other than be an idiot."

Naruto almost lost his temper. He could practically feel his blood boiling inside him, like he was going to explode. _'Who does that teme think he is? I'll show him who is best around here!'_

"You ready to get beat down, Sasuke-teme?!"

"It won't be from the likes of you, dobe."

"Quiet, you two. Get ready!" Both boys settled into their fighting stances. "BEGIN!!"

As the two boys started to pace around each other, waiting for the other to make his first move, cheers started to come from the crowd of fellow students.

"Get 'em Sasuke. Shut that baka up!"

"No one is better than Sasuke-kun. GO SASUKE!!"

"That baka is just going to fail again. What a loser."

As usual, all but a handful were cheering loudly for Sasuke and throwing insults at Naruto. One of those handful was a young girl sitting in the top corner of the bleachers. She didn't say a word for fear of being embarrassed or possibly rejection. She always has watched and admired him. In her heart, she saw the boy as everything she wanted to be herself – dedicated, loyal, determined, courageous, and strong. As she looked at him now, a small blush creeped onto her face.

'_You can do it Naruto-kun. I believe in you. Do your best.'_

Ever since she met him on the way to the academy the first day, she had an attachment to him. But she was too shy to do anything more than watch from afar. In that way, her appearance matches how she is. Her lavender hair kept short and neat, her pearl-like eyes, and her diminutive face seemed to keep people from noticing her. Along with the bulky jacket and nondescript blue pants, everything seemed to have a purpose of getting by unnoticed. For now, that is how Hyuuga Hinata liked it.

The two boys finished circling around the sparring area and looked at each other with fierce determination. Naruto tired of waiting and launched at his opponent.

"Get ready, Sasuke-teme! Here I come!!"

Naruto screamed as he launched himself thrusting his right knee out in an attempt to catch Sasuke in the stomach. Sasuke smirked and blocked his attack, which Naruto followed with a spinning back fist. Sasuke easily ducked under the move and swept out Naruto's feet, but then frowned when he saw his opponent roll through the sweep and get behind him.

That frown, soon turned into a small of a smile, or what could ever be considered a smile from Sasuke as he back-flipped over Naruto as he was trying to land a palm strike to Sasuke's back. Right before Sasuke landed behind Naruto, he landed palm strikes to Naruto's shoulder blades sending Naruto into a headfirst slide 15 feet away.

Naruto flipped over onto his back only to see Sasuke leaping forward in an attempt to drive his knee through Naruto's chest. As Naruto slid out of the way, a small poof of smoke appeared next to Iruka, out of which appeared a Jounin with gray hair and his hitai-ate covering his left eye.

"Ah, just the two that I was looking for. Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke, I presume??" Kakashi asked of the two boys sparring.

Both boys stopped their attacks. Sasuke just nodded while Naruto dusted himself off and glared at the Jounin.

"Yeah, what's it to ya? We were having a spar here. I'd like to get back to kicking that teme's ass!"

Sasuke just smirked. "You were the one on the ground, dobe."

"I was just letting you get a false sense of confidence. Believe it!"

"Alright, knock it off. The Hokage wants a word with you." stated Kakashi firmly as he restrained the two boys who appeared ready to fight again.

Naruto looked up at the Jounin and sighed hanging his head. "If it was cause of the prank I pulled on that store clerk who wouldn't sell me some decent plates, I was in the right, there, Sasuke had nothing to do with it!"

Shaking his head Kakashi grinned slightly, even though no one could notice through his mask. "Fortunately Naruto, this is actually of a more important personal matter for both of you." Turning to Iruka, he bowed slightly. "Gomen, Iruka, but these two won't be back to class for the rest of the day and maybe longer."

With that said, Kakashi jumped away with a boy under each arm. As he jumped from the arena with the boys, you could hear murmurs flowing through the crowd.

"I wonder what happened. Must be important."

"I bet that baka got Sasuke in trouble."

"Yeah, hope Sasuke-kun will be okay."

Up in the corner of the bleachers came a different view.

'_I hope you are alright, Naruto-kun.'_

**Konoha Hospital**

Sarutobi sat at the head of the conference table looking over the scrolls as well as a broken medallion that was around the traveler's neck. He knew the secret of the head of the Uzumaki clan and the heir of Uchiha clan marrying in secret and then after the Leaf Independence War, fleeing the village. However, no one including him ever knew why. The brother of the clan head would never state why. There was only one way to be sure of the reason, and the traveler will provide it, so long as his claim holds true.

He looked up as Kakashi came through the door with the two boys in tow.

"No need for formalities. This is an important matter and I would like it to be solved quickly. Please sit down."

As they sat down, he saw the inquisitive and somewhat scared looks on the boys faces. Typically if a Hokage thought something was an important matter, it meant something was wrong and needed fixed. He allowed himself a small smile in order to calm their nerves before explaining.

"Last night, a traveler ventured into our gates using a rather unique method – one that may not have been used in over a century. When Kakashi found him, he made a claim that I need both of your help verifying."

Naruto, never one to hold back his thoughts, spoke for both of the boys. "No offense Ojii-san, but what could we verify? We're still just academy students." Sasuke, looking over at Naruto was curious as to why the baka had a decent thought for once, nodded.

"Simple," the Third said while holding up two scrolls. "These scrolls were found at the site where the person was discovered. They are sealed with blood seals that only a blood from a clan member can open. The reason for both of you being present is that there is an Uzumaki and Uchiha seal on both of these scrolls. The larger one is the one we would want you to open. It has four seals, which you two will open only one seal."

Passing the scroll over to Sasuke, he noticed two Uchiha seals, each one next to an Uzumaki seal. Sasuke bit his thumb and press a couple drops of his blood onto the first seal. After a brief moment, it flashed and dissolved.

With a curious look, he passed the scroll to Naruto, who quietly followed Sasuke's lead. The same result occurred. Passing it back to the Third, a thought came to Naruto and Sasuke, but Sasuke spoke first.

"Why are there four seals and where is this traveler??"

Kakashi looked over to the young boy. "The traveler is recovering from his journey here, which seemed to be rather strenuous. As for the four seals, well the traveler is supposed to open the last two."

"Wait a minute," exclaimed Naruto. "I thought I was the only Uzumaki alive. How can this traveler have my blood?"

"Simple Naruto. If the traveler's claim is correct, then he actually is a cousin of yours. From your great grandfather's family."

Sasuke then finally finished the thought. "Does that mean that this person also is related to my great grandmother as well?"

Pulling a vile from his robe, the Third used a drop of blood to dissolve the last two seals on the scroll. After they vanished, the Hokage actually smiled at the two boys.

"Yes, Sasuke. It appears that both of you two are related to this man. So then, the story is true."

"What story is that?" asked Naruto practically beaming from the news.

"We will see later. We will open the scroll when the traveler recovers and figure out what to do then. I do not want either of you two saying anything about this until after we meet with this man. Considering what is happening here, it might be best that you two not go back to class for the next two days. Kakashi will watch after you two, since I have a mission for the both of you."

The two boys looked up at the Hokage with a sense of puzzlement. The shock that crossed their faces after what the Hokage said next was priceless. Enough that the Third wished he had a camera to take the picture.

"Since you two _are_ somewhat related, I want you to spend the next two days together, learning more about each other. Family is important, right?"

_(A/N: I know I didn't get to everything that I wanted to, but this chapter took a life of its own. This was the longest chapter I ever written. If anyone reading this wishes to become a beta, please note it in a review. I need a wise sage to help out with some of the wording as well as work on bloodline traits.)_


	5. Ordinary Abuse

**Disclaimer: I still wished I owned Naruto. Could use the money with the events that have occured.**

After a couple seconds of complete shock, the reactions from the newly realized cousins were opposite, but similar in their own way.

"I gotta spend two days with this loser? I can feel myself getting dumber already," Sasuke said, disgusted.

"Is that right? Spending two hours with you is no walk in the park either, teme." Naruto said looking away. He didn't want Sasuke to see the smile on his face. His thoughts, however, were racing.

'_I actually have family – no more days alone! I just wish it wasn't with Sasuke. I wonder what this traveler is like? I bet he is super cool and strong!" _Thoughts like these would probably have continued forever if Sasuke had remained silent.

"Hokage-sama, does this mean that we have to... move in together?" The question on Sasuke's mind was so revolting, he shuddered when he asked it.

"Not yet. Depending on what is in these scrolls when we read them with the traveler, it could be possible that both of you will have to move. You will, however, eat and train together for the next two days. Kakashi will supervise both of you during this time. In fact, the only times you three should be apart is before breakfast and after dinner. Understood?"

"Hai, Hokage-sama," the three said in unison.

"Very good. Dismissed."

Kakashi led the two cousins out of the hospital. It was starting to turn into evening and the streets were filled with people heading home or running errands.

"Well, maybe this would be a good time to get some dinner and start. I'll buy," Kakashi said smiling under his mask. "What do you two like to eat?"

For a minute, they just walked in silence, until Kakashi got impatient waiting for an answer. Looking over at Sasuke, he noticed the look of annoyance on the boy's face.

'_He obviously is going to have a hard time with having family again. I certainly can't blame him after what happened the last time he knew relatives…' _

Kakashi's mind raced back to the day that Sasuke became an orphan. On a dark night, the brightest and strongest of the clan, a young ANBU Uchiha named Itachi slaughtered the rest of the clan. He would have killed Sasuke as well, but he was late coming home from school working on his kunai throws. Sasuke was never the same. Before, he was known to have as much spirit and joy of life as Naruto, but that changed to resentment, vengeance, and isolation ever since.

Kakashi then turned to look at Naruto, but he was not walking with them. He looked back at the hospital and saw Naruto just standing there, slightly scared. Then he noticed why. Most of the villagers were looking at Naruto with contempt, disgust, and even killer intent.

"Wait here, Sasuke."

Sasuke turned and watched Kakashi make his way to Naruto.

'_What is that baka's problem?' _

As Kakashi approached Naruto, the boy dashed into an alleyway. He took off after him and found him tucked behind a corner of a door.

"Naruto, come out here," he said sternly.

"You don't want to be seen walking with me in the village."

Kakashi sighed as he looked at the boy with concern. In front of him was the kid who all but a handful of shinobi resented and hated in the village. He had heard stories about how the boy was thrown out of stores, restaurants, and other public places. It was even worse on the tenth day of October, when the village would celebrate the defeat of the Kyuubi, the most powerful demon to have walked the land. The village was told that the Kyuubi was defeated by the Yondaime Hokage, but sadly this was not the case. If it had, Naruto's life would have been simpler.

Instead, the Fourth was forced into sealing the demon fox into his only son. The Third placed a law stating that no one was to mention anything about the day to the boy and sealed the events, creating the cover story to try to give the boy a new life. He was given his mother's clan name to try to hide his lineage. However, the Third had not anticipated that Naruto's birthday being the same day, combined with the whisker marks on his face, would lead most of the villagers, elders, and some of the shinobi to believe that the boy was the demon itself.

Luckily, none of the kids knew of the story, but due to his tragic upbringing as a orphan and the abuse the villagers gave him, the boy sought to seek attention the only way he could think of. The pranks he pulled were infamous, but gained him a reputation amongst his peer of being an idiot and he gained the title of "dead last".

Now with this new chance of a family, things were starting off on the wrong foot.

"Naruto, do you honestly think the villagers frighten me? I am a Jounin and former ANBU captain." Kakashi said firmly.

"But you could be hurt and decide not to come around again. Iruka-sensei and Ojii-san have to do things in secret," stated Naruto with the most genuine look of concern Kakashi had ever seen. "I am used to the treatment, the threats and looks I get. You and Sasuke don't deserve that."

Kakashi closed the gap quickly and lifted Naruto up to eye level. Naruto tensed as if he was expecting to be hit.

"You let _me_ worry about that. Right now, our only concern is dinner. You are hungry, right??"

"Of course I'm hungry. I don't get a chance to eat much other than when Iruka-sensei takes me out for Ramen."

"Is all that you eat? Ramen?" questioned Kakashi. _'How is this boy still healthy if all he eats is Ramen? Is that the fox at work here?'_

"I do eat fruits when Iruka-sensei and Ojii-san manage to get me some," Naruto pointed out.

Setting Naruto down, Kakashi motioned for the boy to follow him. Reluctantly, Naruto did so. They retrieved Sasuke and went to a favorite restaurant of Kakashi's. Along the way, both Sasuke and Kakashi noticed all the looks Naruto was getting. Some of the villagers would whisper and point at them, smirks annotating their obvious intent. A few even went to grab anything they had handy to throw, only to be stopped by the stern glare received from Kakashi. The strain of just walking the few blocks to the establishment was draining.

Finally they arrived at a small seafood place, specializing in steaming and other methods of indirect cooking. It was a small and quiet place near the Northern district of the village. Everything smelled of old wood and antiquity. Even the decor seemed a bit rustic.

They sat down in Kakashi's favorite booth, in one of the far corners of the shop. After a few minutes, a waitress came over and took their orders. She took the orders pleasantly from Kakashi and Sasuke, but when she turned to Naruto, she scowled as if a rat had made its way onto the table. Sasuke and Kakashi both saw this and turned to Naruto. They were stunned when it appeared that Naruto took it as simply as the sky being blue. He even smiled at the waitress.

"Just give him what I am having," offered Kakashi. The waitress spun on her heel and raced to the kitchen, where the waitress and the cook could be overheard discussing matters of demons and violence.

Sasuke was having a hard time processing what was happening since they left the hospital. Naruto was acting much differently than what he normally observed. Gone was the loud, confident idiot and in his place was a quiet boy, for whom it seemed that abuse was a daily and somewhat normal occurrence. With the treatment he got from the waitress, however, Sasuke just attributed it to the pranks Naruto did. That is, until he excused himself to the restroom to wash up and overheard that waitress and another individual.

_'Do I have to serve that demon? This could set him off. I'd rather live to see another day.'_

_'Don't worry. I kept some... special ingredients for such an occasion.'_

Sasuke didn't hear much of anything else as it appeared that the voices grew distant, but one thing he was sure of. It was the unmistakable sound of the joy. Shrugging it off, he dried his hands and went back to the table.

After a few minutes, the waitress came back with their orders of steamed vegetables, rice, and shrimp. Instantly, Kakashi and Sasuke noticed something wrong with the food Naruto got. The rice seemed brown and mushy, not white and fluffy. The vegetables seemed soggy and faded and the shrimp looked like it was gray rather than a hearty pink, in addition to being extremely dry. To their dismay, Naruto smiled at the waitress and happily ate the food, even though it looked spoiled. Sasuke barely could touch his food from the sickening sight of Naruto eating, while Kakashi looked ready to hurt someone – badly.

"Naruto, stop eating. We're leaving now." Kakashi stated, not holding back the disgust in his voice.

"Why? It could have been worse. _At least we got food_." Naruto whispered dejectedly.

Sasuke turned to Naruto with the look of utter disbelief. _'How can he be okay with eating rotten and poorly cooked food? Special ingredients?!? They literally tried to kill the baka. I could barely hold down my stomach just looking at that crap, and he ate it with a smile?!'_

"How can you eat that stuff? It couldn't get any worse than that!" Sasuke stated emphatically.

"I can eat it because we weren't thrown out as soon as we walked in." Naruto muttered.

Kakashi had had enough. He bolted up from his chair and dragged Naruto out of the restaurant, with Sasuke trailing behind. As soon as the got out of the store, Kakashi turned to Naruto and let out his frustrations.

"You can't just take that, Naruto! You should have said something sooner. Is this how you are treated all the time??" Naruto nodded softly. Kakashi was shocked.

"Why didn't you say anything sooner? This is disgusting and unacceptable!"

Naruto just shrugged and leaped for the rooftops.

"Where are you going, Naruto?" Kakashi and Sasuke shouted to him. Naruto looked down at them and sighed, then turned away leaping back towards the central area where the Hokage offices and apartments were. All the two could hear as a muffled "Home" as Naruto disappeared from sight. The two just hoped that the next two days wouldn't go the same way as this, and went their separate ways.

**Kakashi's apartment**

It seemed that sleep was hard to come by for the three of them. Kakashi could not get the image of Naruto eating bad food or being nonchalant about his treatment in restaurants. Not even reading his favorite book could distract his mind. In the end, it took an hour of the one thing he hated doing to calm his mind, meditation.

**Uchiha compound**

For Sasuke, the walk home filled him with many thoughts.

'_I can't believe Naruto acted like that. He took all that abuse and even smiled at times. Why?'_ Sasuke questioned everything that he knew of the boy. Eventually, he came back to one thought.

'_If Naruto can't even stand up for himself, then he is more of a baka than I thought.'_

Sasuke then settled to his evening routine when he arrived home, training and sleep. His sleep however wasn't anything peaceful. His nightmares usually consisted of the same thing. He would be racing back from a day of school only to see everyone he knew in his clan dead on the street. His friends, his aunt and uncle, everyone that was close to him. He would reach his house to see his older brother running his mother and father through with a sword. He would run away just after that and keep running, afraid for his life.

Tonight's nightmare was different. Usually he would wake up just after that, but this time he turned a corner and came to the village square below the Hokage Offices. Everyone was there, even some of the kids he knew. They were throwing anything they could find at this thing that was chained to the wall of the tower.

'_Get the monster!'_

'_Kill it!'_

'_It will kill us one day. Kill it first!'_

He couldn't see who or what it was that the crowd was attacking so he fought his way through the crowd. When he got to where he could see what it was, he was shocked to find Naruto chained to the wall.

'_Look, it is the Uchiha survivor. He'll kill the monster!'_

'_Sasuke!'_

'_Sasuke!'_

'_Sasuke!'_

He was shocked to hear the crowd cheering for him to kill the boy in front of him. He was more shocked to hear what Naruto screamed at him.

'_Come on, Teme! You know you want to. You are no better than they are. End it!'_

He looked down at his hands and saw the kunai in his hand that was not there before. As if it had a will of it's own, it flew from his hand and struck Naruto in the heart. Naruto smiled.

'_I knew you had it in you.'_

Sasuke screamed and bolted up in bed sweating profusely. He shook his head as if the image would come flying out of his ears. Needless to say, he couldn't sleep the rest of the night.

**Naruto's apartment**

For Naruto, it was difficult getting back to his apartment. He couldn't stop the tears. He wasn't crying out of sadness but from the deep feeling of shame. When he got back to the apartment, he triple locked the doors and then let everything out.

"Great, now those two are going to think I am pathetic. How can I become Hokage if the first time I am with a Jounin and a fellow student outside of school, I let myself get scared to walk down the street? If I can't at least keep it together, how can I get past the next two days? I can't fail a mission now – if I do, Ojii-san will never let me become a ninja."

He made a silent vow. He would not let his mask slip again in front of anyone.

(A/N: I wanted to go much further in this chapter, but I felt the need to supply the loyal readers with a chapter. Along with a very personal issue that has surfaced, I couldn't let this story rest with out an update. Please review and I will do my best to get one or two more chapters out by this weekend.)


	6. Rivals Joined

**Disclaimer: I still do not own Naruto, even though I did beg profusely for the rights. All I got in return is the finger.**

**Naruto's Apartment, next morning.**

_Knock-Knock_

Naruto tossed a little in his bed but ignored the sound coming from his door.

_KNOCK-KNOCK_

Naruto looked over to his alarm clock. 6:15 am. A slight growl of irritation escaped his lips as he covered his head under his pillow.

_**KNOCK-KNOCK**_

"Alright, you jerks. I'm coming." He stumbled out of bed, putting on his pants before wandering groggily over to the door. _'This better be important or I am going to kick someone's ass!'_

Opening the door, his jaw hit the floor when he saw Kakashi there with a basket in hand. The shock of seeing his first visitor ever to his apartment that was not Iruka-sensei or Ojii-san was instantly replaced from the smell coming from the basket. Naruto's stomach growled in anticipation.

"I guess I can't be angry since you brought food. Come on in," Naruto stated as he sheepishly scratched the back of his head.

Kakashi came in and again was stunned by the life that Naruto led. The walls of the apartment were barren and white. There was little furniture to speak of, and what was present seemed to be things that were discarded. The table was heavily scratched and leaning to one side. The couch had some tears in it and had a musty smell to it. In the kitchen was just a simple stove, a small refrigerator that was starting to rust, and a simple sink. The lone cabinet was dented and the paint was peeling.

Even with the stark appearance of the apartment, Kakashi was pleased that at least there were no bugs or rodents, and not a speck of dust nor any litter around.

"Why are you here – and what smells so good in that basket? Did you bring me some ramen before training today?" asked Naruto happily as he was hopping around trying to gain any glimpse or hint towards what were the delectable contents of said basket.

"Actually, this is for all three of us. After last night, I figured you should have at least one proper meal."

Naruto frowned a little before returning to his cheerful self. "If you insist, but you have to promise to train me today. I want to learn as much as possible. You were an ANBU right??" he asked as he sprinted to his room to change.

"That I was, but I rather not go too far into that. I'd prefer to see how far you are going on your academy studies." stated Kakashi in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Oh come on," Naruto begged as he dashed out of his room in his orange jumpsuit. "You got to have some super cool moves that you can teach me."

"The only super cool moves you will learn will come from your sensei _if_ you graduate. Not until then, understand."

"I guess..." mumbled Naruto dejectedly.

"Good. Now let's get going before breakfast gets cold." Naruto looked up at the silver-haired Jounin and caught what appeared to be a grin underneath his mask.

_'Is this guy actually happy? Must be imagining things. No one is happy to be around me.'_

Naruto shrugged it off as Kakashi led their way through the streets of Konoha towards the Uchiha compound. They both made small talk on their way to Sasuke's. Kakashi usually was not one to make such conversation but he sensed someone was following him and/or Naruto. After a couple of blocks, Kakashi noticed a flash of lavender hair as the person ducked down an alleyway. Smiling to himself, he made a slight detour.

Hinata was worried. After the sparring session between Sasuke and Naruto ended yesterday, she wondered what had happened to her crush. She decided today to sneak over to Naruto's apartment before class started to check on him. She would have been so lonely if something bad happened to him. Sasuke may have been the popular one, but Naruto held a special fascination to the young heir of the Hyuuga clan.

She spotted Naruto and the man that took him away yesterday leaving Naruto's apartment, so she decided to follow them. After a short distance, she caught a small glance from the silver-haired ninja and ducked down an alleyway, hoping not to be seen. After a few seconds, she nervously ducked her head out of the alley and could not find the object of her dreams. Frightened that something terrible could have happened, she sprinted off in the direction that they were going, only to run into Naruto as he rounded a corner.

Naruto was happily distracted with the conversation he was having with Kakashi to notice the blur of lavender and white that collided with him. By instinct, Naruto grabbed who collided with him and rolled to the ground. After the small tumble, Naruto looked at who ran into him. It was none other than the shyest girl in class, Hinata.

"Wow Hinata, you really pack a wallop," declared Naruto chuckling.

Hinata froze when she heard his voice. Fighting her own thoughts, she looked up to look into his face. His grin was unmistakable. At that point, she became aware of the position she was in, tucked safely in his arms as she was lying on top of him. She didn't want to let him see her blush, so she lowered her gaze so it was hidden in his chest.

Naruto noticed the quick glance she gave him before looking away. He noticed the same predicament they were in, so he quickly got up, setting the girl lightly on her feet.

"Gomen, Hinata. I should have watched where I was going. Are you okay?"

Hinata couldn't speak. _'He's concerned about me? Eeep!"_ All she could do was nod while trying not to faint. She wanted to look at his beautiful blue eyes again, but she knew her body would betray her if she did. Instead, she kept her gaze on her feet.

Naruto grew concerned since Hinata would not look up. Never wanting to be the source of anyone's discomfort, he made a simple move. He gently lifted her chin so she could meet his gaze.

"Are you sure you are doing okay?"

Hinata was forced to look into her crush's face again and was lost in his eyes. There seemed to be a depth there that no one could see. As if the heavens itself were contain in those globes of his.

_'He's looking at me!! Come on. Calm down now. All you got to do is talk.'_

"H-Hai. I... I'm fine," Hinata managed to stutter.

Naruto smiled and released her chin. "Good. It is nice to see you are okay. Why are you up so early??"

Hinata shuffled her feet working up some courage. "I... I w-wanted to see h-how you were d-doing. You... didn't c-come back to class."

Naruto sheepishly scratched his head. "Gomen. I didn't have a chance to come back. And I will be busy until tomorrow at least. I would like to talk more, but I wouldn't want breakfast to get cold. See you later, Hinata," Naruto exclaimed as he turned to walk off with Kakashi.

She could only stare as he walked away. Only one thought came to mind. _'He wants to talk to me more?? Eeep!' _A smile and a faint blush crossed her face as she turned to head back to the Hyuuga compound.

**Training Field Seven, Midday**

Breakfast was rather uneventful as was the day of training. Sasuke didn't seemed like he even wanted to be there, let alone talk to anyone. Naruto was too concerned with training and prodding Kakashi to teach him anything to talk to Sasuke.

Kakashi thought it was best to at least find out how skilled they were. Sasuke didn't have his Sharingan activated yet, but seemed proficient in fire jutsu as well as the basic moves of Bunshin, Henge, and Kawarimi. He also was very skilled at taijutsu as well as a proficient marksman when it came to kunai and shuriken. Unfortunately, his chakra reserves were not the greatest and his fighting style lent to his personality. It was reserved, cold, and calculating, as well as arrogant and cocky. It seemed the Uchiha knew he was good, but wasn't satisfied with just being good. Kakashi knew of his past so he knew he should keep an eye on him.

Naruto however was as loud and brash of a fighter as his personality suggested. An aggressive taijutsu fighter with decent kunai marksmanship, however his ninjutsu was lacking. He couldn't make a decent Bunshin or Henge. At least his replacement technique was coming along. Kakashi could easily see it was due to an extreme amount of chakra his body possessed combined with severely degraded control. Along with that, there was a lack of patience there. Frustration would quickly set in every time something would go wrong.

It was if their personalities should be switched. If Sasuke was more aggressive and vocal, he would also tend to try to finish fights quickly before his reserves would run out. If Naruto was more reserved and focused, then he could easily delay opponents until they became tired, leaving them vulnerable. Kakashi knew for that improvement to occur, they needed to work together. If Naruto graduated, then the Jounin would make sure they were on the same team with him as a sensei.

Kakashi whistled. "Okay you two. Time to end the training for today."

"Come on Kakashi-sensei," Naruto begged. "You didn't teach us anything new."

"I wouldn't worry about learning something new, dobe. You don't even have the basics down," Sasuke scoffed.

"Don't you worry, teme. I'll be better than you. You wait and see," stated Naruto defiantly.

"Whatever."

"Enough now. Time to get some lunch and then let's call it a day."

"Can we get some ramen?!?"

Kakashi glared at Naruto, causing him to shrink back a little. "Didn't I tell you that ramen isn't very healthy?"

"I know, but the people at Ichiraku are nice. Plus ramen is just... SO... DELICIOUS!!" exclaimed Naruto hungrily.

"Okay, okay. We will go, but only to see what's so nice about the place."

"YATTA!!!" Naruto punched his fist in the air and then dragged the two towards his favorite place.

**Ichiraku's Ramen Bar**

Ichiraku's Ramen Bar was not much of a place. A rather simple place with a few barstools, a plain red bar and a simple kitchen in the back, with a white silk curtain covering the entrance. Sasuke didn't know what to make of the place.

"Ooi, Old man!! A bowl of beef ramen to start!"

"Sure thing. And how is my favorite customer today??" asked the cheerful chef.

"I'm doing great! I even brought friends with me today – I figured you'd like the extra business!" stated Naruto happily.

A teenage girl turned around and looked at the group. Seeing Naruto happy always put a smile on Ayame's and Teuchi's faces.

"So who are your two friends??"

Pointing at the silver-haired Jounin, "This is my temporary sensei, Hatake Kakashi. He hasn't really taught me anything but at least he hasn't ignored me yet like some of my other sensei. This bundle of joy," he said, poking Sasuke in the ribs, "is none other than Uchiha Sasuke."

"So this is the louse you kept telling me about," smirked Teuchi. "I thought you didn't like him."

" I still don't really like him, Ayame-neechan, but he isn't as annoying as I thought," mused Naruto.

Ayame giggled at the comment. "Don't worry about it. If he bothers you..." she glanced at Sasuke while pulling out a very large and _very _shiny meat cleaver. Sasuke gulped slightly intimidated by the girl.

"Calm down, Ayame. If they actually came with Naruto, then they can't be that bad. What will you two have?"

"One bowl of chicken ramen," stated Kakashi plainly.

"One bowl of shrimp ramen," Sasuke nervously said.

After a couple of minutes, Ayame arrived with their bowls and the set down to eat.

"Itadakimasu!" shouted Naruto, separating his chopsticks and consumed his food greedily. As the food started flying, Kakashi and Sasuke just stared in disbelief as their companion tore into the food as if it was going to run away.

"Naruto, you did say a bowl to start. How many do you eat??" asked Kakashi curiously.

Naruto slurped up the last of his ramen before he answered. "Ano...up to fifteen, depending on how hungry I am and how much I trained the day before."

To say that Sasuke and Kakashi were shocked would be to say that the Kyuubi was a minor annoyance. It took them ten minutes of watching Naruto down ten more bowls with gusto before someone spoke. Unfortunately for two of the three eating, the person that spoke was not entirely welcome.

"Ohayo, Sasuke-kun!! I've been looking for you today," cooed a female voice approaching them from behind.

Sasuke and Naruto turned grimacing as the pink-haired fan girl approached. Dressed in her blindingly red outfit, Sasuke always had to squint when looking at her. Next to Nara Shikamaru, she was the smartest person in their Academy class. But other than that, there was not much of any quality to her.

_'If she'd tone down that outfit and actually tried not being a fan girl, she **might** be worth my time,' Sasuke imagined._

Naruto was always annoyed due to her obsession with Sasuke. Naruto used to have a crush on her, but after the first few times of her hitting him or yelling at him in class, he gave up on that idea.

"What do you want Sakura? I was eating here," stated Sasuke not even attempting to conceal his irritation.

"Well, you didn't show up in class, so I was worried about you," she said shuffling her feet trying to look cute.

_**'CHA! NARRO!! That'll help break the shell! Let him know he is important to you!" Inner Sakura exclaimed punching a imaginary fist up high.**_

Sasuke actually showed a slight smile. She thought it was from noticing her concern, but that soon changed.

"Actually I was training with Kakashi-sensei and my new friend, Naruto," Sasuke said with a cheesy fake smile while patting Naruto on the back. Naruto almost choked on his ramen when he heard that from Sasuke. He turned to look at Sasuke and saw the fake grin on his face. Knowing what those looks were from personal experience, he played along.

"Yeah, we have been sparring all day. He sure has been helpful. He even wants to help me get to Hokage, after we take care of some clan business," stated Naruto gleefully.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow and had to suppress a laugh before continuing. Looking at Sakura, it appeared to be working. She noticed the two of them being chummy and just couldn't stand the sight.

"Yeah, I figured since Naruto was alone, I'd welcome him into my clan, but he has to past a test first," he smirked barely containing the laughter.

Naruto looked at Sasuke with the utmost confusion draped over his face. Sasuke just gave a slight nod of his head over towards Sakura's direction. Naruto got the hint but had to try to follow through with a straight face. Luckily, his time walking around the village and in class hiding his emotions helped considerably.

He gave Sakura the most sincere loving look he could muster. "Sakura, so I can pass the test, would you mind kissing me?"

Sakura did all she could think of doing. She screamed and ran away.

Sasuke and Naruto couldn't help but laugh uncontrollably. Even Kakashi seemed to enjoy it, but no one could be sure with that mask of his on.

"Thanks, Sasuke. I needed that."

"Don't worry about it, but don't think it will change things, dobe. You're still a loser."

"And you're still an emo-teme. But at least I can pay you back for that!" Naruto pulled out his Gama-chan and paid for their meal.

Kakashi looked up from his book he was reading and saw what Naruto did. "How can you afford that? You also realize I would have paid, since I make more."

Waving his hand as if to dismiss the thought, Naruto smiled. "You two helped out from the meal last night, the sparring today, and that fun prank we pulled. It's the least I can do to show my appreciation. Besides, I get a decent allowance from Ojii-san and since I didn't use any last night, I can afford this today. Thanks for the meal, Teuchi-san, Neechan!"

The next day was rather similar, but it seemed a slight appreciation grew between the two young boys. Sasuke surprisingly helped with Naruto's Bunshin, while Naruto helped to increase Sasuke's stamina using his experiences dodging the villagers. Sasuke would have to avoid using anything other than taijutsu to avoid Naruto's constant attacks with kunai while trying to reach a goal a few miles away.

All the while, a certain someone was just waking up.

**Konoha Hospital, early afternoon**

Chronos looked up at the ceiling of his hospital room and groaned. He always hated waking up in hospital beds. They were so sterile and almost sucked the life out of a person. He managed to sit up and look at his surroundings. He noticed his effects sitting in the corner of the room and walked over to them. He searched through the chest and pulled out the laptop and his family album. There was a spare outlet on the wall and, oddly enough, it was a similar 110 volt plug so he could safely use the outlet.

He turned on the laptop and after it booted up, he turned on the music player and settled in with some country music. He figured a little Tim McGraw would keep him calm while looking through the family album. He first settled on the last page, which held the last family photo he had. A small tear came unbidden as the door opened. In came a man wearing a white cone shaped hat with a red marking in the front, long white robes, and smoking a long pipe. Before Chronos could ask as to why he was smoking in a hospital, the man spoke.

"Nice to see you awake and alert. I am the Hokage of Konoha. But for this meeting, please call me Sarutobi. Now, how exactly did you get here?"

_(A/N: Hopefully this satisfied some of the fans of fluff. I will be adding more within the next few chapters. What I am looking forward too the most happens next chapter. **evil laugh**)_


	7. Awakening

**Disclaimer: We all know I still do not own Naruto. Wish I did, then my son would be here instead of there. I have dedicated the rest of the story to my son. Hopefully, I have done him proud.**

**Minutes earlier, outside Konoha Hospital...**

Sarutobi could not get away from the paperwork fast enough. Seeing that the newcomer, Chronos, was a blood relative of both the Uchiha and Uzumaki presented a rather unique problem. Since they were both founding clans of Konoha, the head of those clans would be present on the ruling civilian council. With the two boys, Sasuke and Naruto, they were too young to sit on the council. However, the fact that two seats were left open kept the council at a reasonable number of nine.

With Chronos present, now there was an even number, _if_ he was allowed to be the clan head. He couldn't be given two votes if he became the clan head. So the Third Hokage was perplexed as to how to approach it. He could let it go and then he would be forced to vote more often due to probable deadlocks that would occur. The other idea was to not allow him to become the clan head until the clans have been "revived". Just the notion of what the council could order for the revival of those two clans was irritating at least.

There was also the two scrolls accompanying him that the original clan head of the Uzumaki clan and the original heir of the Uchiha clan left for Chronos. If there were any instructions on those scrolls, they would supersede anything that the Hokage or the council could rule on, because of who they were and when the scrolls were written. The last wishes of any clan head or heir had to be carried out, no matter what. To disallow those wishes were to treat those clans with the greatest of dishonors.

That alone left the Sandaime with plenty of paperwork and research. Then came housing concerns for Chronos _if_ he was to take guardianship of Sasuke and Naruto, the odd report about Chronos's chakra when he was in the ER, the items Chronos brought with him, and the mere fact that he had no ninja training.

For any person to be on the council, he had to at least be of Jounin rank. From Kakashi's report, he did not even recognize hand signs, what chakra was used for, or what ninjutsu was. With that massive amount of training to cover, and ranks to pass, Chronos would need private training and tests. It left him with a near migraine trying to figure out that plan.

He figured he could use the time checking on the newcomer's condition to clear his mind. Luckily, when he opened the door to the patient's room, he saw Chronos was awake and moving around.

'_Maybe now I can get some answers.'_

**Present time**

Chronos looked at the man standing in front of him incredulously. "You didn't get a decent report from Kakashi-san, Sarutobi-sama?" A quizzical look crossed his face.

"_What the hell? San?? Sama?? What kind of BS is that??"_

Catching the look from Chronos, the Third was a bit amused to say the least, be he kept it to himself. "Is there something troubling you??"

"Gomen, Sarutobi-sama." The same look crossing his face when he talked. "I seem to be saying things without really understanding what I am saying. When my ancestors talked to me before the comet strike, they mentioned that I would need knowledge of parts of the language. I guess it didn't include understanding what I would be saying."

The Third closed his eyes and gave a slight nod of understanding. "I suppose there is more that needs to be taught besides just various jutsus. How about you just tell me what happened?"

After Chronos explained about where he came from, the comet strike, meeting the ghosts of his great-grandparents, and the extreme pain of the travel to Konoha, Sarutobi needed a minute to compose himself before pulling out a scroll from under his robes.

"This was one of the scrolls that was at the site where you were found. I am assuming this is the one that was supposed to be viewed by us. It has a seal that can only be opened with blood. Since they have seals of the Uzumaki and Uchiha clan on them, only you can open it," he said handing the scroll over to Chronos.

Looking at the scroll curiously, he saw the two seals. One had a similar swirl mark that was on his sword and that was a part of his medallion. The other seal looked like a fan he picked up while on station in Okinawa. He walked over to where is clothes lay and grabbed one of his throwing knives, using it to prick his thumb. After he dripped a little bit of blood onto the seals, both of them dissolved allowing the scroll to be opened. Intrepidly, he opened it and started to read.

_To the last of my line,_

_It is with my deepest regret and most heartfelt sorrow that I am writing this scroll for you. If this scroll was found and opened, it was only due to the most dire of circumstances. Some event had to have occurred that left the last of Kina's and my descendants in mortal peril. That is why you have been sent here, back to our native home._

_I am Uzumaki Yamada, the head of the Uzumaki clan and one of the founders of Konoha. My clan came here after migrating from Whirlpool Country to Grass Country, seeking freedom. Our clan was persecuted in our original homeland due to our kekkei genkai. Our gifts were not seen as a blessing from Kami, but rather a curse spawned from Hell. I originally thought that Grass Country would be more accepting, but that was not to be the case as we found two other clans, the Uchiha and the Hyuuga that were also shunned due to their gifts. Fortunately, that was where I met my future wife and mother of my children, Uchiha Kina. _

_With her help and love, we convinced their clans and a few others to try and establish a new village. We found a suitable location at the borderland between Fire and Grass Countries and constructed the village called Konoha, Village Hidden in the Leaves. The name was picked in honor of one lone ninja that helped defend the clans women and children from attacks, no matter how desperate the odds. _

_Unfortunately, the Grass Daimyo did not approve of this new village and started to launch attacks. Luckily, a group of us managed to negotiate with the Fire Daimyo and got his help. However, the war that ensued was not what myself and Kina wanted – it was much too bloody and lasted much too long. Seeking a peaceful land was what led us to find the crystals used to make the shrine. It took a week to attune the crystals to a proper dimension that seemed peaceful at the time. During that time of construction and attenuation, the love that Kina and I shared was discovered by her clan. Disapproving of it, she was barred to see me and was arranged to be wed to another in her clan. _

_That was the last straw. After the last battle, we left leaving my brother in charge of the Uzumaki clan and leaving her brother, Uchiha Madara as heir to the Uchiha clan. Hopefully the time that has passed will heal whatever wounds that the clans believed we have caused. I hope this will shed light as to why you are here and how you came to be. However, you should be prepared in case some in Konoha may deem you as a traitor or coward due to our actions. Do not blame them._

_To the honorable Hokage of Konoha,_

_It is my desire that this person be protected and acclimated to live in Konoha. After subsequent time has elapsed, he or she should be able to protect themselves. If for some reason a second scroll has appeared with this one, then please follow these instructions. _

_This person is to be named the clan head of the Uzumaki clan after he or she has been trained and tested, so long as the person is of age. Please teach this person everything he or she needs to know, Hokage-sama. I know this person has as much of a right to be named heir to the Uchiha clan as well, but since he is also of my line, that comes first by right. However, since the Uchiha clan could be without an heir or clan head, then this person is granted those rights as well until a suitable heir has been found or born. Only one with the Sharingan eye can be deemed the heir of the Uchiha. More instructions will be found in the second scroll._

_Uzumaki Yamada_

_Uchiha Kina_

Chronos handed the opened scroll over to the Sandaime and sat down on the bed, still reeling from everything that has happened.

'_Clan head? That has to be a big responsibility. Also taking care of the fate of two clans? I am not sure I can do this. And knowing this is some sort of feudal society makes things easier and difficult as well. I know I am honorable, but I may be forced into things I don't want. Most importantly, can I truly raise a new family after what happened to the last one?'_

Sarutobi gave a small grunt after reading the scroll and looked at Chronos. He could tell the man was sorting through everything. The concern on the man's face was great and the lack of confidence was unmistakable. With everything that is now going to be piled onto this man, he needed to know about this person.

"A rather interesting development to be sure. Luckily for you, I have never been a believer in abandoning anyone in need. By the looks of things, you are going to need some help starting out."

"Hai, Sarutobi-sama," Chronos stated. "Any assistance would be most appreciated."

"Good, but first I would like to know about a few things. First, with some of the things that you brought, I take it you had some sort of training already. By the appearance of that photo album, it seems you had a family where you came from. Why don't you enlighten me while you get dressed?"

"Am I going somewhere, Sarutobi-sama?" asked Chronos curiously as he grabbed the outfit he wore on his arrival.

Sarutobi smiled warmly at the man as he went behind a curtain to get dressed. "Most assuredly. We will be meeting your two remaining relatives after we leave here."

Frowning, all Chronos could mutter was a gloomy response. "Hopefully they won't meet the same fate as my family did."

"What fate was that??"

Sighing, Chronos answered dejectedly. "When I was living on my world, I was a rather energetic and bright student. Unfortunately, I had a need to test myself beyond academics. So at age eighteen, I joined the Marine Corps. In our country, they are considered a rapid response military force. Before I left, I married my high-school sweetheart. After about two years, my son was born."

"While I was in the Marines, I did rather well, advancing up to the rank of Sergeant in a matter of a few years. During my last year, I was stationed overseas on an island called Okinawa. However, a few months into that time, my whole family, including parents, brothers and sisters, and their children, were wiped out during a family reunion. A major storm hit the area and a tornado touched down on our family farm. They were trapped in the storm cellar and suffocated to death when the house collapsed over it."

Sarutobi hung his head as Chronos finished getting dressed. It seemed that tragedy followed the Uzumaki and Uchiha no matter where they went. Hopefully, this second chance that they received will prove to be more favorable.

Chronos came from behind the curtain wearing everything as he was found, except for the knives and baton. However, the sword was still on his hip.

"You do know you do not need to wear that. You are amongst friends now."

Nodding, a small smile crossed Chronos's face. "Of course, Sarutobi-sama, but this is one of my remaining family heirlooms and I think it is appropriate that I wear it proudly." He then proceeded to pack the remaining items and hoisted his pack onto his now broad back and shoulders.

The Third saw a sparkle of happiness in the man's eyes when he looked at him and spoke. "Now, let's go see those two boys."

**Streets of Konoha, late afternoon**

Naruto sighed as he walked with Kakashi and Sasuke towards his favorite ramen stand. Training was kicking his ass. He was exhausted and was sweating profusely, forcing him to shed the jacket portion of his jumpsuit, showing off his black t-shirt underneath. Even though he was not outwardly enthusiastic training with Sasuke, inwardly he was gaining a bit of respect for the teme.

After some begging, and a promise _not_ to throw insults at Sasuke for the rest of the day, he taught Naruto how to better work through doing simple bunshins. Unfortunately, all he could still manage was three pale clones. Sasuke then went and helped with a simple chakra control exercise, a leaf balancing exercise. The goal was to keep the leaf on his forehead using chakra alone. It took a few hours for Naruto to keep the leaf on his forehead for at least a minute.

Sasuke however was a bit irritated. Kakashi refused to teach them any new jutsus, which kept postponing his revenge on his brother. He also was annoyed at Naruto's antics but found the best way to get him quiet was to help him train. In that aspect, he was starting to appreciate the dobe. He was definitely eager to learn and very determined to accomplish any task. Sasuke then realized that as long as he stuck along with Naruto, there would be more opportunities to learn new jutsus, therefore quickening his path towards his vengeance. Now if he could think of a way to quiet him down when they weren't training, Naruto would actually be tolerable to be around.

Kakashi, however, was pleased that those two were actually training each other. After all, that gave him more time to read his favorite book.

As the group approached Naruto's favorite stand, Kakashi noticed a small group approach. Strangely enough, the group actually consisted of the two females from yesterday along with a blonde girl and two boys. One of the boys was carrying a bag of chips eating ravenously. The other sported brown hair that seemed like it was something attached to a pineapple more than a person's head. When the pink haired girl spotted the group,she gleefully shrieked and dragged the two boys towards them. Not being out done, the blonde girl dragged one other girl, who Kakashi remembered as Hinata, as she was blushing.

"Ohayo, Sasuke-KUN!!!" Sakura and the blonde girl screeched as they flanked Sasuke, knocking Naruto out of the way. Fortunately or unfortunately for Hinata, he landed on top of her in a rather unflattering position.

Naruto noticed this as well and quickly sprung to his feet offering her a helping hand. "Gomen, Hinata. It seems we keep running into each other this way."

Hinata blushed as she took his hand, being helped to her feet gently. "A-arigato, N-Naruto-kun."

Naruto proceeded to dust of the amount of dirt that stuck to his clothes. Hinata couldn't help but to stare at him, since it was the first time she saw him without his jacket on.

'_Naruto doesn't have a jacket. He should get rid of it more often. Black looks better on him.'_ Hinata struggled but could not help deepening her blush as she imagined him in different types of clothing.

Naruto however noticed Hinata had much more dirt on her, so he did what he assumed a good friend would do. He started to dust Hinata off.

'_He is… is…touching me!!! Eeep!!'_ So in true Hinata fashion, she did what she does best when those emotions come up. She fainted. Luckily for her, the object of her affection managed to catch her on the way down.

"Hinata!" he exclaimed, concerned for his friend. The others turned to look at Naruto. Sasuke couldn't help but smirk. Unfortunately, one person didn't take well to Naruto's action.

"NARUTO, YOU BAKA!!" Sakura furiously exclaimed as she took Hinata from her hands and set her on a nearby bench. "What did you think you were doing??"

"What I was doing?!? You were the one that threw me into here just to stand next to your precious Sasuke," stated Naruto, the irritation and frustration evident on his face. All that went away and the worry came back as soon as he saw Hinata laying on the bench. "She just turned red and fainted after I helped her up. Is she going to be fine?"

The pineapple haired boy just gave her a quick glance before speaking. "She just fainted. Give her a few minutes and she will be back on her feet. You do realize that she wouldn't have fainted if you weren't here."

"Nani?? It wasn't my fault I bumped into her, Shikamaru. Blame that on Sasuke's groupies"

"What did you call us!?" questioned Sakura and the blonde irritatingly.

Shrugging, Naruto sat on the arm of the bench near Hinata's head. "It is what it is. How Sasuke can keep from running away in sheer terror when his two main stalkers come is beyond me."

Sasuke just smirked and pulled out the ear plugs he had worn. "It helps to be prepared when Sakura and Ino come by, dobe."

Kakashi just looked up from his book for a mere second before grinning behind his mask and setting back to reading again. _'Maybe I need to have Sasuke invest in a mask.'_

The rest of the boys seemed to like Sasuke's attempt at humor, until one of them spoke, or at least tried to in between bites of chips. "That's not true -_munch_- Sasuke. -_munch_ _munch_- Ino is not that bad -_munch_-."

The blonde girl interrupted smiling. "See Sasuke-kun. Other people like me. Maybe you should..."

"-_munch_- However, that is only when -_munch_- she is quieter."

Glaring back at the boy, she let her anger show itself. "Thanks a bunch, Chouji."

Looking back at her friend, she was about to launch into an insult war, but was interrupted by a poof a smoke accompanying the arrival of a man wearing the white mask signifying his status as an ANBU.

Looking over the scene, the ANBU gave no hint of emotion before delivering his message. "Hatake Kakashi, you have been summoned by the Hokage. Please bring Uchiha Sasuke and...," glancing at Naruto sitting on the bench, "Uzumaki Naruto with you."

It was obvious to Kakashi that there was resentment and bitterness in his tone towards Naruto. Sasuke and Naruto noticed it as well, but none of the other children did. Kakashi merely nodded his approval as the ANBU vanished again into smoke.

Closing his book, he motioned for Sasuke and Naruto to follow. "It appears our guest has awakened. Come along you two."

The group looked over to Sasuke inquisitively as he followed the Jounin, but no one managed to speak as Hinata awoke. Naruto noticed her awaking first and grinned. "Well it looks like you are doing fine now, right Hinata?"

Looking up at the boy she admired, she was instantly warmed by the goofy grin he had. "H-Hai. I am f-fine, N-Naruto-kun."

"Good. I wouldn't want to leave you if you weren't, but at least Shikamaru and Chouji here will look after you. It seems I have somewhere to go again. Sasuke and I have a relative to meet. Let's talk later," he said cheerfully. "Maybe next time, we won't be knocked over. Later, everyone!"

As Naruto dashed off, one thought crossed everyone's mind but only Hinata managed to say it.

"N-Naruto-kun and S-Sasuke have a r-relative??"


	8. Secrets Shared, Bonds Forming

**It is time for another disclaimer. I do not own Naruto, nor any of the movies or songs I will start referencing in this story. I place every thing in the stories for a reason, or try to at least. Hopefully some of you are music and music enthusiasts like I am and will supply me with ideas. (HINT!!!!)**

**

* * *

Hokage's Office**

Sasuke's tolerance for Naruto was just about to run out. Every minute of the way there, he would not cease his nauseatingly enthusiastic questions about the person they were supposed to meet. To make the matters worse, in Sasuke's mind, Naruto was prancing around like a puppy begging for a treat or to play with its master. How Kakashi could stand this conduct was beyond his level of reasoning.

As now they were sitting outside the office, Naruto's behavior finally ended his patience.

"Dobe, why don't you keep a lid on it? You know who is on the other side of that door, right??" Sasuke scolded.

"Of course I do! I just don't see how you can not be as excited as I am," Naruto's face beamed with a glow similar to that of a kid at Christmas getting the toy he most wanted.

All Sasuke could do was shake his head. "Listen for once. There are two important people on the other side of that door. One is a man you have looked up to for years and the other is a blood relative. How many of those do you have?"

"This… this would be the first." Naruto gloomily stated slumping back in his seat.

"So, wouldn't you want to make a good impression?" Naruto nodded. "Good. Do everyone and yourself a favor," Sasuke said looking intently at him. "_CALM DOWN!_"

Kakashi never took his head out of the book, but it did not hold all of his attention.

'_It seems Naruto might take that to heart,"_ he noted as Naruto looked at the door with quiet intent. _'Maybe Sasuke will be more to him than just a rival.'_

A few minutes passed before Kakashi was summoned inside. The two boys just glanced at each other before Kakashi passed through the doors. If people knew what happened next in those two minds, they would have taken it as a sign of impending doom. The two boys had the same thought, but only one spoke it.

"Naruto, what do you think they want with Kakashi??"

**

* * *

****Inside the office**

Chronos's eyes lit up when he saw the second familiar face of the day.

"Kakashi wasn't it??" he inquired walking up the man extending his hand. "I can't thank you enough for dragging my sorry carcass and my stuff back here."

Kakashi glanced at the extended hand curiously. "What are you doing??"

Chronos looked as dumbfounded as someone being asked if grass was green. "You never shook hands before?"

"Can't say that I have."

"Okay, well where I come from, this is an expression of greeting and sometimes friendship."

"Typically here, we bow."

"Well seeing I have never bowed to anyone in my life; maybe you can humor me a bit."

Sarutobi just sat back soaking in the exchange of cultures displayed in front of him. _'Maybe Naruto and Chronos are more alike than I thought, but enough of this. There are things to discuss.'_

"If you two would please take a seat, there are things that are needed to be discussed."

Kakashi nodded and bowed politely, while Chronos just smiled and gave Kakashi a pat on the shoulder as they took their seats. "We'll talk about this later."

The Third calmly put out his pipe and sat forward at his desk. To Kakashi, that signified all the intent needed for the conversation. These were matters of high importance.

"Kakashi, the reason you are here is that before we bring in the two boys, you will need to be informed of something vital as well as a secret that is going to be shared today if Chronos here agrees."

Both men's interests were peaked at this moment. Seeing that he had their full attention, Sarutobi continued.

"First off, it will be my intent to make Chronos the guardian of Sasuke and Naruto. This was given to be the intent of Uzumaki Yamada and Uchiha Kina. Since they had made their intent known while they still had seats of power, their intent stands and cannot be overruled by the Council or myself. Before that occurs, Chronos, you will need to know about those two. Some of it they will share in their own time. However, you should know that the Uchiha clan was massacred by one of their own, who is still at large. Naruto's past however is even darker still, but that will be shared when they come inside. I do not want to have to repeat a story twice."

Chronos gulped and nodded his assent while Kakashi had a curious look in his eye as the Third finished his speech.

"This next part is for both of you. Since it is also your ancestor's desire to name you as head of the clan, you will at least need to be tested on fighting skill, leadership, judgment, and other skills needed of a clan head. There hasn't been a clan leader for the Uzumaki or Uchiha clans for several years now. I am not going to just bestow a title on anyone," Sarutobi scowled judgmentally at Chronos.

"There should be no need to worry on that account. Other than learning your fighting styles, I surely believe my experience as a Marine would acquit themselves towards my leadership capabilities," Chronos stated proudly.

Sandaime only grunted his consent before finishing his statement. "I am quite sure that your skills that gained you the rank of…"

"Sergeant, Sarutobi-sama."

"Right. As I was saying, your skills that you gained while you obtained that rank should translate nicely, but it would be unsightly for a clan head not to have achieved the rank of Jounin, especially if your charges made it to Genin before you did."

Kakashi chuckled inwardly at the thought of a parent being outranked by one's son. Chronos however couldn't help but wonder if children should be taught to fight at such a young age. He remembered seeing kids of seven and eight years of age being taught martial arts, but he was worried about young kids fighting and dying.

"Agreed, but one question has come to mind. How old are these boys?"

"They are both twelve years of age. Sasuke is one of the best, if not the best in his class, but a bit of a loner and rather moody. Naruto on the other hand lacks some of the basic skills, but he makes up for them in determination, effort, and enthusiasm." noted Kakashi.

"I guess it wouldn't be proper to be outclassed by someone less than half my age," Chronos groaned. "I still am not so sure children should be fighting at that age."

"In our society, children have a tendency to grow up fast," the Third pointed out. "In fact, some of the best ninja we had in our history made their way to the ANBU by their age."

Chronos could only shudder at the thoughts in his mind. For kids of that age to be fighting, and especially killing others seemed despicable. However, the skill lying underneath these people must be insanely high for youth to be that competent that soon.

**

* * *

Outside the Office**

Naruto was about to lose his patience. He couldn't even sit still anymore, so he took to pacing the hallway waiting for any hint of what they were present for.

Sasuke himself was losing his calm demeanor as well. So much that he was letting his displeasure be known.

"Naruto, do you have any idea what they could be talking about in there?" Sasuke asked exasperatingly.

"Not a clue, but I can guess."

"Out with it, then."

Naruto let out a sigh of discontent before proceeding. "Probably discussing things like where he was going to live and how he'll be training, not to mention paperwork. You know how Ojiisan hates paperwork."

Sasuke grunted in agreement. "It also wouldn't be a surprise if he was explaining about all of the things he brought with him. Kakashi-sensei did state that he brought with him some odd shaped kunai, a katana, a crossbow, and some sort of small metal Bo."

"Do you think he is a great ninja?"

"Who knows, but at least he is related to us by blood; that should count for something." responded Sasuke.

Naruto scoffed at the idea. "Just because you come from some clan don't make you a great ninja." Sasuke growled. "**But** if he is as good as you and me, then he definitely is great, and I mean it!"

"Ha! If he is just as good as you, then we are in trouble," mocked Sasuke.

"You got a problem with me, _Sasuke??_" challenged Naruto glaring at him.

Before the two could get into any argument or fight, Kakashi opened the door.

"Ahem. If you two aren't busy, someone would like to meet you."

Sasuke smirked and quietly rose from his seat, walking past Naruto. As he walked past, he purposely bumped shoulders with him.

"We will finish this later, dobe," Sasuke threw at Naruto as he stood next to Kakashi.

Naruto just chuckled like he knew a secret, then followed the two into the room

**

* * *

Chronos's perspective**

Chronos was bemusing the litany of information placed before him. He knew he had a long road of training ahead of him. If Kakashi was any indication, the soldiers or ninja here use rather unique methods for combat. Gone are the days he could rely on his sniper rifle and "eliminate targets with extreme prejudice" from great distances. However, that fact was not occupying his mind at the moment.

'_All the while before, I had a loving wife that was at home while I was on duty or on tour. Now, I am alone here and now taking care of two, not my one little daredevil.'_ Chronos had to fight back a tear as the memory of his son surfaced.

Just then, the door shut so Chronos stood from his seat and turned around. But when his eyes captured the sight in front of him, he was paralyzed. It was neither fear nor wonder that griped him, nor a heightened sense of things as one of his favorite movies proclaimed. It was a sense of bewilderment and astonishment.

In walked two boys and it wasn't the fact that one of them was clad in the loudest orange jumpsuit he has ever seen. It wasn't for the fact that both of their heads practically _screamed _for a haircut. How anyone would allow these two kids to have haircuts that looked like a sea urchin and something best kept on a girl was beyond his comprehension. What captured Chronos's attention were their faces. They were familiar to him… **too familiar**. So he did what came natural.

Chronos raised a trembling arm and pointed. Sasuke and Naruto started to think either they did something wrong or that the man was mentally unstable. That was until he spoke.

"Ja-James??" Chronos shockingly asked pointing at Naruto.

"Uhhh... Mister, my name is Uzumaki Naruto," he stated looking at the man in total bewilderment.

Everyone could see the shock on Chronos's face drain away, replaced by a deepening sadness and remorse. For what seemed like eternity, no one spoke until he was ready to do so.

"I guess you wouldn't be him," Chronos glumly spoke while looking away, hoping to hide the pain he felt. Naruto noticed and decided then and there to find out why.

"Who did I remind you of?" he asked calmly walking forward to meet his gaze.

Looking down, he saw the face that so reminded Chronos of the son he had lost. If it wasn't the whisker-like marks on his face or the long and wildly unkempt hair, he would have scolded the boy for wearing something best seen on a bottle of orange juice. Instead he walked over to the chest he brought with him and opened it, removing the photo album.

"Everyone should take a look at this," he muttered softly as he flipped through the pages looking for a specific photo. As they crowded behind him, he stopped at the one picture he was looking for. It was a warm summer day on the boat dock at the old lake he fished at as a child. This was two summers ago, when everything was right in his life.

His father thought it would be best to take his sons and their boys fishing on the lake that day. A day for men it was called, even though there were two boys present. Everyone was shocked by the appearance of those two youngsters in the photo.

Pointing at the blond in the picture, Chronos spoke gently. "This was my son, James. I assume you can see the resemblance." All the rest of them could do is nod numbly, except for Sasuke, who saw the other young boy.

Drawing everyone's attention to that person, he tapped Chronos's shoulder. "Who is the other child in the photo?"

Looking up, he smiled at Sasuke with fondness. "That was one of my nephews, Jason. He always tried to pick on me, throwing insults and other various barbs."

Naruto couldn't suppress the laughter as he spoke. "Sounds familiar, right Sasuke?"

"Can it, baka."

A short period of silence ensued while the relatives studied the photo, until it was broken with a simple question from Kakashi.

"How long has it been since they passed on?"

"They died a month later," Chronos mumbled with a tone of hardened loss. "It was the day before I left to be stationed on an island overseas. I was over a thousand miles away with my unit. Everyone else gathered for a family reunion and to also celebrate my parent's fiftieth wedding anniversary. That night, while everyone was eating, a violent storm stuck. No one in my family survived. That was about eighteen months ago."

Naruto could see the tears starting to form in the man's eyes, and strangely enough, in his own as well. Sasuke took a step back and saw the nightmare of his family being taken from him flashing before his eyes yet again, bringing his own tears to surface – tears that he'd wanted never to shed again. The three of them might have cried together in the common bond of suffering and loss, until the memories were interrupted.

"Everyone has experienced loss in their lives. Kakashi here lost comrades and loved ones in the line of duty, as I have. You three experienced the loss of family in the most inexplicable and horrible ways imaginable. For most people, it breaks them fully. However, for a chosen few, they are given a second chance at life," Sarutobi said warmly. "This is yours. Come and sit. There is plenty to talk about."

After wiping their tears, everyone returned to their seats and for the next hour discussing many topics. First, Chronos introduce himself, going through most of what he already explained to the Third. Both of the young boys listened as he talked about his experiences being in the Marines and his family with rapt appreciation and wonder. Naruto even asked if he had jutsus he could share, but was disappointed that he couldn't. The next comment from Chronos made everyone pause.

"Do you think that this line of profession is glorious?" asked Chronos, filling the air with the concerns weighing heavily in his mind. Sasuke didn't respond but Naruto did for him.

"I do this only to prove myself and to protect those that are precious to me," he stated firmly.

"Do you still want to know what skills I used in the Marines?" Both boys nodded. "I guess then there will be a use for the movies I brought with me. If you truly want to go down the path of a warrior or ninja, then you will definitely see a couple movies I have. If you still want to go down that road, then I will help."

"Why would you want to change what we want to do with our lives?" asked Sasuke curiously.

"One reason that I imagine Kakashi and Sarutobi-sama knows quite well. War is not glorious and most times never honorable. It is an ugly thing." Both boys looked at the two hardened Shinobi and saw they agreed to their fullest extent.

Sasuke, taking Chronos's earlier stories to heart, then did something no one seen him do before. He actually opened up for the first time about the massacre that took his clan. He told of how he found everyone in his clan dead in gruesome fashion. He told of how his brother told him to use his hate as a tool to drive him. Those listening that knew of those events saw what was driving Sasuke to excel and silently vowed to either help change his ways or help bring finality and justice to the events.

What shook Sasuke to his core was two simple motions made by Naruto and Chronos. Chronos, knowing firsthand the pain of losing family, placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. Naruto was not quite as good with physical forms of comforting and friendship, but his words made all the difference.

"Sasuke, sorry if I was a pain. If you want help, or even if you don't, I will give it to you." he said with a look of grim determination. Sasuke saw this and nodded, actually giving his first true smile in ages.

After that display, the Sandaime concluded that it was time to share the biggest secret of all.

"Chronos, since you have seemed to take an interest in these two. I assume then you agree with becoming their guardian?" Both Naruto and Sasuke looked at the Third and then Chronos with disbelief. When he nodded, Naruto plastered the largest grin he ever mustered in his short tortured life. Sasuke however nodded in agreement while smirking at Naruto's cheesy grin.

"If that is the case, then you three should now be aware of why things are in this village for Naruto. Sasuke, I assume the last few days that you noticed how harsh Naruto's treatment by the villagers has been."

"The display was despicable and unnerving, Hokage-sama. Most of the villagers would insult him openly, even going so far as trying to throw objects at him. I've seen his apartment vandalized and he only seems to be able to properly eat at one ramen stand without fear of poison." mentioned Sasuke, disgust dripping off his face.

"The reason they do that is out of fear. Twelve years ago, Naruto was born on October tenth. You realize what that day is right?"

Chronos sat back and watched as Sasuke shown real fear on his face, but suddenly he appeared calm. He heard why from the boys own lips.

"Other than being a dobe and loud, there is nothing that shows to be that he is the Kyuubi. And he can't be it anyways. It was defeated by the Yondimae Hokage."

"What do you mean? What is the Kyuubi? Why in _HELL_ does that justify a boy being treated that way??" Chronos questioned in a slight panic.

"Kitsune no Kyuubi was a powerful nine-tailed fox demon that roamed the land. For some reason, it attacked the village the day Naruto was born," the Third Hokage explained. "However, contrary to our history, the demon could not be defeated by human hands or human skill. In order to stop the beast's rampage, an elaborate sealing jutsu was performed by the Yondaime to imprison the demon."

"This can't be true," Chronos scoffed. "There are no such things as demons."

"Unfortunately, it is true. You may have no demons where you came from but they certainly exist here. Now, in order to seal away something as powerful as a demon like the Kyuubi, the beast needed to be sealed in a newborn. Naruto was chosen by the Yondaime for this very specific purpose."

Naruto froze in complete shock from this story. Jumbled thoughts raced through his twelve year-old mind. After a few moments of abject fear, a single thought was spoken.

"Will he get out or turn me into a demon??" Naruto asked frightened at the notion.

Kakashi put a calming hand on his shoulder. "No Naruto. So long as you stay strong, you will always be Naruto."

Naruto looked around and saw the comforting expressions held by the Third and even by Sasuke, instantly relieving most of the burdensome thought plaguing him. One part of it still remained. The Third saw this and looked for an immediate solution.

"Chronos, after what you have heard from these boys, has your intentions for their care changed? Will you still take them under your care?"

Naruto looked at the man trying to not show any hope. However, a few small words changed that.

"I was raised too well to allow family to be abandoned. I'm certainly not about to do that now," Chronos stated firmly looking Naruto eye-to-eye. Those words did it for Naruto, and he burst from his seat and hugged his new father, which was returned warmly. However, one question remained.

"Ojiisan, did anyone from my family survive?"

Sarutobi looked down mournfully. "I'm sorry Naruto. Your mother died at childbirth and your father died protecting the village during the attack. The rest of your clan was the first ones to fight the demon giving the Yondaime time to look for that sealing jutsu. And before you ask anymore, some of this needs to wait. Suffice it to say, knowing more about your birth parents is not good until you can defend yourself to a certain degree.

Naruto was confused and trying to sort things out in his mind about that last comment. His train of thoughts were shattered when Chronos chuckled with a hint of pride. Kakashi looked at him puzzled. "What is it??"

"Simple really. I am glad that my distant ancestors fought like true Marines. We're known for being the first to enter a fight, and the last to leave. I guess that means that I am going to have to train two new Marines, don't I?" Chronos asked with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

The other adults let out a warm laugh before continuing on, while Naruto and Sasuke stared at Chronos like he had grown a second head. The Third then pulled out a scroll that Chronos recognized instantly.

"I want you, Naruto and Sasuke to read this while I arrange for a few things. Tomorrow, I will have a few people go through the archives and see if there is anything left relating to the Uzumaki clan."

Naruto and Sasuke looked over the scroll studying its contents, while Chronos and Kakashi looked over some of Chronos's equipment.

* * *

_To the Uzumaki and Uchiha clan,_

_I regret to be writing to you in this manner but from the past war and problems that arose due to my marriage to my beloved, Kina, it was necessary. We both wished to remove ourselves from further conflict. Too many deaths occurred for us to want to raise our family in Konoha._

_Do not mistake this for any disapproval of the village or the clans. Both of us cherish them to the fullest. However, if this scroll was found, then our place of refuge was not lasting and the person bearing this scroll is to be given protection from persecution due to perceived dishonor as a result of our departure. It is also my wish that this person be given the opportunity to take my place as head of my clan, or of the Uchiha clan if it is necessary. If needed, let him or her undergo the trials._

_To the last descendant,_

_You should have one half of the clan medallion given only to the head of our clan. The other half was left in my brother's care and should have been passed down. Retrieve that half and join the two pieces. At that time, the way shall be marked to our private residence. You may stay there and there are a few things there for you to train in on the way of both the Uzumaki and the Uchiha, depending on what gifts may be discovered in you._

_Good Luck and remember the rules._

_Uzumaki Yamada_

_Uchiha Kina_

* * *

Sasuke and Naruto looked at each other with various thoughts rampaging through their minds. Sasuke was wondering what Uchiha clan secrets were kept at that private residence. He also wondered what kind of man that his ancestor married could lead her to trust a stranger with Uchiha secrets, even if the person didn't have the gifts present. Sasuke knew fully that those "gifts" were that of the Sharingan and anything like that present would be helpful for him. 

Naruto was wondering what "gifts" could be related to him being an Uzumaki. He was giddy about having a new place to live and train if this private residence was anything decent. Surely it had to be since his uncle twice removed was the clan head. Then an idea hit him like a thunderbolt.

"Otousan, Ojiisan, do you know what this clan medallion is??"

Chronos playfully pondered for a moment, even though he knew the answer. Seeing this, Sarutobi decided to let Chronos have his fun while taking the scroll to read what was going on. Chronos then pulled out a medallion from under his shirt showing it to everyone. Naruto instantly recognized it.

"Hey. I got something just like that back in the apartment. I've always had it, even at the orphanage when I was younger," he mentioned cheerfully.

"Good," approved the Sandaime. "Tomorrow, both of you pack up your belongings and meet here by noon with the medallions. As for tonight, go grab some food and stay over at the Uchiha residence. You should get used to living together."

Naruto jumped for joy and started hugging Chronos and Sasuke. Chronos gladly accepted it, but Sasuke got annoyed and moved away before Naruto could hug him.

"No way, baka. We aren't that close yet. Got it?" exclaimed Sasuke raising a fist.

Naruto just laughed scratching the back of his head. "Got it. Come on! It's time to eat. Last one at Ichiraku's buys!" Naruto turned and sprinted out the door.

Chronos just held his head before groaning. "Does he always act like that?"

Everyone else laughed in unison. "EVERY DAY!"

"It's not too late to back out is it??" he replied dejectedly as he reached into the chest grabbing the bag of coins he had.

Sasuke just turned to him and smirked sympathetically. "Welcome to my world. Do not worry. He'll be fine until he gets there. Follow me, I'll show you the way." They both bowed, Chronos taking his cue from his new son and left towards the restaurant.

Both of them made small talk on the way there, conversing about basics about life in Konoha, the academy, and the basics of the ninja arts. About halfway to their destination, they ran into a certain someone.

"Ohayo, Sasuke-kun. How are you this evening?" asked Sakura.

"Better than the last time we met. Let me introduce you to someone," motioning to Chronos. "This is Uzumaki Chronos. He has taken me in as my guardian. He is also somewhat of a blood relative since his great grandmother was an Uchiha. Otousan, this is a classmate of mine, Haruno Sakura."

The shocked look on her face told it all. But her mind was still racing with too many thoughts to handle, so her mouth got rid of the excess.

"You are really related to that baka, Naruto?? You got a father now?? He does look strong, but what is he like?? Does this mean you will be living with Naruto?? This is a lot to take in..." exasperated the young girl.

Chronos took it upon himself to calm the situation noticing the look of distress on Sasuke's face. Seeing that he remembered girls like this in high school, he figured he could handle this well.

"Sakura, please do not insult Naruto in my presence, alright?" Seeing her nod, he finished his thoughts. "Yes they got a father now, in a sense. Of course we will be living together. What kind of parent would I be if I let them live all alone? Speaking of that, why are you out late alone?"

"My mother was meeting friends today and she gave me some money to grab dinner," she stated holding up the 125 ryo she had.

"Interesting. Since I have no clue how much that is, maybe you can tell me what this is worth," Chronos asked pulling out one of the gold coins in his bag.

Sakura's eyes widened and snatched to coin from his hand. Flipping it a few times and twirling it in her petite hands, she handed it back with a smile. "A gold coin? Probably at least 500 ryo."

Chronos sighed in relief. "Good. I was worried I wouldn't have any money here." A grin slowly spread across his face, like a cat that just caught his mouse, and then looked at Sasuke. "Since you are going to eat like we are, why don't you come with us? I am sure we could use some company and I always appreciate having friends over."

Sakura smiled with pure happiness and looked over at Sasuke. "See? Even your father appreciates my company. Maybe you could get used to it, too!"

Sasuke just groaned as he saw Chronos and Sakura walk down the street chatting away.

'_Ugh! This is going to be so annoying...'_ he muttered in his head as he shuffled down the street after them.


	9. Finding a Home

**Disclaimer: I still do not own Naruto, or any of the movies that I may reference.**

**Ichiraku's Ramen Stand**

Naruto was having just a lovely time talking with Teuchi-san and Ayame-neechan, going over everything that had just occurred, when he heard a familiar chuckle coming up the street.

'_Why did Sakura have to come?' _he grumbled internally. He then noticed his new Otousan having what seemed to be a pleasurable and spirited conversation while Sasuke-niisan looked completely miserable.

'_Maybe this won't be so bad after all. I could continue my prank!'_ he thought mischievously.

"Ohayo, Sakura-chan. Have you come to help me with my request earlier??" Naruto teased twitching his eyebrows.

"Stuff it, Naruto-baka." Sakura growled. She would have continued the tirade but she felt a wave of anger come from Chronos who was standing beside her. She looked over at him timidly. She swore that a small trickle of steam was leaking from his ears.

Chronos let out a breath before speaking. "I do not like repeating myself, _Sakura_, but I will this time. _Do not insult Naruto in my presence._"

Sakura nodded meekly in response. Just as quickly as the anger came from him, it was replaced by a cheerful grin. "Good. Time to eat then. So Naruto, what is good here?"

Naruto practically beamed in response. "Everything! This is Ichiraku's after all, the best Ramen Stand in the world. Where else would I want to eat the most delicious food Kami graced us with??"

Chronos face-vaulted hearing that. "You are more like James than I thought."

"What do you mean, Otousan?"

"That daredevil of mine would always want Ramen for lunch. Funny thing is he would never take the broth. I had to drain the broth and just serve him the noodles and meat, preferably chicken."

Naruto smiled. "Your James had such good taste. I would have liked to have met him."

Chronos smiled remembering fonder times sitting down next to Naruto. "He probably would have enjoyed it. He always liked to meet new friends."

"Is this the man who has adopted you, Naruto-niisan?" Ayame asked sweetly.

"Hai! Isn't he great? He was a Marine where he came from, which was some sort of ninja or samurai in his world."

"Is that so?" Teuchi questioned joining in the conversation. "You think you can keep up with Naruto?"

"Surely, especially since I will have Sasuke's help."

"My help will not be enough. More will be needed, Otousan. Trust me on that one." Sasuke emphatically stated sitting to the left of Chronos.

Seeing she was almost left out, Sakura sat to the left of Sasuke and interjected. "Naruto can be a definite problem-child, Chronos-san."

"Well, we will just have to see, won't we?" He turned to Naruto, clasping his shoulder. "Hurry up Naruto. Order for your old man, will ya??"

Naruto grinned. "Sure thing, Ojiisan. Hit me up with a bowl of chicken ramen with extra chicken and mushrooms to start. Want one of those??"

"That does sound nice. Make that a double, miss…?"

"Please, call me Ayame. The wonderful chef behind me is my father Teuchi. We have been Naruto's unofficial caterers for the past few years."

Puzzled, Chronos decided to explore the issue as Sasuke and Sakura ordered their meals. "How often does he eat here?"

"At least twice a day, Chronos-san," Teuchi stated with a hint of pride and sorrow. "He is our favorite and best customer, even though it is the only place he gets decent food from."

"I heard that and your care is most appreciated. Unfortunately, I will have to curtail some of your business."

"NANI!?!" Naruto exclaimed snapping his head to gaze pleadingly at his new father.

"Listen Naruto, No son of mine is not going to have the best of foods. Ramen is nice but you can't have it all the time. Plus, since I am around, you will have someone cooking all those other foods without fear of contamination or poison."

"Please Otousan," Naruto whimpered, "do not separate me from the golden noodles from the heavens."

Chronos laughed and wrapped an arm around his adoptive son. "Oh, you can have _some_ ramen, but only for lunch. I will have breakfast and dinner covered, got it?"

"I understand." Naruto mumbled dejectedly.

"Well don't worry about it tonight. You get all the ramen you want tonight, on me." Chronos said lovingly, placing the bag of coins on the counter. Everyone but Naruto groaned. "What is it? Did I do something wrong??"

"Do you know how much Naruto eats??" Sasuke questioned.

"How could I? I just got here a couple days ago and emerged from the hospital today."

Sakura looked Chronos dead in the eyes with the most sympathetic look she could muster. "The last time Iruka-sensei treated Naruto to all he could eat, that boy put down twenty-two bowls."

His jaw dropped to the floor. "Twenty-two bowls? Twenty-two!? Dear Kami, how did you stay so thin?"

"I train a lot." Naruto explained.

"Well this is the last time you eat that much. Ramen by itself is empty. It's the add-ins that are giving you all the things you need. It is obvious that your body is trying to compensate due to your horrible diet."

"Fine." Naruto huffed as Ayame placed the bowls down. He broke his chopsticks and started digging in, slurping up the noodles and broth with gusto. Chronos slowly ate a few bites while watching the scene. It took Naruto a minute before asking for his next bowl.

"You know, Naruto, this is also part of the problem."

"What do you mean, Otousan?" Naruto asked curiously.

"It is quite simple, Naruto." Sakura interjected. "You eat so fast that you do not savor your food."

"I savor it, I really do! If I didn't like how it tastes, then I wouldn't eat it!" Naruto objected.

"That may be true, but you also don't give your stomach time to get full." Chronos observed.

"Yeah, right."

"Don't believe me? I'll fix that. If you want me to pay for your meal, I want you to eat the rest of it _slowly_." Chronos demanded with a domineering glare.

Naruto buckled under the pressure and agreed. The next couple bowls took at least fifteen minutes, which pleased his new father very much. Now the focus of that parenting instinct wandered to his other new son.

"Sasuke, you have been rather quiet. Is something wrong?" He just grunted and finished his bowl. "Come on Sasuke, so far I learned a few things about Naruto, but nothing about you."

"What is there to talk about?" grumbled the boy. "I wake up, eat, train, eat again, train, and then sleep. That is what I do."

"That is a very boring life, Sasuke-kun." Sakura mentioned looking to gain some information on her crush. "Don't you have any hobbies or things you like to do?"

"Don't have the time. I need to train."

"And I thought _I_ was the dobe..." mumbled Naruto in between bites of food.

"What the hell do you know?" scoffed Sasuke.

"It's simple. You have to have some time for something else, or your life will be empty." Sakura said comfortingly. "I'll give you an example. Chronos-san, do you have any hobbies?"

"Let's see," he stated screwing his eyes up in thought. "I like movies and music. I also like playing cards and different strategy games. Plus, I love to cook and grow my own food. That reminds me. Sasuke, what do you like to eat?"

"Ekika." (tomato/grape type fruits) Sasuke stated in a monotone.

"Anything else?"

"Ekika."

"What about any kind of meat?"

"Ekika. I said ekika!"

Sakura, Naruto and Chronos could do nothing but stare at how serious he was. It took all they could muster not to laugh at him.

"Alright, Sasuke," Chronos reasoned. "I think I have just the hobby for you. You will learn how to grow the Akanasu, or tomato plant."

"How will that help me train?"

Chronos pondered that thought before continuing. "It does take patience and precise care to grow tasty tomatoes. Luckily for you, I love tomatoes as well, so I can show you how to properly grow them. Now don't you think doing something that takes patience and precision would help?"

"We'll see." Sasuke scoffed. Sakura giggled at the thought of Sasuke gardening. Chronos and Sasuke glared at her.

"Is there a problem, Sakura?" Chronos questioned.

"Not at all." she managed to say through the case of the giggles she caught.

"I see. Now that the attention is on you, I got one question that has puzzled me." Sakura stopped her giggles and gazed at the man curiously. "Is that hair natural or did you dye it? The only people that had pink hair where I came from were drug addicts and degenerates, not counting the horrible singer with a small chest and a few piercings."

Sakura stared wide-eyed as if the comments offended her. "I'll have you know that this is the most beautiful hair in Konoha, and I am _not _any of those things you mentioned, Chronos-san," she stated turning her head away.

"Gomen, Sakura, but surely you'd understand that I would not want my two sons to be associated with anyone not of the _highest_ character." Chronos said obviously trying to hold back his own laughter.

"I guess then I will have to make sure you _approve_ of me," she replied glancing at Sasuke. All Sasuke could do is roll his eyes. Then something unheard of in Sasuke's life occurred. Naruto got up from his seat with only **five** empty bowls in front of him.

"I guess you were right, Otousan. I did get full when I ate slower," Naruto stated with a satisfied face.

"I guess we are done here. How much did that run to?" Chronos inquired.

Ayame and Teuchi glanced at each other and then smiled. "Nothing," they said in unison.

"Are you sure? I don't want to be seen as some charity case..." Chronos replied while digging through his bag of coins.

"There's no need." Ayame stated, placing a hand on Chronos's. "Just seeing Naruto-niisan with real family for a change was payment enough."

Chronos smiled and blushed a tiny bit, then quickly removed his hand and put the bag back into his coat. Quickly saying their goodbyes, the four walked down the street heading to the Uchiha district.

Noticing their destination, Sakura spoke. "Are you all staying where Sasuke lives?"

"Just for tonight, Sakura-chan," Naruto muttered quickly. "We should have a new place for the three of us tomorrow."

"Really?? Do you know where it is, Sasuke-kun??"

"No, but supposedly we will be shown the way tomorrow. It appears that the dobe's great grandfather had a private residence somewhere, supposedly reserved for the clan head."

"And that's where all three of you will be staying??"

"For the time being," Sasuke mentioned. "I probably will move out when I try to accomplish one of my goals."

Chronos raised an eyebrow and was about to ask why before Sakura beat him to it.

"What goal is that, Sasuke-kun?"

"I want to rebuild _my_ clan."

Sakura blushed at the idea, knowing full well what part of it entailed. Such thoughts were ones from her dreams. She was lost in those thoughts until a cough startled her from them. Looking up to see that she was a bit away from the group, she raced to catch up.

"Nice of you to join us again!" teased Chronos. "I hope you enjoyed yourself back there." Sakura blushed again redder than usual. "Well, enough of my teasing. I've got a proposition for you. I assume these two will need help in the morning packing up and getting their stuff moved to the tower by noon. Care to help?"

Sakura cheered at the thought inwardly. "Definitely. I even bet a few of our friends would like to help."

Naruto looked over to Sakura. "Who would you get??"

"I know Ino, and Kiba would like to help. I could convince Shikamaru to come if the effort wasn't too troublesome. Chouji would come if we promised dinner, and I know Hinata would _love_ to help you, Naruto."

"Really?? That would be great. Even though Hinata keeps stuttering all the time, she is nice to talk to."

"I guess it's settled then," Chronos interjected. "Sakura, please gather everyone you can here at eight tomorrow morning."

Sakura noticed they had reached the Uchiha compound and sighed dejectedly, knowing this was the end of the road for her.

"Sure thing. It was a pleasure meeting you, Chronos-san," Sakura said with a bow. "Oyasuminasai, Sasuke-kun." With that, she smiled and walked home. Sasuke watched her walking away with a little more intent than normal.

"You like that girl, Sasuke?" Chronos asked.

"Not really," Sasuke shrugged as he spoke. "She did seem quieter this time, which is a _good_ thing."

"You know, if rebuilding your clan means what I think it does, you may want to give someone like her a chance."

"Why should I? I seem to attract a crowd. I can bide my time. Anyways, I got another goal I need to do first," muttered Sasuke with a hint of darkness in the last sentence.

As the three went inside and settled themselves in for the night, one thought kept Chronos awake a bit longer than he intended.

'_I wonder if that has anything to do with what happened to him.'_

**

* * *

****The Next Morning**

After a decent breakfast, Sakura and the people she managed to round up arrived at the compound. Following some quick introductions, the group separated into two. Shikamaru brought some storage scrolls with him, but since Sasuke already had a few, he gave them to Naruto to pack up all of his belongings.

With Naruto stating he did not have much to pack, just Shikamaru and Hinata went with Naruto and Chronos, while the rest helped Sasuke pack clothes, equipment, and clan scrolls.

Chronos was amazed at the state of Naruto's little apartment. There was graffiti spray painted outside. When Hinata asked why "Die Demon!" was sprayed on his door, Naruto just shrugged and told her not to worry. She wondered why someone would be so mean to the boy she admired.

Inside was not much better. A couple of the windows were broken, the furniture looked like something out of a junkyard, and more graffiti lined the walls. Luckily, most of the things that were of value were kept in a separate room hidden by a false panel.

While Shikamaru and Naruto packed up his things in that room, Chronos and Hinata checked out the kitchen. There was milk that was past the expiration date, some assorted fruits, and plenty of miso soup and instant ramen. Hinata gasped in shock at what little he had. She was surprised anyone could live like this and still be outwardly happy. Chronos, on the other hand, resolved to give the best to his sons.

They went back to the other room and saw Naruto starting to pack his orange jumpsuits. In Chronos's mind, that had to be stopped at all costs.

"What are you doing?"

"Packing up my clothes, Otousan." stated Naruto bewildered. "I thought we were taking everything?"

"Except the things you aren't keeping anymore. How can you stand that orange suit? It looks like you're a big ripe orange."

"I like orange. It's my favorite color," said Naruto in a huff.

"Naruto," Shikamaru frustratingly remarked. "Your Otousan is right. Think about when you actually take on missions. That orange practically screams 'Kill me!'"

"It isn't that bad Shikamaru. What about you Hinata? Do you like my orange clothes?"

Hinata blushed while looking over this choice of attire. _'He actually wants my opinion? He's always been cute, but that orange hurts to look at sometimes.'_

"Ano… N-Naruto-kun. I… I like h-how you look."

Naruto beamed when he heard that. He was about to point it out to the others, but Hinata continued her observation after taking a breath.

"However, Naruto-kun, I… I think you would l-look… b-better in other c-clothes," Hinata said giving a small smile to her hero.

Naruto couldn't help to stare when he saw her smile. It was the first time she smiled at him. _'I never have seen her smile before... I wonder why? It looks great on her.' _he thought.

After a few seconds of him staring at her, she looked away before her blush became evident, finding a spot on the floor that looked appealing.

Chronos smiled at the display. _'I guess she has it bad for Naruto. This will be interesting then.'_

"Hinata," he said trying to get her attention. He continued when she looked up at him. "How about we go shopping and get Naruto some new clothes?" She smiled and nodded her head, knowing she would end up spending more of the day with Naruto.

"If you are going to get new clothes, then I suggest getting new kunai and shuriken for him," Shikamaru observed, "A lot of them look used and in bad shape."

This got his father worried. "Why do you have such things, Naruto?"

"It was all I could get," Naruto mumbled sadly looking at the floor. "I would usually get thrown out of most stores just seconds after walking in."

Chronos just smiled at the boy. Feeling the warmth from the smile, Naruto looked into his father's eyes and wondered why.

"You won't have to worry about that now, Naruto. If they try to throw me out with you, they won't like what happens." he said giving his son a wicked smile. "Alright, forget about packing anything unless it has sentimental value. We got two hours before we got to make our way to see Sarutobi-sama. We will stop at a few stores and get what you need as well as some groceries."

"Why groceries, C-Chronos-san?" Hinata asked.

"Simple really. It is my way of saying thanks for helping out by having everyone that helped over for dinner tonight. Hurry up now, let's get going!" he said slowly walking to the door. "Remember to bring the medallion, Naruto."

"Hai!" Naruto acknowledged grabbing the medallion as well as a couple pictures, scrolls, and books. He gave all but the medallion to Shikamaru who sealed them in a small storage scroll.

The rest of the morning was rather enjoyable. After stopping at a bank to exchange the gold coins for ryo, they made their way to a clothing store. It took some careful persuasion and simple show of Chronos's sword to convince the owner to let them shop there.

Naruto seemed to start picking out clothes that were similar to his father's. He grabbed a pair of black combat boots, black and gray cargo pants, burnt red and dark violet and black t-shirts, a black long coat, and a pair of fingerless gloves to go with each color shirt. To appease Naruto's need for orange, a dark orange belt was added.

Everyone was pleased, especially Hinata after Naruto changed into the set with the black pants and red t-shirt. Her blush seemed as red as the shirt when he came out of the changing booth. She thought he couldn't get much more handsome than what she saw that moment.

They repeated the same process at the weapons store and the grocery store, then made their way to the tower, everything they bought placed securely in the storage scrolls Shikamaru brought. Chronos was fascinated with them and chatted with Shikamaru the whole way to the tower about how they worked. That left Hinata and Naruto time to talk.

"Y-your Otousan s-seems rather n-nice, N-Naruto-kun."

Naruto sheepishly rubbed the back of his head and smiled. "He is rather good to me so far. I never had someone buy all this stuff before or constantly look out for me. Sure Ojiisan and Iruka-sensei would help from time to time, but they're busy people – it's not like they can drop everything for me."

He looked over at Hinata and saw her glancing away from his gaze. It gave him the perfect opportunity to bring up a thought that gnawed at him.

"Hinata, why don't you look at me?"

She froze at the comment as well as the concerned look on Naruto's face. _'Should I tell him? How would he react if he knew my feelings?'_

"I am not ugly to look at, am I Hinata??"

"No. Not at all Naruto-kun!" Hinata exclaimed with a little more force than necessary. Naruto was shock. For once, she didn't stutter around him.

"Good, I wouldn't want my friends uncomfortable around me." Naruto said with a friendly and warming smile. "You know, I can't wait to see this new place I'll be living in. It will be so much fun."

Hinata watched and listened as the boy was energized by the idea of a new home and a family to live with. She felt the warmth and caring coming from Naruto, but still didn't have the courage to say everything she was feeling and thinking. _'I wish I could tell you, Naruto-kun, but who am I kidding? You said we were friends. You probably wouldn't see it any other way… yet.'_

**

* * *

Hokage Tower**

The group met up outside of the Hokage's Office and discussed the day's events. Sakura and Ino saw Naruto's new outfit and actually complimented him on it. Curiosity got the better of Kiba and he started grilling Chronos about his past life. After regaling the group with a couple stories, and finding more about Akamaru, Kiba's loyal hound, the doors opened and a guard ushered everyone inside.

"Welcome back, Chronos-san. I see you brought guests," Sarutobi mentioned waving at the Academy students joining the three of them.

"Oh these kids? I figured Naruto's and Sasuke's friends would like to help us move in to the new place. I may have lured some of them with the promise of a good meal, but it has served all of the purposes I wanted, Sarutobi-sama." Chronos wistfully mentioned as if nothing was out of place.

"You do realize that they will be intruding on clan business. It does seem that your ancestor went to great lengths to keep the location a secret." the Third posed thoughtfully.

"Of course, but I doubt that these friends of my two youshi would either betray anything clan related, or want to be unaware of where their friends lived."

Sarutobi sighed in acquiescence. "If you are comfortable with that, let's proceed. Do you have the pieces of the medallion?"

The two Uzumaki pulled out their respective halves of the medallion. Taking the time to look over the medallion pieces, they quickly found how the fit together and combined them. When the pieces joined, a small flash occurred, causing Naruto to drop the medallion. It gave a resounding _clank_ when it struck the floor, but remarkably it stayed in one piece.

Picking it up off the floor, Chronos discovered that there was an inscribed map on the back of the medallion. Showing it to the Hokage, he mentioned to the group to follow them with all of the packed belongings.

The Hokage led them through a winding path behind the tower up the mountain into the caves contained behind the faces carved into the mountain. Most of the Academy students were complaining about the long hike, but their enthusiasm was supplied in excess by Naruto's constant chattering about how cool it would be to live on the mountain.

After a good thirty minute walk, they came to a wall with a metal indentation with an orange line going from the top of the indentation to the ceiling.

"Great," Naruto exclaimed in frustration. "This dumb thing showed us a dead end. Where is the damn entrance!?"

Shikamaru just shook his head. "How troublesome you are, Naruto. Can't you tell the entrance is right in front of us??"

"Nani? What do you mean, Shikamaru?? All I see in front of us is just a wall and some circular indentation thingy."

Chronos laughed catching on. "Sarutobi-sama, if I could have the medallion please?"

Sarutobi quietly handed it over, with Chronos giving a slight bow upon its receipt. He took the medallion over to the indentation on the wall. Going through a careful inspection, he noticed that there was a small notch in the indentation. It seemed to match the eye hole on the medallion used for a chain.

Chronos cautiously placed the medallion into the indentation and stepped back. Nothing happened, even though the medallion fit perfectly into it. He took another quick look at the medallion and saw that the ending line on the medallion did not line up with the line on the wall. After a small twist, the lines now matched, ending with a satisfying _clunk_.

Immediately the wall seemed to swing outward like a door revealing a bright light, causing everyone to shield their eyes. The first to adjust to the light was Hinata.

To her, the sight was breathtaking. There was a lush grass field that stretched for several hundred meters. Light from the sun bounced off what appeared to be glass rooftops on a pair of buildings to the right. Immediately towards the back center of the field, there were three stone buildings that seemed to be carved out of the mountain itself. Encompassing the entire area was the rock wall of the same mountain, shaped as if it were wrapping everything in its protective arms. In front of said rock wall, scattered every few meters, was a fruit tree of some type.

Everyone else stared in awe as they adjusted to the light, until Chronos finally managed to find his voice.

"Naruto, Sasuke... welcome home."

* * *

_(A/N) Thanks to Quackpotty, HNN, and Moroha-sensei for helping with the bloodline development and naming. I may end up taking more time than normal with the next chapters due to family problems. Everyone please say a prayer for my son, James._


	10. Housewarming

**Disclaimer time again: I do not own Naruto, any movies from Universal pictures and have any ties to Incubus or Clint Black.**

**Uzumaki Complex**

Everyone stood in awe at the sight laid before them. Well, almost everyone. Akamaru took off running in the open field causing both Chronos and Kiba to laugh, with the latter taking off after his companion.

Sarutobi also was not gawking at the sight like the rest of the youngsters. Even though the place was never seen before by his eyes, it reminded him of another compound in a separate part of the village. Glancing at the young blonde boy that he watched over for so long, a simple curiosity crept into his mind.

'_That will be interesting to see later on. I wonder which place or person he would choose.' _

Naruto on the other hand was just as happy as he has ever been. There was plenty of room to train and it appeared that the place was safe. He wasted no time starting to explore, first heading to the two buildings with the glass roofs.

Seeing his son bound off, Chronos turned to the others kids and motioned them to explore a little bit. "Go ahead and look around. Leave the scrolls with me. I'll carry them. Take a look around those buildings and meet in front of the stone buildings in about an hour."

They nodded and took off into groups. Hinata strolled after Naruto to look at the side buildings. Sasuke wandered towards the largest of the three stone buildings with Sakura and Ino in tow. Kiba and Akamaru were not far behind them after Kiba caught up to his canine partner. Shikamaru and Chouji started to look at the trees ringing the perimeter of the complex.

"I guess that went better than expected." Chronos chuckled. "I wanted to ask you a few questions, Sarutobi-sama, with them not around."

"I figured that was part of the reason you brought them along, leaving you free to pick my brain while they explore for you. So, what do you have on your mind?"

Picking up the scrolls, Chronos started to walk towards the main building accompanied with the Hokage. "First, I guess I have a lot to learn about some of your ways here. You stated that I would also need to gain the title of Jounin by the time Sasuke and Naruto graduated. How much time do I have before that occurs?"

"Just a couple of months. Graduation is in the middle of June."

Chronos nodded pensively. "Not much time to go from nothing. Then again, a leader wouldn't have already thought of a plan since when we read the scroll."

The Third Hokage gave a small grunt in approval. "After you get yourself settled in tonight, I was going to have you meet a few of our Jounin instructors in the morning while Sasuke and Naruto head off to the Academy for the day. They will be training you until a week before the graduation. From what I know of the trials from archives kept in my library, it will take a whole week for you to get past them."

Chronos chuckled. "I can't wait. It should be… _fun_. Since you covered the training and time frame, I guess there is just one more thing. Between the scrolls and the visit from my ojiisan and obaasan, I am guessing I have certain gifts. One I am certain of is this feeling I've had ever since I got out of the hospital. I feel so much lighter and faster now, it's taken much concentration just to keep at a normal pace."

The Third frowned at that statement. "Unfortunately, I have no response to that one. I was never privy to parts of the Uzumaki bloodline and since you have Uchiha blood in you as well, I can imagine that your gifts may end up being a combination. I already can see the red tint in your eyes, so the Uchiha in you is getting out, but the physical change you feel is probably from the Uzumaki side."

"How am I going to get any help in that?" Chronos asked exasperatedly.

"Kakashi will be helping from the Uchiha side of things, but from the Uzumaki side, I guess you will have to sort it out or find whatever resources were left in there." Sarutobi stated pointing at the compound. "I will leave you to that while I inform those Jounin who will be training you. Meet me at my office after the boys got to the Academy for the day. Sayonara, Chronos-san." With that, he left in a poof of smoke and swirling leaves.

**

* * *

With Naruto and Hinata**

Naruto bounded his way towards the strange buildings. Up close, he could tell that the glass roofs were tiled and slanted to bring in fresh air from the outside. The walls were also of a glass variety, translucent in nature. As he made towards the front door, he heard running footsteps behind him.

"Wait!" exclaimed Hinata almost out of breath.

Naruto turned and found her just a few feet away from him with her hands on her knees crouched over panting, trying to catch her breath. Naruto smiled and shook his head.

"I didn't think you were that eager to look at some old building." He said trying to hold back a laugh.

"I… I thought that – _pant _– the roof – _pant _– was pretty."

"If you like it that much, why don't we see what it is like from the inside?" Naruto suggested motioning towards the door.

Hinata blushed a little and smiled while walking inside. Naruto just laughed under his breath following her inside. There the two found two rows of tables with long brown trays filled with dirt. Shriveled and decomposed plants were found lying inside each tray, denoting the long absence of care. Along the wall was a chain attached to both a pulley near the door and a gear and axle setup connected to the glass-tiled ceiling. Hanging above both rows of trays were long pipes with small holes in them. Those pipes connected to a center pipe in the ground on the far wall opposite of the door.

"Interesting place, even though everything seems to be dead here." Naruto muttered.

"H-Hai. I've s-seen something l-like this at the Ya-Yamanaka Flower Shop."

"That is a good thing. Otousan said something about teaching Sasuke to grow Akanasu, since the teme likes Ekika so much." He grumbled.

"So your Otousan is a gardener??" inquired a young female voice behind them.

The boy and girl turned to look at Ino who had joined them. Both of them were quite shocked that Ino was not hanging around Sasuke; however Naruto was the only one that expressed it on his face. Hinata, however, was curious as to why she was here.

Naruto sheepishly scratched the back of his head shaking off the shock. "I am not so sure of that. All I know was of the Akanasu. But this place does look like somewhere that I can grow some of my plants as well."

Hinata and Ino perked up at that statement, both thinking along relatively similar lines.

'_Naruto-kun and Chronos-san likes growing things. Maybe I can get some help growing some lilies my mother used to grow.' Hinata thought to herself fondly remembering her mother._

'_Maybe this baka is not all that bad. Anyone that likes to grow things can't be too bad.' Ino mused._

"What plants do you have, Naruto?"

"A couple Bonsai, aloe root, and clematis. Why are you so interested?" Naruto asked curiously.

A wry smile crossed Ino's face. "It isn't every day you see a guy that is into gardening. My parents own a flower shop, or did you forget?"

Hinata noticed the smile from Ino and grew jealous. _'What is she doing? This is __**my**__ Naruto-kun. Come on now Hinata. Show some interest.'_

"I h-have been trying to g-grow lilies f-for a w-while now. M-maybe you c-could h-help me, Naruto-kun??" she asked as innocently as possible.

Naruto grew one of his cheesy fox smiles. "Definitely Hinata. I would enjoy it. Maybe Ino would be willing to help too??"

Ino smiled sweetly. "Of course, Naruto."

"Since you are the expert, what are those pipes for Ino?" Naruto inquired pointing at the pipes hung over the boxes.

"They appear to be sprinkler pipes used for watering the plants. See the valves near the end of each pipe??" Ino asked pointing towards a handle near the end of each pipe. "You turn those and water all of the plants in one shot."

"Awesome! So why are you over here, Ino? I figured you would be following your precious _Sasuke_ around."

"Sasuke found some scrolls in one of the rooms in the main building. He got moody and told everyone to leave him alone while he looked them over."

_**

* * *

Flashback – Uzumaki Library**_

_I was getting so frustrated! Our group, following Sasuke-kun, had found nothing of real interest so far in the main building. The three story house was rather sizable, and so far each floor seemed to have its function. The first floor was elegant in design and contained a rather large kitchen, a simple dining hall, a ballroom that looked like it could house over a hundred guests, a conference room that seemed to hold clan meetings, as well as a decent sized living room. Every piece of furniture seemed to either be hand-carved kashiwagi or biidama. Small paintings and hand-woven tapestries adorned the walls. _

_Sasuke didn't seem all that impressed but I could appreciate the level of craftsmanship and artistry present here. Seeing nothing that interested him on that floor, Sasuke-kun led us up a central spiral staircase in the main hall towards the second floor. Right as we stepped foot on the landing, his eyes widened. In front of him were books and scrolls on shelves lining every wall. Four oaken tables, similar to the ones in the conference room were there in what could only be the library. As Sasuke started looking at the shelves, Sakura noticed two boxes on one of the tables._

_She approached the box curiously and seeing that it may be important, I decided to follow her. I didn't want forehead girl to find something that interested Sasuke-kun first. This may be my big chance to score points with him. The two boxes had clan markings on them, Sakura grabbed the one on the left and I took the one on the right. Looking at the box, I immediately squealed in joy. The clan marking was that of the Uchiha. I'd recognize it anywhere._

"_Sasuke-kun. Come look at this." I beckoned to him. "It has your clan symbol on it."_

_Turning to look at him, I saw him sprint over to me as if I had water and he was in the desert. I handed him the box, giving him my sweetest smile. I was hoping that he would congratulate me on finding it or maybe even show some affection._

_I was disappointed when he took the box and headed to another table opening it. Sakura look at me curious as to what was going on. I had not one clue either, so I just shrugged and went over to him._

"_Sasuke-kun, what is in there??" Sakura and I asked him. It was odd that we asked it at the same time. I couldn't help but glare at that massive forehead of hers._

"_Missing clan scrolls." He muttered and started to pore over them intently._

"_Wonderful." I said barely containing my excitement. I found something of importance to him. Maybe he would recognize me and want to take me out. "I'm glad I found it for you. Need any help with those?"_

"_No. Now leave." He muttered._

"_Why, Sasuke-kun??" Sakura asked. "We'd like to help!" I nodded in agreement, for I would do almost anything to help him if he'd asked._

"_No. I want to do this on my own. Please leave me." He said in his typical monotone._

_We just looked at each other and walked off silently. Kiba and Sakura motioned to go around to adjacent rooms or up to the next floor, but I motioned for them to go ahead. If Sasuke-kun didn't want to be bothered, then I would go to somewhere else interesting. _

* * *

Naruto laughed heartily at that statement of Ino's. "Sounds like him, alright. When we trained together, I wasn't sure he really wanted to help me train or just had to keep busy since Kakashi-sensei wasn't really teaching us anything." 

"Well it has been about an hour." Ino mentioned offhandedly. "We should get back to the main house. From the looks of things, we'll have a lot of dusting to do in there."

"Right, I can't wait to see what else the others or Otousan found." Naruto mentioned as he sprinted out the door. Ino and Hinata just looked at each other and sighed, following the energetic blond.

**

* * *

Main Hall**

It was about two in the afternoon when everyone got back together. Seeing everyone was present, Chronos decided to get a report. Looking at the pineapple-haired boy, he noticed the kid was completely bored.

"Shikamaru, right??"

The boy sighed. "Yeah, that's me."

"What did you find?"

Sighing again, he gave his report. "The trees seemed to be in good shape. Chouji particularly noticed the few that were apple trees produced some tasty fruit. He managed to put down his bag of chips and ate three of them. After looking over the trees, we found the stone building to the west side of the main house was the bath house. The water seemed warm still even though no power was on. Probably is due to an underground hot spring."

Chronos nodded and looked over to the rest of the group. Sasuke appeared to be reading a scroll of some kind. "What did you find, Sasuke?"

"Otousan, this is a clan scroll from the Uchiha. It is regarding the Sharingan, our clan's kekkei genkai. Supposedly, there is a specific training regimen that would activate earlier levels of the Sharingan faster than through normal means."

"That is an important find. I guess we will need to look over that tomorrow. Now, did anyone find the bedrooms?"

Sakura spoke up. "Kiba and I did, Chronos-san. We found three master bedrooms on the top floor and there were four smaller bedrooms on the second floor where the library was."

"Good. Naruto, Sasuke. Take our stuff and take them to the bedrooms on the top floor. If you could also start cleaning them. Take a couple people up to help. Is anyone here a decent cook??"

Everyone looked around. Naruto started to raise his hand, but Chronos stopped him. "Not you Naruto. I don't think your friends want to eat ramen tonight, and neither do I." Naruto frowned at the idea and started grabbing the scrolls getting ready to head upstairs.

"I… I picked u-up some t-things f-from my kaasan. I c-could help." Hinata mentioned.

"Perfect. Take the scroll with the groceries in it and head to the kitchen. I'll meet you there in a few minutes."

Hinata bowed and took the scroll heading off to the kitchen, taking one last glance at Naruto smiling and blushing as she walked away. Chronos noticed this and figured he would talk to her about it.

"Naruto, what did you find?"

"It was awesome, Otousan! There were a couple of buildings that lots of plants used to grow in. Ino said she would help us with growing some plants in there, and so did Hinata. I can't wait to get plants in there!" Naruto mentioned excitedly, while everyone smirked at that. No one knew Naruto had a green thumb, but everyone knew Hinata's reason for helping the blonde boy.

"On the way back, I noticed the building on the east side of this one was unlocked. You should have seen all the weapons and gear inside. Weights, armor, shuriken, kunai, and even a few katana and zabato."

"Interesting. We will have to take a look at those tomorrow after class. For now, we have work to do. Sasuke, take Naruto and Sakura and go upstairs. Get the bedrooms in decent shape. Before you go, could you get my chest out of the one scroll with my things inside it?"

As Sasuke went to unseal the one scroll, Chronos continued to give out orders. "Shikamaru, you and Kiba look for the power for this place. I would not want to have to cook over a campfire tonight. The rest of you, go over the rest of this floor and get a place for us to eat and to watch a movie tonight ready."

"A movie??" Ino asked.

"Yeah. Didn't Sakura mention it when she got everyone?"

"NO!" Shikamaru, Kiba, Chouji, and Ino shouted glaring at her.

"Oh, no big deal. I just figured that since everyone was so nice as to help us out, it would be impolite not to entertain my youshis' friends. Also wouldn't it be a good time to share some of the things I used to do where I came from."

"Is this your first time to Konoha??" Kiba asked.

"Hai, so far I've enjoyed it. This may not be Iowa or San Diego or Chicago, but it has been fun so far. Now go on, get working or we will have less time to relax." Chronos said dismissively as he opened his chest, pulling out his laptop, movies, speakers and music player. Out of the corner of his eye, he also noticed a small projector, which he removed as well. He nodded to Sasuke, who sealed the chest back into the scroll and took off with Sakura cheerfully following. Naruto could only irritatedly sigh as he brought up the rear.

Setting everything but the music player and speakers on a small table in the hall, Chronos headed for the kitchen.

**

* * *

Kitchen area**

Hinata was amazed at the size of the kitchen. Even thought the design was basic, the sheer size of it left her awestruck. It was larger that even the kitchen her mother once used. Everything was simplistic in design and was meant only for functionality. Simple marble counter tops adorned carved oak cabinets and a center island cooking and carving station. The walls were still the same tan stone that the building seemed to be carved from but the warm wood and the white marble seemed to brighten the room.

A large refrigerator and cabinet freezer were lined on the far wall to the door. On the wall to the left was the sink area and cabinets for the all of the dishware, silverware, and cookware. On the wall to the right was the oven and pantry area, separated by a simple picture window. She would have loved to cook many things for any future family in a kitchen like this. A small blush covered her face as she thought of who that family would be with. Hinata would have daydreamed for hours about those thought if a small cough didn't disrupt her. She turned to see Chronos smiling widely at her.

"I hope I wasn't interrupting anything."

"No, n-not at all Chronos-san. I was just a-admiring the place." Hinata said waiving her hand as if she was modeling the room to a perspective home-buyer.

"I'm glad you like it. I guess there is more than one reason to come visit, even though I know what _reason_ you would want to stop by for." Chronos mentioned cheekily.

Hinata stifled a giggle along with a small blush at that thought as the man set down a couple of strange boxes on the center island. He then connected them via a small wire to a small box with an even smaller screen on it. Curiously, Hinata peeked around his shoulder as he flicked a switch and the screen came to life.

Chronos turned a dial and started talking. "Let's see. What would be some good music to listen to while cleaning this place?" He then noticed Hinata looking at the iPod he had. "Open up those scrolls and check the fridge and freezer. We need to make sure the food doesn't spoil."

Hinata nodded and went to work. After a few minutes, she noticed some strange music coming from the boxes, ones she never heard before. "Chronos-san, d-did you b-bring this from y-your homeland?" Hinata asked intrigued from the music being played.

"Yeah. When it looked like nothing was going to survive, I wanted to bring a piece of there with me. The music is just one part. Is the music bothering you? I can turn it off." Chronos stated as he started to dust off the shelves dishes.

"No. It is… different, b-but I c-could like it." She replied as she turned to the fridge. As she opened it, a noticeable _thunk_ happened and the light in the fridge turned on and its motor started running. "It l-looks like we h-have electricity."

"Good. I have been meaning to ask you, Hinata, do you want help with that stutter of yours?"

Hinata turned to him quickly, wondering why someone she just met would want to help her with that. He saw the inquisitive look on her face and sought to ease her mind.

"If it is a touchy subject, I'll stop, but just so you know… I used to stutter myself. Sometimes I still have problems speaking in front of large groups of people."

"H-how did you get p-past it?"

"Two things helped. First, I was taught by my reading teacher to take a breath and slow down my thoughts. Most of my problem was nervousness. Slowing things down helped."

Hinata stood there for a few seconds soaking that information in, before taking a deep breath and continuing. "What e-else helped with it?"

"Singing." He replied smiling as he cleaned merrily.

"Nani?? How can that help?"

Chronos smiled sweetly at the girl. "Listen closely. A bit of the stuttering was from a lack of confidence and from bottling up emotions. My neechan saw how much I bottled things up when I was babysitting my nephew. She came over to check on me and saw me talking on the phone. I was stuttering again even though I was fourteen years old. Want to know why?"

Hinata nodded and waited for him to finish his story. Chronos took a deep breath and continued. "I was being asked on the first date I would have. I had a crush on the girl but was so nervous. I could never do anything right when talking to her. She called me that night to ask me about going to a movie with her. When she asked me, I stuttered so badly that even the girl knew I was nervous. She stopped asking and said she'd call back later."

Hinata stared at the man and realized he was, in a way, the same as her and Naruto. She had a question now about the girl he was talking about, since she noticed the fondness he had while telling the story.

"My sister saw me hanging up the phone and knew just by the look on my face that I was frustrated. She took me into the living room and turned on the radio. After some coaxing from her, and a little patience waiting for a decent song to come on, she had me sing. Strangely enough, it was somewhat of a country love song. I still have it. I believe it's called 'Like the Rain'. Singing along with the music released all the tension I had." Chronos said fondly remembering the moment.

"Coincidentally, the girl called me back right after the song was over. Before she could ask, I said I would go with her. Best decision of my life."

"Why is that, Chronos-san?? What happened to the girl??"

Chronos chuckled looking up at the ceiling. "I married her five years later. Unfortunately, she is in a place I can't reach her or my son, at least for now."

Hinata noticed a tear starting to form in his eye and immediately knew what happened to them. They must have passed on, just like her kaasan did. She looked down remembering the pain of loss, until she hears him speak again.

"It is another reason why I sing. Sometimes, I feel like they can hear me sing. Anyways, enough of that now. We should get back to work. If you want, I'll sing a song or two when we finish. What do you think?"

"Hai. I would like that, Chronos-san." Hinata replied softly turning back to her work.

The next two hours went quietly until all the groceries were put up and every dish, pot, pan, glass, and even the stove was cleaned. As soon as they finished, Chronos smiled at the girl and walked over to the iPod. He started fiddling with the device looking for a song.

"Do you have any requests for the song I am going to sing, Hinata?"

"No, Chronos-san. P-pick any one you l-like." Hinata stated leaning against the fridge.

"Alright then. Let's see… No… Not light enough… Ahhh, this will do." Chronos said as the guitar started to come through the speakers. He started to hum until the right time, and then sang along with the song.

_**Sometimes, I feel the fear of uncertainty stinging clear**_

_**And I can't help but ask myself how much I'll let the fear**_

_**Take the wheel and steer  
It's driven me before  
And it seems to have a vague, haunting mass appeal  
But lately I am beginning to find that I  
Should be the one behind the wheel **_

Whatever tomorrow brings, I'll be there  
With open arms and open eyes, yeah  
Whatever tomorrow brings, I'll be there  
I'll be there..  


Hinata was amazed to the quality of his singing. It was as if the song was meant to be sung by him. Every note was on key and sharp, every word clearly heard, and there was feeling in every melody and inflection.__

So if I decide to waiver my chance to be one of the hive  
Will I choose water over wine and hold my own and drive?  
Aaa-aa-Ao-oo

It's driven me before  
And it seems to be the way that everyone else gets around  
But lately I'm beginning to find that  
when I drive myself my light is found

Whatever tomorrow brings, I'll be there  
With open arms and open eyes, yeah  
Whatever tomorrow brings, I'll be there  
I'll be there...

Hinata couldn't believe what she was hearing or seeing. Not only was his voice soothing and relaxing to hear but his movements to the music seemed playful and light. It was almost as if he was free. She determined then and there that she would try to sing like he did. If it helped him, maybe it would help her too. 

'_Maybe… Just maybe… I won't be afraid anymore.' She hoped._

_**  
Would you choose water over wine,  
Hold the wheel and drive?  
**_

_**  
Whatever tomorrow brings, I'll be there  
With open arms and open eyes, yeah  
Whatever tomorrow brings, I'll be there  
I'll be there.. **_

do, do, do, do, do... 

As the song finished, both Hinata and Chronos were surprised to hear clapping behind them. They turned to see Kiba and Ino standing there applauding the performance. Chronos bowed embarrassedly.

"Chronos-san," Hinata asked, "what music was that?"

"That was just some rock music I liked listening to. It is just a little bit of home I brought with me. The song is called 'Drive'. Did you like it?"

Hinata nodded, as both Kiba and Ino gave their approval.

"Do you have more of that rock music, Chronos-san?? It sounded very different." Ino inquired.

"Yeah, it is nothing like the stuff we got around here. That was cool." Kiba mentioned.

"Yeah definitely, even though some of it is not as mellow as that song. I also brought some country music, but I rather have a few drinks before I start singing that stuff."

"Why is that, Chronos-san??" Hinata questioned politely.

He laughed at a little memory before answering. "Country music is best for road trips, drinking at a bar, or fishing. Speaking of which, I wish I could have a beer now, but I didn't see any at the store."

Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura overheard that while walking into the kitchen to find the rest of the group. Sasuke and Sakura weren't too curious as to what beer was, but Naruto couldn't resist.

"What is beer?"

"It is a kind of alcohol. Why, hasn't anyone heard of it before??" Chronos inquired. Everyone shook their heads in dissent. Noticing Shikamaru and Chouji entering the room, he inquired the same thing of the two. Neither of them knew. Sighing in disappointment, Chronos beckoned everyone to follow him.

He set up the projector and laptop in the conference room. Selecting a decent movie about a couple of treasure seekers and a cursed mummy, Chronos left them to watch the movie as he made dinner. After dinner was ready, he brought it to the dining room and gathered the kids.

Everyone was feeling relaxed and enjoyed the movie. The guys, except for Shikamaru, were curious about the weapons and fight scenes, while the girls were giddy about the romantic overtones between the young archaeologist/librarian girl and the handsome gunfighter and adventurer. Shikamaru however actually seemed interested in how the laptop and the movie discs worked.

Everyone peppered Chronos with questions during dinner, especially since this was a meal they haven't seen before. Luckily, he showed them how the handmade flour tortillas worked in making burritos. Needless to say, everyone had their fill. Sasuke was glad there were plenty of ekika for the burritos while Chouji proclaimed that it was better than his BBQ chips.

Smiling, everyone left after dinner, but not before agreeing to do this every Saturday night, if their parents would agree. The new family headed back inside as their friends went home. Sighing, Chronos started talking to his sons as they walked up to their rooms.

"You two are rather lucky. Those are some good friends to have."

"You said it, Otousan!" Naruto exclaimed grinning widely. "Best anyone could have." All Sasuke could do is grunt in approval.

"Okay, I guess it is time for me to lay down some ground rules. No arguing over any of these, savvy??" Both boys looked at their new father curiously before nodding in agreement.

"One, no secrets are to be kept between us. I expect nothing more than complete trust and honesty between us. Two, there are some things that I will pass down to you from my travels and things my parents and grandparents taught me. Never disrespect those." Chronos paused until he got nods of approval from the two.

"Third, unless it is something that you _can't _teach due to genetics, we share every technique we can. You learn something in school, then teach it to me. I learn something, and I teach it to you, if it is appropriate. You two have to graduate in a couple of months and I have a goal to reach as well. Supposedly, if I am to be deemed the clan head, I need to be rated as a Jounin by the time you two graduate."

"NANI!?!" both boys exclaimed. It shocked Naruto and Chronos that Sasuke spoke up like Naruto did at that comment.

"What is the problem with that??" Chronos asked intrigued by the their response.

"Jounin is two full ranks above a Genin, which what we will be when we graduate. To do that in a couple of months is near impossible." Sasuke commented.

"Luckily, no one has ever told a Marine what he can and can not do. That will be something else we will be doing. What time does the academy lessons start??"

"Eight in the morning." Naruto stated. "Why do you ask?"

A mischievous grin crossed Chronos's face. "Simple really. Since you two are dead set on being ninja, then we will become the first Marine ninja around. In keeping with Marine tradition, reverie or wake-up is at five in the morning. Then we will do the daily seven, do some PT, and then bathe and eat breakfast. Also, I will go with you to class tomorrow. I want to meet your sensei. Now get to bed. Lights out in fifteen minutes!!"

Both boys looked at each other and then sprinted off to bed. Chronos could only laugh.

"All I need now is a Smokey and an aluminum trash can." Chronos stated to himself as he walked to his room, amused. Tomorrow was going to be very interesting.

_(a/n) Please review and tell me what you think, either good or bad. If you don't like it, tell me what I could do to better it. We have a long way to go before the end of this book. Did I surprise anyone?? I decided with some of the good reviews I gotten to turn this into a trilogy. _

_One special note. I did dedicate this to my son, who right now is in state supervised care until I can get him back. Now he has even more to share with Naruto. He can blame his **stepfather** for that. I will save my son from him, hopefully. Sucks that he is in another state, making this very difficult._

_Finally, if anyone has ideas for the next song or movie to quote, please bring it up. Also, I am a little torn as to who should be Chronos's love interest in the story. Give me some ideas. I got one of two in mind. Just as a note. Chronos is 28._


	11. Wake Up Call

**Disclaimer time again: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters, nor any of the songs or movies I may quote. Also, this is not a Marine Corps sponsored work of fiction. Besides that, Semper Fi and Happy Birthday, Marines! HOORAH!**

**Next Morning**

4:59 am

Most mornings were routine for Naruto and Sasuke. Strangely enough, they were eerily similar. Both would get up around six, do some light exercise, shower and eat, then head to class. After what their father said last night, that was about to change.

5:00 am

"GET UP! GET UP! GET OUT OF THE RACK! MOVE! MOVE! MOVE IT!" the commanding voice of Chronos screamed as he stormed into each of the boys' rooms ripping the blankets off of them.

Sasuke glared at the man and almost launched at him, until he saw what he wore. All he wore was a green t-shirt and green camouflage trousers accompanied by black combat boots. It was if the man woke up ready to train. A smile crossed Sasuke's face as his Otousan proceeded to treat Naruto to the same rude awakening.

'_Maybe having him train with me will be useful. I like his style. I bet Naruto will be complaining.'_

"DAMN IT, OTOUSAN! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!?!?!" Naruto screamed at his father as he kicked him out of bed.

'_Yep, I was right. Kami, that dobe is funny!' _Sasuke couldn't help but laugh loudly. He didn't laugh long.

Chronos heard the laugh and sprinted to Sasuke's room, stopping face to face with the young Uchiha, noses only inches apart.

"DID I TELL YOU TO LAUGH!? YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY!? THEN I GUESS YOU'RE READY TO GO!! BOTH OF YOU, OUTSIDE IN FIVE MINUTES READY FOR EXERCISE!!"

On that note, Chronos sprinted out of the room and down the stairs. Sasuke was wincing at how loud he was, holding his ears. Luckily, he couldn't really hear Naruto laughing at him as the both of them got dressed in a hurry.

**

* * *

Outside, 4 minutes and 55 seconds later**

Chronos couldn't help but laugh at the glares the two boys gave him as they sprinted out of the door. Both were wearing a t-shirt and trousers as well as basic shinobi sandals, with the only difference was the colors. Sasuke wore a blue shirt and off-white trousers, while Naruto's combination was red and black respectively with an orange belt.

After giving them a few seconds to catch their breath, Chronos took them through a typical Marine PT session. It started with a set of seven exercises done in cadence and synchronization. Each exercise was either a stretch or simple exercise done to warm up. Each and every time one of the boys was out of sync, the exercise started over. Needless to say, the "daily seven" as it was called took thirty minutes.

After that, the three proceeded on a brisk run around the perimeter tree line of the complex. All the while, Chronos was barking out a sing-song cadence. After the first couple of cadences, they realized that the two of them were supposed to repeat back the cadences at each pause. Strangely, this turned into a competition between Sasuke and Naruto as to who could repeat it louder. Chronos could only grin inwardly as he noticed the two glaring at each other as they belted out each line of the cadence.

Finally after a good three laps around the compound in thirty-five minutes, the group concluded with some push-up and crunches, followed by some stretching. Once concluded, the trio went upstairs to grab hygiene items and towels.

Chronos only went to a bath house once and that was during the trip to Korea, but nothing compared to this one. The lights flickered on when the opened the door to the bath house and illuminated a large stone tub with water already steaming in heat. There was a slight mineral smell to the water and Sasuke mentioned that it might be due to an underground hot spring. As the three washed quickly and soaked for a few, a simple conversation was struck.

"Did you do that every day back where you came from?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah," Chronos muttered fondly. "Every day, except for weekends. Mind you, we had some variety, but the routine was nearly the same."

"Is that all you did for training??" Sasuke inquired curious about the level of strength his adopted father had.

"There was also weapons marksmanship training, as well as our martial arts training."

"Will we get any of that training??" Sasuke asked hopefully.

"Let me ask you this. What do you call hand-to-hand combat here?"

"Taijutsu." Naruto stated looking to impress his father with some knowledge.

"Figure my martial arts training as another form of taijutsu. Most of what I excelled in was counters to strikes, holds, and weapons. Everything was done in repetition and with series of moves until they become instinct. My true specialty was with firearms. I was an expert marksman with rifles, machine guns, and pistols."

"What are those?" Sasuke inquired. "And why won't we be learning them?"

"A firearm is a weapon that uses a small explosive charge made from gun powder or another substance to propel a projectile, typically copper or another metal, over far distances with tremendous force. There were a couple reasons why I didn't bring them. First, I assumed there were no such things as firearms here, so I didn't bring them. Second, I believed it would be too difficult to recreate the ammunition here. A firearm is not worth anything if the ammunition is too limited. Third, there were space and time restrictions on my travel here. I had to get out quickly and only had enough room to bring what I did."

Both boys looked downcast hearing that. Chronos saw this and thought of something. "I do have a movie that I promised to show you. You can see those weapons in action there if you wish, but I doubt your weapon smiths can recreate weapons like that. However, it could give you some ideas for your training."

Sasuke and Naruto nodded happily at that thought. A few minutes later, they left the bath house. After getting dressed and a good breakfast, the group headed to the Academy.

**

* * *

Konoha Ninja Academy**

Umino Iruka enjoyed his job. He never really liked the idea of being a Jounin and running around on special missions or only training with a group of Genin. Here at the Academy, he could help shape many young minds. Every year, the Hokage would ask him if he wanted to try for the Jounin exam and every year, Iruka would refuse politely.

Out of all of the young minds, there were a few that were a problem. This year, it was mostly a group of four boys. Nara Shikamaru was lazy and slept through class but always had high marks in all of his exams. Akimichi Chouji always ate through every class and even during training. Inuzuka Kiba was a loudmouth and his dog, Akamaru, would always bark during class. However, the worst of the group was Uzumaki Naruto.

Iruka sighed thinking of all of the pranks he pulled. Everything from tacks or glue on seats in class, to stink bombs in drawers of his desk, to even painting the heads of the Hokage on the monument, that gaki pulled. No matter what punishment he gave, it never dampened the brat's spirit. Couple that with the stealth it took to pull off those pranks and Iruka couldn't help but be impressed with the young jinchuuriki.

Iruka lost his family during the time that the Kitsune no Kyuubi attacked, but he bore no animosity toward the blond boy. It wasn't his fault and he knew that all the pranks were just a form of him getting attention. It wasn't long before the boy grew on him and he started to look after the brat. He would feed him after detention, and in a way, Iruka thought Naruto increased the frequency of the pranks just to have dinner with him.

Unfortunately, rumor spreads fast in Konoha, especially since it involves both the 'Demon Brat' and the last Uchiha. Everyone, from fellow teachers at the Academy, to the ramen cooks, and even the Hokage was talking about the new member of the Uzumaki and Uchiha clans. That was why Iruka was here early straightening up the classroom. It isn't everyday that a new parent was arriving to the classroom, especially after getting word from the Hokage that a blood relative of both the Uchiha and the Uzumaki was found and adopted the two.

'_I wonder if this will be good or not. Those two are like fire and ice. Can someone handle those two??' he mused silently._

After a few minutes finishing preparing the classroom and pondering over similar thoughts, the door opened, causing Iruka to turn toward the sound. In walked the trio he was already thinking about. First thing he noticed was Naruto and Sasuke seemed to be similarly dressed. Now granted, Sasuke did not change from his earlier appearance of his khaki shorts and blue top with the Uchiha symbol emblazoned on its back. The shocker was Naruto. Gone was the horrid orange jumpsuit and it was replaced with a black trench coat, black fitted t-shirt, gray ninja cargo pants and black combat boots. The only orange was they orange swirl on the metal plates of his black fingerless gloves and an orange belt.

Iruka smiled at Naruto's appearance. He absolutely despised the abomination that was the jumpsuit. Looking over to the man that was with him, he noticed the next thing that struck him that day. The man had a presence in the room. He could tell not just from height and build, which was a good few inches taller than him and showed no signs on fat or unhealthy habits. It also wasn't his stance or posture, even though he stood proudly and didn't slouch, hunch over, or cowered. It wasn't his clothing; even though it was distinctly similar to Naruto's, except the belt was a sash and his pants were a gray-black camouflage. It was a combination of those things that made his gaze distinctive. The reddish tint to his hazel eyes gave an appearance of a predator and the hardened squint as his eyes poured over the room and Iruka told him everything he needed to know about the man. This man was a warrior and someone who would protect anything close to him.

'_It seems he has already helped Naruto out. He was quiet so far, but I wonder if Sasuke will get better or worse with a hardened man such as this. I hope that…'_

Iruka was shaken from his chain of thoughts when the man walked over to him and extended his hand.

"I'm Uzumaki Chronos. You must be Iruka. I heard so much about you from Naruto on the way over here and from the last two days. It is a pleasure to meet you finally." He said cheerfully displaying a completely genuine smile.

Iruka was confused slightly by the gesture, but took a chance and grasped Chronos's hand. Chronos smiled even wider than before and heartily shook Iruka's hand.

"At least someone is not put off or confused when I try to shake hands. I guess my son was right about you. By the way, I don't think you need to worry about a Ramen bill anymore."

Iruka laughed at this as they finished shaking hands. "I guess not, but are you aware of his appetite?"

"I think I won't need to worry about that. Last time we ate ramen, he only had three bowls."

"Was he sick?"

"No, he actually listened to what I told him and picked up some manners. There is more work to be done there, especially since those two girls will be hanging around more."

Iruka looked at the man curiously. "Two girls? You mean someone actually his age wanted to spend time with Naruto?"

"Yeah. It was nice seeing the interaction, even though one of them was more interested in Naruto than everyone else was. Anyways, enough of that. I have a couple of requests of you."

"What would that be? I am not one to give out favors or special training."

Chronos waved his hand dismissively. "Not trying to make it easy on those two. Actually we got some light exercise this morning, right boys??"

Sasuke grunted irritatingly while Naruto replied with a hint of anger. "Light exercise?? You ran us into the dirt! And every time Sasuke would screw up the timing on our push-ups or crunches, we had to start over!"

Chronos couldn't help but laugh. "Just be grateful I was not like my drill instructor in boot camp. A comment like that would have had you doing push-ups and flutter kicks until _he_ got tired of watching you."

Naruto gulped. "So you were taking it easy on us??"

"Of course I was. It could have been more intense than that. We only did a five-K run and just basic exercises. I still need to put up a bar for pull-ups and we didn't even do any force marches or any sparring. I also think I could have gone much faster on the run, but I won't know until today."

This time Sasuke responded incredulously. "Faster? I was worn out on that run. If we didn't have the conversation at the bath house, I'd still be trying to catch my breath."

Chronos chuckled while glancing back at Iruka. "Well, I hope these two will still be in decent shape for today's classes, which brings me to the first request. I would like to have a copy of the training plan you got for the class. I wouldn't want to interfere with your training."

Contemplating on that for a few seconds, Iruka did not think of anything against it. "I guess I can do that. What else do you need?"

"Come to dinner on in six days. Their friends are going to be coming over every weekend and I would like to have you come over as well.

Iruka smiled. "I think I would like that."

The conversation went on for a few minutes until the classroom started to fill. When any of the kids that were with the trio yesterday came in, they greeted them warmly. Sakura even seemed slightly mellower in her greeting to Sasuke and didn't even call Naruto a baka.

Finally, Hinata came in the room and smiled warmly at the trio, blushing when glancing at Naruto.

"Ohayo, Chronos-san, Sasuke, N-Naruto-kun. How is everything this m-morning?"

"So far, so good, Hinata. Did you think about the singing idea of mine?"

Hinata smiled sweetly. "I would d-definitely like to try, i-if it can h-help me out."

"Sure thing. I will load up my music player with some songs that you can sing and give it to you tomorrow."

Hinata nodded and turned to Naruto. "You l-look great today, N-Naruto-kun."

Naruto stood there slightly shocked. No one has ever really complimented Naruto on his appearance other than her. _'To be honest, no one has complimented me other than Hinata and Otousan.'_

"Arigato, Hinata. It may not be orange enough though." She giggled at that response. Only Naruto would think neon orange is a good color for clothing.

Chronos shook his head. _'I guess my son needs a little more help than I thought. He has time though. He is only twelve.'_

"Alright you guys and ladies, get going. Sasuke, Naruto, you both know you got a report to give after class, right?"

"Hai, Otousan. We got it." Sasuke stated not masking the irritation in his voice.

"Fine, I'll be back at the end of class. I have a bunch of training myself this morning, supposedly. Iruka-san, what will they be doing in the afternoon?"

"Well, there will be a taijutsu sparring session as well as kunai and shuriken practice. That should start around two-thirty. Why do you ask?"

"Mind if I come by and sit in on it? I was going to train Sasuke and Naruto in my taijutsu after class but maybe I can work it in a little? It is one of the few things from my combat training that correlates to your methods here." Chronos asked expectantly.

"How about giving a demonstration? That might be useful for not just Sasuke and Naruto, but the rest of the class." Iruka countered hoping to gauge his skills for a later event.

Chronos smiled. He was one to never back away from a challenge or any friendly competition. "You're on. I'll be here at two-fifteen."

"Why then?" Iruka asked in bewilderment. "That portion won't be starting until two-thirty."

"Sasuke and Naruto, listen up. This is a lesson that I got from my first squad leader. I will hold you to it as well." Naruto and Sasuke perked up awaiting this pearl of wisdom. "He told me 'You are either fifteen minutes early or you are late'. There are no in-betweens and late is disrespectful."

Iruka chuckled to himself when he heard that. _'If only he could convince that to Kakashi.'_

**

* * *

Hokage's Office**

AACCCHHOOOOO!

Kakashi gave a puzzled look as he never really sneezed much. _'I wonder who would be thinking of me now.'_

Kakashi shook the thought from his head as he continued listening to the Hokage's plan for Chronos's training along with the other two Jounin in the room.

**

* * *

Konoha Ninja Academy**

"I guess I should be going. I have a meeting with Sarutobi-sama in a few minutes. Take it easy, you two. Don't have too much fun." Chronos said with a smile as he slung his pack over his shoulder and walked out of the classroom.

Naruto and Sasuke could only shake their heads in disbelief as a similar thought ran through their heads.

'_I didn't think sitting in class all day was supposed to be fun.'_

The duo just looked at each other and shrugged making their way to some open seats. Interestingly enough, the only two empty seats were between the three girls, Hinata, Ino, and Sakura. Naruto happily sat in the open seat next to Hinata, glad to be able to sit next to someone friendly as her. That left Sasuke to grumble and mutter to himself as he was forced to sit with Ino to his right and Sakura to his left.

'_I swear today will make me insane if those two babble incessantly.' Sasuke complained internally._

"Ohayo, Sasuke-kun." Sakura said as Sasuke sat down. "How is this morning treating you?"

Sasuke grumbled in reply. "Otousan was not that kind in waking me up this morning."

"Really, he doesn't seem like a mean person, Sasuke." Ino stated matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, but you didn't have to get up at five by him yelling at you and ripping the blankets off then screaming at you to hurry up, all just to get us downstairs for exercise, or PT as he called it." Naruto stated disgustingly.

"Ano, Naruto-kun… M-maybe he did it for a g-good reason?" Hinata suggested.

"I think I got the impression that he was going to really tear into us with his training to try to discourage us." Sasuke muttered.

"Why would he do that?" Naruto asked.

"Remember he lost his only son, which looked like you, Naruto, as well as his nephew which I resemble. We both know what pain a loss like that can inflict, right?"

Naruto lowered his head. "I guess you are right. We should talk to him about it."

"We will. Remember the movie he wants us to watch tonight. He said earlier it was both to show the weapons he used, but also to show us how bad things can get."

Naruto could only nod as he still was thinking about his past and the family he never would know. Looking over at Sasuke, he remembered one thing.

'_At least I have a family now.'_

**

* * *

Hokage's Office**

"Is everyone agreed with the plan to get Chronos up to speed? From looking at what the trials are, we may have a heavy workload in front of us." The Sandaime asked of the Jounin in front of him. All three nodded in agreement as a knock on the door ended their part of the meeting.

"Come in."

Chronos walked into the office and noticed three persons in the room along with the Hokage. One he immediately recognized as Kakashi, leaning against the wall on the left reading an orange book.

The second person was a man that seemed a bit sickly. His hair was covered with his Konoha hitai-ate used as a form of a bandanna, tied in the back, bringing two dark brown bangs framing his droopy brown eyes. His frame even seemed thin and frail covered in his blue long-sleeve shirt, green combat vest, and blue ninja pants with matching combat sandals. He gave a slight cough while watching Chronos enter the room.

The last person in the room was the one that caught his eye, even though he did not make notice of it. She was sitting on the chair to the right, twirling a kunai staring at him as if he was prey for the kill. From her looks, she could have easily been a model but the hardened look on her face gave the impression of someone who seen pain and death.

As he walked towards the open chair in between the two, more of her outfit came into view and it took most of his concentration not to stare or change his breathing. Her womanly features were perfectly framed by her tan trench coat, black metallic mesh bodysuit, a purple form-fitting mini skirt, and black combat sandals with accompanying shin guards. Her raven colored hair was cut to neck length, but was kept out of her eyes by her Konoha hitai-ate. Chronos also noticed the pendant that dangled around her neck but didn't linger his eyes there.

Anko was curious who would be willing to take in the Uchiha and Uzumaki brats. From what she was briefed by the Hokage, the man was not familiar with forms of ninjutsu or genjutsu, but seemed to be versed in some forms of genjutsu and taijutsu. Also from the use of the Hokage's crystal ball, they noticed the brats' response to the morning exercise. She already could appreciate him for being a taskmaster and wanted to see how skilled the man was personally.

When he walked in, she noticed his confident stride and choice of attire, but instantly she recognized that he had his weapons hidden, but not so much that they would be completely inconspicuous. She could tell that he came prepared for some training today and with that, she gave him an appreciative nod, which Chronos returned as he came to a stop in front of the empty chair and stood at attention, looking past the Hokage as if he was not supposed to be gazed upon.

"Uzumaki Chronos, reporting as ordered, sir."

Everyone else looked at each other, slightly confused until the Third shook his head and motioned for Chronos to sit down.

"You didn't need to do that. It wasn't an order to come here, but rather consider this our way to get you acclimated to our ways."

Chronos smiled and chuckled softly. "My apologies – old habits. Before we begin, I must compliment you on your choice of teachers. Iruka-san seemed rather friendly and Naruto spoke highly of him. Was it your choice to have him help Naruto out?"

"No, that was all Iruka's doing." The Sandaime stated shaking his head. "He grew an interest in the boy's well being after a couple times Naruto missed class due to incidents outside of class that put him in the hospital. However, this is not the time to dwell on the past. In ten weeks, a set of trials will commence to determine if you are worthy of leading the Uzumaki and Uchiha clans. I can not disclose the nature of the trials as they were only disclosed to me in a letter contained in the one scroll we looked at."

"In order to get you ready, we will test you today to determine what your skills are. I know that you will be giving a demonstration of your taijutsu. I have sent word that this demonstration will be the last part of your test for today."

"Kakashi is here to train you in your kekkei genkai, which Yamada and Kina listed as gifts in the scroll you read. He will also train you in chakra usage, basic taijutsu, and some ninjutsu. We already know you don't have any skills relating to chakra and or ninjutsu yet, so no tests will be done with that today." Chronos waived at his friend and Kakashi gave a small nod in return.

"The man on your left is Gekko Hayate. He is the master genjutsu artist in the village. His abilities in the use of the sword are top notch, and since you seem to have a clan sword, he will best hone your skills there. So after we get done here, you will spar with him to test your skills with your katana." Sarutobi continued.

"A swordsman." Chronos stated appreciatively. "My grandfather instructed me from an early age on the uses of my katana, even though supposedly there is a special skill it holds, unlocked only by family blood. I still haven't found anything about it, but I did bring a couple of boxes that contained some Uchiha and Uzumaki scrolls. Maybe it is in there. Either way, it will be a pleasure working with you, Hayate." Chronos extended his hand and Hayate shook it, as he was already briefed as to the nature of this greeting.

"If you got those scrolls," Kakashi muttered over the top of his book, "then you could let me look them over while you spar with Hayate."

"I wouldn't mind at all, so long as you aren't going to copy them too extensively. My ancestors trusted your family. Yamada-sama mentioned your family name when he spoke to me on my last day back home. I wouldn't want that trust to be degraded at all." Chronos commented.

"Don't worry about that. I don't copy anything from other clans unless given permission to, except from the Uchiha since I do carry the Sharingan. It is the main reason why I am teaching you. You may have a form or mutation of it."

Chronos soaked that information in as the Hokage continued laying out the training plan.

"The woman to your left will be testing and working on your physical endurance, stealth, and infiltration, as well as more ninjutsu and taijutsu techniques. Her name is Mitarashi Anko."

Chronos eyed her even more appreciatively than before, smiling at the woman. "Physical endurance, stealth and infiltration. I thought I was good at that already but I guess if she was recommended by you, then she can make me better at that. No matter what, this should prove to be time well spent. It is an honor meeting you, Anko."

Chronos again extended his hand. Anko already was slightly off guard by his comments. No one before ever considered working with her to be an honor. Noticing he extended his hand in greeting she took his hand, which he gently turned in a pulling motion and kissed her hand bowing slightly. Chronos glanced up from his gentlemanly gesture and immediately was greeted to the most confusing look he ever saw.

'_The guy looks tough. I think I could like him, but he just kissed my hand. What kind of pansy kisses a girl's hand in a greeting?' Anko thought. 'This baka is well armed and confident, like a proud warrior. Why in the hell is he kissing my hand? And this jackass says it was an honor meeting me? I don't know if I should be flattered or puke my guts out.'_

Anko made up her mind and jerked her hand away. "I don't know what in the hell you are playing at, teme, but never do that again."

Chronos frowned. _'Well that didn't work. Guess I should just be myself, right?? Nahhh… I knew she was a hard case. Let's have more fun. Maybe I can get her riled up and get some real fun out of her.'_

"My apologies, Anko. It is customary for a gentleman to greet a lady in such a manner." Chronos said with a flirty smile.

"A lady? I don't have time to be a lady. I prefer me just the way I am." Anko scoffed.

Chronos grinned even wider than before, knowing he pegged her right the first time. She was a badass that loved to be in control and didn't want to be an object. _'Time to finish this.'_ "Oh you know you loved it. I guess you just can't wait to test me now, right?"

"Alright, that's it." Anko screamed leaping from her chair. "You want a piece of me?? You got it, maggot. Meet me in 15 minutes at Training Area 44. Let's see if you can survive me." She sprinted from the room, leaving the men staring in disbelief, except for one.

Chronos couldn't help but laugh hysterically. Kakashi and Hayate just looked at him wondering what was going through his mind. Sarutobi however wanted answers.

"Why did you provoke her like that?"

"I wanted a challenge. She seemed like the type that liked to tease men but overwhelm them with an abrasive attitude and toughness. I figured I could get under her skin that way, Sarutobi-sama."

The Third put down his pipe and chuckled slightly. "You don't know what you are in for now. She is one of our best interrogation specialists and is well known for her brutality and blood lust."

Chronos narrowed his gaze. "I guess then I should not disappoint anyone's expectations of her or me. I assume someone is going to guide me there?"

Kakashi spoke up. "Hayate will take you there. Leave the scrolls with me and I will look them over here while those two test you. I will meet you at the Academy at two-thirty."

Chronos nodded and pulled the two clan scroll boxes out of the pack, then removed his coat, revealing his sword strapped to his back, the Bo strapped to his right leg and the throwing knives on his left bicep.

"Take care of this until I get back. This should be… entertaining." Chronos said with a mischievous wink as he followed the swordsman out the door sling his pack over his shoulder.

Kakashi just shook his head as he looked at the two boxes. Both were unsealed. He opened both of them and took the top scroll out of each container. After reading the titles, he gave them to the Hokage.

"You should take a look at this."

Sarutobi grabbed the first scroll and read the title aloud. "Accelerated Sharingan activation training method. Interesting. Looks like something you, Sasuke and possibly Chronos could use." He set that scroll back on the top of the Uchiha box and read the next one. After reading it, he smiled knowing that there would be some interesting times ahead for Chronos and Naruto.

The scroll's title read, _'Nyuurou Saisei: Kekkei Genkai of the Uzumaki Clan'_

_

* * *

(A/N): Things are starting to go better. I will be gone to another hearing for my son in a few days. In anticipation, I wrote the next chapter as well as started on Chapter 13. I won't post them, however, until I get some reviews from this chapter._

_Simple translation of the new Kekkei Genkai: Neural Rebirth._


	12. First Fights

**Disclaimer time: I do not own Naruto, anything from Paramount Pictures, or anything Ozzy Ozborne or AC/DC related. Also, I am not the owner of the San Diego Padres. Hopefully this will not be subject to MLB sanctions.**

**Konoha Ninja Academy**

Iruka finished up a lecture on the Second Great Shinobi War and looked over his class. As usual, Shikamaru was sleeping, Chouji was eating and Kiba was being loud. He scowled looking at those three until he saw their partner in crime, Naruto, actually putting down a brush.

'_Unbelievable. The class clown is actually taking notes.' Iruka thought as he sighed. His eyes widened when he saw Sasuke doing the same thing. 'Is this Chronos's doing? I think I want to talk to those two.'_

"Class, we are going to take a ten minute break before we practice our Bunshin, Kawarimi, and Henge." Iruka stated as he walked up to the two boys. As he reached the two, he motioned for them to stay put. "I never seen you two take notes before."

Naruto looked up and smiled. "Normally, I really wouldn't care about your lectures, Iruka-sensei, but Otousan wants us to give him a daily lesson on what we learned each day and he would do the same. I figured I should make an impression."

Iruka nodded and looked over to Sasuke. "Is that why you are doing it too??"

He nodded his agreement and mumbled. "He wore us out this morning without breaking too much of a sweat. Anyone with that kind of endurance probably also has some decent taijutsu. If this is what it takes to get stronger, then so be it."

Iruka left them to finish their notes and then made his way back to his desk. Internally, he was slightly concerned. _'Neither of them is really interested in the lesson. Naruto only wants Chronos's approval, where Sasuke just wants to get stronger and is using Chronos to do it. Their Otousan has more work ahead of him than he may realize.'_

**

* * *

Training Area 44**

Chronos arrived at the training area and already decided that a change is in order from looking at the thick forest in front of him, separated by a simple chain link fence. He chose his attire on the assumption that his tests and training would take place in an urban setting, so the choice of camouflage is now inappropriate.

"I should have remembered that saying." Chronos muttered to himself, thinking no one would hear him.

"What saying – _cough –_ would that be?" Hayate inquired.

"When you assume, you make an ass out of you and me."

Anko laughed at the comment. "I like that saying. What was your assumption?"

"I figured on either the training to be conducted in an urban environment or there would be no need for cover and concealment. Now we have a heavily forested area so my choice in attire won't blend in as well. Luckily, I prepared and have a change in gear. Mind if I change?"

"Not at all. _– cough – _This is a test of your abilities. If a change of clothing or equipment will make a difference, then do so. _– cough – _" Hayate replied.

"Yeah runt, go ahead and change. Not like it will do you much good at all. I will still rip you a new one." Anko mocked eagerly awaiting her revenge for her target's actions.

Chronos gave a mock pout in response. "Is little sweet Anko all discombobulated over a simple greeting?" He continued to mock until he realized the jab she threw at him. Then his demeanor changed. "What the **fuck** you mean by runt!?! I'm taller than you, lady."

Anko knew she had him at that point. "So little man, I didn't think the big bad Uzumaki had size issues just like his youshi. What a shame."

Chronos growled as he tried to ignore the insult. After a quick look around the area, he noticed there were no buildings for him to change into.

"Just perfect." Chronos complained to no one in particular. "Not a place to change. Screw it."

He ripped open his pack and pulled out a set of woodland camouflage utilities, a green t-shirt, and a small compact with green and brown face paint. With no hint of shame or dignity, Chronos changed right in front of the both of them. Hayate turned at the display, slightly jealous at the sight.

'_I need to work out more. Yuugao always liked the strong types. How she ended up with me, I haven't figured out.'_

Anko blushed slightly and started to sweat at the sight in front of her. Every part of his body was sleek and toned, as if no part of his body was for wasted effort. It also made her even more furious, especially since he was not wearing underwear.

'_What does he think he is doing? It would have been nice if he wasn't facing away from me... GRRRRRRR!! What am I thinking?? I am supposed to be the one that makes people uncomfortable with either my flirting or my body. This teme is trying to beat me at my own game. I'm going to make this torture last a long time now.'_

After a few minutes, Chronos was fully set in the appropriate colors for blending in to the environment and his face was painted in various shapes of green and brown.

"Alright, now that you are _changed_," Anko pointed out, "it is time to explain the test. Right now it is nine fifteen in the morning. By twelve-thirty, you will need to travel through the gate in front of you and find two kunai." Anko held up a kunai of hers for a visual. "One Kunai is colored red and the other blue. After you retrieve the kunai, you must make your way to a specific clearing for the next part of the test."

Anko then handed Chronos a map and compass. "The locations for the kunai and the clearing are on the map. I will give you the next ten minutes to prepare and you can ask up to five questions."

Chronos looked over the locations on the map. Each position for the kunai were about two to three kilometers from the gate and on opposite sides of where the clearing was marked on the map. No matter which way he went, there were no distance shortcuts and the path is a perfect Z in shape. The only difference is there a stream running just left of the location of the blue kunai and is just to the east of the clearing.

After coming up with a plan, he proceeded to put together his equipment. He pulled out a green camouflage vest with pouches on the front and a thick green belt attached to the bottom. Attached to the vest was a canteen in a green pouch and a small box with a red cross on it, both sitting directly on the back of the vest. He then strapped the Bo to the pack, adorned the vest and put on the sword harness over the vest. Finally, he attached a combat knife to the front of his vest on a hook near the left shoulder and put the throwing knife pouch on his right bicep. Confident that he was properly equipped, he started with his line of questioning.

"Is explosive ordinance permitted in this test?" Chronos smirked while giving his first question.

Anko smiled in response. "No. We wouldn't want our new guest injured that badly. However, you will get hurt. I guarantee it."

He matched her smile and continued his questioning. "Is the area cleared of wildlife or have wildlife of a non-ingenious nature been added to the engagement area?"

"No animals have been removed or added, except ones on my own summons."

"What are the numbers of the aggressor force in this engagement?"

Anko smirked. "It will just be me. You won't see Hayate until you get to the clearing for his part of the test."

"Is there any methods that would be grounds for disqualification on either part?"

"Not on your part, since you do not have ninjutsu skills yet. I will limit myself to the basic ninjutsu arts and my summons. Last question, short stuff."

Chronos gave her a mischievous grin. "Do you like playing poker?"

Anko laughed. "Are you asking me out already?"

"Not at all, but on Sundays, I like to get people together to relax. Most of Naruto's and Sasuke's friends are going to come over to watch movies, work in the greenhouse, play games, and eat dinner. I figured I would like to invite some others to try and make friends of my own. So, please answer my question."

"If you want me to come over and challenge you in cards, you're on. I can even bring over a few others if you are up to the challenge."

"Deal. Come over around noon with your friends. I probably will make a roast that night. Do you know if there is a butcher around here or do I need to go hunting?"

Anko looked at the man appreciatively. Maybe there was more to him than met the eye. Shaking loose those thoughts, she replied. "I think we can cover that later. Time to get moving."

Chronos handed Hayate his pack, gave a quick look on the map using the compass to gain his bearing and took off.

Anko looked at her remaining companion as he shouldered the pack. "What do you think of him?"

"– _cough – _I think he has the makings of a good hunter-nin or infiltration specialist; he already has the mindset. – _cough –_"

"I'm glad you agree. Time to go. See you at the clearing, just keep your eyes peeled for the signal in case something goes wrong, which it will." Anko stated as she bounded onto the branches leaping after her new prey, licking her lips in anticipation.

Hayate just shook his head in disbelief and took off towards the clearing. "She needs a boyfriend."

**

* * *

Konoha Ninja Academy**

Everyone was lined up in the classroom practicing their Henge and Bunshin. No one ever liked the monotonous practice of these jutsus, especially since practically every student had them down. Well, almost everyone.

"Damn it all!" Naruto screamed in frustration after another failed attempt at a Bunshin. "There has to be something I am doing wrong. Three months of work and still getting nowhere."

Sasuke glared at his otouto. "Maybe you aren't practicing hard enough, or maybe you are just a dobe."

"Listen here teme. I end up practicing this every night after class and still get nowhere. If you're so great, tell me what I am doing wrong!"

"I don't know baka. You're doing all of the hand signs right. Maybe you are not using the right amount of chakra."

"Don't you think I tried that?!? I tried using less and more, but nothing changes."

"Maybe you need to get a tutor, or maybe you are just an idiot."

"I'm not an idiot, Sasuke!"

"Could have fooled me, Naruto."

Iruka was getting a headache from their constant bickering. He tried to shake his head clear, but nothing happened. Growing irritated, he ended practice for the day and dismissed the class for an early lunch.

Everyone was glad and went off to eat, except for Naruto, who continued to struggle with the jutsu that has been the bane of his time in the Academy. Iruka saw this left the boy to his work. Unbeknownst to them, a couple of girls were watching from the back of the classroom.

Ino looked over at Hinata who had a face etched in concern. "Hinata, why haven't you said anything to Naruto? Why are you always watching him from here?"

Hinata blushed slightly and turned to Ino. "I don't want to get in his way. N-Naruto-kun is always trying so hard and… I am not strong enough."

Ino sighed. "Does he wear himself out like this all the time?"

"Hai. He will train until he is exhausted, just like he is now." Hinata said gazing admiringly at her crush.

"Well he did like the idea of us helping him with the greenhouses. Maybe he will like us helping now." Ino stated as she grabbed Hinata's hand and dragged her down to where Naruto was struggling still with the jutsu. "Hey Naruto. Naruto! Need some help??"

He turned to see Ino pulling poor Hinata down to where he was. A big smile crossed his face. "Hey there, Ino, Hinata. I sure would like some help. What am I doing wrong?"

"We can't tell unless you try once more for us. What do you think Hinata? Should he try once more for us?" Hinata just let out a small squeak and nodded trying not to look Naruto in the eye.

"Alright, here I go." Naruto went through the hand signs and scrunched up his face in an expression of complete effort, as if he was throwing everything into the attempt. A poof of smoke came forth, but when it cleared, again there was just a sickly clone.

Ino could do nothing but shake her head as Hinata sighed at the failed attempt. "Naruto, it shouldn't be that hard. That might be part of the problem. You are forcing the jutsu and not letting it work."

"Really, Ino, how do I fix that? I have a hard time relaxing."

A light bulb went off in Hinata's mind. "Ano, N-Naruto-kun. I m-might have a solution for you."

"Really?" Hinata nodded. "Great, so what is it Hinata?"

Hinata looked up at him and blushed slightly, knowing what she was going to suggest. "What things make you h-happy?"

Naruto looked up at the ceiling searching for pleasant memories. After a brief moment, he answered. "Eating ramen at Ichiraku's and talking with friends and family."

Ino caught on and finished the thought. "I see where Hinata is going with this, Naruto. The next time you start to get frustrated, try taking a breath and think about those happy things in your life. Some things in life are supposed to just happen naturally, they are not forced."

"So do you two think that I can do this if I try that?"

Both Ino and Hinata nodded smiling sweetly. Naruto then took a deep breath and released it, closing his eyes, remembering his first bowl of ramen at Ichiraku's with Iruka-sensei. He then opened his eyes and ran through the hand signs as if they flowed naturally. Another poof of smoke came and as it cleared, a clone appeared, but it still wasn't perfect. It wasn't sickly as before and was standing, but the color was faded like a bad photograph.

For a moment, Ino and Hinata saw a slight bit of disappointment, and then he grinned and grabbed both of them in a big warm hug. "Thank you so much. I glad I have friends like you. I know I'll get this now."

Ino was shocked at the expression of gratitude but smiled and returned the hug, while Hinata did only what she could do best. She fainted in his arms.

**

* * *

Inside Training Area 44**

Chronos went just to about a half a kilometer away from the first objective, stopping every two hundred meters to look at his map and compass ensuring he kept his bearings. So far, he had not spotted any sign of traps or Anko anywhere in the past forty-five minutes. Thinking for a moment, he decided to try to see what that feeling he had when he woke up a couple days ago was about, and resolved to push harder for the rest of the test.

He took a small drink from his canteen and studied his surroundings. He was on a small hill overlooking a depression where the red kunai was located. The depression was mostly barren except for some small brush and what seemed to be a couple of lean-tos set on one edge of it about fifteen meters from where the kunai was located on the map. An obvious simulation of a campsite, but according to the intel from Anko, no one else was out here except for the three of them. Then again, there is no real way that the information could have not been part of a deception.

Not seeing anything else in the area that could be seen as an area for ambush or trap, Chronos set off to approach the target area from the east. He approached as quiet as he could through the brush to get behind the covered part of the lean-tos. He was about twenty meters away from them when two purple snakes burst from them.

"SHIMATTA!!"

Chronos leaped to the left and found himself about thirty meters from the massive green pythons. These were the largest ones he ever seen and could put any snake found in a movie to shame. Immediately, he grabbed two throwing knives and launched them at one of the snakes and started to circle them.

The snakes deftly slithered away from the attack and darted at Chronos with deadly speed. On instinct, Chronos jumped over the strike from the pythons and spun landing with his feet firmly on their tails and facing their heads. With a swift and smooth motion, Chronos unsheathed his katana and made a wide arching slash beheading both reptiles.

Taking a minute to survey the area, he was confident no more obstacles were in the area and studied the two pythons that attacked him. He saw that tied to one of them was the red kunai he was searching for. Smirking, he retrieved it and regained his bearings. Before taking off for the next objective, he took a deep breath and spoke quietly.

"Either those were her summon animals or something that was caught and used. Either way, it would have been nice to have snake for dinner."

Sighing to no one in particular, he took off at what he thought would be a decent pace and noticed he was moving much faster than normal. He started to take the current events and analyze them.

'_There are a few things that are off. I never been able to jump for than five meters and I cleared six times that. I have never been that acrobatic or lithe either. A spinning jump to land perfectly to pin the snakes under foot? The old me was never that graceful, and now I am running hundreds of meters at a sprinter's pace. WTF??'_

**

* * *

Kakashi's apartment**

Kakashi poured over the scroll dealing with the Nyuurou Saisei curious as to what was contained. It seemed the Uzumaki kekkei genkai was a multi-level one, which dealt primarily with the nervous system, sensory input, and the brain. However, the first portion that he read seemed familiar, from what was noted during Chronos's hospital stay.

_The first level of the Nyuurou Saisei is called the Shinkeisen. This portion of our kekkei genkai is awakened on the person's thirteenth birthday. On that day, a genetic lock is released pushing a unique enzyme into the nervous system, musculature, and chakra network, making enormous changes in each. _

_The changes start with the growth of existing nerves and neural pathways, as well as the creation of new ones. Those nerves and neural pathways are more compact and allow for a dramatic decrease in resistance to electrical signal flow. Nerve inputs into muscles and joints are also modified to full efficiency. Typical effects of this change are increased speed of thought and faster reaction times._

_To accommodate the improved neural-kinetic network, the enzyme modifies the muscular structure to create a perfect balance of speed, strength and endurance. If this was not done, the individual's muscles would rip apart due to the increased stresses called for from the network. Typical effects of this change are a significant increase in physical speed, strength and stamina._

_This enzyme finally reformats the chakra network widening the pathways and increasing chakra density. The result is a dramatic increase in chakra capacity, a more efficient output of chakra, and a change in chakra color from the normal blue to a silver color. Typical effects of this change are reduced chakra cost for various jutsu and a natural resistance to chakra draining or blocking jutsus._

_There is a cost to this change. It is extremely painful as the bodily changes occur. Most likely the individual will end up in a temporary coma from the pain. The individual will also need a few days to get used to the changes in his or her body._

_One bit of warning. If an Uzumaki is ever subject to a secondary chakra source at the time of the change, there could be further bodily changes ending in disfigurement, brain damage, or even death. This might be counteracted with a counterbalancing chakra source at the time of the change._

He knew that Chronos already activated the first part of the bloodline, but why was it dormant? What concerned him more was the last part of that passage. Could the Kyuubi change Naruto in such a way during the activation of the Shinkeisen that either would allow the Kyuubi to take control or turn Naruto into what the villagers already thought of him? These questions forced Kakashi to do something out of character. Movement with urgency.

**

* * *

Inside Training Area 44**

Chronos was getting pissed as he dodged yet another kunai thrown by Anko. After he crossed the stream, Anko started tossing kunai and shuriken as if she had an unlimited supply, as well as summoning more snakes. The constant defensive posture she forced him into drained about an added half-hour from the time. Looking at his watch, he noticed he had about forty-five minutes to get the blue kunai and head to the clearing.

Noticing this, he ducked behind a nearby tree and pulled out three throwing knives, holding them like claws in one hand and took a small calming breath. He heard a twig snap behind him to the left and he immediate burst to the right, spinning around the tree launching the knives towards the sound, surprising Anko as the knives impaled her two snake summons. She barely had enough time to get into a defensive stance as the man charged her.

He feinted with a left jab and then struck with a hard leg kick to her left knee. Anko crumpled slightly and he took it as an opening and tried to launch into a combination starting with an elbow strike, but she used it to grab that arm and turn his momentum into a throw.

Chronos flew a few feet but managed to turn to land on his back and throw two more of his knives at her, which she dodged and leaped landing on him with a kunai drawn. Chronos smirked and bucked his hips freeing his legs, grabbed her wrist with the kunai, and trapped her arm in between his legs.

"Got you now." He chuckled as he turned with his body forcing Anko on her back and pulled on her arm. He increased the pressure on the arm by pressing down on his legs, which were draped across her chest and throat, while pushing up with his hips, hyper-extending her elbow.

"Do you yield? I don't want to break your arm but I can."

Anko grunted in pain, but then turned her head to him and smiled. "Not yet."

Chronos sighed in resignation. "Oh well, your loss." He pulled hard and heard a crunch and snap, preceded by… smoke?? Confused, he looked at his opponent, only to find he just broke a branch attached to a log. Frantically looking around, he saw Anko dropping from an overhead tree branch, and then noticed a hint of blue on her belt.

Anko was wondering why he was grinning as she went to drive her kunai into his shoulder disabling him. Unfortunately, she had no time to react as he brought up the log with his leg to meet the descending Anko in a perfectly timed counter. The log struck her in the chest knocking the breath out of her. She stumbled to the side, which gave him the perfect opportunity to drop Anko on her back and got into a mounted position with his combat knife drawn held to her neck.

"Nice move you pulled, but I think we're done now." Chronos said as he moved his face a few inches from hers.

She felt his breath on her and decided to use one last trick in her arsenal. She deftly knocked the knife away and pulled his head down and kissed him. Now for most men in Konoha, if Anko kissed them, they'd be excited to no end. Unfortunately for her, Chronos was not most men.

'_What does she think she is doing?' _he thought as his training instinctually took over, running his hands down her sides.

He broke the kiss and wrenched himself from her grasp, looking at her with a slight disappointed look. Anko looked up confused at him.

"Is something wrong with the way I kiss??" She cooed.

"Yes and no. Next time, you will have to do it the right way. However, there isn't much time for a proper lesson," Chronos said winking slowly pulling a blue kunai from behind his back placing it into a pouch on his vest. "And as you can see, I got what I wanted. See ya!" Chronos then dashed away laughing loudly.

Anko just looked at the retreating figure in shock. No one has ever resisted her wiles and even attempted to flirt back. He even managed to swipe the blue kunai off her while she was distracted by his touch. A hint of a blush was followed by an evil smirk.

'_As they say, payback is a bitch.' _She thought as she took off to where the last objective was.

Chronos arrived at the clearing with about fifteen minutes to spare, which he used to take a drink from his canteen. Off to the left, his pack lay against a small boulder, which he promptly sat on.

A couple of minutes later, Anko casually dropped from a nearby branch and sauntered her way to an open spot on the boulder next to Chronos.

Chronos shrugged and held out his canteen. "Thirsty, Anko?"

She ripped the canteen out of his hand and took a large swig, then handed it back. "Arigato, but it would have been better if it was sake or tea."

"I guess you're welcome but I don't think sake is my type of liquor right now. Is there anything else around Konoha other than sake?"

"There is a shop that gets some imports in from other countries, including ones Konoha is not on good terms with. One I particularly like was this drink from Iwa called Vodka. You can make a lot of drinks with that stuff."

Chronos's eyes perked up at that. "Really. Thank Kami for Vodka! I almost thought I'd be stuck drinking that sake crap. Care to take me there in a bit?"

Anko sighed. "I guess it would be okay, but you have to take me to get some dango after."

"Dango?"

"Never had it?" She asked surprised.

"Not one bit. Heard of it though. But I think I got something better in here for after my duel with Hayate." Chronos mentioned tapping his pack. Then a look of sudden realization crossed his face. He opened his pack and pulled out his speakers and music player again.

"I always wanted to see how music would affect a sparring session. This will be fun."

Anko looked on curiously as Chronos put the items in place on the boulder and fiddled with a knob and switch. All of a sudden, a heavy guitar beat sounded throughout the clearing.

_**Don't tell me I'm wrong  
Don't tell me that you knew all along  
I won't roll over dead  
Only I know what goes on in my head **_

I've got nothing to hide  
I'm not guilty inside  
I won't give up  
After all I'm still crazy

I'm not going away, I'm not going  
Try so hard to break me but all your diamonds turn to sand  
I'm not going away, I'm not going  
Say goodbye forever, I'll wait for you in no man's land

Get out of my way  
There's nothing you can do to change what I say  
I won't ever let go  
I got the answer but you'll never know

I got my eyes open wide  
Ain't gonna slip up or slide  
Can't take me down  
After all I'm still crazy

I'm not going away, I'm not going  
Try so hard to break me but all your diamonds turn to sand  
I'm not going away, I'm not going  
Say goodbye forever, I'll wait for you in no man's land

I'm not going away  
I'm not going away  
I'm not going away  
I'm not going away  
I'm not going away  
I'm not going away  
I'm not going away  
I'm not going away

I'm not going away, I'm not going  
Try so hard to break me but all your diamonds turn to sand  
I'm not going away, I'm not going  
Say goodbye forever, I'll wait for you in no man's land  
I'm not going away  
I'm not going away  
I'm not going away, I'm not going  
Say goodbye forever, I'll wait for you in no man's land 

At the end of the last note, Anko looked at Chronos curiously as he seemed to have a sense of excitement bordering of an adrenaline rush from the music. Just then, they noticed a guy walking slowly from the far side of the clearing and immediately noticed him to be Hayate. He calmly walked to the center of the clearing and drew his katana with a flourish.

Chronos nodded and selected a specific song. Anko looked on curiously and made a note then and there to ask him about his music, especially if she could get him in a more casual setting.

As soon as the first bell of the song sounded, he walked purposely as if keeping to the beat of the music until he came within a few feet from Hayate. In his mind, he was thinking back to the first baseball game in San Diego when he saw the pitcher come out of the bullpen to this music. Ever since that day, he wanted to do the same thing, and now he was. Slowly, he closed his eyes and lowered his head as he drew his katana, dragging the tip in a semi-circle. When the guitar joined the song, Chronos raised his head as if signaling he was ready.

Both men waited until Hayate launched into a combination of a couple jab-like thrusts followed by a diagonal slash which Chronos blocked to his left, forcing both tips into the dirt. Chronos used that as leverage for a flipping heel kick, catching Hayate on the chin as he flowed through for an impromptu handstand.

They continued for fifteen minutes with various thrusts and slashes, each parrying the others attacks in a deadly dance of flesh and steel. Ultimately, Chronos had the better of it when he managed to add some kicks to the flurry but the fight ended when Hayate clipped Chronos's sword hand cutting him and forcing him to drop his katana. Chronos made a valiant attempt to duck and sweep out Hayate's legs while trying to regain his blade but it was kicked away, leaving Chronos staring at the end of a katana.

Anko stood up and interrupted them as the two stared at each other. "A rather interesting duel. Made me hungry for some dango just watching it. Ready to go?"

Hayate nodded and helped Chronos to his feet, then handed him back his katana. "That was a good duel. _– cough –_ You did well and integrated some taijutsu moves in with your ittou-jutsu style. Chuunin level work, I'd say."

"Thank you, I appreciate it. Now how about some food before we get out of here."

Anko growled along with her stomach. "Baka, didn't you hear me say I wanted dango?"

"Most certainly I did," he replied cheerfully as he pulled out three tan plastic pouches and another canteen from his pack. "However I figured I'd treat both of you to a special meal from where I came from. MREs."

"What is an MRE?" Hayate asked, before coughing again.

"It stands for Meals Ready to Eat. Prepackaged meals for use during missions. I brought about a case worth with me so I figured I'd bring some with for lunch, just in case. I have four here. None of you are vegetarian, right?"

Both of them shook their heads and watched as he opened one of the pouches with his combat knife and laid out the contents for them to see. For the next half-hour, the three ate an MRE each. Anko actually liked the meal she got, which was the Chicken a la King, especially after he showed her how to warm up the meal with the heater and a little water. Hayate wasn't as pleased with his Beef Stew but the cheese spread and crackers made up for it. Strangely enough, Chronos bemused his luck by being stuck with the Ham Slice and Potatoes Au Gratin.

_'Why do I always get stuck with the Potatoes are Rotten??' Chronos thought looking to the sky, hoping some deity would save him from._

**

* * *

Konoha Ninja Academy**

Most of the students were fidgeting in their seats as they watched the clock, ignoring Iruka's lecture over the various Shinobi Nations. The clock read two twenty-five in the afternoon. Everyone was eagerly awaiting the taijutsu demonstration between Iruka and the newcomer that came to class with Sasuke and Naruto.

Strangely enough, ever since it was found out that Sasuke and Naruto were now related, the students, except for the group of friends that already knew them, had no clue how to treat the two anymore. In turn, it made some of the fan girls that flocked to Sasuke shy away since Naruto was nearby, but it also kept away the insults from Naruto. Both boys appreciated the change but hated that it was due to the other's presence.

Iruka ended his lecture and moved the class to the sparring circle outside in the main training area. Strangely enough, in the bleachers there were a few Jounin and even the Hokage himself. Iruka was surprised that all of them came out for this simple demonstration, until the Hokage motioned for him to come over. He had the class sit in an empty bleacher and made his way to the Hokage.

Naruto noticed Chronos sitting next to the Hokage and a few Jounin, including Kakashi and pointed this out to his group of friends.

"Hey guys. I wonder why Otousan is sitting with the Hokage and those Jounin."

"It does seem a little strange if everyone is here for a simple demonstration." Sakura noted.

"It is quite troublesome, but it must be important for the Hokage to be here as well. If I was betting on this, I'd say this is an evaluation." Shikamaru reasoned.

"So Chronos-san is getting evaluated. Why would that be?" Ino asked.

"Most likely since he is in line for one or possibly even two clan seats on the council, his skills as a shinobi come into question. No council member would accept a weak clan head." Shikamaru retorted.

"Otousan then will have to fight Iruka-sensei. Will be interesting to see." Sasuke commented as Iruka and Chronos made their way to the center of the sparring circle. He noted Chronos had shed his coat and weapons, leaving him with just the green t-shirt and green camouflage trousers.

Naruto noticed the change in attire but also noted something else. "Hey Otousan, what is with the makeup?"

Chronos looked over to his son and explained to the class. "This is a form of camouflage. Earlier, I was training out in one of the heavily forested areas. Combine my clothing and the face paint and it makes a person hard to spot using visual methods in a forest environment."

"Does this method mask chakra?" Sakura asked curiously.

"Probably not."

"Then it is a waste of time, I think. And that makeup doesn't even look good. Why should any guy wear makeup anyways?" Ino scoffed.

"_It is **not MAKEUP!**" _Chronos furiously replied. Sighing to regain his composure, he continued with the impromptu lesson.

"Listen, not all enemies use chakra or are ninja right?" The students nodded in agreement. "So if they can't use chakra, then they have to use their eyes, right?" They nodded again. "If you make it harder for them to see you, wouldn't it be easier to defeat them?" Everyone agreed again. "Finally, don't you have methods for suppressing chakra?" Another group nod. "What would you think would happen if you combine camouflage methods with chakra suppression techniques?"

A collective 'Oh' came from the class. Chronos looked around and ensured they understood. "So Naruto, does that explain why I am wearing my face paint?"

"Hai, Otousan."

"Good, now I am going to spar with your sensei here. Please take notes and if you have any questions after the spar, I will answer them." Chronos said as he looked back to Iruka and settled into a combat stance.

Iruka took this as a sign to get himself ready. "Are you ready Chronos-san?"

"I was born ready, Iruka-san." Chronos said with a confident smirk. Unfortunately for him, Iruka was smirking back as he got into his stance.

"Good, 'cause this will not be easy."

Chronos laughed in response. "I wouldn't have it any other way. In other words," Chronos said as he cracked his neck bringing one hand up in a come here motion. "BRING IT!"

Iruka scowled and came in a rush and launched into a flying front kick, which Chronos deftly swatted to the side, then grabbed Iruka's chin, wrenched it back and threw a left handed chop to the throat slamming Iruka to the ground.

Chronos was going to drop an axe kick to his opponent's shoulder when Iruka kipped up and thrust a double palm strike to his chest knocking Chronos off-balance. He quickly recovered as Iruka came at him with a flurry of punches which he mostly blocked with head bobs and weaving until Iruka over-committed with a spinning back fist. Chronos countered it by capturing the arm in between his while locking his hands in a modified Muay Tai clinch to the back of Iruka's head. Swiftly, Chronos went through a combination of a knee thrust to the head, lead elbow strike to the ribs, wrenching of the lingering arm, and then an axe kick sweep of Iruka, dropping him to the dirt with a satisfying thud in three seconds.

To finish off the fight, Chronos took the arm that he held and wrapped both legs around it in the same fashion he did with Anko.

"YIELD OR I BREAK IT!" The students heard this and a collective gasp was released from them. None of them thought Iruka-sensei would have been defeated so quickly. He only managed to get one decent hit on Chronos but the rest were dodged or blocked effortlessly and with such quickness that it seemed unreal.

Iruka relented by tapping on the ground as was agreed to during the conversation with the Hokage. Chronos helped him up and looked over to the group sitting to the side. The three Jounin and the Hokage were obviously conversing on their observations of the test so far today. Finally, the Hokage came over and spoke.

"A rather interesting test, Chronos-san. You managed to best a Chuunin and a Jounin today in different tests and lasted fifteen minutes in a kenjutsu duel with our best swordsman. After much consideration, we have seen that you have already possessed the skills to be awarded the rank of Chuunin." The Hokage stated handing him a standard issue Chuunin vest.

"Thank you, Hokage-sama, but I already have a vest." Chronos stated and walked over to where his pack was on the bench, proceeding to adorn his woodland camouflage blouse and his armored vest. The Hokage nodded to this and kept a hold of the vest he was going to give to Chronos.

Naruto stood up and started cheering loudly, hopping around applauding and congratulating his Otousan while Sasuke just nodded and gave a small 'Hn' in acknowledgment.

Chronos walked over to the class and motioned everyone to sit down. "Does anyone have any questions about what they saw??"

For the next thirty minutes, the students prodded him with questions and asked for demonstrations of the methods he employed to defeat Iruka so quickly. He happily obliged and walked them through the two combination counters he used step-by-step and told them how to practice it in a safe manner. Iruka then proceeded to dismiss the class and went off in search of an icepack for his aching head.

Chronos sent Naruto and Sasuke off to go home and train in the two combos they saw in class, while he took off with the three Jounin. Anko led them to the one liquor store in which they bought a few bottles of vodka as well as various varieties of flavored cream to make mixed drinks, as well as a couple decks of cards and playing chips. Interestingly enough, the three Jounin paid for it as well as some Ichiraku's ramen and dango, some rice balls, sautéed crab meat, and steamed vegetables to make a decent meal for all of them.

Chronos invited them all up to the complex to share the meal with his two youshi as well as deciding to play some poker. They decided to play in the same conference room that they used to play the movie for the two boys.

Needless to say, the pick of 'Saving Private Ryan' was enough to get everyone, including Kakashi to be distracted by the initial fight scene. The poker game was abandoned and everyone watched the movie, with everyone peppering Chronos with questions about the weapons and vehicles that were used. They now understood why Chronos never used chakra and how now he had a lot work to do in order to deal with their methods of fighting.

One question that was brought up by the movie led to a very valuable conversation for Naruto and Sasuke.

"What was the point of going to save that one guy? Sacrificing all those men to save just one seemed to be a waste." Sasuke mentioned.

"Well this goes back to a few simple rules that my family passes down. I think you should keep these in mind, because it gives the real reason someone should fight and lead down the path of a ninja or a Marine."

Both boys looked at him curiously as he continued his speech.

"My grandfather taught me these rules and Yamada added one more. Keep these in mind as you train and keep pushing forward in life and you will achieve your dreams. One, always protect who is precious to you. Never abandon them and do anything it takes to keep them safe, even if sacrifices need to be made. Two, love purely, speak honestly, and listen carefully. Three, look underneath the underneath of things. Finally, don't live in the past and hold no regrets."

Kakashi looked up as he heard rule number three. It was passed to him by his father and he kept it close to him every day. It was one of the two rules he lived by. After hearing this, he made a simple promise to himself. These two boys will be on his Genin team. Kakashi was constantly peppered with questions and request from the Hokage to pass a Genin team and take them on as their Jounin sensei. He now saw two that would become the Genin team he wanted to train. All he needed now was a third, but he'd request for those two personally.

"How does that apply to saving that one man?" Naruto asked, shaking Kakashi from his thoughts.

"It works like this, at least from my point of view. No nation should ever be as callous as to let a whole generation of a family sacrifice themselves needlessly. If word ever got out that three of the man's brothers died and the army never rescued the last son, wouldn't other nations see that as dishonorable? Also, wouldn't it hurt morale if it seemed that the army's commanders were uncaring for a plight so dire? Plus, what about that mother we saw near the beginning of the movie. Should any mother ever have to feel the weighted anguish from losing _all _of her sons? That is what it means by sacrificing to keep those things precious safe and looking to the underneath of things. Understand??"

Both boys were confused but Chronos just simply told them to think on it and sent them off to bed as he escorted the three Jounin out bidding them a pleasant evening.

As the trio finally made their way to bed and fell asleep, one thing was for certain. The first days of a united clan are always memorable.

_

* * *

(A/N): Trust me, I will get more into the Nyuurou Saisei, the Sharingan, and how it relates to Naruto and Sasuke in the next couple chapters. Chronos will not be the strongest of the three. Anyways, the next chapter will gloss over training and then the next one will be fluff before we get to the trials and the Genin exam. Until then, you now what to do. REVIEW!!! _

Finally, Shinkeisen roughly translates to 'War of Nerves'.

Secondary Author Note: For all of you that have reviewed, or placed this story as an alert or Kami-forbid, **a favorite**, I am truly grateful. I will continue to take what you say in consideration and work to make this story the best I can possibly make it. If anyone else besides my current Beta wants to be my 2nd Beta, please let me know. Besides that, after 50 reviews and over 3000 hits, I am left humbled and proud to have written a story that all of you enjoy so much. bows to his readers 


	13. Training Quirks

**Disclaimer: I still do not have any ownership of Naruto, nor anything from the BBC or Benny Hill.**

**Uzumaki Complex – Sunday morning**

Chronos was slaving over the stove thinking about the last week's events with fondness. Over the rest of the week, the weekdays were rather hectic. Every morning was the same as the first. The boys gradually became accustomed to reveille after a couple of days and even managed to awaken a few minutes before Chronos would barge into their rooms.

Chronos decided to alter the PT sessions since they both seemed to like his taijutsu style. The morning exercise routine turned into the three of them going over different taijutsu techniques, each one taking a turn watching the other two and fixing flaws. Sasuke didn't like it at first when Naruto saw a flaw in his stance, saying he was leaving his head unprotected too much, but got over it when Naruto spotted Chronos doing the same thing and made the same comment to him.

After a bath and breakfast, the trio would make their way to the Academy, where Chronos would converse with Iruka and some of the kids before class would start. When they parted ways, Chronos would always find his instructor for the morning outside.

Those mornings would be spent with either Kakashi going through the basics of chakra control. Kakashi wasn't surprised by the color of Chronos's chakra when he saw it formed for the first time, but he quickly learned how much of a benefit it was. It took one morning to get the tree walking exercise down, even though they needed to use three trees to finish the exercise. The other two had too many dents after his previous attempts. The water walking exercise took a while longer, mostly due to memories of a drowning incident in Chronos's youth, but by the end of the first week, both of those exercises were down.

After a decent lunch, afternoon training sessions would be with Anko or Hayate depending on the day. Hayate had Tuesdays and Thursdays while Anko had Wednesdays and Fridays. The afternoons with Hayate on the first week was mostly confined to polishing up Chronos's kenjutsu style. Hayate was interested to find that Chronos was equally gifted with one-handed stances from both the left and right hands, but the katana transfers and disarming methods in his style were sloppy, so that was where most of the first week was concentrated on.

Chronos didn't show it, but the part of the week he liked the best was the training with Anko. It reminded him so much of being in the service, and who wouldn't love being trained by a female drill instructor? She first tried to run him into the dirt, but found he had more endurance than she did, so she reintroduced him to her private training area and tossed in a surprise. She had him start wearing weights throughout the day and made him run through two scenarios each day. The first one would be him to breach an encampment or structure and obtain some object, while the second one would be an evasion exercise. He would have to go from the first objective to the exit gate while Anko would launch barrage after barrage of kunai, shuriken, taijutsu strikes, snake summons, and the occasional jutsu. It was during that first evasion exercise that something came to mind.

_**

* * *

**__**Flashback**_

'_I hate running for my life, but I don't have much of a choice.' Chronos thought as he dashed from tree to tree. 'I'm glad Kakashi-sensei helped me with the tree climbing exercise or I'd be skewered by now.'_

_Chronos paused atop one branch to catch his breath, only to have three pythons dropping from the branch above. He leapt to the next tree, only for it to give way as a kunai was already lodged on the blindside of the branch. Attached to that branch was an explosive tag, which went off as soon as Chronos went to leap off of the limb. _

_The explosion threw off his jump, causing him to overshoot the next limb. Only through his quickened reflexes was he able to avoid taking the next branch completely in the chest, turning his body to make it a glancing blow. He also managed to fall mostly unharmed to the ground, except for a sprained ankle. It didn't matter for when Chronos got to his feet, there was Anko. She just smirked and raised her left arm. _

"_Seneijashu" Anko exclaimed and four snakes shot from under the sleeve of her trench coat. They bound themselves to his arms and legs, effectively hog-tying him._

_She laughed antagonistically and strutted her way up to Chronos as he struggled to break his bonds. She bent over and whispered into his ear with much satisfaction. "Better luck next time, runt." Finishing her tempting taunt with a small flick of her tongue on Chronos's ear, she left him stunned and frustrated._

_He just watched her walk away leaving him furious that he was still trapped, frustrated from the chills that went down his spine and the goose bumps lingering from the sensations her whisper gave him, and annoyed that she was leaving him stuck there._

"_Come back here and get me out of this!!!" Chronos furiously shouted at her retreating form, which Chronos actually took a small liking to. All Chronos heard was a laugh from Anko, followed by the snakes uncoiling._

_He got to his feet and rambled his way up to Anko. He looked over at her and saw the positively evil smile that graced her face._

'_That bitch enjoyed tying me up. GRRRRR!!! It's on now.' Then for some reason, it dawned on him._

"_You took it easy on me during the test a couple days ago, didn't you?"_

_Anko just grinned like a snake that just ate a mouse. "Well it wouldn't have done much good if I killed you off on the first date right?"_

"_You call that a date?? I wonder what you call a romantic evening. Torture??" Chronos replied flabbergasted._

"_You will have to see, now won't you?" She retorted with a playful slap to his posterior._

* * *

Chronos resolved to get her back today, if she wasn't too gutless to show.

The fun part for the new family was the late afternoon and evenings during the week. Each day, the trio would recount the lessons that they did separately, and every time it would degrade into a training session. By Thursday evening, things became so routine that they even called it 'family time'.

Family time would consist of Naruto and Sasuke giving a period on instruction on something they learned in class that day. Sasuke actually seemed to be the better teacher of the two. He came off rather professional to the point of having the air of a professor in his teachings. Everything seemed so proper and formal with every point he would make and there was a sense of intellectual arrogance about the lesson. Naruto was more informal and often made jokes and humorous analogies to emphasize points. Every point he would make was easy to understand, because he tried so hard to make it seem simple.

After the lectures were over, each person would go over a demonstration of what practical skills they learned or tried to learn that day. Chronos ended up getting plenty of instruction on the Academy level jutsus from Sasuke and Naruto and seemed to have Henge and Kawarimi down by Friday night. Bunshin was another story. Just like Naruto, it seemed Chronos could not make a proper clone. They figured that it could be a family trait and decided to look into it at the library on Monday, since Saturday was a day to rest and Sunday was a day to play.

For the boys, they enjoyed having their Otousan teach them the tree walking. One of the more serious as well as hilarious family bonding moments occurred on that day they did the water walking.

_**

* * *

Flashback**_

_The trio made their way to the closest pair of trees that had decent clearance for walking along the side. Chronos turned to Sasuke and Naruto and started the lesson._

"_Today I learned a rather interesting training method for chakra control. I managed to learn this in an afternoon, so if you are willing, I'd like to teach it to both of you. You game??" he asked them both._

"_Sure thing, Otousan, but why are we over here next to these trees?" Naruto inquired._

_Chronos smiled and then calmly walked over to the tree and then, to the amazement of both boys, he walked up the side of the tree to a height of about five meters and then jumped off._

_After landing calmly, he turned to the boys. "According to Kakashi-sensei, this exercise will help with your chakra control and make it much easier to learn almost any jutsu. I didn't believe him at first until he showed me how easy it was to defy gravity with just some concentration and effort. Are you willing to try this out?"_

_Both boys nodded and seemed rather eager to learn._

"_Alright then, do both of you have a kunai?" Sasuke and Naruto pulled out one from their equipment pouch. "Good, what you should do initially is to get a running start and then try to go up the side. When you feel yourself about to fall off, mark the tree with the kunai. Go ahead and give it a couple tries. After you do that, I'll answer a question or two if you are confused."_

_Both boys nodded and took towards the new goal with gusto. After the first few tries, Sasuke left a couple dents in the bark but managed to get five steps before dropping, while Naruto only could manage three steps. _

"_What am I doing wrong?? You did it, it shouldn't be that hard." Naruto stated frustratingly._

_Chronos put a calming hand on his shoulder and motioned Sasuke to come over and sit down. When both boys were seated, he gave an explanation. "With most things in life, if you don't do enough, you fail. That is somewhat how things are going with you, Naruto. You are using too much chakra, and negating what you're trying to do. On the other side of that coin, if you use too little, you cannot achieve a strong enough effect. As you can see, there are dents in your trees. That is from using too much chakra. With the best things in life, they are best done in either moderation or in some sort of balance. Thinking that way got me to the top of the tree. Any thoughts or questions?"_

_Sasuke spoke up quietly. "So you are saying that if we don't use enough chakra we fall and if we use too much, we break the tree, and that with jutsu in the future, you have to use just the right amount of chakra to make things work correctly."_

"_Couldn't have said it better myself. You should speak up more, Sasuke. You can help more than just yourself that way and improve yourself more in the long run." Chronos said kindly._

"_How would that make me any better or help me with my goal?" Sasuke asked darkly._

"_Which goal is that?"_

"_To kill a certain man." He stated looking off to the horizon._

_Chronos put a hand on Sasuke's shoulder. "Don't worry about that now. Sunday, we will talk about it, just don't let it stick in your mind. You are much better than that if you give yourself the chance." Sasuke did nothing more than a simple nod and grunt in acquiescence. _

"_Now are there any other questions or concerns?" Neither Sasuke nor Naruto made any attempt at a question. "Fine. We only have an hour of daylight left, so get back to it."_

_Naruto and Sasuke took a minute to relax and then charged the trees with gusto. In about fifteen minutes, Sasuke finally was able to make it to the top of the tree. He repeated the feat two more times before being satisfied. When he reached the ground, Chronos congratulated him and turned to watch Naruto._

'_Damn that Sasuke-teme. I'll show him!!!' Naruto swore to himself and threw himself into the training. After five more minutes, he made it to the top of the tree and started to cheer. Chronos was elated, until Naruto did something… Naruto-like. He jumped punching the air in celebration, forgetting he was still in the tree._

_Chronos saw this and dashed to his youshi's rescue with Sasuke watching on in bemused wonder. Unfortunately for Chronos's back and their dignity, he overshot where Naruto was going to drop and ended up catching him with his back._

_Sasuke started to walk towards the two until he noticed the position he was in. When he did, an event unheard of in Konoha history until this day happened. Noticing his Otousan sprawled on the ground face first and Naruto caught in a straddle position just behind his rear, Sasuke couldn't help himself._

_He laughed. He laughed very loudly. He was even rolling on the ground._

"_Oi TEME!! What's so funny!?!?" Naruto exclaimed in anger._

_Between laughs, Sasuke managed to give out a response. "I didn't know you loved Otousan that much."_

_Chronos and Naruto looked at each other and then noticed the position they were in. They split apart quickly and glared menacingly towards Sasuke. Sasuke looked at the two and knew one thing._

_He needed to run. With that, the chase was on. For some reason, Chronos swore he heard a saxophone in the air and was wondering if there was a man in a monkey suit in pursuit. (Editor's note: I swear I didn't do it! It was a kid dressed up like me!)_

* * *

Chronos sat back in the kitchen recalling everything as he finished up the breakfast. Sundays were a big day for him as it was a family and friends day. He planted the seeds of that tradition last week and Monday, hoping to continue it today.

Plating the eggs, bacon, pancakes, fruit and toast out, he brought the boys' plates to them in the dining room. After retrieving his own, they started eating and Chronos felt the need to get a feel of their view of the day's events.

"You two looking forward to today?"

Naruto nodded as he happily ate his eggs, made over easy, sopping up the yolk with his toast. Sasuke however seemed impassive to the idea.

"Is something wrong with today, Sasuke?"

He looked towards his Otousan dejectedly. "We aren't training."

"Why so upset, teme? All our friends are coming over including Otousan's senseis. This is going to be fun." Naruto stated cheerfully. He was looking forward to this day. Not only is all his friends coming, but they were going to watch some movies, work in the greenhouse, and play cards.

"Now Naruto, don't bug him about it. As a matter of fact, anything can be considered training. It doesn't have to be something related to the ninja arts to be considered training."

"What do you mean by that?" Sasuke inquired.

Chronos smiled at his youshi. "You will see. Some things that don't seem like training now actually are training for the mind and soul. You can't always concentrate on jutsus and chakra or you will kill part of yourself in the end."

"Fine. So what do you got for me today, _Otousan_?" He replied mockingly.

"We are planting Akanasu and learning how to play poker. Plus we got some movies to watch." Chronos replied anticipating today's fun. All Sasuke heard was _Akanasu_ and started eating quickly.

"What is the rush Sasuke?" Naruto inquired.

"Akanasu." He replied with a hungry, even lustful look in his eyes, before finishing his plate and rushing off to the kitchen to clean his dishes.

Chronos and Naruto looked on in disbelief as Sasuke then sprinted upstairs to change into work clothes suitable for working in the dirt.

"Have you ever seen him do anything that fast?" Naruto asked.

"Nope. I wonder if I should tell him we are waiting for the girls to show up before going to the garden." Chronos screwed his eyes to the ceiling as if the answer were etched above him.

"Nope." They said in unison and happily finished their meal.

About an hour later, Ino, Hinata, and Sakura showed up along with a tall blonde couple that could only be considered to be Ino's parents. They carried potting soil, seeds, and infant plants for the two greenhouses. Chronos greeted them warmly and paid the couple for the supplies, which they tried to refuse, stating that it was a gift to the new clan. Chronos wouldn't have it and gave them some of the money for nothing else but the effort it took for hauling the supplies up the mountain.

After some more pleasantries and giving Ino's parents a short tour of the place, Chronos bid the couple farewell and took the rest to the greenhouses to start planting. Ino, Hinata, and Naruto went to one greenhouse to plant Naruto's greenery as well as some herbs and various flowers, including a few of Hinata's lilies.

It was halfway through their work that a soft melody filled the air of the greenhouse. Hinata and Ino were working on Hinata's lilies when the sweet sound graced their ears. They turned to where the sound was emanating from and found Naruto happily humming a simple tune as he was tending to his aloe root.

Both girls were astonished that the brash, hyper-active runt was so calm and peaceful tending to his plants. The harmonious tune coming from him had a soothing nature to it making the moment even more confusing for the two girls. Hinata was dazed at the sight of it and could only stare. She tried to speak but no sound came forth even while her lips moved.

Ino had no such impediment and was able to freely vocalize her curiosity. "Naruto, why do you carry that tune while gardening?"

Naruto turned around and both girls saw the most peaceful and caring smile on his face. Ino had never seen Naruto this way before, so the look shocked her, but Hinata took it in and made a silent vow to Kami to let her see that look every day, hopefully directed at her.

"Ano… It just comes out. I haven't put much thought into it, but…" Naruto said calmly turning back to the plant. "When I am doing something like this, it is like I am in my own place, free from the weight of the world." Naruto left his work as he saw it finished in his mind and turned back to the girls, scratching his head in true Naruto form.

"Maybe we should finish up, eh?" Both girls nodded and happily finished with the rest of the herbs and flowers, not risking their voices to steal the moment away.

* * *

In the other greenhouse, Sasuke, Sakura, and Chronos went to work on the vegetables, ending with a long section of Akanasu. Sakura and Chronos chatted away while planting most of the other vegetables while Sasuke performed preparatory work on his planter's boxes, brooding since his Otousan wanted to save the actual planting of the Akanasu for last.

For Sasuke, it was a tedious and monotonous hour of replacing the soil and mixing in the proper amounts of fertilizer, all instructed by Sasuke as Chronos worked on his carrots, peppers, celery, onions and beans. Sakura lent a hand in the prep work after a little prodding by Chronos and the two got along rather well.

The duo looked satisfied at their work and felt it was time to plant the starter Akanasu vines. Sasuke made his way over to Chronos to get the vines, but he ignored the young Uchiha while he was planting the last of the onions.

"Otousan, the boxes are ready to go. Show me how to plant those starter vines." Sasuke demanded. Chronos just hummed along to a tune in his head.

Sasuke grew impatient and nudged Chronos, who just turned and glared at Sasuke.

"Is there a problem, Sasuke?"

"You aren't assisting me with the Akanasu." Sasuke retorted.

"Five minutes. Sit and wait." Chronos replied pointing and the ground next to him.

"Whatever." Sasuke muttered and sat down.

Sighing, Chronos glanced over at Sasuke and deduced this was the proper moment for his lesson.

"Sakura, come over here please and sit next to Sasuke."

She complied rather happily and sat as close as she could to Sasuke, who seemed slightly uncomfortable with the intimacy she was trying to conjure. As soon as the two were settled, Chronos started his lesson.

"Sasuke, what are your goals?"

Letting out a frustrated grunt, he replied. "We went over this already, Otousan. I want to revive my clan and kill a certain man."

"I know we discussed that before, but which one is more important to you?" Chronos asked expectantly. He already knew the answer, but wanted to hear it.

"I need to do the latter before I can revive my clan."

Chronos nodded and turned back to the onions, letting the two youngsters digest what Sasuke stated. Sakura, in her infinite wisdom, turned to Sasuke and asked an all-important question.

"Why is that so important to do first?"

"If he is still alive, then my clan wouldn't be safe."

Chronos heard this and threw a question over his shoulder. "I am in your clan too, you know. I am as much an Uchiha as an Uzumaki. Are you saying I am in danger?"

"Itachi would kill you."

"Would he defeat you right now?"

"Yes." Sasuke affirmed in his usual monotone.

"Could we defeat him together?" Chronos asked, again knowing the answer he would hear.

"No, and besides, it's my task, not yours."

Sakura took in the conversation and felt heartbroken. Her crush had taken it upon himself to accomplish an arduous task that most of the adults in the village could not do, and didn't want anyone to shoulder that burden with him.

"Do you need to do things alone?" Sakura asked sorrowfully.

Sasuke turned to Sakura with a vacant look on his face. "I don't need help."

Chronos turned to Sasuke and looked him dead in his eyes with a powerful glare. "That is so weak of you. Haven't you noticed you have been getting help all along? Your Academy sensei, myself and Naruto, as well as those clan scrolls are all forms of assistance you received. Even now, with those Akanasu, you wanted some help. Is it so hard to ask for help with Itachi?"

Sasuke turned away and muttered something that neither Sakura nor Chronos could hear. Chronos had an inkling as to what it was and wanted it vocalized.

"IF YOU GOT SOMETHING TO SAY, SAY IT!!"

Sasuke turned and glared defiantly at him. "No one else is going to die by his hands! I can't allow it!"

Finally it was out in the open; the real reason behind the vengeance. Sasuke was afraid to have anyone close assisting him and dying. Chronos sighed with a hint of regret for forcing that response from Sasuke, but it was needed for his own good. Finishing up the onions, he turned and knelt in front of Sasuke, grasping his shoulders.

"If you do this alone, not only will you not accomplish your goal of reviving your clan, but you will end up broken or dead. You have people here willing to help. Naruto said as much when the three of us first met as a family. I said as much then too. If you look closely, there are others that will help if it means you come back alive." Chronos stated motioning over to Sakura. "Do you remember the rules of life I mentioned earlier this week?"

Sasuke weakly nodded still entranced by Chronos's forcefulness. Sakura herself was speechless at the scene developing in front of her.

"If you stay on the path you are on, you would be breaking those rules. You would be abandoning family, not listening to those around you, and living in the past. Would your parents be proud of you for doing that?"

The shock of those words hit Sasuke hard. He never took the time to think of anything but what his otouto told him that fateful day. He took Itachi's words to heart and nurtured his hate of him, thinking that would lead him to the strength that was needed. He forgot about his kaasan and otousan, as if he was still stuck in the Mangekyou that Itachi cast that day. He released the memory of his father heading the Uchiha Military Police, taking it upon himself to ensure that the entire village had protection during their day-to-day lives fade into nothingness. Sasuke at one time had wished to follow in his footsteps, until Itachi was made ANBU captain. It was all he could do to hang his head in shame.

"Sasuke," Chronos said comfortingly. "It is not too late to change for the better. We are all here to help you get stronger and wiser. Just don't be afraid to ask. Even your otousan had to ask for assistance at one point in his life. I bet Itachi had to once as well. I just ask one thing of you now, Sasuke."

"What would that be?" Sasuke stated slowly recovering from his guilt.

Chronos hardened his gaze into one of fierce determination that made Sakura cower and Sasuke hold his breath. "When it comes time to go after that teme, you take me with you and we bring him back alive to rot in a cell?"

"Bring him back ALIVE?! Why!?" Sasuke questioned startled that anyone would want to attempt that in relation to the S-class missing-nin.

"Wouldn't it be more fitting that he would have to wallow in the despair for the rest of his life, knowing it was his otouto that defeated him, locking him away to rot for all time?" Chronos inquired mischievously letting out a small chuckle.

Sasuke took that in and nodded. He may not have agreed with it, thinking that any longer that Itachi was alive was time that the Uchiha clan would be endangered even if he was behind a cage door. "Alright, we will do it your way for now."

"Hai. Now, let's get those Akanasu in the dirt." Chronos said helping everyone to their feet. Sakura didn't catch the look but Chronos did. For once, there was a genuine smile on the stone face of the last pure-blooded Uchiha in Konoha.

_

* * *

(A/N): Again, I want to give my appreciation to my wonderful editor, Scorch-sensei. I also truly am humbled by the reviews, story alerts, and favorites that my readers have given this story and myself as an aspiring writer. Hopefully I can live up to everyone's expectations. Trust me when I say we got a long road ahead of us and this story won't be over for quite a while. As far as my son goes, things are looking up. I may have him here for Christmas, with a chance he will stay until the summer._

_I do have one question for everyone. I still have a second story stuck in my head, but trying to burst out, like the Kyuubi from his cage. Do you think that I should try to write this second story at the same time that I write this one?_


	14. A New Tradition

**Disclaimer time: I do not own any of the following.**

**Naruto**

**Universal**

**Cinergi Pictures**

**New Line Cinema**

**Warner Bros**

**20****th**** Century Fox**

**Anything related to Finger Eleven or Johnny Cash (even though I truly wish I could go back in time and meet the Man in Black)**

**I would be obscenely rich if I did. Someone call my agent. **

* * *

A few minutes before noon, both groups finished their planting and emerged from the greenhouses and observed a group of people coming up from the mountain tunnel. Kiba and Akamaru were leading the way, as the adolescent canine was already happy to frolic in the open lush grass of the Uzumaki training area. They were closely followed by Shikamaru and Chouji. A second group of people emerged a few seconds later. Chronos immediately recognized Kakashi, Anko, Iruka and Hayate, but along with them was a man smoking a cigarette, a black-haired woman whose red eyes shone from even that distance, and a purple-haired woman. After a short walk, Naruto and Sasuke greeted Kiba, Shikamaru, and Chouji while Chronos met the adults.

Hayate introduced his girlfriend Yuugao and Kakashi introduced Kurenai and Asuma. Chronos was surprised to find that Asuma was related to the Hokage but instantly figured it out by their similar need to smoke. Chronos also learned that Kurenai was one of Anko's closest friends, so he made a mental note to prod her for information about his seductive and torturous sensei.

He took the adults on a short tour of the place while he had the youngsters prepare the conference room for everyone to watch a movie. All the adults were awed by the craftsmanship of the furniture, artwork, and tapestries. The library was well received, especially by Kakashi, knowing that with the eagerness of Naruto and the thirst for training Sasuke possessed, the jutsu contained in the library would not stay on the shelves for long.

Iruka requested, still having nurturing instincts related to Naruto, to look over the sleeping quarters. Chronos complied and showed off each of the rooms. All three were rather Spartan in their layout, none of them being particularly luxurious. Only the meager decorations could determine whose room they were observing. Naruto's room had plenty of posters relating to the various Hokages, especially the Sandaime, and had a Bonsai tree on the lone dresser. Sasuke's room had very little decoration, save a couple family pictures and a fan colored similarly to the Uchiha Family Crest. Chronos's room was even less decorated than the others, as nothing adorned the room save the basic bedroom furniture and one small shelf above the headboard of his sleigh style bed. Hanging above the shelf was his katana, and two large pale orange candles were lit one each side of said shelf with his photo album and a black urn with the kanji for 'Remembrance' written in blood-red ink.

Curiosity got the better of Anko and she asked about the shrine that was evident by that shelf. "Why is that shelf there, and not somewhere more visible?"

Numbly, Chronos replied with his absent gaze fixed on the urn. "So it can be seen every night before I sleep."

"And why are the candles lit now?" Asuma inquired.

"I light them every morning when I wake in order to not turn on more lights than are needed and to provide comfort while I am away." He replied almost robotically.

Anko was confused along with everyone else, but only she vocalized the confusion. "Comfort for whom?"

Chronos approached the shrine, gazing mournfully at the urn. "For those both loved and brave who have been lost."

"You make it sound as if there is more to that urn than just family," Anko stated respectfully.

"That is because it is so. I originally bought the urn on my last few days in Okinawa. Before I left, my CO managed to get some of us permission to spend a night on Iwo Jima, so I brought this urn to collect some sand from the beaches where so many of my Marine comrades died in one of the more famous battles in Marine history. My ojiisan on my kaasan's side died there in combat while saving his platoon from a grenade that fell in their formation. I brought back that black sand to have some way to have part of him with me. He was my inspiration to join the Marines even though I always said I joined because I was bored with school."

Chronos paused to reflect on those memories before continuing. "When my family died in that storm, I didn't want a mass funeral that only a few friends left would attend, so I had the bodies cremated and mixed those ashes with the black and hallowed sand. Those items, my katana, the urn, and the family album, are all that's left of that family."

Everyone was quiet for a few moments, taking the time to reflect of their own times of mourning and remembrance, especially Kakashi reflecting on those he lost as well.

Anko saw the mix of emotions crossing betrayed by Chronos's speech. The hurt of loss was still present but there was a sense of pride from his telling of his ojiisan's fate as well as hope when he mentioned Naruto and Sasuke. She put a comforting hand on his shoulder as he hung his head, letting out one long breath in an attempt to regain his composure.

"Gomen everyone. Enough of troubling times, for today is the continuance of my family's favorite traditions."

"What tradition would that be?" Asuma asked.

"Every Sunday, family and friends would gather to share a meal and play card games. Today will be especially fun, since we'll be playing poker. We'll even teach those kids downstairs how to play. I hope everyone brought the fifty ryo with them, like I told Anko to do."

Iruka was growing slightly furious. This man was going to corrupt those kids, especially Naruto, and he was determined to let him know. "How can you do this?!? Letting those kids gamble is outrageous and dishonorable."

Chronos chuckled shaking his head. "On the contrary, this will help them with analytical skills, deceit, and information gathering. Necessary skills for a ninja, don't you think??"

"Yes, those skills are important in a ninja's career, but you can't have them gamble their money away." Yuugao intimated.

Chronos laughed even louder. "And we aren't. None of those kids are using their money. Only we adults are paying. They play for free. The tournament will start after the end of the meal, which I should get started since it is half past noon already."

Everyone watched Chronos merrily sprint down the hallway towards the staircase and then turned to follow.

* * *

Things were not easily done when you have pre-teens trying to decide what movie to watch. Kiba and Chouji picked a movie about a historic battle where a handful of men fought against a massive army bent on conquering and enslaving all others.

Ino and Sakura looked at the cover, and screamed that the movie was too bloody. They picked a romantic comedy about a pirate rescuing a princess from a tyrant with the help of a giant and a Spaniard who was looking to avenge his father's death.

Sasuke thought that choice was too sappy and picked a movie about a policeman who had his family killed by a crime boss. The policeman turned vigilante and dealt out his vengeance which he called punishment.

Shikamaru thought that movie was too troublesome and picked a movie about a man who lost his memory and in looking for his identity found out he was an assassin.

Most everyone disagreed to everyone else's choices until Naruto picked a movie about a small person who found a magic ring that held great and terrible evil power and, with a few friends, went to destroy the ring. Hinata naturally agreed with Naruto, but the kicker came when Chronos came into the room and noticed the choices for the movie. Chronos picked the choice Naruto came up with for a simple reason: there was enough adventure, romance, and drama in the movie to satisfy everyone and it was long enough to last until dinner was finished, especially since it was the extended version. After making the final call, Chronos headed to the kitchen to begin preparing dinner.

Arriving at his destination, he turned on his iPod and pulled a pork roast that had been marinating in the fridge since last night. He'd caught the boar himself on a hunt the day before. He had a Caesar salad already prepared and had various vegetables set into the roasting pan with the roast to bake along with the meat. He even had biscuits already prepared that merely needed to be reheated for a few minutes. All that was left was to make some popcorn and other appetizers for the movie.

After fifteen minutes of measuring, cutting, and popping, as well as placing the roast in the main oven, he had everything ready to bake in the secondary oven when the sound of stomping and clapping accompanied by the soft picking of a guitar filled the air. He closed his eyes and took the time to sing along to the song that just started.

**You can run on for a long time  
Run on for a long time  
Run on for a long time  
Sooner or later God'll cut you down  
Sooner or later God'll cut you down **

Go tell that long tongue liar  
Go and tell that midnight rider  
Tell the rambler,  
The gambler,  
The back biter  
Tell 'em that God's gonna cut 'em down  
Tell 'em that God's gonna cut 'em down 

**Well my goodness gracious let me tell you the news  
My head's been wet with the midnight dew  
I've been down on bended knee talkin' to the man from Galilee  
He spoke to me in the voice so sweet  
I thought I heard the shuffle of the angel's feet  
He called my name and my heart stood still  
When he said, "John go do My will!" **

Go tell that long tongue liar  
Go and tell that midnight rider  
Tell the rambler,  
The gambler,  
The back biter  
Tell 'em that God's gonna cut 'em down

**Tell 'em that God's gonna cut 'em down**

As he got into the song, he started to move to the music, keeping the beat either by clapping or slapping the counter-top, all the while not noticing he was being watched. Anko and Kurenai heard some singing as they walked out of the movie room to find the kitchen for a good drink and some dango. After walking into the main hall, they noticed the smell of popcorn popping and followed the smell. When they got to the kitchen, they saw their host singing and moving to the music and decided to sit back and enjoy the performance.

**You can run on for a long time  
Run on for a long time  
Run on for a long time  
Sooner or later God'll cut you down  
Sooner or later God'll cut you down **

Well you may throw your rock and hide your hand  
Workin' in the dark against your fellow man  
But as sure as God made black and white  
What's done in the dark will be brought to the light

You can run on for a long time  
Run on for a long time  
Run on for a long time  
Sooner or later God'll cut you down  
Sooner or later God'll cut you down

Go tell that long tongue liar  
Go and tell that midnight rider  
Tell the rambler,  
The gambler,  
The back biter  
Tell 'em that God's gonna cut you down  
Tell 'em that God's gonna cut you down  
Tell 'em that God's gonna cut you down 

All of a sudden, he heard applause and cat-calling from behind him. Blushing, he turned his head and noticed the two ladies behind him smiling wickedly at him.

"We didn't mean to interrupt your performance, but it was soooooo good." Anko mentioned with a hint of seductiveness in her praise.

"Yes, we enjoyed it so much; we think we should be treated to an encore." Kurenai said with a wink. Chronos tried to respond but the words wouldn't come out. The two ladies just saw him sputtering, trying to cough out some response and figured they should deepen the hook into their catch.

"Wouldn't it be wrong of us to have this performance all to ourselves?" Kurenai stated smiling mischievously at him.

"I'm sure the boys can join in the fun." Anko said turning towards the door. All of a sudden it struck Chronos that the opportunity for payback arrived, especially with a certain song starting with a heavy guitar and fast drumbeat, and grabbed Anko by the arm.

**I hold on so nervously  
To me and my drink  
I wish it was cooling me  
But so far, has not been good  
It's been shitty  
And I feel awkward, as I should  
This club has got to be  
The most pretentious thing  
Since I thought you and me  
Well I am imagining  
A dark lit place  
Or your place or my place **

Well I'm not paralyzed  
But, I seem to be struck by you  
I want to make you move  
Because you're standing still  
If your body matches  
What your eyes can do  
You'll probably move right through  
Me on my way to you 

With every word, Chronos sung them as seductively as he could while holding Anko close to himself and teasingly trailing his fingertips from her cheek down to the top of her body suit. He twirled her around noticing the shocked look and flushed cheeks her face held and finished the chorus by pushing her against the fridge door. With the last word of the chorus, he turned to Kurenai and sang each word while eyeing her down as he walked slowly around her, letting her feel his breath caress her with each word sung.

**I hold out for one more drink  
Before I think  
I'm looking too desperately  
But so far has not been fun  
I should just stay home  
If one thing really means one  
This club will hopefully  
Be closed in three weeks  
That would be cool with me  
Well I'm still imagining  
A dark lit place  
Or your place or my place **

Well, I'm not paralyzed  
But, I seem to be struck by you  
I want to make you move  
Because you're standing still  
If your body matches  
What your eyes can do  
You'll probably move right through  
Me on my way to you 

Chronos then turned to Anko and motioned her to come over with a simple curve of a finger and a lick of his lips. She strutted over and stood behind him, entranced by the music and with a determination to give him as much temptation as he was giving them. She pressed her body up against his back and ran her hands up and down his chest while he sang the chorus one more time. As he felt her press up against him, he pressed back with his hips as he ran his hand down Kurenai's cheek in synch with the last words of the song.

**We'll, I'm not paralyzed  
But, I seem to be struck by you  
I want to make you move  
Because you're standing still  
If your body matches  
What your eyes can do  
You'll probably move right through  
Me on my way to you **

I'm not paralyzed  
But, I seem to be struck by you  
I want to make you move  
Because you're standing still  
If your body matches  
What your eyes can do  
You'll probably move right through  
Me on my way to you

You'll probably move right through  
Me on my way to you

You'll probably move right through  
Me on my way to you 

Both Kurenai and Anko had their breath quickened by the actions from the song. Chronos could tell and smirked triumphantly and walked away slowly, grabbing the tray of appetizers in one hand and pocketed the iPod. As he walked towards the door, he slapped both of them on the rear one at a time as he passed and winked at them.

"That was fun. Let's do that again sometime." He said to them, smiling in an overly cheerful way and walking out the door with a sense of victory, leaving both kunoichi flustered and plotting revenge or other methods of payback.

Everyone seemed to be enjoying the movie when Chronos entered the room with the appetizer tray. Even Shikamaru was paying rapt attention to the scenes portrayed on the projection screen. Most of the guys, especially Naruto, were salivating over every action scene, while the women practically wept over the romantic scene between the Elven princess and the human ranger. Chronos noticed Hinata and pulled her aside.

"W-what is it, Chronos-san?" Hinata inquired with a sense of confusion.

He handed the Hyuuga heiress his iPod and headphones. "I put a few different female artists on here as well as some of the songs I like. I would like you to find a few songs that fit your personality, ones that you can connect with. Associate them with a mood, feeling, event, or maybe nothing at all. When you pick those songs, practice singing along to the music until they become engraved into your mind and are a part of you. Come see me when you feel comfortable singing them."

She took the iPod nervously. "D-do you think t-this will help me?"

Chronos gave her a warm smile. "Definitely, Hinata. In fact, I bet one or two of those songs may be something Naruto would like." Hinata grew a rather heavy blush thinking of what could come from a simple serenade and walked off to finish watching the movie, sitting a couple seats away from Naruto so he couldn't see her blush.

As the movie continued on, Chronos noticed that they were approaching an important scene with some words that may be of significance for his two youshi.

"Sasuke, Naruto, pay attention to the next few lines. It may be something to keep in mind with everything that has happened prior and what could come in the future."

The two looked at their Otousan and then each other, then shrugged and returned to the movie.

_The adventurers were resting on rocks along the edge of the outcropping lining the path that they took through the caves. In front of them was a choice of tunnels and the old wizard guiding them was having a hard time deciding which one to take._

_All of a sudden, the young Hobbit, Frodo, heard the knocking of stones as they were striking the side of the gorge in their freefall. Looking down the side, he saw a dark and shadowy creature scrambling up the cliff wall. He made mention of this to the wizard, Gandalf, who in turn told the story of Gollum to the young adventurer. The story made the hobbit's stomach turn sour._

"**It's a pity Bilbo didn't kill him when he had the chance." Frodo replied in disgust. **

**  
Gandalf turned and stared at the hobbit and saw fit to impart some wisdom on the youth. "Pity? It was pity that stayed Bilbo's hand. Many that live deserve death. Some that die deserve life. Can you give it to them, Frodo? Do not be too quick to deal out death and judgment. Even the very wise cannot see all ends. My heart tells me that Gollum has some part to play yet, for good or ill before this is over. The pity of Bilbo may rule the fate of many."**

_Frodo took those words to heart as he turned them over in his mind as well as the events that led him to this point. A slow melancholy enveloped him as the conversation turned towards the events of the day, and he decided to let those feelings out._

"**I wish the ring had never come to me. I wish none of this had happened." Frodo stated with his words dripping in grief, regret, and sadness. **

**  
"So do all who live to see such times. But that is not for them to decide. All we can do is decide is what to do with the time that is given to us. There are other forces at work in this world Frodo, besides the will of evil. Bilbo was meant to find the Ring. In which case, you were also meant to have it. And that is an encouraging thought." Gandalf replied comfortingly.**

After the wizard led the group down the correct tunnel, Sasuke nodded as if he understood the lessons being given. Naruto, however, had a confused look on his face. Chronos just grasped his shoulder and said, "You will understand in time."

When the movie moved into its final half hour, Chronos returned to the kitchen with the appetizer tray and prepared the last of the meal, checking the roast and made sure everything else was done. He then moved to the dining room to set the table and bring the finished dishes to the table.

When the movie finished, everyone left the room and noticed the smell of the meal. Kiba and Naruto raced to the dining room, both out of hunger and knowing if they didn't beat Chouji there, he'd confiscate half of the food for himself. Everyone sat themselves along the long dining table, with Chronos at the head with Naruto to his left and Sasuke to his right. Sakura and Ino raced to sit next to Sasuke with Sakura winning the impromptu contest. Ino didn't let that get to her, however, since she was also in clear view of her newest friend, Naruto. He seemed to blush from the extra attention he was getting between the glances from both Ino across the table from him and from Hinata who sat next to him. Everyone seated themselves accordingly with the kids next to each other and the rest of the adults at the end of the table.

Conversation was rather light and friendly, even though a few pointed jabs came from Anko and Kurenai relating to the show Chronos put on in the kitchen. More than once he had to be rescued by either Naruto or Sasuke when he choked while taking a drink. There were also plenty of questions still relating to Chronos's previous life and his newfound family's training this week. When Naruto exclaimed on the awesomeness of his Otousan teaching him and Sasuke the tree climbing exercise, most of the other Academy students were surprised Chronos was able to teach something like that so quickly. He shrugged it off, stating that is was due to how good his sensei was in teaching him that week, which got what could be seen as a grin from Kakashi. Strangely enough, no one ever saw him take off his mask, even when he ate, which was too quick for the human eye.

Chronos saw everyone start to slow down and figured it was time for the evening's festivities.

"Did everyone enjoy their meal?" He asked and was received with a round of congratulations and even some light applause. "I'm glad everyone liked it. Now it is time for the main event of the evening. We are going to have ourselves a little poker tournament. If Naruto could grab some of his friends to help clean off the table here, I will take Sasuke and a couple others to set up where we are going to play."

Naruto grumbled but Chouji, Hinata, and Kiba proceeded to help him make the cleaning process go quickly while Chronos, Sasuke, Sakura, and Ino helped set up two tables and plenty of chairs in the living room for the game.

After everyone gathered in the living room, Chronos went over the rules of the game and gave a demonstration hand or two so everyone could get the gist of playing Texas Hold 'Em. Then came the fun part…

"Is everyone comfortable with how to play this game??" No one made any dissent to Chronos's question. "Perfect. Now, the rules for this tournament are simple. Every one of the adults is going to be paired with one of the boys or girls. Even though you are a pair, the best individual performance will determine if the two of you get a prize or not. The second and third best showings will win fifty ryo each for them and their partner, while first place will win one hundred ryo each. Now if every adult will draw a card from the table, we will pick partners."

Asuma, Kurenai, and Kakashi still seemed reluctant to draw a card while the rest of the adults quickly grabbed one. After everyone picked, Chronos had each person show and state their card.

"King of Spades." Asuma muttered.

"Queen of Spades." Kakashi stated.

"Queen of Hearts." Anko seductively cooed.

"- _cough _– Nine of Clubs." Hayate coughed out.

"Six of Hearts." Yuugao stated.

"Ten of Hearts." Iruka mentioned.

"I got the Ace of Spades." Kurenai said.

"And I got the King of Diamonds. That means Kurenai picks first, Asuma second, then myself, Kakashi, Anko, Iruka, Hayate, and finally Yuugao. Pick wisely Kurenai."

After the selections, pairings went as follows. Kurenai with Hinata, Asuma with Shikamaru, Chronos with Naruto, Kakashi with Sasuke, Anko with Sakura, Iruka with Ino, Hayate with Chouji, and Yuugao got stuck with Kiba, who took great offense to being picked last.

As everyone made their way to their seats, Chronos set the timer for the limits on his computer and started up some music. While selecting the music, Iruka came up to Chronos.

"Why did you choose Naruto over Sasuke? I don't think this game would be a strong suit for him." He asked curiously.

"No particular reason. I actually thought Sasuke would have been picked before my turn and so I already had Naruto in mind for my partner." Chronos replied as he made his way to turn on the music from the laptop.

Things went rather quickly with Chronos being peppered with questions if something came up. Everyone agreed that the first couple of people that lost would serve as waiters for the remaining players. That fate fell onto Kiba and Ino since neither could keep their excitement contained whenever they had a decent hand.

After a few more people went by the wayside, the tension increased as the remaining eight players were drawn into the competition. However, Chronos's desired effect happened. No one left the room, except to grab refreshments or to find the bathroom, and there were plenty of jokes and good natured ribbing to go around.

Ninety minutes passed and it came down to four people. As the hour was late as it was, everyone agreed to end it when it got down to two people, with the higher chip count winning. Iruka, who was knocked out early by a semi-bluff which turned into a miracle straight on the river by Sakura, took on the role of dealer and dealt the hand to the final four. Chronos was sitting in under the gun with Anko on the button and Shikamaru and Sasuke in the blinds.

Chronos looked down at his cards and saw a King and Ace of Clubs and made a moderate raise. Anko smirked at her opponent and licked her lips.

"Trying to act all tough over there, runt?" She questioned mockingly as she peered at her cards, discovering a pair of tens, hearts and diamonds. Looking up, she smiled sweetly. Chronos saw this and swore it was similar to a smile from a cat before devouring a mouse. She re-raised and pushed in triple the amount of Chronos's bet.

Shikamaru looked at the both of them and was worried. _'How troublesome. There is no way both of them could be bluffing, especially with the tension between those two. I better have something good.'_ He looked down and saw a pair of Jacks, diamonds and spades. Seeing that he was the one with the least amount of chips, he pushed the rest of his chips in with a sigh reeking of resignation.

That left Sasuke with a cold chill up his spine. He wasn't scared but was certainly concerned. He knew there was no way that Shikamaru would go over the top like that without having a major hand. His only concern was his Otousan since he had a look of calm surrounding him. Sasuke glanced at his cards and saw a Queen of Hearts and a Queen of Spades. He smirked, glanced at everyone else and pushed all of his chips forward.

Chronos may have looked calm on the outside but was nervous on the inside. He had a decent hand, but getting re-raised and two all-ins made his 'Big Slick' shrink. There were two things in his favor; he had a suited connector so he could catch a straight or flush to pull things out, and he also had the most chips on the table, with Anko in second. In fact, the two all-ins were just a small raise from Anko's bet. Something deep in his gut motioned him to call, so he did, with Anko following closely behind.

Everyone started to gather around as they saw the large number of chips in the pot and held their breath as the flop was laid out, revealing a queen of clubs, jack of hearts, and nine of clubs. Asuma gave a comforting squeeze to Shikamaru's shoulder while Kakashi could be seen smirking behind his orange book, both knowing what their partners had. Neither Chronos nor Anko bet.

Iruka nodded and flipped over the next card, which was the ten of clubs. Chronos looked to Anko and smiled, checking the action to Anko, who gladly pushed in all of her chips.

Chronos nodded and then put on his best Southern drawl. "Well now, that must be a peach of a hand. I guess I must be deranged, but I just have to call."

Anko hopped out of her seat and pointed at Chronos. "I got you in my clutches, runt. I got three tens!" She said triumphantly while turning over her cards.

"Oh yeah!" Sakura said with money signs flashing in her eyes, then turning to her crush and said with slight remorse, "My bad. Gomen, Sasuke-kun."

Shikamaru just sighed in contentment. "How troublesome you ladies are," he said as he grudgingly turned over his hand showing three Jacks. Both Anko and Sakura shrieked at the result.

Sasuke just grunted, flipped over his three Queens and got up from his seat to go stand by a wall, giving off an air of confidence.

Chronos just looked over to every player and looked like he hung his head in defeat. Anko saw this and tried to capitalize.

"Oh, poor baby. Did you find out you got owned by a couple of kids and sweet little me??"

Chronos lifted his head and had the biggest grin on his face and motioned Naruto to come over. He showed him the hand and said in his mock drawl, "Cover your ears, Naruto." He then showed his Ace high flush with the shrieks and insults being thrown from Anko too damaging to hear. Naruto was seen jumping and punching the air, exclaiming the virtues of his Otousan.

However, his cheering stopped and was replaced by cheers from someone else when the last card came out.

It was the ten of spades. Chronos was sipping on a modified White Russian when the river card hit and he promptly dropped the glass while Anko and Sakura did an 'in-your-face' dance since they were now the winners, leaving Chronos and Naruto in second and Kakashi and Sasuke in third since they had more chips before that hand.

A quick cleanup and some goodbyes followed and everyone went their respective ways, all having enjoyed this new tradition of the new family.

_(A/N): This is a little contest for my loyal readers. The first two who correctly name all of the movies that the rookies were deciding between as well as the other movie that was referenced in the chapter will get to directly input ideas into an upcoming chapter._

_One last thing, there is one or maybe two more filler chapters coming, depending how I write out the summary for the rest of the training. Don't worry because in the next few chapters, business will begin to pick up._


	15. Training and Traitors

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way, nor any games from Milton Bradley. However, I am happy today since the news story came out listing Naruto as the 4th most searched item on Yahoo this year. I wonder what that will mean for the franchise. Think we may see a live action Naruto movie sometime??**

**For the contest, three people got the five movies right. 300, The Punisher, The Princess Bride, The Bourne Identity, and Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring. However, no one got the sixth movie reference that was in the poker game. I may have bastardized the quote some, but Chronos used a line from Doc Holliday (played by Val Kilmer) in the movie Tombstone. So, the three that got the movies right will get an email sometime soon with a task for an idea to think up. Thanks for playing.**

* * *

Starting on that next morning, training was altered for Chronos starting with the location changed to the training grounds at the Uzumaki Complex. All three of the instructors would arrive at the Academy in the morning and the group would run at a decent pace on the way back to the complex, except when one of them would have a mission.

The first day, the group poured over some of the family scrolls as well as the two kekkei genkai scrolls. Curiously, the accelerated training methods for the Sharingan and the training method for activation of the second level of the Nyuurou Saisei, the Anshougan _(memory eye)_, were very similar. There were various sensory deprivation and visual acuity exercises that were in both scrolls, so they created a plan to make a joint kekkei genkai training method. It was also noted in both scrolls held exercises that would increase the individual's chakra reserves which were necessary for prolonged use of the doujutsu.

It was during this session that the reason for the Uzumaki clan's problem with Bunshin. Simply put, the chakra requirement for a simple clone is too small for the Uzumaki's unique chakra capabilities to handle. One of the scrolls inside the Complex Library explained that only higher level Bunshin jutsus would be able to be performed by an Uzumaki. Seeing that the founder of the Uzumaki clan devised a Bunshin specifically to make use of their massive chakra stores – solid clones with all the abilities and training of the original, which when dispelled would transfer their memories to the original. It was called the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu.

That started the plan culminating in what became something lovingly called Uzumaki Torture Training. First, chakra weights affixed to small wraps were attached to the arms, legs, and chest, which were not to be taken off during the daily training exercises.

The first exercise was a visual acuity exercise. It would consist of Kakashi tossing marked kunai in various colored kanji. Chronos would have to snag all kunai with a specific color or kanji with his hands while deflecting or avoiding the rest. The kunai was blunt to ensure that only bruising would occur. Chronos was heavily bruised and in pain after the first session but gradually overcame it and slowly began to properly snag the appropriate kunai and deflect the others after snagging the first kunai.

After thirty minutes, the exercise would change into the one for sensory deprivation. Chronos would be blindfolded and would have to spar with Kakashi with taijutsu and Hayate with kenjutsu, using wooden katana for safety at thirty minutes apiece. Many more bruises and scrapes occurred during these sessions but Chronos adapted and emerged victorious over the difficulties of fighting blind after a few sessions. After both spars, a small break would happen and then the exercises were repeated.

A brief lunch separated the morning exercises from those in the afternoon. Those dealt with learning detection and dispelling techniques for genjutsu for the first hour, and then practicing the Kage Bunshin for an hour, finishing up with doing the tree walking exercise while weighted until his chakra was near depletion. Chronos would be completely exhausted the first day but was more refreshed by the end of the week.

After Chronos's chakra was worn down with the final tree walking exercise, the instructors would go over tactics and strategy, which Anko and Kakashi noticed the green Chuunin was well versed in. They would review previous battles, both from the Shinobi Wars, as well as famous Marine battles such as Tripoli, Belau Wood, and Iwo Jima. The final minutes of each training day covered customs and Konoha history before Sasuke and Naruto would come home.

As what became tradition in their first week together, both the two Academy students and Chronos would share what they learned and go through one last nightly training session. Naruto, after a few days of begging, convinced his Otousan to teach him Kage Bunshin while Sasuke would work on the visual acuity exercise until light became an issue. Chronos conceded on teaching the Kage Bunshin so Naruto would pass the exam, but he was not allowed to perform the jutsu in class. Sasuke however threw himself into the visual acuity exercise and even smiled a genuine smile once during the session directed at his Otousan.

The rest of the month was particularly brutal. Anko covered everything on those weeks since both Kakashi and Hayate were called away on an A-ranked reconnaissance mission due to some weird rumors floating about a potential new enemy growing in strength in the old Rice Country.

Anko was definitely not as well versed as Hayate with kenjutsu but with assistance of one weapon shop owner and a scroll found within the Uzumaki Library, training began in the Uzumaki sword style, Henshin Kenbu _(Deflection Sword Dance)_. The style was designed to work with the Uzumaki clan sword, Kudou Tsuu _(driving force of two)_, to be able to take directed ninjutsu attacks and deflect them with force as well as take advantage of the blades special properties. The blade was imbued with a form of organic metal found deep in one of the dormant volcanoes near the capital of Fire Country. With a blood sacrifice from the user along with some chakra pushed into the katana, Kudou Tsuu performs a two-stage jutsu. The first stage is a Kage Katana Bunshin no Jutsu, making a single solid replication. The replication is hard to spot until the user peels it off similar to removing a banana peel. This is followed by Katana Ude Yuukai _(Katana Arm Fusion)_, where each of the katanas' hilts wrap and meld just above the wrist on each arm, fusing the katana to the user and making the blades true extensions of the person. Chronos was very curious if his second forging of the sword would affect this ability.

There were two supportive jutsus of this style, the Parusuha Henshin _(pulse wave deflection)_ and the Soshi Shougekiha _(elemental shockwave)_, that were listed in the scroll. Parusuha Henshin required the user to push chakra into the flat of the blade and with a move akin to a tennis backhand, pulse the chakra out in a defensive wave, deflecting incoming projectiles. Soshi Shokkuweibu requires the user to push an amount of chakra molded into the user's element and release it in a curved wave from a slash of the blade. After Chronos read this, he doubted he could get all of the training done, but Anko was prepared.

To accomplish all of this, she altered the morning sessions. Only one set of the visual acuity and sensory deprivation exercises were scheduled. The second set included converting chakra into elemental energy as well as ninjutsu training in Chronos's natural affinity as it was found during the paper test Anko performed on that first Monday when she took over the training. Both pupil and sensei were astonished that Chronos had the lightning affinity. Unfortunately, there were only three Raiton jutsus present in the library, Tenohira Shuurai _(palm lightning strike)_, Raiu Tate _(thunderstorm shield)_, and Shuurai Shuriken _(lightning strike shuriken)_.

The Raiu Tate uses molded chakra into its electrical state to charge a portion of the atmosphere around the user. The size of the area is proportional to the amount of chakra pushed into the jutsu at its formation. Any opponent coming within three meters of the field would receive electric shocks until the field is discharged or the opponent leaves the field. The jutsu can be maintained with a steady stream of chakra to the field but that was rather draining for Chronos and he couldn't maintain the stream longer than three minutes under taijutsu drills against Kakashi's clones.

To say that there were difficulties with these jutsu would be to say that Naruto only had a mild taste for Ramen, especially with the Shuurai Shuriken and Tenohira Shuurai. Transferring chakra converted into electrical energy into his shuriken or to his bare palms for extremely damaging strikes was haphazard at best and frequently left Chronos with electrical burns on his hands, which after a day required a medic to be present at all times during training.

Genjutsu was cut short as well with just more practice on dispelling and detecting them as well as learning one concealment genjutsu. Chronos was given a scroll on the Kamereon Gaitou _(chameleon's wrap)_. It is a double layered genjutsu which will cover the user in a small field which will convert the outer layer of clothing or skin into a visual pattern similar to their surroundings. The second layer will disguise the chakra to appear to be similar to a small animal. He easily was able to manage the jutsu so long as he was in a stationary position. If he moved, the jutsu was particularly draining to keep the illusion up with the changes in the background from the movement. Even with his large amount of chakra, he could only do the jutsu while moving if the motions were painfully slow, akin to movement a sniper would do to approach a target.

This allowed for more time to be used on practicing the Henshin Kenbu. The end of the physical training covered water walking which would be practiced for one hour each day in the Uzumaki Onisen. Anko didn't have much taste in covering history, so she stuck with going over anatomy in order to give Chronos knowledge of pressure points to compliment his unique taijutsu style, which she insisted that would be worked on practically with an hour of all out taijutsu sparring at the end of each training day. Naruto and Sasuke would come home each day seeing Anko and Chronos out of breath and heavily bruised from their intense sparring matches, with their Otousan constantly swearing about sadistic temptresses.

Each evening with the two youshis covered water walking and introduction to the use of weights to increase strength, speed, and stamina. Chronos purchased similar chakra weight bandages that could be concealed underneath their respective clothing, making it easier for the boys to wear them without having to switch attire or it being shown, possibly causing some jealousy with their fellow Academy students.

With three weeks left before the trails, Kakashi and Hayate returned and for some reason, Anko was not present. She was called away on a mission as well, but the details were not made note of. Kakashi and Hayate seemed more intense with their training upon their return, obviously spooked about something.

Kakashi helped to reinforce the Raiton jutsus from the library while Hayate went over the two kenjutsu attacks of the Henshin Kenbu, Soshi Shokkuweibu and Parusuha Henshin, as well as the Katana Ude Yuukai, while giving him another supplemental kenjutsu attack, the Tsuki Fuen (_thrust amplification)_. This attack adds a chakra pulse to the point of the sword to act similarly to what a hollow-point bullet would. Upon entry into the body, the pulse activates and balloons the entry wound to more than a simple puncture into a larger hole in the body.

Chronos manage to get the attacks to flow smoothly and even speed up the chakra molding rate of those attacks, but couldn't manage more than three Parusuha Henshin during a fight. The Katana Ude Yuukai was a different story. It appeared that the second forging of the Kudou Tsuu made the jutsu easier to perform, and the hilts actually molded into sleeves when doing the jutsu, allowing for some freedom of movement with the hands, but it limited him to Kage Bunshin and Raiu Tate while in that form.

With two weeks to go before the trails started, Kakashi presented Chronos with a pair of black leather, open finger gloves with copper mesh riveted to the palm and finger sleeves of the gloves. The rivet points allowed him to perform Raiton jutsus without the constant electrical burns. During that two week period, his performance of the Tenohira Shuurai and the Shuurai Shuriken increased dramatically.

The genjutsu practice was to be done on Chronos's own time, since it had not been much of a strong suit for him so far. This prompted the initial kekkei genkai training to be intensified, both in the speed of the attacks as well and changing out the weaponry to actual sharpened blades and kunai. Weights were also increased during this phase of the training and meditation replaced the lectures, however the sparring session at the end of the day turned into two twenty minute spars against Kakashi and Hayate in taijutsu/ninjutsu and kenjutsu respectively.

When Naruto and Sasuke saw their Otousan at the end of those days, it seemed that he was just as bruised and bloodied as Anko left him. Due to that, he only supplemented his youshi's training with more tree and water walking practice. Soon, both boys were as exhausted each night just like he was.

The last week was mostly review and maintenance of the Henshin Kenbu, Raiton jutsus, as well as taijutsu sparring, genjutsu detection and dispelling, and chakra exercises. This was mostly done so Chronos and the two boys were well rested and ready to go for their respective trials and exams, especially since Anko showed up on the Saturday prior to see Chronos sharing some of the training with Naruto and Sasuke.

The seven weekends were also rather eventful, especially from the interaction between Sasuke and Naruto. A healthy and somewhat intense sibling rivalry grew between the both of them. Initially, it started with who could do certain jutsus faster or win on taijutsu sparring sessions on Saturday mornings but grew into competition on every single thing. Chronos became the official scorekeeper and judge in every little thing done. Anything from who had the better plants, to who got their chores done first, to even who was better at poker and a game on Chronos's computer called Risk.

Risk ended up becoming a favorite game and even replaced poker on some Sunday nights. Shikamaru was extremely interested in the game and managed to take handwritten descriptions and drawings of the game to a store in the village, in spite of his lethargic nature. After the game was converted into a suitable nature for the Elemental Countries, it was distributed to be sold in neighboring villages which turned into a profitable venture for the group. Shikamaru brokered the deal with stores, having him take in twenty percent of the profits due to the legwork and fifty percent of the profits going to the Uzumakis, having the store owner glad to keep thirty percent of the profits, especially since the game took off and gradually replaced Shogi as the popular strategy game of Konoha.

Hinata and Chronos also managed to work in an hour of singing practice during Saturdays and Sundays, which Sakura and Ino decided to join in. Sasuke and Naruto were not allowed in on their sessions. Chronos tried start a side session with the two in hopes of loosening Sasuke's brooding and finding an outlet for Naruto's high energy. Sasuke thought of it as a waste of time but Naruto eagerly joined in, and found some of the high energy songs to be loads of fun and would insist to have songs from Disturbed, Godsmack, Metallica, Saliva, and AC/DC on while he trained. However, he only managed to be able to sing songs from only two bands, which he wanted to spring on his friends at a later time.

However, not everything was fun, games, and training during that time. A chain of dark events started upon Kakashi and Hayate's return from their mission.

**

* * *

Hokage's Office – Three Weeks before Exams**

"Let me be sure that I understand this correctly. This village that was recently formed over in Rice Country is gathering missing nin of various ranks, most from Iwa or Kumo, which has a natural dislike of Konoha." Sarutobi commented between puffs on his pipe.

"Hai. That in itself as well as the proximity of Rice Country to Konoha is particularly disturbing. It seems the village is designed to be a strike point into here and Suna." Kakashi reported while leaning against his favorite wall.

"We also picked up wind of an infiltration and acquisition mission. It seems that a few of their Jounin were speaking of two things of vital importance being stolen from here." Hayate managed to cough out.

"Unfortunately," Kakashi interjected, "we weren't able to obtain any information as to what the first object was, but from word we picked up, the second item is actually a person."

Sarutobi slightly bowed his head in contemplation. _'Retrieval and a kidnapping as well as populating his village with missing nin from villages aligned against Konoha. This smells of an invasion. It is vital to know what this person leading that other village wants and who that leader is.'_

"I see. Is there any idea as to who is leading this village?" Both shinobi shook their heads negatively. "Then we must concentrate of finding out what they are after from our end. From the sound of things, either there are one or more spies in the village, or the leader already has an intimate knowledge of Konoha."

Sarutobi reached into his desk and pulled out a mission folder and filled out the blank forms contained inside. Closing the mission folder, he handed it to Kakashi. "Between your nin-dogs and Anko's abilities, I want to know who is working as a spy inside our walls. You have three weeks. This is an S-ranked mission. Dismissed." Both shinobi disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

The Sandaime turned back out to gaze upon the village he loved through his office window. War came close to here once. He did not want another one.

**

* * *

Forest beyond Training Ground 18 – four days prior to exams**

A lone figure, wrapped in shadows, walked amongst the trees on his way to a scheduled appointment with his handler. A sickly smile crept over his face as he noticed two figures near a set of trees just meters away. He cautiously approached them and gave a slight bow.

"It is an honor to finally meet you. I take it you know of my associate here." The man stated.

"Hai, I have been working with him for a while. That is not of your concern. Your mission should be your only concern." A man standing proudly with a cane admonished.

"Are preparations ready for the acquisition of the scroll my master requires?" A third person inquired, resetting his glasses as they tended to slide from time to time.

"Hai. The scapegoat has been targeted and it should not be a problem convincing him to do the task. He is a simple-minded baka, after all. The mission will take place in four night's time. There should be no problems. The baka is nothing else but a trickster and a true sneak, as to the nature of his…. Tenant." The first figure reported mischievously.

"Good. When you obtain the scroll from him, go to the border and you will meet our master's right hand there. He will escort you and the scroll to the master." Glasses-wearing man replied.

"After the demon gives you the scroll, make sure he is disabled. My charges will capture him and then we can convert him to our purposes." Cane man noted happily.

"He is rather strong willed, sir. He will hard to convert. It would be best served if we killed the demon brat." Shadow man retorted.

"We will see. Again, that is not your concern what we do with the container. Just perform your mission, Mizuki. Now leave us."

Mizuki bowed and disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Glass-wearing man turned to Cane man and nodded, then disappeared into the shadows while Cane wearing man smiled and did the same.

After a few minutes, a lone snake slithered down a nearby tree and went towards his master a kilometer away. Anko received the report and frowned. She did not get a good description of the two but from the report, she had a good idea what was going to happen and took to the trees to report this to Kakashi. As she leapt from tree to tree, a bad feeling crept up her spine.

'_It seems the Naruto is being used as a pawn. Chronos-kun should be warned. At least it gives me a reason to see him. I love teasing him.' _Anko thought as she made her way through the trees.

**

* * *

Hokage's Office – later that night**

Anko and Kakashi approached his office, knowing that the Hokage was still in the office this late, dealing with the bane of his existence, paperwork. They knocked after passing the guard stationed outside his office.

"Come in."

Both Jounin entered and took up stations in front of the Hokage's desk.

"It looks like we have an idea of what the target is and one of the principals involved." Kakashi reported urgently.

"One of my snakes caught upon a meeting between two individuals that have yet to be identified and Mizuki, one of the instructors at the Academy. It appears that there will be a theft of a scroll in four days. Mizuki will then head towards the border and be accompanied by a ninja who supposedly is the right-hand man of that village's leader to the leader himself, which was referred to as their master." Anko stated.

"From what information we gathered, Mizuki is going to frame or even use Naruto to grab the scroll, most likely our Forbidden Scroll, and then after Mizuki disables Naruto, one of the individual's men was going to capture and brainwash the boy." Kakashi urgently stated finishing the report.

Sarutobi nodded and took the pipe out of his mouth, releasing a satisfying puff of smoke from his aged lips. "Very well. So Mizuki is going to obtain the scroll from Naruto and turn traitor using the scroll as his ticket to asylum in the new village, while Naruto is captured by another person and used against us. This sounds so similar to something ROOT used to do. I suspected they were still around but had no hard evidence."

"What is our course of action, Hokage-sama? Want me to take Mizuki in to see Ibiki?" Anko gleefully asked, wanting to get in on a little torture.

"No, that will not be necessary. We need to catch Mizuki in the act and maybe grab some of the people behind the scenes as well. Kakashi, inform Chronos-san that we will accompany him for an informal dinner tomorrow. Between him and the both of you, we should be fine with whatever comes up. Dismissed."

**

* * *

Uzumaki Complex – three nights prior to exams**

Chronos stood just outside the door of the main house with Sasuke and Naruto at his sides, watching the Sandaime, Anko, and Kakashi approaching the trio. He took the time to look everyone over and it seemed that this was a casual but serious occasion, even though the company was friendly.

Sarutobi was still wearing his Hokage robes over his attire, but the appearance of Kakashi and Anko was a side not seen. Kakashi still had his mask on and his hitai-tie covering his left eye, but instead of his standard Jounin attire, he wore a dark blue button down t-shirt with gray striping around the edge of the sleeves. His black slacks and polished dress shoes were something that Chronos never expected him to wear. The only way it was known that he had armaments was the kunai pouch on his right hip.

Anko was a sight to behold as well. Her makeup was light but perfect, barely noticeable but enough to highlight her face. She wore a form fitting light purple button up blouse with the top two buttons undone. The blouse came to mid hip and was accessorized by a wide, dark purple snake-skin belt. Her black jeans left nothing to the imagination as they hugged every curve of her seductively sexy legs and hips. Those jeans were tucked into a pair of black patent leather boots with a small one-inch heel and a silver buckle covering the outer ankle.

Chronos nearly lost his breath, especially since he was a sucker for a woman in a pair of jeans. Anko caught him checking her out and gave a small wicked smile and wink, then looked over the trio in front of them.

Sasuke was dressed in a dark blue silk t-shirt with the Uchiha clan symbol adorning the end of each sleeve. The shirt was left untucked and draped over a pair of smart grey-blue jeans and dress shoes. Naruto was wearing a black silk t-shirt with orange flames lining the cuffs and bottom of the shirt. His shirt was also untucked and draped over black jeans and dress shoes. Chronos was wearing black silk button down t-shirt with a silver dragon etched into the left side. The shirt was untucked as well and draped smartly over black slacks and patent leather dress boots.

"Sarutobi-sama, Kakashi-sensei, Anko-sensei, I am glad you could make it. I have dinner ready to go if you are ready to eat." Chronos greeted with a small bow, which Sasuke and Naruto mirrored.

"I am pleased to be here, even if the circumstances are not ideal. Kakashi and Anko have commented on your outstanding cooking and I look forward to tasting it." Sarutobi replied cordially.

"Have they now," Chronos replied smiling at Kakashi, and most specifically Anko. "Then let us dine and maybe we can ease your troubled minds, since Kakashi made it clear this was more than just a social call, when he noted it this morning."

The group made their way into the dining hall and sat down to a wonderful meal. Between the creamy fettuccine Alfredo, leafy and succulent Greek salad, the fluffy garlic and basil bread sticks, and the juicy chicken Parmesan, everyone ate their fill and was content. Kakashi was impressed that Naruto showed some manners during the meal. Anko, even though there was no sign of dango and red bean soup, was pleased again with Chronos's culinary skills.

At the end of the meal, the adults left Sasuke and Naruto to do clean up the room and wash the dishes while they adjourned to the conference room to discuss the events to come. As they seated themselves at the familiar oaken table, Sarutobi began the meeting.

"Chronos-san, Kakashi and Anko have briefed me on how your training has come and I am pleased to say that you have adapted well to our ninja ways. It will be interesting to see you in action in three days." The Hokage stated with intent of purpose.

Chronos frowned at the sentiment. "That may be, Sarutobi-sama, but I still have a long way to go before I am truly an expert in the arts that I have been taught. Your instructors have been very helpful. Kakashi may be lazy sometimes, but he knows his stuff. Anko, however, can put some of my old drill instructors to shame. It was refreshing and even nostalgic."

"I am glad they met with your approval. However, we did not come here for a discussion on their skills or your training. We have come upon information that leads us to believe that a traitor is trying to con Naruto into conducting a heist." He replied with an air of concern.

"One of Naruto's instructors at the Academy, named Mizuki, is a spy for a village aligned against us. It seems that he has been contracted to steal a scroll containing some of our most dangerous techniques." Kakashi informed Chronos with a steely gaze.

"It seems that Mizuki may convince him to steal the scroll as a way to pass the Genin graduation exam. After the spy obtains the scroll from him, people that we haven't identified yet are planning to capture and brainwash him. Then the spy was to take the scroll and use it to gain asylum in the other village." Anko spat out disgusted that the boy was being used that way.

Chronos gripped the arms of his chair and took a deep breath. "I assume that rescheduling the exam, having Naruto take the exam separately, or removing the traitor is out of the question. The only reason you are here is to set up a sting operation, right?"

Sarutobi nodded. "We want Naruto to fail the exam and let himself be approached by Mizuki. We will lighten security on the scroll and place it in my office."

"I get what the plan is, Sarutobi-sama. Naruto steals the scroll and when Mizuki approaches him, we snag Mizuki and the guys who will try to take Naruto. Since you are here, either you want me in on the op or you want my permission to let Naruto do this. If Naruto is in on this, then I am in on it as well. Give me a few minutes and I will have a decent plan ready to go." Chronos replied getting up out of his seat and started to pace the room, narrowing his eyes. Kakashi and Anko were about to say something, but a raise of the Hokage's hand stopped them.

A few minutes later, Chronos sat back down. "The plan would work like this. There is an outcropping overlooking the monument on the mountain here. From that vantage point, the tower can be seen including a window heading towards Training Ground 7. We can place me and Sasuke at that outcropping with Kakashi and Anko stashed out of sight near that training ground. Do you have radios?" The others nodded, taking in the entire plan, looking for holes. "We will plant a radio hidden in Naruto's trench coat. When he makes out with the scroll, he can notify us as to the location of the drop point. Between Sasuke and myself trailing him discretely and Anko and Kakashi out of sight there at the drop point, the place will be well covered when Mizuki arrives. After catching him in the act, we drop in and capture him and hopefully some of the others trying to snag Naruto. Anything I missed?"

"Why is Sasuke going on the mission?" Anko asked. "I understand Naruto going since he is part of the sting, but Sasuke would only be a Genin. He wouldn't be ready for this."

Chronos chuckled at her and smiled. "Two reasons. One, Sasuke and Naruto train with each other every day after class. They know each other's strengths and weaknesses. A natural team already. Two, with their pasts, any show of favoritism would only create resentment. I had a hard enough time breaking Sasuke out of the vengeance mold. It will be harder if he thinks he is being abandoned or mistreated. And besides, he will be with me and I will want to know how these two will be in a dangerous situation. I may have failed in keeping them out of choosing this line of work, but I will be damned if I let them go in unprepared."

Sarutobi smiled and ended the conversation. "We will go with your plan, Chronos. Consider this your final trial."

Chronos turned to the Hokage with a confused look on his face. "Final trial?? I didn't know they started yet."

"Well they have and you already passed the first trial. The second one will be done in training area seven at nine in the morning. Now, I think we had enough for one day." Sarutobi said rising out of his seat.

Chronos escorted everyone out and bode them a good evening. Kakashi and the Sandaime disappeared while Anko stayed behind.

"Thanks for the dinner, runt, but next time, try not to stare at my ass or forget to make dango." Anko said grinning like a Cheshire cat before giving him a kiss on the cheek, waiving and walking away, swaying her hips seductively. Chronos just stared at her until she disappeared into the night.

'_I didn't expect that. That was… nice. Hehe, Kami know how I like to watch her walk away.' He mused with a satisfied grin plastered across his face._

Shaking those thoughts, he then walked inside to explain the situation to Naruto and Sasuke. Luckily for Konoha, no one heard Naruto scream for joy knowing he was going on his first mission in three days.

* * *

_(A/N): Any music lovers out there want to pick the songs for me that Hinata, Sakura, Ino, and Naruto will sing? If so, email or message me. Best ideas win, but I am limiting Naruto to singing songs by Seether or Audioslave/Soundgarden._


	16. Memories

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way, shape or form, nor is this story affiliated with the USMC.**

**

* * *

Training Area Seven – 9:05 am**

'_If I knew one of these trials included getting skewered by hundreds of kunai or looking at two weird guys in green spandex, I would have taken the comet.' _Chronos mused painfully.

Ever since he made it to the training area with his usual punctuality, he has been dodging punches, kicks, and all manner of sharp pointy objects. Bemusing his luck, Chronos managed to unsheathe Kudou Tsuu while leaping back and upwards to avoid an axe kick from a green spandex clad ninja who had the largest eyebrows Chronos thought he'd ever seen. Channeling chakra into the sword, Chronos called out his first jutsu to free himself of his continual defensive posture.

"**Raiton: Soshi Shougekiha!"** Chronos exclaimed as he arched his katana horizontally, launching a wave of electric energy towards the ground in front of the group of ninja gathered below. The group jumped back as the arc of lightning crashed into the ground, kicking up a massive cloud of dust and obscuring the vision of his opponents.

As the smoke cleared, Chronos was gone from the ninjas' sight. The ninja in spandex, sporting a hideous bowl-cut hairstyle, smiled and looked towards his comrade dressed in a khaki t-shirt and black shorts.

"YOSH! Truly this man is a splendid ninja to use his jutsu to cover his retreat. Neji-san, can you spot him?"

Said ninja scrunched his eyes making veins visible around his sockets and in his eyes as well. He scanned the perimeter but found nothing more than a few small chakra signatures belonging to woodland animals near the area. One of those signatures about twenty-five meters off looked strange for an animal, even though that was what the aura suggested. Neji glanced to his two teammates, pointed to his eyes, then motioned with a slight twitch of his head towards the direction of the odd signature.

Off in the distance, the elder of the two spandex clad ninjas stood with the Hokage as well as a man and woman of a more elder stature. Both of them were dressed similarly in tan cloaks covering gray kimonos.

"It appears that they have spotted our new friend. He may not be as youthful as originally thought, even though I was impressed with the spirit he displayed while avoiding my youthful team's attacks!" The ninja in spandex stated proudly. Both of the elders nodded and watched silently. The Hokage however gave a dissenting grunt before speaking.

"I would not be too sure. I doubt that anyone given the intensive training from Mitarashi Anko, Gekko Hayate, and Hatake Kakashi would go down so easily."

"So this man was trained by my eternal rival, as well as Anko-san and Hayate-san?"

"That is correct, Gai, and I believe we haven't seen anything yet." The Sandaime stated as he noticed Chronos getting ready for his next move.

Chronos sat under the disguise of his Kamereon Gaitou looking for an opening. After a few seconds, he found it. There was a doe sixty-five meters to the left of his position and a cat forty-five meters to the right, both inside the tree line. Using a quick Kage Bunshin followed by a Kawarimi, he and the clone switched positions with the doe and cat, while the group of ninja started to make a move towards his original position. He and the clone then launched three Shuurai Shuriken. The clone charged behind the cover of the shuriken while Chronos performed another Kawarimi with his pack that he left back at the post near the center of the training area.

Watching his clone do battle with the trio, Chronos charged up a Raiu Tate and a small dark cloud formed over his head and expanded to a six meter diameter. Noticing the chakra drain from the jutsu, he dispersed the clone to retrieve the unused chakra and got into his Henshin Kenbu stance. His lead foot was forward along with his sword hand while he was slightly slanted with his left shoulder and foot back. Kudou Tsuu was held parallel to the ground as his sword arm was fully extended with the blade pointing to his right with the flat of the blade towards the enemy.

The young brunette with her hair in two buns noticed Chronos first and launched a hailstorm of kunai and shuriken towards her target, which he deflected with a well timed Parusuha Henshin. As he finished the volley from his attack, he noticed the green blur flying towards him in a leaping front kick, so he switched sword hands and grabbed the boy by the ankle, spinning and tossing him into his female teammate all while delivering a lightning shock from the Raiu Tate.

As he sheathed Kudou Tsuu, he heard Neji speak from behind him.

"Not bad for a Chuunin, but you are now within range of my divination. **Hakke Rokujuyon Sho**** (Eight trigrams: Sixty-four Palms)**!"

As Chronos tried to spin around, the attack was initiated by the Hyuuga prodigy.

"Two Palms!" He stated as the palm thrust struck Chronos in the left shoulder. As a tremendous numbing and sharp pain blasted through his arm, he leapt up and flipped over his opponent launching two of his throwing knives while in midair, bracketing Neji in front and behind. Neji halted his progress as a shock of electricity from the Raiu Tate coursed through his body. He spun on his heel to meet his opponent head-on, but unfortunately he turned into Chronos's next attack.

"**Tenohira Shuurai!"** Chronos exclaimed as he thrust his right palm into Neji's right pectoral muscle, pushing him back ten meters in a flash of electric energy.

As the two ninja recovered and Neji's teammates untangled themselves, the spectators observing them emerged from their observation point.

"Neji, Chronos, I believe that is all we needed to see," The Sandaime stated firmly. Chronos turned to see the group of four walking toward them. Along with an older version of the spandex clad ninja he fought, the Sandaime was accompanied by two elders, one male and other female.

He unsheathed his katana and gave a sharp salute with it before coming to a rest position with his off hand behind his back and the katana point resting in the ground. "I trust this is part of the second trial, Sarutobi-sama. I do say that three against one is not the best idea of a good time."

"You are correct, Chronos-san. It was a part of the trial. These two," Sarutobi explained gesturing to the elders to his right, "are members of our council and two of our most prominent elders, Mitokado Homura and Utatane Koharu. The other gentleman with me is the Jounin sensei of the team you sparred against, Maito Gai." Gai smiled brightly and gave Chronos a thumbs-up.

"That was a most youthful display there against my team. I trust you didn't have to use everything in your arsenal," Gai stated cheerfully.

"Of course not. I didn't use any explosives or my crossbow. However, that kid there," Chronos said glancing at Neji who approached the group with the other two young ninja in tow, "Did land a very powerful strike, and between those kicks and punches I had to dodge and the ungodly number of weapons fired against me, I almost broke them out. You have a good team there, Gai-san."

"That was an impressive display on kenjutsu, Chronos-san." Spoke the female ninja of the group. "Some of your style I have not seen before. Who was your sensei?"

Chronos turned to look at the female weapon mistress. Her panda-style buns in kept her hair out of the way of her vision. Dressed in a pink sleeveless gi with black pants and black sandals, she gave an aura of someone who was not concerned with her appearance. She gave a look of sincere interest as well as one dedicated to her craft, much like some of the WMs Chronos knew back in his early Marine days.

"To be honest, I was initially trained in my style by my grandfather, Kami rest his soul. In addition to that, I was trained by Gekko Hayate in the Henshin Kenbu, a clan kenjutsu style specifically designed for my katana, the Kudou Tsuu. You seem rather eager to learn anything about weapons, miss...?"

She smiled up at the man in front of him. He wasn't overly tall but his lean frame and hardened face seemed to give an air of extreme confidence in him. He was dressed in a black, gray, and white camouflage outfit along with a green utility vest that was different than any Chuunin vest she had ever seen. Not wanting to let her gaze linger, she spoke up, rejoining the conversation.

"I'm Tenten, and these are my teammates Rock Lee and Hyuuga Neji."

"As much as I wouldn't mind letting you continue this conversation, Chronos-san," Sarutobi interrupted, "the elders have some questions for you. Gai, you and your team are dismissed."

"Hai! Time for more youthful training, right Lee?"

"YOSH! Definitely, Gai-sensei. We need to train very hard after that youthful spar we had. I must improve my taijutsu since Chronos-san defeated my kicks as he did," Lee stated firmly.

"Yes, my young student. Let's start with fifty laps around Konoha as a warm-up."

"Hai, Gai-sensei!" He exclaimed as pupil and sensei took off running with two exasperated students watching them run off. They glanced at each other, sighed, and took off after them.

Chronos saw the display and was disturbed to say the least. "Are those two always like that?"

"All the time, Chronos-san." Sarutobi stated.

"Have they been tested for mental problems?"

"Yes, and they passed to the befuddlement of our best medics. Anyway, we have some questions for you. Let's walk while we have our conversation."

Chronos shouldered his pack after fetching it from the woods and accompanied them on a stroll back to the Hokage Tower. During the walk the elders grilled him on his intentions towards Naruto and Sasuke, his impressions of the village, his background, as well as his views on different subjects. Finally, they reached the tower.

"This has been a most enlightening conversation. It seems your life and your views will fit in nicely and, from what we have seen so far, your care of Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto has improved them greatly. We just have one more question for you." Koharu stated.

"Why do you do what you have done so far? Why take them in and why become a shinobi yourself? What do you seek?" Homura asked.

Chronos looked up at the clouds that obscured the sun briefly as they passed by.

"Nothing is ever free in life. Even the safety of a home is not free, and it comes at a high price. When I look on those two, wanting to risk it all for a goal or for a dream, how can I not give everything to help them? That must also include fighting by their side if necessary. They chose the path of a warrior freely and know the responsibilities of doing so. I see parts of myself in them and since they are family, I cannot stand on the sidelines. So I will fight too. To protect what they deem precious and what has become precious to me."

"Speaking of that goal, what if Sasuke's need for vengeance turns him away from the village?" Koharu inquired.

Chronos looked him in the eyes with firmness of will. "I have been working with him to coax him from that path. He said he would try things my way and I am inclined to believe my dear youshi."

"And if something would happen to Naruto, because of what he carries?" Homura asked.

"Then I will protect him and make him stronger, even if it is against himself." Chronos replied.

Both elders nodded in approval. After a brief goodbye, they parted company with the Sandaime who dismissed Chronos so he could prepare for the upcoming operation. As he walked back to the complex to bathe and prep his gear, he thought back on everything that has occurred so far in his life. Strangely enough, the one thing that preoccupied his mind is one snake mistress and his deceased wife.

**

* * *

Eleven years ago **

Robert looked down at his paper given to him when he arrived at school. The first day of his junior year and the sheet contained his class schedule. First on the list was homeroom, located in Room 28, which was the door before him. He sighed, wondering what lay beyond the door. Hopefully he could make a new friend, maybe even one that was female. He only had three friends, due to the distance from his farm to the school. All but a handful of the kids lived in town so he didn't have many friends, mostly because he couldn't spend time with them.

When he walked in there was only one seat left; the first seat in the first row. Strangely enough, in the seat behind him sat a new student. She wore a purple tank-top and fitted blue jeans tucked into black boots. Around her neck was a crystal pendant, shaped like a serpent. He smiled at the sight in front of him and sat down. Tucking his backpack under the seat, he turned and smiled at the blond haired girl and she smiled back before looking down to return to the novel she was reading.

'_Maybe this will be a good year after all.'_ Robert thought.

**Twenty-two months later**

Robert looked at the clock and wondered where his girlfriend was. She usually wasn't late for homeroom. Since this was the last day of class for them, he got something nice for her that he left in the office. It would have hurt badly if he couldn't give it to her. Ever since he met her at the beginning of last year, Danielle was always in his thoughts. It took two months, as well as finally convincing his father to let him get his driving permit, to work the nerve to ask her out on a date. Since then, they were never apart for too long. He loved her spirit, imagination, as well as her hot temper even more so than her looks, which blossomed into a young woman that most men would fight over.

As his mind wandered to the dates they had, she walked in smiling at her boyfriend shyly as she sauntered over to her seat, sitting nervously. As he turned to her, she glanced away blushing. Robert held a confused look as he turned back to the teacher who started on about how he was sad to see everyone go.

After fifteen minutes, homeroom was dismissed and everyone went towards their first period class. As he went to get up, he felt a hand keep him in his seat. He turned to see Danielle standing over him smiling. As he looked into her eyes, she caught him in a fierce kiss. Shocked, he didn't react more than a small moan. After shaking his thoughts loose, he tried to deepen the kiss but was denied as she disengaged and walked away.

As he gave her a pout that usually got her to succumb to whatever he had in mind, she winked. "I hope you like the present. Catch you later." She then walked out the door leaving Robert swimming in the feelings from the kiss and the confusion left from her actions. As stood up, he felt something on his chest. Looking down, he saw an obsidian crystal pendant shaped in the same serpent that she wore.

Smiling, he thought to his gift. _'Maybe she will like this after all.'_

**Four years later**

He gazed upon the face of his wife of four years as she was prepared for surgery. It was two months past the four year anniversary of when he gave her the engagement ring on that last day of school. Now here she was, pregnant with his child and looking up at her husband, still wearing the pendant she gave him. She was wearing it too, refusing to take it off even if she was in the operating room.

Their son was coming out early due to complications. He was a breech baby and there seemed to be problems with the umbilical cord, making it a necessity for him to be born Cesarean. Due to the high probability of an allergic reaction to normal methods of anesthesia, she was given a local anesthetic and was awake during the procedure. Both mother and father held onto their pendants in one hand and clasped their free hands together tightly as the surgery was performed.

After a few tense minutes, a cry filled the room and the new father was presented with a child as the mother was sewn up. Gazing at the new life in his arms, he vowed then and there that he would do anything to protect his family. He bent down and kissed his wife, letting her feel all of the love and joy that he held for the both of them.

* * *

Chronos sighed as he thought of the family he left behind, taken from him in a freak act of nature. His mind was terribly troubled since that kiss last night by the new snake charmer in his life.

'_Am I supposed to move on? Would Danielle want me to? Why can't I shake the thought of what Anko did last night?'_

Chronos shook his head and walked back toward the entrance of the tunnel leading up to the compound. As he approached, he spotted a small garden snake next to the entrance. Looking closely, he swore that it smiled at him before it slithered off.

Chronos looked up to the sky and softly spoke. "I assume that was your answer, Danielle." A small smile crossed his face as the sun shone down after it broke through the few clouds passing by.

**

* * *

Two days later – Konoha Academy**

Ino and Sakura were strolling home after dismissal from the day's instruction. They usually didn't walk home together, but the two had things on their mind and had to talk them out.

"Hey, forehead-girl. You ready for the exam tomorrow?" Ino said with a mischievous grin.

"Oh, don't you worry, Ino-pig. I will do much better than you. Then Sasuke-kun will definitely be on my team after the exam." Sakura retorted with a confident smile.

"Like you could beat me. I would be much better for Sasuke-kun anyways."

"Really now. And I thought you actually would have been interested in Naruto." Sakura shot back with a sly grin.

Ino gasped. "No way. How could you think I would want anyone but Sasuke-kun?"

Sakura chuckled. "I have seen how you are when you help him with his plants. You seem so calm and peaceful around him. Admit it. You enjoy his company."

Ino smiled back. "Yeah I do like being around the baka, but not in _that_ way. He is nice but definitely not boyfriend material like that dreamy Sasuke-kun. Have you noticed how he has seemed to open up a little bit more since Chronos-san took him in?"

"I have." Sakura sighed dreamily. "Chronos-san has really helped Sasuke-kun, but he still doesn't really open up to either of us. We at least get some conversation from him now, which I like. His voice is so velvety."

"Yeah, and did you notice that even though he hasn't stopped calling Naruto a dobe, he has actually started to help him out some?"

"I know! Maybe the baka will actually pass the test. Then maybe you can be on his team and I'll be on Sasuke-kun's team!"

Ino glared at her rival and best friend. "Listen here, forehead. I will get Sasuke-kun before you will and I am not interested in Naruto more than just a friend!"

Sakura held her hands up in defense. "Alright, I get it."

Neither of them talked the rest of the way as they went back to their homes, but one thought was on their minds.

'_I will pass that exam. Sasuke-kun will see that I am worthy of his time!'_

**

* * *

Hokage Monument – dusk**

Naruto was overlooking the village as the sun started to set. Tomorrow was the day of the exam and if things were correct, the day of his first mission. He was originally upset that he had to fail on purpose, but knowing that this was a vital mission and he was part of the bait for the trap everyone was setting calmed his mind and steeled his nerves. However, that was not what was preoccupying his mind. Thoughts of a certain Hyuuga girl danced in his head lately and he knew not one reason why.

**

* * *

Two weeks ago**

Ino and Hinata were helping Naruto tend to the herbs and plants. So far, everything was growing spectacularly, except for Hinata's lilies, which hadn't bloomed yet. Ino could see the slight disappointment on Hinata's face while she let the water spray down from the sprinklers. Ino turned and left the two of them alone as Naruto trimmed his Bonsai tree.

Naruto started to hum like he normally did while working on his plants when he heard a second voice join him. He turned to see Hinata humming as she plucked a couple weeds from pots where the lilies were planted. He sat and watched as she floated from plant to plant making sure they were well watered and free of weeds.

What struck him the most was the soft sounds of her humming. It entranced him as the harmonious sounds filled the greenhouse. He never heard such a sweet sound before and couldn't concentrate on anything else. Eventually, he took a deep breath and turned back to his Bonsai plant and finished his work in silence.

**Four days ago**

Naruto strolled down the path towards his home when he heard someone approach him from behind. Turning, he saw Hinata approaching him, her face turning red.

"N-Naruto-kun. Matte." She spoke sweetly.

"Ohayo, Hinata. Isn't your place in the other direction?"

"Hai, but I wanted to give you something for your Otousan." She mumbled as she pushed Chronos's iPod into his hands.

Naruto took the music player in his hands and accidentally grasped her hands as well. "Arigato, Hinata. I will make sure this gets back to him. What were you doing with this anyway?"

Hinata didn't answer, but her face grew darker red in color as she reacted to his touch.

"Hinata? Are you okay?" He asked concerned about his friend. The question shook her from her daydream and she jerked her hands back as if they touched flame.

"E-Everything is fine, Naruto-kun." She replied shyly turning her head away from his soft gaze.

He smiled at her and let the concern lift from his mind. "If you are sure, Hinata."

He turned to walk away and she kept pace with him. "So, walking me home, Hinata?"

She nodded. "I was wondering if you were doing something for the party?"

"Party? What do you mean?" He replied. He didn't hear anything about a party at all. If there was one, why wasn't he invited?

"Didn't your Otousan tell you about the party after the teams are set?" She asked of him.

"No he did not. Are you going?" He asked hopefully, even though he knew of no reason why.

"Of c-course I will. I even had something in mind for the party." Hinata replied shyly.

"What do you mean?" He asked curiously.

"Your Otousan has been helpful to me."

"I noticed." He interrupted swiftly. "You haven't stuttered as much; it's almost gone, which makes your voice sound great." Hinata blushed at the response, which he caught. "N-not that i-it wasn't great b-before!"

"Arigato, N-Naruto-kun. I hope you will like what I have practiced." She replied sweetly before turning and running for home.

Naruto looked at the young Hyuuga as she sprinted off.

'_I wonder what she has been practicing. Maybe she has a new jutsu she wants to try out? She had nice hands though. Arrgh, knock it off, baka.'_

* * *

'_Man, what is it with that girl. She has been nice to me, but now she seems… different.'_

Frustrated, Naruto shook the thoughts from his head. After talking with his Otousan later that day, returning his iPod to him, he was told of the party and was asked to help with a little number along with Sasuke of all people. It didn't take long to learn how to play the bongos and he hoped that everyone would like it, especially one person in particular.

As he looked out to the village below, he wondered what Hinata was practicing for the party. Maybe it was something similar to what he was doing with his Otousan and his otouto.

'_Strange how it turned out that Sasuke is now my otouto. Didn't see that one coming. He may be a teme at times, but it has been fun with him around.'_

"Penny for your thoughts, Naruto." A voice called out from behind him. Naruto immediately recognized it.

"What's a penny, Otousan?" he asked as he continued to stare out upon the village as lights started to flicker on.

"A penny is a unit of money from where I used to live, the smallest amount." Chronos said as he sat down next to his youshi. "When the phrase was first used, however, a penny was worth about the same amount a koban is worth now."

"My thoughts aren't worth that much, then?" Naruto asked with a grin. Chronos shook his head as the term was killed. "It's not important. Now, are you ready for tomorrow?"

"That is going to be easy. They won't know what hit them! Watch out, Uzumaki Naruto is on the case!" Naruto said punching his fist into the sky.

"Is that so?" Chronos replied with a chuckle. "I never had a doubt about that, but just what's making you sit out here?"

"Just thinking about some people. Hinata crossed my mind once or twice along with you and even Sasuke. You still didn't say why we are doing that little performance at the party."

Chronos turned a mischievous eye towards his son. "Let's just say that I think there will be a few people to impress."

"Fine, but I was also thinking about how things have gone. From the past two months, I went from being alone to having you and Sasuke around every day."

Chronos turned to his son and watched a smile grow on his face as he continued with his thoughts.

"Before, I never really had a reason to smile. Most times, this smile was a fake one, so that no one would see me sad. Now, even with the teme, I actually have a reason to smile." Naruto replied.

"So I make you smile dobe? I never took you for being a sap." Sasuke muttered coming out of the shadows.

"And I never took you for a snoop, teme." Naruto scoffed with a mild laugh. "What are you doing? Nervous about tomorrow?"

"Not one bit. Someone has to save your behind. So, what was that about Hinata?" Sasuke mocked.

"Nothing! Nothing at all!" He replied while waiving his hands frantically.

"It doesn't sound like nothing," Chronos prodded playfully. "Does our Naruto have a crush on the sweet Hyuuga heiress?"

"Knock it off Otousan. It isn't a crush. She's just nice." Naruto quickly replied as he turned back to the night sky, trying to hide a blush.

"Really, well then I guess we will see at the party, won't we?" Chronos said as he walked away with Sasuke.

"Hey! What do you mean by that?!" Naruto asked as Chronos and Sasuke disappeared back into the tunnel. Growling, he got up and chased after them. "Come on! Guys! Tell me!!"


	17. The Sting

**Another simple disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I do not own any role played by Samuel L. Jackson or anything Marvel puts out.**

**If you are reading this, PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**

* * *

Konoha Academy**

The day of the graduation exam is usually a benchmark day in a young ninja's life. Pass it and you start down your ninja career. It also is the start of your adult life, even at such a young age. Fail and all of your dreams and goals are held back. You have to deal with the shame of it. Your family may lose honor. For a certain group of twelve year old boys and girls, these ideas were not all that was thought about.

'_Man, tests are so troublesome. At least this will be the last one.' _

'_These BBQ chips taste so good, but I am running low. Hopefully this exam ends soon so I can get some more.'_

'_I hope Sasuke-kun is watching me. I'll show him that I am worth his time and beat billboard-brow!'_

'_Today is the day I show everyone who the Alpha male is around here. Not even Sasuke or Naruto can match me.'_

'_CHA! I will ace this test and then get Sasuke-kun on my team, and then I will win him over with my awesome skills and beauty.'_

'_I hope I do well. I can't disappoint otousan. Maybe… Maybe if I do well… I will be with Naruto-kun.'_

However, for two young boys, the thoughts were somewhat different.

'_My first mission and it is an important one. I'd expect no less for an Uchiha. Just hope the dobe can hold to his part of the plan.' _

'_Yes! My first mission! I will play my part and prove I am someone to watch out for! Today I take my first step toward becoming Hokage! I just wish I didn't have to fail this exam. I wanted to show off my Kage Bunshin.'_

As Iruka entered the classroom, all of the students broke from their internal musing and locked gazes with the scarred teacher. Looking at his class for what would be his last day, a small amount of fondness mixed with sorrow sank into his thoughts.

'_With each generation come its heroes. I wonder who will be the heroes here? Hopefully I taught them well.'_

"Today is the Graduation Exam. I hope you prepared yourself well, since there will be no breaks here today." Iruka lectured his class. "This test will cover skills in basic weapons, ninjutsu, taijutsu, and genjutsu, as well as concepts all Konoha ninja should know. We will start with a written test." With that statement, a collective groan rose from the class. "You will have one hour to finish this exam. After this exam, then you will be broken up into two groups to cover the rest of the exam. Mizuki, please pass out the tests."

As Mizuki started to pass out exams, he glanced at Naruto and grimaced. He knew what the plan was, but since the meeting a few days ago with his handlers, he felt an uneasy feeling about the plan. He looked one more time at who he called the demon; he saw it laughing and making jokes with a couple of the students.

'_Why am I worried?' he asked himself. 'That demon is so naïve and such an idiot in that young form. It will do the job and then I will be free of this pathetic village.'_

Little that Mizuki knew, Naruto and Sasuke caught his glances towards Naruto and knew what lurked in his mind. A simple glance between the two brothers conveyed all that needed to be said. This baka was not going to know what hit him.

**

* * *

ROOT Headquarters**

Danzo stood in the center of a crossroads in the underground network of tunnels that were entombed deep under Konoha. If the visible power of Konoha was its Hokage, then Danzo and his ROOT were the true strength of the great tree that was the Leaf Village, or at least in his mind.

He was a battle-hardened elder who survived the Rock/Leaf War and the Kyuubi attack, the latter not without losing the right side of his face as well as damaging his right leg and arm. He knew all too well the power that the Kyuubi held and also knew of the plan the Yondaime had in mind. Sacrificing the boy like he did and turning him into a jinchuuriki was nothing more than genius, especially since Kumo and Suna had done similar things. It was also rumored that another lurked in Iwa, but he doubted they had the skill to do so.

The war hawk knew that it did not bode well to make those kinds of assumptions, so as soon as the Kyuubi was sealed and the topic was brought before the council, he vehemently politicked for guardianship of the boy when he became of age so he could train him into the ultimate tool for the village. Of course, Sarutobi, the newly reinstated Hokage, denied the request and enacted his foolish law, trying to give the boy a decent life. He sat patiently like a tiger lurking in the bushes waiting for prey to approach. He knew his chance would come and tonight would be the time.

This was why the man in the blank ANBU mask was before him. He knew this man would be able to capture the boy. A simple nod was all that was needed, since orders were already given earlier. The ROOT ANBU knew he was to bring the boy, Uzumaki Naruto, to Danzo or die trying.

As Danzo watched the ANBU leave, a slight smirk flickered from his lips.

'_Hai, today is the day the winds blow the leaves in my direction.'_

**

* * *

Konoha Academy**

It was a few hours into the test, and all that was left for the class was the ninjutsu part of the test. One by one, each student was called into an adjacent room to perform a group of three jutsus in front of their Academy senseis. One by one, each student would come back in the room, either dejected that they failed or smiling and wearing a new Konoha hitai-ate.

All but three; Hinata, Sasuke, and Naruto; had gone. They saw that all of their friends had managed to pass and each three took that in with different thoughts. Sasuke was patiently waiting for his turn and thinking of the battle to come. Naruto was slightly angry that he couldn't do his Kage Bunshin to pass this test, due to the orders he was under, but also was excited with the role he was supposed to play.

As he scanned the room, he saw Kiba giving Akamaru a treat for their passing the exam. He also noticed Ino and Sakura glaring at each other knowing that neither of them failed, meaning there was still a possibility their rival would be teamed with their Sasuke-kun. He shivered at that thought even though his opinion of them had grown in the last two months. At times, they actually seemed enjoyable to be around, especially after his otousan convinced Sakura to stop being a pain to him.

He glanced at Hinata, who he saw to be one of his better friends since Chronos arrived. He still wondered what she was practicing, and saw her now under a nervous sweat. Concerned for his friend, he approached her.

Hinata was nervous since she didn't want to fail now. Everything was going so well and she was getting closer to Naruto each day. She most desperately wanted to pass so she could be with him. She couldn't wait to do that little number at the promotion party that his otousan was planning, but for some reason all she could see was her otousan's furious gaze that would come if she failed now. She also remembered what her father told her that morning.

**

* * *

Flashback**

Hinata was on her way out of the compound in a slightly nervous mood. Today was the day. She would take the exam and become a ninja. She was nervous about if she would pass or not, but not as much as she knew she would have been before. All of the help from the singing really paid off. Chronos-san complimented her on her sweet voice even after the first practice session and when Sakura and Ino dropped by during the next week, they were appreciative as well, so much so that they wanted to join her. Hinata rarely received praise at home, so hearing it from Naruto's adoptive father as well as her peers did wonders, especially since last Sunday he stated that she was the best singer he'd heard in a while and any man would be entranced by her voice.

For her, there was only one man she wanted to entrance, and that was Naruto himself. Knowing this, she was more nervous about performing the song at the party than anything else.

She stopped before exiting the door of the mansion to take a few deep breaths, something else that she picked up from her singing lessons.

_'You can do this. It is just a test. Breathe. Relax. You won't fail. Breathe.'_ she repeated in her mind until her breathing slowed and her heart rate dropped to a normal level.

Getting herself under control, she walked out the door and made her way to the gate. Unfortunately, just a few steps from the gate, she ran into her otousan. The same man who never praised her eyed her coldly and seemed to have a general distaste for her presence.

The tall, aristocratic Hyuuga dressed in majestic white and gray robes of the Hyuuga clan leader glared stone-faced at his daughter. She always seemed weak and timid, unlike his younger daughter Hanabi, but she was the older daughter and rightful heir to the clan. In that position, he could not show favoritism and pushed her harder than anyone else. The clan needed strong leadership and he would be damned if he failed with Hinata, even though at times he wished Hinata would have been born a male instead of the shy girl she was. He looked down at her frozen form as if to analyze her. It was as if his eyes could detect any minor flaw or imperfection and that alone brought the nervousness and fear back to the forefront of her mind.

"I do not expect anything less than greatness, Hinata. Do not disgrace the clan today."

Those were the only words he said and just as abruptly as he said them, he walked past her. Luckily, he didn't see her face as she walked away. If he did, he would have called her tears unbecoming of the Hyuuga.

"Everything okay, Hinata?" she heard from a gentle male voice, shattering her thoughts. Looking up she saw the warm smile from Naruto and blushed.

"I… I'm fine, Naruto-kun." She managed to squeak softly, turning her head to the side.

Naruto tilted his head in disbelief. For someone who was supposedly fine, she looked like she was nervous and he decided to help his friend.

"No worries, Hinata." Naruto stated softly, placing a hand on her shoulder. "You will do just fine. I am sure what you have been practicing will pay off."

Hinata gasped at the contact and was left at a loss of words. Looking up to meet his gaze, she saw that same warm smile and instantly her troubles lifted like morning mist after the sun warmed the sky. She was about to reply when her name was called. She rose from her seat and walked towards the instructor. As she got to the door, she looked back briefly and saw him nod and smile back at her. She briefly smiled and walked through the door, filled with the confidence Naruto gave her.

**

* * *

Outside the Academy – early afternoon**

The students dispersed from the classroom out into the street. One by one, each student was greeted by family and friends and either congratulated or consoled. As even the Inuzuka, Nara, Yamanaka, and Haruno families came to meet their new Genin, one lone student sat on a nearby tree swing.

Uzumaki Naruto had failed. No one saw really saw this except a few people. The first to see him was Hinata. Of all of the people that she thought might fail, it never occurred to her that her hero would be one of them. Gathering the courage, she started to walk over to the boy she cherished to offer words of encouragement, even though her heart was breaking, for she would not have the chance to be on the same team with him. As things would have it, two members of the Hyuuga clan came into view from the crowd, taking the moment away. The beckoned her to follow them, which she reluctantly agreed, but not before giving a silent prayer for Kami to help her friend.

The next one to see him was Iruka. He sat inside his classroom looking at the students from the window as he tidied up the place. He saw the look of disappointment on Naruto's face and it hurt him to see the boy like that. Unfortunately as a teacher, he knew that he had no choice but to fail him. He still couldn't do a simple Bunshin correctly, no matter how much he practiced. As he was about to stop his work and call out to the boy to give him words of encouragement, he saw Sasuke and Chronos approach the boy and decided to keep quiet. Maybe it was best for his new family to be the ones to comfort him.

Chronos and Sasuke saw Naruto sitting there, looking heartbroken and defeated. Fortunately, they knew this was an act, since he failed on purpose. Both of them appreciated the acting displayed before them and would have thought something was wrong if this was a different situation. They approached and bracketed him, each placing a comforting hand on his shoulder, even though the idea of doing that left a bad taste in Sasuke's mouth.

He swallowed his pride for the mission and spoke. "Don't worry too much, dobe. We'll still have time to train; you'll get it next year."

Naruto didn't bother looking them in the eye and just nodded. He didn't want to blow cover and Sasuke's words were practically begging for a retaliatory joke.

Chronos continued the charade even though he was mildly impressed with the façade his youshi was displaying. "Don't wait here too long. Dinner is at eight tonight."

Naruto just nodded again while Sasuke and Chronos walked off. After they walked far enough to be out of sight, the two clones dispelled themselves.

Overlooking the village from atop the Yondaime's head, Chronos and Sasuke sat in their combat garb. Both of them were dressed in dark clothing, anticipating that the meeting would be at night if they had any choice. Sasuke had his hands and forearms bandaged, wearing a night black shirt with an Uchiha symbol on the back, black ninja pants and black combat sandals. Chronos had his urban camouflage on, black and grey face paint, his utility vest buckled tight and its pouches packed with shuriken, kunai, and explosive tags, black combat boots, Kudou Tsuu strapped to his left hip and his crossbow lashed to his back. He was gazing through a pair of binoculars that he recently purchased.

They sat observing Naruto from their post awaiting their prey to enter the trap. It took about thirty minutes before Mizuki approached Naruto.

"You know Iruka didn't want to be so harsh, but he had to, right?" Mizuki asked while keeping his emotions in check. He wanted to retch at the words he was forced to say, but had to keep up appearances. "He has to follow the rules, but he really wants to see you succeed."

Naruto sniffled and looked up at him. "I appreciate it but I am not sure I can handle failing again. I want to become a ninja so badly, but I can't get pass that stupid Bunshin."

Mizuki smiled warmly but inside he was chuckling. _'Got him. Now it is time to reel him in.'_

"What if I told you that there is another test you can take? I talked this over with Iruka and he felt you were worthy of a second chance."

Naruto widened his eyes and gave a look of complete shock, but internally he thought the same thing Mizuki thought earlier. "Really?? What is this test?? Can I take it now??"

Mizuki let out a small laugh. "Of course, young Naruto. There is a scroll in the Hokage's office kept for just this purpose. All you need to do is sneak in there, grab the scroll, and find a place to read it. If you learn one jutsu from the scroll before Iruka or I find you, then you will pass. Are you up for it?"

Naruto sprang to his feet with an aura of determination. "You bet, Mizuki-sensei. I always wanted to prank the old man one time, and now is my chance."

Mizuki laughed quietly at that. "Fair enough. You got until midnight tonight to pass. Ready to go?"

"Hai, Mizuki-sensei!" Naruto replied snapping to attention.

"Go on then." Mizuki replied and watched Naruto spring off. _'This is just great. It will not be much longer before I get that scroll and get out of this damn village. I know I will not be stuck as some stupid instructor when I am in the Sound.' _Mizuki smiled darkly and then took off to a hiding spot near the Hokage Tower so he could spot Naruto leaving. He didn't feel the four pairs of eyes watching him.

One of those pairs of eyes belonged to his handler, who smiled when a plan was coming together. He pushed up his glasses and went about his business.

A second pair of eyes was sitting behind a tree. Iruka did not hear what happened but did not like the look Mizuki was giving Naruto. He resolved to follow Naruto as much as possible.

The third pair belonged to the ROOT ANBU that lurked in a shadow on the roof of the academy. Seeing Mizuki trail off, he followed the Chuunin, sticking to the shadows and moving swiftly and silently. He would wait until the drop was made and the Chuunin disabled Naruto and drop in to pick up the pieces.

The final pair belonged to Sasuke, who had the binoculars while Chronos set up a couple of flare and explosive tags to his crossbow bolts. He turned to Chronos and nodded.

Chronos pressed a button on the radio headset he wore.

"_**Blade to Wolfbane, Blade to Wolfbane, operation has commenced. Rabbit has swallowed the bait. Fox en route to package. I say again, Fox en route to package. Over."**_

A mellow tone replied back to him. _**"Wolfbane to Blade. Understood. Relaying to Viper. Awaiting signal. Out."**_

Chronos turned to Sasuke. "Keep an eye on Fox and be watchful for Rabbit, Redeye."

"You had to come up with these lousy code names, and why did we have to dress in black?" Sasuke muttered softly, though the irritation of it all rang true in his words.

"What would you prefer? Yellow spandex??" He replied stifling a chuckle.

"By Kami, is there ever a time that you don't place a movie quote in when you can?"

Chronos just gave a cheesy grin. "Nope."

All Sasuke could do is groan, roll his eyes, and turn back to watching Naruto infiltrate the Hokage Tower. _'For all of the possible guys to be my otousan, why did it have to be this guy? Sometimes, he is worse than the dobe!'_

**

* * *

Hokage Tower**

Naruto was happy. He wasn't truly happy for many reasons, but this was one. He was in the middle of his first mission. Even though he was taking something from the Old Man, who knew he was coming and was going to make it easy for him, he imagined this was a mission deep into enemy territory grabbing battle plans from the enemy army.

As he worked his way through the tower he made it to the main hallway and hid behind a corner. After a quick Henge, 'Chronos' walked towards the main hall confidently. He worked on this Henge extensively with his Otousan, even able to mimic his voice accurately. He approached the secretary and greeted her.

"I'm Uzumaki Chronos. Is the Hokage in?" 'Chronos' asked curtly.

"He is. May I ask as to the nature of your business with the Hokage?" the middle-aged secretary asked.

"It is clan business." He replied smartly. The secretary pressed a button on a panel in her desk.

"Hokage-sama, you have an Uzumaki Chronos here for you. Should I send him in?"

"_**Hai. Please send him in. Thank you,**_ _**Azima-chan,"**_ came the response over the intercom.

Not even waiting, he strode into the main office confidently. As soon as he heard the door close, he nodded and put a finger to his lips. The Hokage took this as the signal the real Chronos had set to silence the room, which he did quickly.

"Ojii-san, that was fun. Everything is going according to plan. Rabbit took the bait, and Blade, Viper, Wolfbane and Redeye are in position. I'll grab the package and get out of here. Rabbit stated that he wanted me to learn a jutsu from the scroll. Is there any problem with that Ojii-san??" Naruto asked as he dropped the Henge.

"No problem with that. I assume you learned about Kage Bunshin, which is the first jutsu in the scroll. There is a couple of jutsus that are extensions to that one so you could try those. Just don't try anything else. I have your word on that, correct?" The Sandaime asked as he placed the scroll on his desk.

Naruto grabbed the large scroll and strapped it to his back. "I promise Ojii-san. Now is that the window I am supposed to go out of?" He asked pointing to the window behind the Hokage.

"That is correct. Why do you ask? Didn't Chronos-san brief you on that?"

Naruto walked over to the window and opened it. "Yes he did, but I needed the time for one thing."

"And what would that be, Naruto?" Sarutobi asked curiously.

Naruto quickly turned and flashed through a sign. "**Oiroke no Jutsu**!" he called out and in a flash of smoke, he was replaced by a stunningly beautiful and completely naked blonde teenage girl barely covered in wisps of smoke. 'She' winked at the Hokage and smiled. "I have to make this good, right Hokage-kun??"

Sarutobi went bug-eyed at the sight and fainted, with a slight amount of blood trickling from his nose. 'She' sighed and dropped the jutsu, reverting back to his normal form.

"For once, I just wish I could find someone who _isn't_ a pervert in this village." Shaking his head, he leaped out of the window and leaped over to a nearby roof with a chimney. He dropped a small smoke bomb on the lip of the chimney to make it look like smoke was drifting up from the fireplace within. He took a second to judge the wind pattern and then took off in a perpendicular direction, heading to the closest wooded training ground in that direction.

Sasuke spotted the smoke and nudged Chronos. He zoomed in on the smoke and noticed it went in a south-westerly direction and saw Naruto taking off as he was told, ninety degrees clockwise to the smoke. Sasuke got on the radio.

"_**All team members, this is Redeye. Fox is off with the package, heading northwest from the initial point. Again, that is northwest from the initial point. Over."**_

After a few brief seconds, a seductively sweet voice wafted over the radio waves. _**"Redeye, this is Viper. Fox's Den should be at TG-27, that's TG-27. Over."**_

"_**Blade to Wolfbane and Viper. Blade to Wolfbane and Viper. Proceed to nearest OP to TG-27. CP will close as soon as Rabbit appears from its hole. Out."**_

Chronos let out a calming breath and checked over his gear to ensure that everything was secure, and set himself to wait on Mizuki to show. A minute or so later, he appeared and took off in a parallel direction to Naruto.

"_**Blade to all team members. Blade to all team members. Rabbit is on the move. Rabbit is on the move. Redeye and Blade to give chase. CP is now closed. Out."**_

**

* * *

Training Ground 27 – nighttime**

Naruto came to a stop after going through a zigzag pattern to lose the trail of any trackers other than the one he wanted to trail him. He assumed that Mizuki-teme would not come for a little while so he found a decent spot with some clearance and settled down to read the scroll, looking for the jutsus the Hokage mentioned.

As time passed he studied the one jutsu that he found that supplemented the Kage Bunshin: **Bunshin Daibakuha. The jutsu would take clones that he made and cause them to explode. He couldn't practice it too much due to the destructive nature of the jutsu, but he managed to make one or two clones explode at a time. As **soon as he was satisfied that he had the move down, he turned back to the scroll.

'_If Mizuki-teme wanted this scroll, there must be something real valuable in it. Maybe I should look. I know I promised Ojii-san to not learn any other jutsus, but there has to be some reason besides this jutsu I learned that he wants it.' Naruto contemplated._

As he reasoned his way into investigating the scroll further, a figure jumped down from the shadows.

"NARUTO!! What are you doing with that scroll?" Iruka furiously asked the boy in which he took such an interest.

Naruto was spooked. His favorite sensei, one of his best friends and one of the first to ever recognize his value as a person, was here and openly angry at him. He was disgusted with what he had to do, but Iruka was not supposed to be here. As he was about to open his mouth, a voice came through on the earpiece he had hidden by a Henge.

"_**Blade to Fox. Blade to Fox. Rabbit is approaching your position and will be there in a few minutes. Over."**_

"_**Fox to Blade. Iruka has entered the target area. Please advise. Over."**_

"_**Blade to Fox. You have three minutes. Play along with the scenario. Over."**_

"_**Understood. Fox Out."**_

Iruka caught Naruto's responses and gave a look that he usually gave when he wanted Naruto to explain himself. The blonde boy caught it and mouthed the words, 'Play along.' Iruka was confused but nodded his head.

* * *

In a separate area of the forested training area a few hundred meters away, Kakashi and Anko noticed a flash of white flickering through the trees. Kakashi unveiled his Sharingan and focused his gaze on the spot and saw a person in all black ANBU armor with a blank white ANBU mask. Nodding to Anko and motioning towards the target, he activated his radio.

"_**Wolfbane to Blade. Wolfbane to Blade. Secondary target has entered the OP area. No Identifying marks other than an ANBU mask. Over."**_

'_Kuso! What the hell is going on here? We had intel that someone may come to grab Naruto, but an unmarked ANBU? That is not good. Iruka also has entered the target area. This complicates things. Hopefully Naruto can convince Iruka to help out.' Chronos analyzed internally._

"_**Wolfbane to Blade. Do you copy? Over."**_

"_**Blade to Wolfbane. I copy. Will approach your position. Redeye will stay and assist Fox and Iruka. Blade Out."**_

Sasuke turned to his Otousan and gave a confusing look. "You're taking off??"

"Hai. Who knows how many enemies are coming through the other position. Iruka is with Naruto so most likely he will assist you. I doubt both Iruka and Mizuki are in this together. As soon as something happens, intervene and protect your otouto and the scroll. Understand?"

Sasuke looked at the man he knew for only two months but saw a commanding presence that demanded respect and obedience. It reminded him of his actual tousan. He was so similar when it came to all things and this comforted him. Sasuke gave a slight smirk.

"Don't worry Otousan. I will make sure nothing happens to the package or the dobe."

"Good. I'm off. Good luck." Chronos stated and leaped off into the trees, dashing towards his new target.

Sasuke settled in and watched over Naruto, waiting for Mizuki to arrive and for Naruto to spring the trap.

* * *

Naruto calmed himself and continued with his charade, giving off an embarrassed laugh. "I see. Looks like you finally caught up to me Iruka-sensei. At least I had time to learn a cool jutsu. If I show it to you, then I can pass like Mizuki-sensei said, right?"

"What do you mean, Naruto? He told you to steal the scroll?" Iruka asked.

"Yes I did, Iruka. Thank you for making this easy for me. Now hand over the scroll, Naruto." Mizuki stated in a sneer as he appeared on the scene.

"Why, Mizuki? Why steal the Forbidden Scroll?!" Iruka questioned demandingly.

"Well you would like to know, wouldn't you? Like I would just blab that out to you. Let's just say that it is my ticket out of here for some place better. I'm tired of being the lowly Academy teacher. With that scroll, I will obtain all the power I want and be in a better village than the fallen Leaf." Mizuki growled. "Now give me the scroll!"

"No! Naruto, run! Get out of here!" Iruka ordered as he positioned himself between Naruto and Mizuki.

Naruto got up and, for a moment, Iruka thought he was going to listen until Naruto strapped the scroll to his back and got into a fighting stance, but not before pressing a button on his belt.

"I don't think so, Mizuki. You are not getting this scroll, and I am not leaving you behind Iruka." Naruto replied with true determination and confidence in his voice.

"Don't be a fool, Naruto! This is a Chuunin instructor; you won't win this one!" Iruka pleaded desperately.

"Why are you defending him, Iruka? You know what he is. You know what that _**demon**_ did to your family."

Iruka snapped his gaze back to Mizuki. "He is not that demon! SHUT UP!!"

Naruto gave off a scared look, but he took comfort in the fact that Iruka did not see him as that baka fox that he carried. As Mizuki started to reply, Naruto steeled himself. He knew it was time to act. When he heard Iruka defend him once more, Naruto decided to respond.

"Iruka, don't worry about it. I know about the Kyuubi." Naruto stated calmly.

Iruka turned to look at his student. He was concerned how this knowledge would have affected the energetic boy; especially since he was just reunited with family he never knew he had two short months ago. Naruto's next reply, however, brightened his heart.

"It meant a lot to me that you looked after me even though you knew about the demon inside me. Now let me show you that your trust was not wasted. Time to take out this traitor!" Naruto said defiantly.

Mizuki chuckled. "Come now, demon. There is no way you can win here. You can't stop this well laid plan."

It was Naruto's turn to laugh as he keyed the mike, dropping the Henge around the wireless radio so that Mizuki would realize the idiocy of his plan.

"Well I learned this one from a movie my Otousan watched with me," Naruto boasted. "You can take your well laid plan and shove it up your well laid ass."

"_**Fox to all team members. Trap is sprung. Trap is sprung." **_He made his familiar cross-symbol and announced his next move. _**"**_**Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"**

With that one-hundred clones sprung into existence, as well as an order from his wireless radio.

"_**Blade to all team members. Engage targets at will. Capture the traitors."**_

Iruka was amazed. For a student who mere hours ago could not make a simple Bunshin now created one-hundred solid shadow clones.

"Like that will beat me. I can handle them all from here. I'll take you down with one blow." Mizuki sneered, confident in his abilities.

"**Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu (Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu)!" **Sasuke called out before a shower of small flaming projectiles rained down on Mizuki, causing him to dodge right into the mass of Naruto's Kage Bunshins. The clones rained kicks and punches at Mizuki, overwhelming the Chuunin.

Iruka was stunned when he saw Sasuke drop from the trees and stand next to the fallen Academy instructor. Sauske finished his work by reaching into a small pack and retrieving some black rope and binding Mizuki's hands and feet, especially since the man was still reeling from the beating he was given by Naruto's Kage Bunshins.

"Nice work, dobe. It seems even you couldn't screw this up." Sasuke mocked, trying to get a rise out of his otouto.

"Knock it off, teme. We need to get this traitor out of here. Care to carry him, Iruka sensei?" Naruto replied, looking towards his long time friend and sensei.

Iruka shook off the shock of seeing these two in action and came to his senses. "Definitely, Naruto, but why are you two alone?"

"Otousan, Kakashi-sensei, and Anko-san are engaging another enemy in the distance, trying to capture someone who was set to capture Naruto as a part of someone's plan." Sasuke calmly answered as he double-checked on their prisoner's bonds.

"Well, I am impressed, you two. I guess your Otousan has done his job guiding you well." Iruka turned towards the young blond. "Naruto, before we go, close your eyes."

Naruto was bewildered at the request but trusted his sensei, so he did as he was told. After a couple seconds, he felt something tied to his forehead.

"Go ahead. Open your eyes." Naruto did so and saw his sensei and even Sasuke giving him a small smile. "Congratulations, you passed."

Naruto shakily touched his forehead and felt a worn hitai-ate tied firmly around his head. No one would get the grin off of his face.

**

* * *

A few moments ago**

Chronos arrived at the position where Kakashi and Anko were stationed and was directed to the spot where the enemy was located.

He then heard Naruto's speech over the radio and decided it was time to act. He gave a simple hand sign and Anko and Kakashi dispersed to flank the enemy. Chronos unhooked his crossbow from his back and lashed a flash bolt to the housing, aiming carefully as he waited for the opportune moment.

"_**Fox to all team members. Trap is sprung. Trap is sprung." **_

Chronos knew there was no more time to waste and fired the bolt, landing it on a neighboring branch and making the area illuminate as if it were daytime. Chronos then lashed the crossbow and pulled out three shuriken while giving an order over the radio.

"_**Blade to all team members. Engage targets at will. Capture the traitors."**_

Instantly, Anko and Kakashi sprung into action. Anko launched a salvo of kunai which the opponent countered by leaping over them directly into Kakashi's attack.

"**Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu (Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu)"** With the attack called, the copy ninja'sfireball flew towards the enemy ninja, who calmly turned and countered.

"**Doton: Koryuheki (Earth Style: Earth Wall)" **The enemy whispered the jutsu and a stream of mud flowed through his mask to form a solid wall of dirt in front of him, taking the full brunt of the fireball. The wall was massive in size, causing Anko and Kakashi to scale trees to bypass it.

_'So, I have to deal with Kakashi and Anko.' _the assailant mused internally. _'They must have know we were coming. No matter, I will __seize__ my target anyways.'_

His train of thought was interrupted as the sound of flying shuriken came from behind him. _'A third pigeon, eh? I have not seen or felt this person's signature before. Best take him out first before those two get around the wall.' _The masked ninja thought as he back-flipped off the wall avoiding the three shuriken thrown at his back and dashing towards Chronos.

Chronos stood fast and calm as the masked ninja came forward launching a flurry of punches which were easily dodged or swatted away. He wanted to grab one of those punches the masked man was firing to launch into a counter combination, but the speed of the punches was too fast to grab the limb.

Chronos suddenly ducked into a low sweep which the ninja avoided by leaping back. The masked opponent immediately dodged sideways as Anko summoned a couple of snakes which dropped from the trees. Kakashi, who was lying in wait, attacked him with his next jutsu.

"**Kanashibari no Jutsu (Temporary Paralysis Technique)!" **The lone masked ninja was frozen is his tracks, unable to wiggle free as the next two attacks were called out.

"**Seneijashu." **Four snakes propelled themselves from Anko's sleeves and wrapped themselves around the enemy's arms and legs, binding him further in place. The ANBU seemed to be struggling to break out of both jutsus but, unfortunately for him, the end was at hand.

"**Tenohira Shuurai!"** Chronos exclaimed as he thrust his right palm into the ninja's exposed side. A large burst of electric energy struck and the crackle of electricity pierced the night air. The enemy fell over and twitched slightly.

Kakashi and Anko joined Chronos in surrounding the ninja to ensure no escape occurred. Kakashi activated his radio.

"_**Wolfbane to Fox and Redeye. Secondary target obtained. Over."**_

"_**Redeye to Wolfbane. Primary target secured. No casualties. Heading back to tower. Over."**_

"_**Understood, Redeye. Wolfbane Out."**_

Chronos beamed at his work and looked at his two comrades. "It seems everything went as planned. Let's get this mask off him and drag his behind back to the tower."

Anko smirked, licking her lips. "I know a couple people that would love to get their hooks into this guy. I wouldn't mind getting a few minutes of work in on him."

Kakashi shook his head and reached down, discarding the mask. As soon as he did so, foam started spewing from the captured ninja's mouth and he convulsed violently.

"Kuso! Suicide Seal!" Kakashi exclaimed in disgust. "Coward."

As soon as those words were muttered, the fallen shinobi stopped twitching and his eyes rolled back. Chronos checked the pulse and found none.

"That was unfortunate. Hopefully Mizuki makes it back to the tower for interrogation." Anko nodded and Kakashi picked up the body and the mask, letting Chronos lead the trio back to the tower.

As they marched back, all Kakashi could think about was the suicide seal placed on the mask. Someone wanted to ensure that the ninja could not divulge any information. Whoever was involved behind this plot to grab Naruto had gone to great lengths so far and would most likely continue to do so. Kakashi knew though that Naruto was protected more now than in any point of his life with Chronos on the job. If Kakashi had his way, it would continue to be that way.


	18. Aftermath

**Disclaimer time: I don't own Naruto one bit. I would like to have some portion of the money that the Naruto series is making.**

**I appreciate the fact that my first story has had over 6600 hits with almost 80 reviews and more than a handful of readers marking it as their favorite story. I am truly humbled and will do my best to make this a worthy story for everyone.**

**

* * *

Hokage's Office**

Kakashi, Anko, and Iruka sat in the office giving their report while Chronos, Naruto, and Sasuke patiently waited outside. Actually, most of them waited patiently. One of the three was bouncing off the walls.

"You should have seen it, Otousan. I was acting all scared and Mizuki-teme bought it. He actually thought the great Uzumaki Naruto was afraid. The look on his face when I told him what he could do with his plan was priceless. I am so awesome!" Naruto exclaimed, punching his fist in the air and standing proudly for everyone to see. Unfortunately, no one else was impressed.

"Can it, dobe." Sasuke grumbled. "We are outside the Hokage's office. Quiet down before you get us in trouble."

"I won't get us in trouble at all. You are just jealous of the job I did tonight. What did you do besides launching a few fireballs and standing there all cocky?" Naruto retorted.

"At least I did a real jutsu. You just sat there with that silly grin and a few clones. Pathetic." Sasuke scoffed. "Your clones wouldn't have landed a single blow if I didn't push him into the clones with my fireballs."

"Yeah right, Sasuke. Don't act all high and mighty. I was just as good as you out there. You just need to admit it, teme." Naruto replied glaring at Sasuke.

Chronos quickly sprung to his feet, getting in between the two. "KNOCK IT OFF! Sasuke, would it hurt you a bit to give a real compliment to your otouto?" Chronos asked staring Sasuke down. Just as quickly as he stood up, Chronos turned to stare at Naruto. "Naruto, don't you think you can just tone it down for once? How do you expect anyone to take you seriously if this is how you act after a mission?"

Sasuke just turned his head and grunted. He didn't want to admit it, but Naruto actually did a decent job convincing Mizuki that he was clueless and his clones did land the knockout blow. However, he was too prideful to say anything. He didn't want to let Naruto get the satisfaction of him admitting anyone did better or just as good as an Uchiha could.

Naruto was just as contemplative as Sasuke. '_Why shouldn't I be proud? Why shouldn't I be excited? Didn't I accomplish the mission? Didn't I help bring down a Chuunin? It's not like I am asking too much. Can't someone tell me once I did a good job?' _Naruto asked himself.

Chronos saw how the two were acting and had seen the sibling rivalry growing every day. Sasuke still was too proud to ever admit someone did something as good as he could. Naruto was still only looking for some sort of acknowledgment from anyone but making himself look foolish in the process. It was up to Chronos to try to fix that.

"Listen you two. First things first: you both did a great job in completing this mission. You both should be very proud of yourself." Naruto beamed in pride from that statement while Sasuke nodded with a small smirk. "However, both of you have things you need to work on, and that is your professionalism. A member of our new united clan is professional at all times when outside of our controlled space, namely the complex. That means acting calm and respectful around your superiors at all times, Naruto. That also means not looking down on anyone and acknowledging the skills of others as well as the flaws in yourself, Sasuke." Both boys hung their heads at that statement. "Work on that and, just maybe, your goals will be a little bit easier to reach. Do you two understand?"

"Hai, Otousan." Both boys groaned out.

"Good, now after we get done here, we go home and get some rest. We have a big day tomorrow. You have the team assignments tomorrow and your new clan robes to pick up, if you have truly earned them. On the matter of your team, have you two thought of anyone you would want on your team??" Chronos asked studying the two young Genin.

Both boys sat contemplating their ideal teams. They knew already that they would likely be kept together which meant they would have to be paired with someone they could work well with. Sasuke sat and thought who would fit their styles. He knew he was good with ninjutsu and when the Sharingan activated he would be one of the front line fighters. He also knew Naruto's style was wild and aggressive but also loved deception and stealth. They would need someone good in a supporting role as well as one with a calm head and able to plan.

Initially that would mean Shikamaru, but Sasuke knew quite well that there would be a push to have a new Ino-Shika-Cho trio from their own respective clans. Kiba was too much like Naruto to fit and Hinata was too shy to work with. That left Sakura or Shino, the young Aburame who was smart and very logical. His bugs were also great in a support role, but from rumors about his clan he would be gone at times, making it harder to get quality missions. Sakura, however, was just as smart. From what he remembered from class, she was rather good with her kunai and with detecting genjutsu. However she had not much in the way of ninjutsu and was not physically gifted in taijutsu, even though she could beat up Naruto whenever he made an off-hand comment so long as Chronos was not around. Unfortunately she still acted like a fan girl even if it was toned down at times.

'_Great. No matter which one I choose, there is a problem. Shino is too quiet, even for my tastes and will be absent for clan matters, while that fan girl will just annoy me,'_ Sasuke mused scowling.

Naruto, on the other had, was thinking about who he would be able to work with and not create more tension than he already had with Sasuke. He would readily admit Sasuke was great at ninjutsu and better at taijutsu, but he could last longer. Naruto was intense and emotional, while Sasuke was still withdrawn most of the time. Naruto did realize that it was getting easier to interact with Sasuke and the both of them could start to read what the other was thinking. It made for lots of fun when they pushed each others' buttons. So in that sense, Naruto thought of people that able to work with the both of them. He also liked people that were good with a kunai. He never understood why, but that was his way. That left out Shikamaru, Kiba, Shino, and Chouji. None of them were excellent in their marksmanship. That left the three girls, Hinata, Sakura, and Ino.

'_Hinata and Ino I could get along with nicely. They have been rather kind the last two months, but neither of them were the best at marksmanship. Sakura was the best of the three with her kunai, but she still gets on my nerves when Otousan is not around. It is not as bad as before. Wait a minute… That's it. Sasuke would go nuts if Sakura was on our team. A fan girl on his team. Perfect.' _Naruto thought stifling a laugh.

Sasuke noticed the laugh and grilled him on it. "I know that look, Naruto. What are you planning now?"

Naruto smiled innocently. "Whatever do you mean? I am not planning a thing. I just know the perfect member for our team."

Chronos perked up at that statement. "Who do you have in mind, Naruto?"

"Pinky." That was the only word he needed to say. Both Chronos and Sasuke knew who that meant. Sasuke blanched even though he knew that was one of the two he thought of.

Chronos saw the look and smiled. _'Maybe this will get Sasuke to loosen up if he has to get along with Sakura on a daily basis. He may not really like her company, but he has mellowed some when they worked on the Akanasu plants.'_

Before either of them could reply, the door to the office opened with a pair of ANBU dragging an unconscious Mizuki away.

"Chronos-san, come in here," The Sandaime noted.

"Hai, Sarutobi-sama." Chronos stood and turned to his two youshi. "Go home, eat and hit the rack. I'll talk to you in the morning."

Naruto and Sasuke nodded and took off, arguing the whole way about the merits of pink-haired teammates. Chronos shook his head and made his way into the office.

**

* * *

Interrogation Room One**

Mizuki was strapped into a chair and sweating profusely. His wounds were not treated from the beating he took from the fists of Naruto's clones. This all stood to amplify the effectiveness of the _interrogation _methods deployed by one Morino Ibiki. The scarred interrogation master survived the torture methods by Iwagakure during the Rock/Leaf War without giving up any vital information. He held out for weeks before he was rescued by a strike team sneaking behind enemy lines during an attack led by the Yondaime himself. He took a liking to the methods of interrogation and psychological warfare and thrived in his position. As the ANBU Chief of Intelligence, he rarely got a chance to enjoy his work, but he loved to work on the occasional traitor.

After a few minutes of intense _negotiations_, including the use of numerous sharp objects and toxic substances, Mizuki sang like a canary. With all of the notes he took, he finally nodded to his assistant and a needle was jabbed into Mizuki's forearm, knocking him out.

"Take him to our medics and secure him to await trial," Ibiki ordered.

Anko dropped in as the traitor was dragged away. She noticed the state of the prisoner and was depressed. She wanted a piece of that scum but missed out on her chance. Turning to her counterpart in the Intelligence Section of the ANBU, she smiled sweetly.

"I wish I was there to break him. It would have been so therapeutic. Did he give you anything good?"

Ibiki nodded grimly. He didn't want to answer her question though, for the name he muttered at the end would hurt her so much. "He was stealing the Forbidden Scroll so that he could defect to that new village; Otogakure, or the Sound village. Supposedly, the leader of the village knows of something that is in the scroll and wants it."

Anko soaked in the information and vocalized her thoughts. "I don't think we need to worry about the scroll. The Hokage was going to make sure it was in a place that no one would find. Did he mention anything on the identities of the two he spoke with?"

"No he didn't, but he did mention that the guy who wanted Naruto was after him for a long time. He stated that his two contacts would never speak outside of shadow or disguise. Seeing that Mizuki was supposed to be halfway to Oto by now, there is no way we could use him to flush out those two vermin."

"Great," Anko muttered in frustration. "We got nothing much from him at all. I got an urge just to go grab him and tear that traitor apart." She started twirling around a kunai in her hands. "Anything else that the traitor said?"

"We did get the identity of the person running the show in Oto." Ibiki stated calmly as he turned to walk away. If he did mention the name, he wanted to be away from Anko in case she got angry. Being around an Anko in a bad mood was never conducive to good health.

Anko waited for a few seconds as the silence grew as Ibiki walked away. Never the one for being left hanging, she ran up to him and blocked the exits, spreading her arms wide. "Tell me the name, Ibiki."

"Move out of the way. I need to report this to the Hokage," Ibiki sternly commanded.

"Not until I get the name."

"Move now, Anko."

"NO!"

Ibiki sighed and whispered the name in her ear. Her eyes went wide and her arms dropped to the side. Ibiki took in the look and shrugged, resuming his walk towards the Hokage's office. Anko, on the other hand, was swimming with emotions, none of them pleasant. The name that was whispered was the one that put her in the hell she lived in for the past few years. It was a name of a man she once trusted, cherished, and quite possibly even loved. It was a name of a man who scorned the village, experimented on countless innocent lives, and even marked her with a curse mark. She reached up and touched the spot on her neck where it was placed. It was because of that mark and the man who gave it that she was scorned in the village. Glares and insults were always thrown her way. She was always called a "snake whore" or the "traitor's slut". Except for a few friends she had, one that seems to be getting closer each day, she was a pariah in Konoha.

She gripped the kunai tightly and threw it at the far wall. It impacted with all of the loathing she had of the vulture that did this to her and sunk a couple inches into the wall. She imagined it was that ingrate that was impaled with the kunai. She imagined it was Orochimaru, the Snake Sannin.

**

* * *

Fire/Sound border**

As the sky started to lighten, a lone figure grew rather restless. He had sat patiently, unmoving, attentive, and dutifully waiting for the arrival of a package. The man, with his albino white hair and pale skin, usually was not one to be sent for such trivial matters as this was described by his Lord.

He had served Lord Orochimaru loyally, without failure or descent, for the longest time. He was in with his master at the beginning stages of the Sound and would stick with him until the end. He held no pretensions as to why he rose steadily, becoming his favorite tool of warfare. His kekkei genkai, the Dead Bone Pulse, was almost wiped out and resurrected in him and made for a valuable asset. Being able to manipulate and grow his skeletal structure to use as weaponry harder and deadlier than any steel was something to be feared.

So when Lord Orochimaru sent Kayuga Kimimaro to stand at a border and wait for a man carrying a scroll, either the scroll or the man was of high importance. Nevertheless, Kimimaro was in a losing battle with his legendary patience.

Just as quickly as the albino was gaining a sense of frustration, it left just as quickly as he sensed a person approaching. As the person approached, he could tell it was not the man he was noted to be coming, but a known counterpart.

After waiting a minute longer, a man with round wire-rimmed glasses and silver hair appeared in front of him. Noting his presence, Kimimaro came to one natural conclusion.

"It appears that the mission failed, Kabuto." He replied to the new arrival.

"It appears so. The pawn was followed and an ambush was waiting for him. Even the plan to have our temporary ally capture the jinchuuriki was foiled. As we speak, the scroll is being secured by the Hokage and the pawn is under the care of the Leaf's chief interrogator," Kabuto replied with a smirk while pushing up his glasses.

"Unfortunate. Lord Orochimaru will not be pleased. If the pawn talks, what kind of damage are we looking at here?" Kimimaro asked coldly.

"It would be negligible. At most, he knows Lord Orochimaru wanted the scroll, but not why. He also doesn't know of the invasion plans, or the identities of me and the temporary ally. The plans are still safe." Kabuto replied as he turned back to return to Konoha.

"I see you are heading back. Is there a message you wish to send?"

"Nothing right now. I am not sure if there will be enough time to try and retrieve the scroll again before the invasion. I will do my best to obtain it as well as monitor our primary subject." Kabuto noted as he disappeared from sight.

Kimimaro turned and made his way back to his Lord to deliver the news, knowing full well that he would be angry.

**

* * *

Konoha Ninja Academy**

Typically, the classroom was not as busy as it was today. Most of the students would be grumpy or apathetic at the start of another day of classes. Unlike those days, a day like today was most special. Today was the day that the new Genin would be split into their teams and given to their Jounin instructors. From here on out, these young kids would be thrown into a world of violence and be judged as adults, even though most were not past the age of twelve or thirteen.

So it is not surprising that today was a day when all the students were talkative and eagerly awaiting their Academy sensei, even if it was for the last time. That was not the only thing that was mentioned today. Word travels fast in a shinobi village and the events of yesterday were not hidden for long, even if not all of the details were known.

"Did you hear Mizuki-sensei was thrown in jail?" one student asked.

"Yeah, I heard he stole something and got caught." A second student replied.

"I heard it was Sasuke and Naruto that caught him." The original student noted.

"You sure?" the other student replied "Didn't Naruto fail the exam? No way could he have done anything. It had to be all Sasuke's work."

"That was what my kaasan said, even though I don't believe that baka could really do anything right."

Their conversation was interrupted by a cough. They turned to see Sasuke and Naruto standing there. Sasuke was the picture of calm, but Naruto was smiling cheekily. Both students just looked at the floor and sat down in their seats. Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other and shrugged before making their way to their seats. Sasuke made it to his seat first while Naruto decided to sit on the desk itself.

"Why are you doing that, dobe? Can't you sit down like a normal person?" Sasuke muttered glaring at the fool in front of him. _'Why does this baka always do crap like this? He is just making a fool of himself. It is embarrassing that we are related now.'_

"I like it. It's more comfortable than those damn seats. Combine those seats and Iruka-sensei's boring lectures and they should call this a torture chamber and not a classroom, teme. It isn't like those seats are the throne you would prefer sitting on." Naruto countered. "Anyways, you should get a new insult to use on me. I am not the dobe anymore."

"Yes you are, baka." A rough voice called out from a row away. Turning to the direction of the comment, Naruto spotted Kiba smirking at him, with Akamaru sitting perfectly on top of his head. "Actually Naruto, why are you even here? I didn't think failures were supposed to be here."

"Wow dog breath, I didn't think your eyesight was as bad as how you smell. Maybe you should be more observant." Naruto replied with a grin while readjusting his Konoha hitai-ate.

Kiba's eyes widened slightly. "How did you manage that one, fox boy?"

Naruto cringed at Kiba's name for him. He had it ever since their first day at the academy together. Before, he didn't pay it any mind and ended up becoming friends with the young Inuzuka. After finding out about the Kyuubi sitting inside him, Naruto never really liked the name since it reminded him of his affliction. Naruto never corrected it once, because he didn't have the heart to and was worried that questions would be raised by the sudden change.

Shrugging it off, Naruto continued the conversation. "Simple enough for an outstanding ninja like me. I passed a make-up test."

"Whatever man, I'm just glad you made it. It would have been boring without you. Now at least I don't have to worry about looking bad. You will do enough of that for all of us." Kiba replied with a laugh.

"Keep thinking that, dog boy. Have you thought of who you will be paired with?"

"To be honest, so long as it is not Mr. Moody next to you, I'll be just fine."

Both boys laughed as Sasuke glared at the duo in turn. Sasuke would have made a witty comeback, but the conversation was interrupted by a loud shriek.

"HA! I BEAT YOU INO-PIG!"

"IN YOUR DREAMS, FOREHEAD-GIRL. I GOT HERE FIRST!"

Everyone turned to see Ino and Sakura stuck in the doorway, both struggling to get into the room first. Even Shikamaru leaned up from the desk to stare at them before placing his head back down to rest, muttering softly about how troublesome girls were.

After a quick push, both girls popped through the doorway and rushed to where Sasuke was seated. Seeing seats available next to the object of their affection, they raced to grab a seat. In their haste they knocked into Naruto, causing him to brush lips with his aniue. Both boys' eyes widened and after a quick pause, turned to wretch their breakfasts on the floor.

Instantly, the room grew twenty degrees colder. As the two looked around, they noticed all of the girls except for one shooting daggers through the young blonde with their eyes. The exception was Hinata. On one part she was afraid for her crush's health. The rest of her was mad at Sasuke, Sakura, and Ino for stealing her chance at being the one to give him his first kiss. Sasuke turned back and grinned. Naruto saw this and instantly was worried. Sasuke's grin usually meant pain for him.

"Naruto, I think you might want to run." Sasuke stated coolly.

Naruto gulped and made a quick dash for the door, only to run into Iruka. Iruka looked down at the young Uzumaki and gave him a smile, remembering the events of yesterday night.

"Going somewhere, Naruto?" Iruka asked.

Naruto merely scratched his head and replied simply, "Nowhere sensei. Just avoiding a fate worse than any ninja art."

"What would that be?"

"Death by Fan Girl," Naruto stated while pointing at the girls in the class out for his blood in the most painful of methods each could conceive. Iruka chuckled and motioned him to go sit down.

Naruto sighed in defeat and turned back to the rows of desks, only to see that his original place was taken. All that was left was a seat on the top row between a sleeping Shikamaru and Hinata. He rambled his way up the stairs and sat down, causing the Hyuuga heiress to blush, even though they sat together before.

Just then, he remembered about the party and reached into his coat, pulling out invitations to hand out.

"Hey Shikamaru." Naruto stated nudging his slumbering friend. Seeing no response, he nudged him again. "Shikamaru, wake up man."

"What do you want, Naruto?" Shikamaru groaned turning his head to look at him lazily.

"There is a party at my place tomorrow night. Here is the invitation." Naruto replied sliding the invitation to him. Shikamaru just inched his elbow over and dragged it back to him, without letting his head rise an inch.

Naruto shook his head in disbelief and turned to Hinata. "Hinata, I got an invitation for you to the party as well." Smiling, he extended the envelope to his friend.

Hinata blushed slightly when she grabbed the envelope timidly. "A-arigatou, Naruto-kun. I didn't need the invitation. I was going to be there anyways."

Naruto smiled and chuckled absentmindedly. "Oh yeah. I remember you said you had something you practiced for the party, right?"

Hinata nodded and turned her head, feeling a stronger blush coming on. The thought of the song she was going to sing and knowing _he_ was going to be watching served to generate a warm but nervous feeling inside. Naruto shrugged and turned back to the front of the class. _'Maybe she didn't want to talk more. That's a shame. I like talking to her.'_

**

* * *

Konoha Village Council Chambers**

Sarutobi never liked going to one council meeting. Between the clan heads, village elders, and other various representatives, the Council was hard to deal with. Regularly he would have to put up their constant whining about inconsequential matters or the occasional request to eliminate the 'demon brat' as they called Naruto.

The council never liked the fact that they owed their life to an infant and a deceased Hokage. They would have preferred the truth had been something similar to the cover story of the Yondaime and the Demon both dying on the battlefield. That story was only concocted after the council tried to order Naruto's execution the next day. Hopefully today, the problems with the council would lessen.

The council had eleven standing members and two seats that were vacant, one for the Uchiha clan and one for the Uzumaki clan. Between the clan heads for the Yamanaka, Nara, Inuzuka, and Aburame, the clans supporting the Hokage and Naruto were few. The Haruno and Hyuuga clans along with the two civilian representatives were always the ones to ask for Naruto's head and disagreed with Sarutobi's plans at almost every turn. The only saving grace was that the two elders Koharu and Homura along with Danzo, their military advisor, were always siding on the idea of having Naruto become a living weapon. Ever since the initial vote to let Naruto live in the orphanage or in his own apartment and to shield the younger generations from the knowledge of the sealing, they were mostly silent on any issues. With what would happen from the new member standing in front of the council, it was likely that the council would not be as much of a problem anymore.

Chronos stood at attention in his new clan robes that he designed. He kept the same stone face that he was taught to wear from the first day of boot camp. He didn't look at anyone or through them. He stared at a spot directly ahead of him, making it appear as if he didn't even know anyone was there.

Chronos redesigned the new clan "robes" after he remembered the first time he was ever wearing a uniform similar to this. Of course, he still had to get used to not wearing a cover, but just getting back into his best uniform was comforting, even if they were designed slightly differently. His uniform jacket was still a dark navy blue with red piping, but the buttons were now made from gold molded around steel. It still had the high choker collar, in remembrance to the Leathernecks of old. The insignias on the collars and buttons were the Konoha symbol that adorned every hitai-ate. The insignia on the gold buckle attached to the pearl white belt around his waist was of an eagle grasping on two spheres, one containing the Uchiha Fan Symbol and the other possessing the Uzumaki Spiral. Kudou Tsuu was sheathed in its scabbard and hanging gracefully along his left hip from the belt.

His ocean blue slacks with the blood red stripe along the outside of each pant sleeve was immaculately pressed. However, he was still uncomfortable wearing the black leather sandals instead of polished black dress shoes. He still managed to get the pearl white cotton gloves so he did not feel too out of place. He even had the urge to do a field day inspection on the council chambers. Chronos chuckled inwardly at the thought of berating the council for having a chambers not cleaned to Marine standards.

"I bring this council meeting to order," the Sandaime commanded. "We are here to welcome back a once valued member of the council. For a number of years, the council has had two vacant seats, one belonging to the Uchiha and the other to the Uzumaki. Today before us we have one Uzumaki Chronos, who will be filling _both _seats."

A loud thump came from one corner of the council. The thump came from a hand striking the council table with much force. The hand belonged to one Haruno Piichi, head of the Haruno clan. She was in her late thirties, with golden red hair and the body and grace of a ballerina. Unfortunately, she had the temper of a cornered wildcat.

"This person can't be filling both seats. He's an _Uzumaki_." She forcibly stated, scowling at Chronos. "He can't possibly take the Uchiha seat."

"On the contrary, dear Haruno-san, he also has Uchiha blood within him." Sarutobi countered, holding up a scroll. "This scroll was written by Uzumaki Yamada _and_ Uchiha Kina and was sealed with a blood seal. His blood opened the seal, confirming that he is a descendant of theirs."

"So, the deserter had children and their offspring have returned to us," A midnight haired man with absent eyes retorted. "What makes you think he will stay loyal to the village?"

With that statement, Chronos lost his Marine reserve and glared at the man, bellowing at his with his most potent voice, usually kept for when Naruto stepped out of line or when he was lecturing privates back in the day.

"What is your name?"

The man scoffed at Chronos as if dismissing a bothersome fly. "I am the leader of the Hyuuga clan, Hiashi. It would do you well to remember my name, Uzumaki."

"I will, but for no other reason than to know who gave me my first insult here on this council," Chronos replied with as much coldness that he could muster, almost literally dropping the temperature in the chambers.

"It was not intended as an insult. I was merely stating a fact. Your ancestors were deserters therefore that is in your blood. Now, I would like my question addressed. What can you possibly offer as comfort against that fact?"

Chronos felt an anger that he rarely felt towards anyone, but this man brought it out of him. It was time to set this person straight. He focused his gaze directly at the Hyuuga and let him feel and hear his anger. "Obviously, you have never dealt with me or any other Marines. WE ARE NOT TRAITORS OR DESERTERS!! Unless this village betrays my family, I have no reason to go anywhere but here. Now I will forget the insult you unwittingly spoken, but if you insult me again you will find something round and explosive shoved down your throat."

One of the other clan members spoke up to try to diffuse the situation. "It would seem that you brought some of your Marine traditions forward. I take it those robes were inspired by them?"

Chronos turned to him and saw a man relaxed in his chair, with rough brown hair and a lackadaisical look on his face. For some reason, that immediately brought one person in mind. "That would be correct. These are designed from a uniform called Dress Blues. They would be worn at the most formal of events, from celebrations to weddings and funerals. On a side note, you wouldn't be related to one Nara Shikamaru, would you?"

The man smiled and nodded politely. "I am his father, Shika. You wouldn't be the person that got my son into that game, Risk?"

"Aye, I am the culprit, even though I am glad that he helped with that business venture. Maybe we should play a game sometime."

Sarutobi cleared his throat, gaining the attention of the council. "We need to get back to the subject at hand. Are there any more objections with Chronos taking his seat or seats on the council?"

"Not an objection, but an observation." A blond haired man stated. "I noticed both the Uchiha and Uzumaki clan symbols on the buckle of your belt. You also have been introduced as Uzumaki Chronos. If you were to properly hold both seats, you would have been announced with both clan names as your own. Those facts seem to contradict. Care to explain?"

Chronos smiled. "Simple really. Until both clans are self-sufficient and repopulated, I am merging both clans will be considered part of a larger one, a Marine clan."

"Speaking of repopulating, since both clans have a Kekkei Genkai, I feel it might be time to look into invoking clan restoration laws. We would not want the Sharingan or the Nyuurou Saisei to be lost," Danzo stated plainly.

"Clan restoration laws? Would someone care to explain that?" Chronos asked curiously.

Sarutobi sighed. He hoped this issue wouldn't come up, but leave it to Danzo to think that Kekkei Genkai were worth more than the people that used them.

"To put it simply, you and Sasuke would be placed into multiple arranged marriages for them to have many children." Danzo informed Chronos.

"Absolutely not. If this council forces women on my son or myself, then you will force us to leave, as that would be a considered a betrayal of the highest sort." Chronos replied furiously. "If my sons end up wanting multiple wives, let them choose it for themselves. I personally will not follow down that path. If they pick up anything from me, then do not be surprised that they will want many children from just one mother. I was the youngest of five children. I highly doubt that Sasuke or Naruto would want any less, given enough time."

"Fair enough, Chronos-san." Danzo replied calmly. "But if Sasuke or you do not end up having children in a reasonable amount of time, we will take action. In the meantime, it would be reasonable for them to have an insurance policy."

"I am curious, Councilman. Why did you not include Naruto in your statements?" Chronos asked internally seething at the slight that Naruto is being given.

"That _boy_ is a demon and his only worth is as a tool for the village. It is doubtful it will still have the kekkei genkai or any respectful woman would ever want to sire any offspring from a demon child." Danzo answered.

"**CALL MY SON A DEMON AGAIN AND YOU WILL NOT BREATHE ANOTHER OUNCE OF AIR!!**" Chronos shouted with all the anger he could muster.

"ENOUGH!!" The Hokage shouted, letting loose a decent dose of killing intent. The whole room fell silent and shifted in their seats.

"We will discuss all of this later. I would prefer to finish this up. I doubt anyone wants to be in this room longer than necessary." Sarutobi interjected quickly. No one objected. "Then we come to the next point of the meeting…"

Chronos absently listened while he was consumed with his thoughts. The council deciding on who was to be paired with Sasuke and himself did not sit well with him. He also couldn't shake the hatred for that man who called Naruto a demon and only worth being a tool. For some reason, he thought the problems with them were only beginning.

**

* * *

Konoha Ninja Academy**

Iruka looked up at his students for the last time that they would be considered his students. This day always was difficult for him. _'You always gain a bit of an attachment to the ones you teach,'_ He thought as his gaze scanned over each student in turn before finishing his gaze on the blond maverick sitting in the top row. _'My old hitai-ate looks good on him. Take care of it Naruto.'_

"Good morning, class." Iruka started. "Before we begin, I must say that it has been a pleasure teaching every one of you for the past few years. Some of you have been easier than others, while some of you _still insist ON SLEEPING!!!_" Shikamaru raised his head enough to prop it on a hand in a thinking pose.

"Now that I have everyone's attention, we will start with the team assignments."

As Iruka went though each team and the sensei they were assigned, Naruto turned to Shikamaru. "Hey Shikamaru, got any preferences to who will be on your team?"

Shikamaru sighed. "I already know who it is."

Naruto shockingly gazed back at his lazy friend. "How did you do that? Who told you?"

"It would be too much of a hassle to explain. I'll sum it up. My dad teamed with parents of two others in the class so naturally we will be teamed together." Shikamaru stated pointing to Ino and Chouji.

"So you don't have any insight as to who my team would be??"

"Do not be surprised if it is Sasuke and either Sakura or Hinata." Shikamaru replied with a sigh. Hinata perked up from that statement. That changed with the next announcement.

"Team seven will be under the command of Hatake Kakashi. On team seven will be Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto centered on Iruka's announcement eagerly awaiting his fellow teammates. "Uchiha Sasuke" Sasuke and Naruto nodded at each other, already knowing what would happen. Hinata perked up as well as the fan girls for Sasuke who hoped their name was called next. "and Haruno Sakura." A loud squeal came from Sakura followed by a groan from Ino and the rest of the Sasuke fan club.

Hinata hung her head. Naruto spotted the fact that Hinata was depressed and really wasn't paying attention to the rest of the team assignments, even after her name was called to be on Team Eight. It was at that point that he decided to do something nice for her.

"Hey Hinata, have I ever thanked you for your help with my plants??" Naruto asked slyly.

Hinata broke out of her doldrums to look at her crush. She looked through her memories and failed to recall a moment, so she shook her head in the negative.

"Well then Hinata, at the party…" he said looking at her intently. Hinata held her breath slightly.

"I guess I will." Naruto finished with a warm smile. Hinata melted inside as she soaked in the warmth from his smile. She never broke from her daze until a red-eyed woman shook her slightly.

"Wake up, Hinata. It is time to go." Kurenai stated. "The rest of the team is waiting." She said motioning to Kiba and Aburame Shino, the quiet and reserved bug user, hidden behind his trench coat and dark sunglasses. Hinata nodded shyly and rushed off to join her teammates.

Naruto was getting frustrated. It has been two hours sitting here waiting for their new sensei to arrive. Everyone left, even Iruka, and the room took on a cold and lonely nature. The only thing that pierced the silence was the continual attempts by Sakura to make small talk with Sasuke. Every attempt was met with a grunt by Sasuke and a snicker by Naruto, followed by a slap or yell from Sakura.

With his frustrations growing, he decided to take action. Scanning the room, he found only one thing that would work for a prank. Walking over to the blackboard, he took an eraser and went over to the door, propping it onto the top of the door.

Pleased with his work, Naruto went back to his seat. Both Sasuke and Sakura looked at Naruto with incredulous looks.

"What do you think you are doing, baka?" Sakura asked in irritation.

"Just teaching our new sensei a lesson. No one makes Uzumaki Naruto and his brother wait," Naruto replied with a smug look.

"You know that will never work dobe. Kakashi was the one who taught our Otousan. He can't possibly fall for that trick."

Naruto glared at Sasuke. "You need to come up with a better name, teme."

Just as Sasuke was about to respond, the door creaked. All three Genin turned to see the silver haired Jounin walk in, only to be hit by the falling eraser, enveloping his head in a cloud of chalk dust.

Kakashi peered through the dust to see Sasuke just rolling his eyes, Sakura twitching her eyebrow in annoyance, and Naruto rolling on the ground laughing. He sighed, shaking his head sadly.

"My first impression of you three is… I hate you." Kakashi deadpanned. "Meeting on the roof in fifteen minutes." With that note, Kakashi disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Sakura slapped Naruto on the back of his head and stomped off while Sasuke just sighed in disgust.

"Good job, knucklehead. Good way to start things." Sasuke muttered over his shoulder as he walked out the door.

Naruto just held his head and walked after the two. "No one ever appreciates a good prank."

Kakashi stood in front of his new team and was worried. He knew Sasuke and Naruto from the time they spent together in the last couple of months, but really didn't know their pink-haired teammate. From what he knew from Iruka, Sakura was a smart kunoichi and good with a kunai, but nothing more. He also told the Jounin about how Sakura was constantly doting over Sasuke. _'Well Copy-Ninja, here goes nothing. I hope I do you proud, sensei.'_

"Since we are all here now and not dealing with a simple prank," Kakashi said glancing at a sheepish Naruto, "Why don't we share a little bit about ourselves?"

The three new Genin looked at each other, not knowing where to begin.

"Ano, sensei, why don't you show us how it is done?" Sakura suggested.

"Alright then. My name is Hatake Kakashi. I do not feel like sharing with you my likes or dislikes. Dreams for the future??? Not going to say. I do have a few hobbies." He said with his one lone eye in a U shape.

"Bah. We didn't learn anything but his name." Sakura muttered under her breath.

"Now it is your turn, Pinky."

"Me? Well, my name is Haruno Sakura. My likes..." She blushes glancing at Sasuke. "I dislike Naruto-baka and Ino-pig. My dream is to be a great kunoichi and…" She blushes a deeper red glancing at Sasuke one last time. All three of the guys roll their eyes.

"Sasuke, your up."

"As everyone knows, I am Uchiha Sasuke. I have many dislikes. I like training and my Otousan. My hobbies are learning new jutsus. My dream for the future is to revive my clan and I used to have an ambition but it is now a mission."

"What mission is that?" Kakashi said raising an eyebrow.

"Capturing and dragging a certain man back to Konoha." Sasuke said darkly.

'_That is interesting. Maybe Chronos has gotten through to him a little,'_ Kakashi thought.

"Finally, we have our prankster."

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto, Konoha's number one unpredictable ninja. I love good food, especially ramen, if my Otousan lets me eat it. I also like training, my Otousan, and my friends. I dislike those who can't laugh, those who are arrogant and look down on others, and those who hate people for things out of their control. My hobbies are my plants and ramen. My dream is to become the greatest Hokage ever and have everyone respect me." Naruto finished with him pointing at the Hokage Monument.

Both Sasuke and Sakura rolled their eyes at their rambunctious teammate while Kakashi nodded.

"Now that we've gotten introductions out of the way, tomorrow we will have a test."

"Test? What kind of test? We already passed the graduation exam…" Naruto asked, slightly put off.

"That was only to see if you were fit to be qualified to become Genin. To finally become Genin, you must pass a test given by myself," Kakashi said smirking under his mask.

"No problem. We will pass your test just fine." Naruto responded confidently. Sasuke nodded in agreement while Sakura seemed unsure.

Kakashi laughed. "You may think so now, but only nine people will become Genin out of the twenty-seven who graduated. The rest will head back to the academy."

"But... that is a sixty-six percent failure rate!! You can't send us back!" Sakura shouted.

"I can. Show up tomorrow at seven at Training Ground Seven. Bring your ninja gear and don't eat breakfast. You will only throw it up. Ja ne." Kakashi said disappearing in a puff of smoke.

All three looked at each other and started to wonder if all their training would matter tomorrow.

_

* * *

(A/N): I can't wait to do the next chapter, but I am even more excited that I am actually going to be writing a second story at the same time. Within a week's time, I plan on publishing 'War of the Three'. I hope you will enjoy this crossover as much as I have enjoyed thinking it up._


	19. Promotion

**Disclaimer time: I don't own a damn thing.**

**

* * *

Training Ground Seven**

It was six forty-five in the morning. The morning sun was peeking through the nearby trees. Birds were chirping and people were starting to rise. All except for a select few young ninjas.

Sasuke and Naruto arrived first at the clearing with three posts planted firmly in the middle. Both boys were ready to go today and were busy stretching. Sasuke was dressed in his off-white cargo shorts, blue combat sandals with his ankles and calves taped, a dark blue t-shirt with the Uchiha symbol on the back, and white forearm protectors with blue embroidery. Naruto went with black cargo pants, black combat sandals, a red fitted long sleeve shirt and a new sleeveless trench coat. The only piece of his once beloved orange was the cloth which his hitai-ate was set upon, neatly tied to his head.

"Ooi, Sasuke. Why did we let Otousan give us that fruit for breakfast?" Naruto queried as he continued to stretch.

"Come on knucklehead, you should know by now. When Kakashi was with us those two days, he was always a couple hours late. A little fruit won't weigh our stomachs down, especially by the time he actually gets here." He informed his aniue.

"Is that the best you can come up with? Knucklehead? You got to have something better than that, teme." Naruto replied.

"Why should he, baka?" A screech came from behind the two. Turning, both boys saw their pink haired teammate dressed in her usual red dress, black fitted shorts, and blue combat sandals. "Like you haven't given Sasuke-kun a better one."

"She has a point there, knucklehead." Sasuke agreed with a smirk.

Naruto saw Sakura's smile at that comment and instantly came with a counter to make Sasuke squirm. "You are just agreeing with her cause you think she is hot."

Sakura blushed and gave a small squeak while Sasuke just glared. He hated getting into these arguments with his blond otouto, but honor had to be upheld.

"You were the one who wanted to get a kiss from her a couple months ago."

"Only because you wanted me to do it. I swear you just wanted to see if she was good." Naruto retorted with a suggestive raise of his eyebrows.

Sasuke grunted and sat off to the side while Sakura was left standing there blushing, thoroughly embarrassed by the two. Naruto smiled, flicked his index finger like he was adding a notch to an invisible scoreboard, and went back to stretching. Everything was quiet for a while as everyone separated into their own areas. It wasn't until an hour had passed in waiting for their sensei that the grumbling started up again.

"Ooi, Sasuke. Didn't you say that Kakashi-sensei helped train Otousan?" Naruto asked leaning against one of the wooden posts. Sasuke gave a slight grunt in agreement.

"What does that have to do with anything? He is an hour late, Naruto." Sakura interjected, completely annoyed with being stuck waiting on the cyclopean Jounin.

Naruto merely shot her a glance. "Don't you remember our Otousan saying to always be fifteen minutes early if you are required to be there? You would think that our sensei would have picked up on that."

"Can it, Naruto." Sakura replied, returning his glare and crossing her arms in a huff of frustration. Naruto growled slightly and took a few steps from the post. He started to throw his kunai into the post for target practice, imagining a certain silver-haired Jounin as the unsuspecting target.

Another hour passed before a simple poof of smoke appeared in the clearing. All three newly minted ninjas glared at the smoke as a man wearing a familiar hitai-ate covering his left eye came out of the smoke.

"Yo!" Kakashi lazily greeted.

"YOU'RE LATE!!!" Naruto and Sakura shouted back in irritation of his tardiness. Sasuke continued glaring as if his eyesight would burn through the Jounin's vest.

"Heh. Sorry about that. There was a black cat that crossed my path so I had to backtrack around the village." Kakashi deadpanned.

"LIAR!!!" the two loudmouths responded in unison. Sasuke still glared, hoping that the Jounin would be struck by lightning for the obvious lie.

"Oh well, I guess we should get started." Kakashi replied placing an alarm clock on the center post.

"Come on sensei. You mean to tell me someone with an alarm clock can't show up on time??" Naruto inquired, stumped that someone over two hours late would own one of those.

Kakashi seemed to ignore the blond as he continued explaining the test. "The test is very simple," he said while pulling out two small brass bells from his pocket and tying them to his belt. "In order to pass the test, you must get one of these bells."

"Sensei, there are only two bells. There isn't enough for everyone." Sakura pointed out.

"Good observation. The alarm clock is set to go off at noon. You must have a bell by that time." Kakashi stated.

"What happens if we don't grab a bell?" Sasuke asks cautiously.

"Those who fail get tied to the stump and watch the rest of us eat those lunches over there." Kakashi answered and pointed to the lunches on the Memorial Stone.

"No wonder you told us not to eat breakfast." Sakura grumbled, stomach already feeling hungry. Sasuke and Naruto simply gave each other a knowing glance. They would thank their Otousan later.

"Nothing like a little extra motivation to spur things along." Kakashi stated while glancing at the memorial. "By the way, if you don't have a bell by noon…. _**You fail.**_" He emphasized the last two words specifically to provoke a reaction from them. From the stunned looks on Naruto and Sakura's faces, it worked like a charm.

"What??" Naruto and Sakura responded.

"That's right, and no bell means a one-way ticket back to the Academy. Everything is allowed in this test, including weapons and clan jutsus. Come at me with the intent to kill."

"Sensei, wouldn't you get hurt or even killed if we did that?" Sakura asked, worried about going all out.

"I wouldn't be much of a Jounin or even a Konoha ninja if that was going to happen. Is everyone ready?" Kakashi asked simply.

"You are so going down, sensei." Naruto said as he brandished a kunai and got ready to pounce. Sasuke crouched slightly, ready to move. Sakura simply closed her eyes and let out a deep breath before opening them again. Naruto was about to leap off before Sasuke stopped him with an outstretched arm, shaking his head slightly and tapping one finger into Naruto's chest. Naruto glanced back and smirked.

Kakashi saw this display and smiled underneath his mask. "Well, I guess what your Otousan said was true. You follow orders well from your better brother."

Naruto growled and took off like a shot attempting to slash at the lazy sensei, only to get his arm bent behind him by a simple wrist lock.

"Now Naruto, I didn't say start yet. In any case," the silver-haired Jounin said as he released the blonde. "I am beginning to like you three. Begin!"

Sakura and Sasuke were off like a shot, dashing into the tree line, while a small bit of dust and smoke enveloped the area where the three once stood. Kakashi sighed as the dust cleared to reveal Naruto standing there defiantly.

"I guess you are not like your aniue and Pinky." Kakashi observed.

"Just wait sensei. You haven't seen anything yet." Naruto responded while twirling the kunai he already had out.

Kakashi sighed and got into a simple squatting position, reaching into his back pouch with his right hand. Naruto took this as a sign and charged.

"I AM GOING TO CRUSH YOU!" Naruto shouted in a simple war cry. The Jounin merely shrugged and pulled out a little orange book and flipped it open to a marked page.

Naruto saw this and stopped. "Sensei, why are you reading?"

"To see what happens."

Naruto fumed. He hated being slighted or underestimated. He could have handled that from the villagers who hated him. He could have handled that from even some of his classmates, but having his sensei disregard him was rude.

Naruto tossed the kunai at Kakashi who simply swatted it to the side. Using the kunai as cover, Naruto closed to attack with a flying knee. Kakashi sighed and stepped to his left and turned.

"Lesson number one: Taijutsu." Kakashi said calmly as he placed the book back in his pouch and clasped his hands together. Both index fingers were extended as he declared his move.

"**Sennen Goroshi (One Thousand Years of Pain)!"**

Sasuke was watching from the tree line hidden inside a bush. From that vantage point, he saw Naruto fly off towards the lake screaming and grasping his ass. _'That knucklehead. How embarrassing.' _All of a sudden, Sasuke was surprised to find that flying towards the nearby pond was not Naruto, but a log.

'_A Kawarimi. I wonder where he is coming from now.' _Kakashi thought. He turned to his left and got his answer.

"**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"** Naruto called out as nine shadow clones came into existence and quickly circled the Jounin. The original looked at his clones and smiled wickedly.

"Impressive Naruto, but I am not that traitor. It will take more than that to take me on." Kakashi stated plainly.

"Take him down." Naruto ordered and the group charged to pounce on the Jounin. In a flurry of punches and kicks, they assaulted Kakashi but seemed to be getting nowhere. After a series of punches landed, they noticed Kakashi all of a sudden looked like Naruto.

"Where is he?? Where did he go?" One of the clones asked.

"He transformed into one of us." One of the others shouted and started to attack the other clones. A brief melee came into being. Sakura, hidden in another nearby bush, grimaced as the clones mercilessly mauled each other. She knew Kakashi already disappeared but they didn't know it.

One of the Narutos suddenly stopped and shouted out the obvious answer. "Stop. Just dispel ourselves then we know which one he is." After a bit of smoke and a popping sound, all that was left in the clearing was Naruto.

Sakura shook her head when Naruto screamed. She watched him as he looked around and noticed a bell on the ground. _'Baka. Doesn't he know that is a trap?'_ She then saw him caught in a simple snare and propelled skyward, dangling by a foot. _'I guess not.'_

Out of the bushes behind her, she heard a groan and the sound of dripping liquid. Looking around, she didn't see Kakashi so she ventured out to investigate. There in front of her, leaning against a tree was her hero and long-time crush, Sasuke. He was skewered with numerous kunai and shuriken all over his chest and legs.

"Sakura…. Help… me." Sasuke groaned out as he fell over. She stood there in a panic. If her hero could be killed on this test, she knew she had no chance. Being the girl that she was, she did what came naturally to her.

As her scream rang through the training ground, Kakashi dropped down from a tree branch whispering, "Lesson number two: Genjutsu."

He walked out to the clearing to see Sasuke patiently waiting for him. "Sakura easily fell for that one."

Sasuke smirked confidently. "I am not like those two."

Kakashi saw a little of his old cockiness in the boy. _'The last loyal Uchiha. Time to see what he can really do. Maybe I should get a little of his cockiness out of him.'_ He looked him dead in the eye and relaxed into a ready stance. "Say that _after_ you've gotten a bell…. Sasuke-_chan."_

The young Uchiha nodded then tossed three shuriken with incredible speed towards his sensei. Kakashi nimbly dodged left and landed with one hand firmly planted in front of him.

"You should know by now that attacks like that are pointless." Kakashi taunted. He then noticed a rueful glint in his pupil's eyes. He curiously watched the path of the shuriken and noticed a rope was cut. _'A trap. Not a bad setup but too basic.'_ Kakashi heard the release of multiple kunai from the trap and evaded them effortlessly.

\\\\\

Sakura was just waking up from the knockout delivered by the elementary genjutsu she was delivered. She looked around the clearing and failed to see Sasuke's body.

'_He was just here and was too injured to walk away. Where could he… wait!! That's it. He wouldn't have asked for help like that. Must have been a Genjutsu.'_ She shook her head in disgust that she fell for that simple trick. As she dusted herself off, she felt a hand cover her mouth.

\\\\\

Sasuke thought he saw an opening from the evasion move and charged the lazy Jounin. Kakashi saw this and sighed. _'I guess I have no more time to read Icha Icha.'_

Sasuke reached within striking distance and threw an overhand right, which was easily caught by Kakashi with his left hand. Sasuke immediately used it to his advantage and spun into an Inzaguri Heel kick, flipping over and twisting his body to attempt a connecting blow with his left heel to his opponent's temple.

Again, Kakashi blocked the attack but with his other arm. In doing so, Sasuke saw the opening he wanted and dove for the bells. The attempt was noticed by the Jounin and he tossed his student across the clearing, but not before Sasuke was able to touch a bell with his fingertips of his left hand.

Sasuke skidded to a stop twenty-five meters away and assumed a recovery position while catching his breath. While he was standing, he noticed a small flash of red and blue in the tree line. Kakashi glanced at his student and was slightly impressed.

"I guess you do have some skill and you are definitely different from the other two. Time for lesson number three. Ninjutsu." He then noticed Sasuke smirk again while flashing quickly through some hand signs. _'A Genin should not be able to perform that jutsu.' _Kakashi thought as Sasuke took a deep breath.

"**Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu (Grand Fireball)!"** A large flaming ball of death grew and grew from the gas spewing from Sasuke's lips and launched itself towards the surprised Jounin. It made contact and resulted in a tremendous explosion.

When the smoke cleared, all that remained was a charred log. Sasuke looked around and saw no sign of Kakashi but four red figures. A small smile crossed his face and he played along. _'I guess Naruto caught the sign I gave him. Not quite the knucklehead this time._'

"Where did he go?" Sasuke asked to the air. He glanced at the sky. "Not above. Oh crap." He felt a pair of hands grasp his legs and pull him down.

"**Doton: Shinju Zanshu no Jutsu (Earth Style: Inner Decapitation Skill)!"** Sasuke was pulled down to the ground until there was only a head left showing above ground.

Kakashi then came out of the ground and crouched in front of the head. "Well I guess you are heads above the others in this area."

Kakashi was greeted by a poof of smoke and in front of him was a grinning Naruto head. Kakashi was stunned and confused. _'Was that Naruto the whole time? Or did he replace himself to save Sasuke?'_

"I guess you would think that about Sasuke, sensei, but don't underestimate me." All of a sudden a faint glow surrounded the exposed head of Naruto.

'_Oh crap.' _That was all Kakashi was able to think of before the jutsu was called.

"**Bunshin Daibakuha (Clone Great Explosion)!!" **

Kakashi was thrown away from the small explosion and the crater it developed. His path took him towards a tree where a certain snare was placed. He glanced to see Sasuke swinging free from said snare and performing some quick seals.

"**Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu!" **

Kakashi couldn't change his direction and the small shower of fireballs was going to directly impact him. Quickly, he performed another Kawarimi with the previous charred log. When he appeared, he noticed five Sakura's surrounding him and they tossed shuriken in his direction. Ninja wire attached to those shuriken wrapped around his limbs and waist, with each Sakura pulling the wire tight.

The Sakura from the back smiled brightly. _**'CHA!! That plan worked so well. Glad I thought of it!'**_ Inner Sakura shouted with glee. She looked up and noticed that the wires were now attached to a small rabbit.

"Naruto, he got away. See him anywhere?" Sakura asked. Four of the Sakuras changed in a small puff of smoke to reveal Naruto and three clones. The clones dispersed leaving the original to scan the area.

"I got nothing. Hey teme!!" He shouted over to his aniue. "See him anywhere?"

Sasuke dusted himself off and walked over to his teammates. "Got nothing, knucklehead."

Naruto was about to comment when a sharp ringing sound came from the clearing. Instantly in front of them stood Kakashi peering down at the trio.

"You three look really hungry. Now about this training test…."

**

* * *

Uzumaki Complex**

"And then he tied me to the post and let the other two eat. Can you believe that?" Naruto asked as he and Sasuke walked alongside their friends toward the main house.

"Of course we can, Naruto." Ino admonished. As much as she didn't mind the energetic blonde, sometimes she thought his antics were downright annoying.

"You do realize that you were tied up because you were stupid enough to try a frontal assault right away." Sakura lectured.

"Yeah, but I was not the one knocked out by a simple genjutsu." Naruto responded mockingly.

"Ano… N-Naruto-kun, how did you pass?" Hinata asked shyly.

Before Naruto could respond, Sasuke interrupted him. "It was simple. Kakashi gave us a speech about heroes and not abandoning comrades or friends. Otousan spoke about that as well the second night we were at the house. That was when we realized it was a test on following that rule of life."

"So we both separated the rice from our bentos, cut Naruto down, and let him eat." Sakura finished for Sasuke.

"Kakashi suddenly appeared from a smoke bomb and tried to scare us, but said we passed." Naruto added smiling true. Hinata noticed the truth of this smile and hoped to see it again.

"Sounds too troublesome to me. Asuma-sensei wasn't so demanding. He just gauged our skills and gave us some training tips." Shikamaru noted.

"Kurenai-sensei did something similar with us yesterday so today we got in some training as a team. She was pretty good, wasn't she Akamaru?" Kiba asked of his partner, who barked in response.

As the group approached the front door of the main house, Naruto noticed Hinata was acting nervous and fidgeting. Every step closer seemed to make her more anxious. One to never let a friend be discomforted, he pulled Hinata to the side as the group entered the house.

"Hey Hinata, everything okay?" He asked concerned for his friend.

"I… I'm fine." She replied not bothering to look up from the ground beneath her feet.

"Are you nervous about what you have planned for tonight?" Naruto inquired.

Hinata blushed slightly. _'How did he know? Was it that obvious to everyone?'_ She wondered to herself before nodding shyly.

"You know, I was nervous too during the exam, and even when I met my Otousan for the first time. I do well to hide it, but sometimes it just comes through." Naruto said while looking off to the side. Before she could respond, Naruto remembered what he said yesterday.

"I may not be the best with dealing with emotions, but I remember something that might help. You know Otousan loves expressing emotions through songs right?" He turned back to see Hinata nodding. "There was a song that I liked that probably fits this situation."

Hinata looked up at him and saw Naruto smiling softly. She took a breath and summoned up whatever courage she had.

"W-would you sing it for me, Naruto-kun?" She quietly asked hoping for the right response.

Naruto scrunched his eyebrows and looked up at the sky for a few seconds. Hinata was getting worried that he did not really want to sing and became disappointed.

"Maybe later on, but not right now. We need to get inside. I got to get changed for the ceremony and the new clan robes are a bit different." Naruto said with a smile.

Hinata and Naruto walked over to the door that Hinata was about to open until he stopped her.

"Ever since I met Chronos and started living with Sasuke, I actually had more real smiles. There is a reason why. I can be myself. Maybe that is all you need to do as well." Naruto stated as he started to hum a simple wavy tune. Hinata took a step back to look at him fully as he turned to her and stopped the melody. "I actually can be myself around you too. I should thank you for that more than the flowers."

Hinata grew the biggest smile Naruto had ever seen on her face. It seemed to warm the air and make the sky brighten. He returned her smile and opened the door for her.

\\\\\

It seemed tonight was to be a big event. The main ballroom was set up for a small dance floor, a dining area, and a stage with microphones and Chronos's electronics ready for use.

Gathered on the dance floor was all of the rookie class, their Jounin senseis, some of the clan leaders as well as those who normally came for the weekend get-togethers. The only clan leaders that showed were the ones who were supportive of Naruto. Typically for this kind of event, everyone would be wearing their clan robes and more formal wear, but Chronos specifically mentioned in the invitation that they were not needed.

The door on the left side to the ballroom abruptly opened and Chronos walked in alongside the Hokage in his formal robes. Chronos himself was pressed and dressed in his new Dress Blue clan uniform. The Sandaime stood to the side as Chronos took to the main stage. He grabbed the microphone and addressed the crowd.

"I appreciate everyone showing up tonight. With my arrival and assumption of leadership over this new clan, I decided to bring forth some customs and traditions. Tonight is one of them. Typically here in Konoha, promotions are done in front of the Hokage in his or her office. In the Marine clan, promotions are done in front of family and friends in a ceremony that you will see here."

With his last words, Chronos stood at attention and drew Kudou Tsuu and moved it to the ready position. The hilt was held between the pointer finger and thumb in his right hand and the blade tip barely touched his right shoulder. He performed an about face and a drum beat started from the speakers near the stage. The crowd looked around but saw no one mastering the controls. Shikamaru just smiled as he pocketed the remote control.

The Hokage marched forward and came to a stop in front of Chronos perpendicular to him. After a right face, the drum beat stopped and the Hokage spoke.

"Report!"

Chronos brandished his katana inches from his nose and then brought it down to his right leg, blade flat towards the Hokage.

"Marine clan ALL PRESENT!"

The Hokage saluted. "Very well." Chronos returned Kudou Tsuu to the ready and awaited the next order.

"Take your post!"

Chronos pivoted to the left and marched behind the Hokage, taking post to the left and a step behind. When in position, the Hokage gave a slight nod and Chronos barked out the order.

"Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto, FRONT AND CENTER! MARCH!"

Again the drum beat sounded and the two young ninjas marched in single file in step. They were dressed in their own Dress Blue clan uniforms with the only slight difference being that Chronos had small Eagle emblems on the top of each shoulder and their pants had no red stripe. Sasuke and Naruto halted in time when Sasuke was centered perpendicularly in front of the Hokage. After a facing movement to the left, Chronos spoke.

"Attention to orders! Those who shall see these presents, greetings. Know ye that we repose special trust and confidence in the fidelity and abilities of Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto, that we do appoint these Marines, Genin, in the Marine Clan of the Konoha Shinobi Forces, to rank as such from this twelfth day of June in the year of our Kami two thousand and seven. Signed Sasuke Sarutobi, Sandaime Hokage."

Both newly promoted Genin stood rock solid and unwavering as the Hokage looked at Sasuke.

"Is there anyone you wish to mark you with your rank?"

"Uzumaki Chronos, Hokage-sama."

With those words, the Hokage gave Chronos two red and golden patches. Tucking one in his belt, Chronos molded a small amount of chakra in his left hand with the other patch in it and grasped Sasuke's right arm. The patch fused to the sleeve of the uniform jacket. Chronos repeated the same process with the left arm and revealed a single golden chevron pointed upwards with the Konoha leaf symbol underneath, all surrounded by a red border.

Both the Hokage and Chronos gave their congratulations and faced right, each taking two steps for the Hokage to stand in front of Naruto, and then faced left.

"Is there anyone you wish to mark you with your rank?"

"Uzumaki Chronos and Umino Iruka, Hokage-sama."

"Very Well. Umino Iruka, FRONT AND CENTER!"

Iruka walked over to the Hokage and saluted as he had seen performed earlier. He received one of the patches and Chronos the other. They performed the same method, Chronos taking the right arm and Iruka the left. The trio gave their congratulations and Iruka returned to the crowd. Both the Hokage and Chronos returned to their earlier positions.

"Clan Leader, front and center."

Chronos marched to the front of the Hokage and faced him. "Dismiss them to change into attire for the meal." Sandaime ordered. Chronos saluted with Kudou Tsuu and replied, "Aye, Hokage-sama." The Hokage returned the salute and smartly marched off stage. Chronos returned the sword to the ready as soon as the Hokage cut the salute and took a step forward, then performed an about face.

"Marine Genin, dismissed!" Both Sasuke and Naruto took a step backwards, performed an about face, and marched out of the ballroom. Chronos then sheathed his sword and addressed the crowd.

"Arigato. That has concluded the ceremony. In a few minutes the meal will be served. Please make yourselves at home. I will return shortly with the meal." Chronos then marched out of the ballroom.

_

* * *

(a/n): Hope everyone is ready for the party next chapter. After next chapter, we will start on the the various major arcs of the Naruto saga before the time skip. I have posted the first two chapters of "War of the Three". Please read that story out as well as this one. One last thing before I go. I would appreciate more reviews._


	20. Party Time

**Disclaimer: I would be extremely lucky to own any part of the talent coming from Carlos Santana, Masashi Kishimoto, Chad Kroeger, Chris Cornell, or Amy Lee. I would even settle for a date with Amy, but alas I own none of it nor am any way close to a date with the singer. bows head to hide a stray tear**

**

* * *

Rice Country**

If one looked out amongst the new village in the more rural area of Rice Country, it would seem as if it was a basic village – nondescript defensive walls with a gate in each cardinal direction. Simple shops, cafés, and parks. Everyone around seemed basic and simple even in their everyday workings.

That was the way Orochimaru wanted it. He originally came to the area looking to find a quiet place to conduct his experiments without prying eyes. It took a year before he started to branch out. Now with his networks of underground labs, outposts, and training facilities, he was ready for his ultimate goal.

Ever since he was bypassed by his sensei and the council for the position of Yondaime, given instead it to that brat Namikaze Minato, he grew restless and annoyed at the small-mindedness of Konoha. He got sloppy with one of his experiments and had to flee, lest he be struck down by the ANBU and his former sensei, the Professor Sarutobi.

So it would be no surprise that he would want to level Konoha whilst plundering it of the two treasures it held: the Forbidden Scroll and the Sharingan. It was here in one of his throne rooms that he awaited his first prize.

The room was dark, barely lit by candles. A single throne was in the back of the room along with a table set to the left that was littered with jars and files for his various experiments. The walls, floor and ceiling were simple stone and mortar. No one really knew where this throne room was located except the Snake Sannin's most trusted assistants. No one would really make out the entrance to be anything more than a mine shaft or an underground grain bin, and that was the beauty of it.

There he sat on his throne as Kimimaro appeared kneeling before him. A low hissing grunt came from Orochimaru's throat as he noticed his most trusted servant was alone and empty handed.

"It seems that our plans did not go accordingly, did they Kimimaro?" the Sannin asked in a sickly sweet voice.

"No, my lord. The traitor seemed to be unreliable and was captured. It also seems that the container was not captured by Danzo's men," he reported simply.

"I guess that is why it always pays to have a secondary plan. It is unfortunate that we couldn't use _his_ legacy in our plans, but there is always a second option." Orochimaru stated wickedly as he stood from his throne.

"Should I prepare for our trip to Suna then?"

"Precisely, my loyal Kimimaro. We will need to be there in four days time. Please send word to Kabuto to be there as well."

"Right away, my lord." The Kayuga responded as he leaped away to carry out his preparations.

The Snake Sannin chuckled as he thought about his new plan. If he couldn't get one jinchuuriki to heel, then he would get another. The Kazekage did rather well in making a perfect tool out of his son, even if he was a little crazy. If he couldn't burn Konoha with the fury of the fox, he will bury it under sand. The mere image of it made the Otokage smile venomously.

**

* * *

Uzumaki Compound - Kitchen**

Chronos may not have been a jinchuuriki like Naruto, but he had already gone through the Shinkeisen. This allowed him to have the capacity to summon the various clones he had running through the house. In a minor stroke of genius or insanity, he had each clone henge into different persons so not to confuse whoever may peer into the kitchen area. It was five minutes after the ceremony ended that three figures entered the kitchen, following their noses for one reason or another.

Anko was the first to enter. One to never follow the rules, she didn't dress as casually as the host wanted. Instead, she opted for one of the outfits she acquired from her many missions and travels. Her outfit started with a purple cotton a-style undershirt. A black leather top in a similar style was worn over top of it. The top was tied in the back and had a purple viper hand-etched along the left side. A set of black gloves was neatly tucked under a silver studded belt slung low on her hips. The belt was set over a pair of black denim shorts that stopped at mid-thigh and were so tight they seemed painted on. As much as she knew Chronos would love seeing her glorious behind in such a casing, she decided to leave something to the imagination. In that respect, she adorned a leather half-skirt that was latched above the belt, covering her backside from waist to knee. The outfit was topped off with a pair of black boots that came to mid-calf and had a medium heel to it. All she was hoping for by sneaking in was to find a tray of her sweet addiction; dango.

Asuma was right behind her. After the last time he was there, Chronos helped him with a couple dishes to treat Kurenai to so the Uzumaki could make it up to him for flirting with someone he wanted as his girlfriend. He was dressed in hopes to impress the red-eyed Genjutsu Mistress. He wore a pair of gray slacks and polished black dress shoes. His shirt was a dark blue button down silk short sleeve shirt with gray smoke-like tendrils etched from the sleeve along the shoulder to the collar.

The last person searching for snacks was Chouji, dressed in his most common attire. He actually didn't care what he found, but every time he was here the food was worth remembering. He burst into the kitchen to see the two Jounin standing slack-jawed and bewildered.

He followed their gaze and noticed a pair of individuals standing in front of the center island minding a saucepot and a couple of pans. One was a portly, dark-haired man dressed in a white chef's outfit. Every couple of minutes, he would reach for some spice and say 'Bam' while tossing a pinch or two in the pot or pan with great flourish.

To the back was some_thing_ that looked like a man made from fabric. He had a tall white chef hat and a red mustache. His bushy eyebrows adorned continually closed eyes. Whatever this thing was, it acted _mostly_ human. It was taking fabric skinned hands and merrily chopping up carrots, celery, and other items for what appeared to be a salad. With every motion, all you would hear was his voice calling out some weird language. At one point, they heard him say, "And now we chop up the lettuce, bindy borndi boudi!" At that moment, the lettuce was chopped finely, but not without some of it flying around freely.

If that didn't make everyone watching slowly go insane, a woman wearing what only could be described as white bandages covering only the areas that were vital to be hidden came in with a pair of orange oven mitts on her hands which matched her orange hair. She pulled open the oven and pulled out several Cornish hens. She set each bird down on an open counter space as she kept saying 'Multi-pass'.

After the tenth avian food source was set down, the main chef must have lost it. "Lelu, will you knock it off and act normal? It is not a damn multi-pass. You aren't really Lelu in the first place. Why did Master decide on these forms for the chefs??" The red-head turned to the door and pointed at the three guests. The main chef spotted the trio staring at them like they were a three-headed mongoose.

"I guess that produced the desired effect," he said with a smile and a Cajun accent. The bizarre chefs dropped their henges, revealing themselves as Kage Bunshins of Chronos. "Master knew you would be looking for dango, Anko. He figured this would confuse you greatly and make for a good visual. Now if you three would like to help, take those trays out to the main table. We will bring out the main courses in a few minutes." He informed them pointing toward a set of trays off on the last open counter space. There were trays full of chips, dango, deviled eggs, rice balls, and various fruits.

Growling, Anko grabbed a tray and forcibly placed it into Asuma's hands. She then strutted over to the clone and stood as close to its back without touching as possible. Leaning over, she whispered into the clone's ear. "Tell your Master to watch his back tonight." The snake mistress spoke in a sultry voice.

As soon as Anko left the kitchen, the clone smiled and dispelled itself letting the remaining clones finish preparing the main dishes. Upstairs, Chronos was finally dressed and ready to go downstairs when he squinted. After a few seconds, he took on a playful and sinfully wicked look from the memories of the clone filtered into his brain.

**

* * *

Ballroom**

For the last thirty minutes, both guests and hosts alike were milling around eating appetizers and drinking while discussing various topics. Off in one corner, the Jounin senseis of the Rookie Nine were holding polite conversation over the new teams and how their tests had been.

Each of the Jounin spouted off about their various Genin and their strengths or weaknesses. Asuma especially tried to prove a point about the new generation of the Ino-Shika-Cho trio and how he would make them surpass their predecessors. Kurenai, not one to be shown up even by a potential suitor, was extolling on the virtues of her team and how they would be the best tracking and intelligence gathering team ever created. The men vocalized their concerns about the heir to the Hyuuga clan and her confidence issue as well as Kiba's well-known over-exuberance which made Kurenai's task more daunting than separating Anko from a plate of dango. In turn, the group looked to the buffet table to see Anko grabbing another three skewers full of the sweet dumplings. After a hearty laugh at her expense, Kakashi took some initiative.

"I have a little wager to make if you are so confident in your teams." Kakashi shrewdly laid out.

"What do you have in mind, Kakashi?" Kurenai asked curiously.

"I am so confident in my team's ability and teamwork that I am sure one of them will make Chuunin at the next exam." He replied with a smile only shown by the upturned closed eyelid.

"That is a bold statement, but I am more confident in my team. What are you willing to put on the line if that doesn't happen?" Asuma prodded.

Pulling out his orange book from behind his back, he responded confidently. "I will let you lock away my collection of books for one month."

The rest of the group looked on in shock at that statement. Risking his prized possession like that was nothing to sneeze at. Asuma was the first to shake off the moment to counter the Copy-Nin's proclamation.

"There is no way anyone on your team will make Chuunin before someone from mine. I'll take that bet and place my smoking on the line for the same period of time."

Kurenai looked at the younger Sarutobi and was at a loss. Smoking was a symbol of a Sarutobi's life, as much as Kakashi's mask or the Yamanaka's blonde hair. She was wondering what she could wager, especially since she already proclaimed her team's potential just mere moments ago. She really didn't have much of any vices that she could give up like Kakashi's porn or Asuma's smoking. The Genjutsu Mistress couldn't figure what she could offer until the idea came to mind. There was one other title she held dear.

"I will take one of you on a date if one of your Genin becomes a Chuunin and none of mine do." The Ice Queen of Konoha stated. Both of the male Jounin stood in a daze as they soaked that morsel in.

Asuma was shouting to the heavens in his mind, but managed to keep his reserve. He steeled his voice so to mask his excitement for having a chance at a date with her. "Is everyone agreeable to the terms?" Both Jounin nodded and the bet was on.

\\\\\

In another part of the ballroom, Anko was happily devouring her dango and drinking sake while watching the doors from a seat at one of the tables. She had not observed or even sensed her intended target since the end of the ceremony, which was annoying her to no end. The wickedly seductive Jounin was in a mood to play with her prey tonight, especially after that stunt in the kitchen.

'_That runt made me gawk at the stunt he pulled. Anko doesn't gawk at anything. He may have been so delicious in that outfit of his, but the runt can't get away with that.' She grumbled to herself._

During her internal contemplation over the demise of a certain Marine, she noticed the two new Genin coming in through the ballroom doors. She was not the only one who noticed since the other young Genin present flocked over to them, pestering them with questions about the clan uniform and everything else under the moon. It was at that moment that she felt a hand touch her bare left arm and a chin rest on her left shoulder.

"And here I thought I was the one who needed to watch my back." A male voice said softly breathing lightly on her neck. "Unfortunately, I would prefer to be watching your back or maybe things further down than that."

Internally, she felt a shiver start to work up her spine and her breath started to quicken under the sensations his breath was making. Irritated that her body was betraying her, she calmed herself and spun around in her seat.

"Listen up runt. You…" Anko tried to verbally retaliate but found that her target had disappeared. It didn't help matters that the people near the table were looking at her strangely. Growling in annoyance, she quickly finished her sweet dumplings and stomped off looking for her opponent. As soon as she walked into the kitchen, the air shimmered near her chair as Chronos dropped his Kamereon Gaitou. All of a sudden, he felt a slight headache as memories flooded back into his brain. Especially painful was the experience of having one of his clones dispatched by a snake biting a very private area. Wincing, he hobbled over to the kitchen and saw Anko smirking as she leaned against the center island.

"I see the pansy-assed runt came running. What are you looking for, someone to kiss your boo-boo and make it all better??" the plum-haired temptress asked tauntingly.

"You would like that wouldn't you Anko?" He fired back.

"Don't get your hopes up, Romeo. We haven't gotten that far yet." She scoffed crossing her arms defiantly.

"You did say we had our first date a couple months ago." He responded raising his eyebrows. "I must have made an impression."

Anko laughed in his face. This guy must have a set of brass in order to keep trying this game with her. She thought it was best to start deflating his ego a bit, even though he did feel good a moment ago.

"Ever since we met, all you have done is gotten under my skin, nothing more. It may be fun playing around with you, but don't think that there is more than that." She answered, calming herself down to a serious tone.

Chronos kept a straight face but inside was wondering if her actions were being misinterpreted. _'Did the playing around, the teasing, and even that kiss mean anything? Was I just seeing too much?' _The newest Jounin figured he would find out later, but maybe not tonight like he may have hoped. Anko couldn't help to see a twinge of disappointment creep into Chronos's face when he finally spoke.

"I see. Then perhaps I may have overstepped my bounds. Either way, I guess it is time to eat." He said as he made a few Kage Bunshins to round up the finished meal. "I hope you will still enjoy yourself tonight. Time to eat." With those words, he walked out the door leaving her contemplating what happened.

\\\\\

Everything seemed normal during the meal. Leaders were chatting politely with each other over affairs of state. The young Genin were having a good time simply enjoying a good meal and rambling about anything that came to mind. Even in this setting, the hidden tension was unmistakable, and it was not centered alone on the Snake Mistress and the Marine leader.

Hinata was even more quiet that usual. She knew that her time was approaching and she was not sure she could go through with it. Many concerns played out inside her mind.

'_Am I ready for this? Will everyone like my singing? Will Naruto-kun like it? Can I even do this? Maybe I shouldn't go though with. Maybe I am not ready.'_

While these thoughts were roaming in her head, a certain spiky-haired blond was merrily eating and talking with anyone who would feel like holding a conversation. Even during the conversations, he could see his friend across the table just picking at her food. Initially he thought she was not hungry or the food wasn't to her liking. He studied her for a few moments and finally picked up on what was happening. She was nervous and having her doubts and with each nervous twitch or fidget, he felt more and more compelled to comfort her. Noticing his plate was already cleaned off, he got out of his seat to take his plate into the kitchen. Hinata saw him and kept her gaze on him as he walked away. About halfway to his destination, he turned to look at her. With her complete attention, he motioned with his head to follow him. Seeing the confused look on her face, he repeated the action and finally she nodded and stood to follow, grabbing her plate.

Chronos and Sasuke were in a middle of a conversation regarding the young Uchiha's training when they noticed the Hyuuga heiress following Naruto into the kitchen. A simple knowing smirk crossed the parent's face and the two nodded with the same thought crossing their minds.

'_Good luck Naruto.' _

**

* * *

Kitchen**

When Hinata walked through the door, she saw Naruto prepping the sink to wash his plate. Seeing the trash can in the corner of the room, she scraped off the food on her plate and sat the dirty dish next to his. He pointed to a cabinet.

"Would you mind grabbing a towel out of there? You could help me dry." He said with a smile.

With that smile of his, she knew he could convince her to do almost anything. It was so warm to her most times, even when it was one of his fake smiles she knew so well. She silently went and plucked a towel out of the cabinet while thinking about those smiles. The secret was the eyes. When it was a fake smile, those eyes seemed to dull into lifelessness. On those rare occasions when it was genuine, his eyes would brighten into two brilliant pools of water. How she longed to see those eyes all the time. The mere thought of it brought a slight blush to her face as she dried the first plate he washed.

"Feeling better?" Naruto asked, startling her badly enough for her to almost drop the plate. Seeing it unsteady in her grasp, he shot his hand out to support it, their fingertips barely touching. In an instant, her slight blush turned into a full-on mind-numbing sensation that made the pale-eyed kunoichi freeze.

'_Calm down, Hinata. Breathe and relax. He wants an answer. Breathe. Breathe.'_

"I… I'm fine Naruto-kun." She spoke in a near whisper.

Taking the dried plate, he walked over to another cabinet to put it away. "Good, but I don't see why you are so nervous for. I should be more nervous than you."

"Wh-why do you say that?" the heiress wondered gazing at her blonde idol. She never thought the person that always exuded such confidence and determination would admit to being nervous at anything.

"I've got two performances tonight. One is easy enough, but the other I recently decided on…" Naruto replied as he took up the other plate to scrub clean.

She was shocked to hear he was performing tonight as she was. She never knew he did anything in the performance arts. "Are you serious, Naruto-kun? What are you doing?"

"Originally, I was helping Otousan with playing an instrument." He smiled thinking of what was to come tonight. Remembering Hinata's nervousness and disappointment from the team selections and her kindness in the last few months reaffirmed the need to do something nice for her. "Something came up and I decided I wanted to sing a special song."

"I am singing tonight as well." She blurted out quickly.

"Well then, I have something to look forward to." He replied with a sweet smile that calmed her down. "Was your singing what had you so nervous??"

She could only nod as he'd already figured that part out. Her mind raced along as her gaze drifted to the floor. She didn't know what to do if he already figured out that the song was for him. Suddenly, she felt a warm damp hand gently lift her chin up. It was Naruto's and he lifted her eyes to his. He was giving the biggest grin that beamed confidence straight into her soul like the first rays on sunlight from the morning sun.

"I guess I will have to go first, that way you will see there is nothing to be nervous about." He stated with a bit of cheer. "Now how about we finish these dishes up?"

She barely squeaked out a confirmation before he removed his hand from her chin to go back to the soapy water in the sink. Taking a couple breaths to calm herself, she helped Naruto finish the dishes in silence. All the while, Hinata was replaying the scene in her mind, relishing the sensation from his touch and smile. Maybe if things went right, she would feel that caring warmth one more time very soon.

**

* * *

Ballroom**

It was about an hour later before dinner and some brief mingling over tea was completed. A few Kage Bunshins from Naruto and Chronos cleaned up the tables while the original elder Uzumaki said goodbyes to the elders and Hokage. With everything back to the original weekend crowd, he took to the stage and the microphone.

"Now that we got all of the old timers gone, it is time to get this party going. A little bit back, a few of us thought my singing was rather good. I figured if I was going to sing, everyone was, so welcome to karaoke night."

Kakashi put his book back in his pouch with Asuma, Kurenai, and Anko looking up from their small side conversation to peer at the Jounin. Most of the young Genin were excited, knowing his singing was quite good. One young Hyuuga was still nervous but caught Naruto's smile and nod as she looked at him.

"I have set a group of songs and their lyrics on my laptop, so if anyone feels like singing..." Chronos asked.

Naruto's hand shot up first before Sakura and Ino could get their hands in the air. Both girls growled as their moment was postponed. The blonde Uzumaki strode up to the stage confidently while most of the group was shocked or laughing openly.

"You got to be kidding me. There is no way you can sing, fox-boy." Kiba taunted.

Naruto spun quickly to respond. "Watch and learn, dog-breath." Turning back on his heel, he quickly whispered in his Otousan's ear. Laughing playfully, Chronos selected the song and set the timer, then walked off stage.

Talking a calming breath, he looked out to the crowd and locked eyes with the girl he wanted to sing for. _'This should help her confidence.'_

"This song I thought of for a friend and for how I strive to be."

Hinata gasped when he spoke those words. _'Could this song be for me??'_

At that moment, the metal guitar started and the simple drum beat set the tone of a mellow tune.

"**Someone falls to pieces  
Sleeping all alone  
Someone kills the pain  
Spinning in the silence  
To finally drift away  
Someone gets excited  
In a chapel yard  
Catches a bouquet  
Another lays a dozen  
White roses on a grave **

Yeah, and to be yourself is all that you can do  
Hey, to be yourself is all that you can do" 

As Naruto sang the first verse, some of the onlookers' eyes grew wide in amazement and surprise. None of the group ever heard him do anything but pranks and be a mere loud annoyance. After a few weeks with Chronos, he seemed to temper his mood but no way could anyone translate this to the strong but soothing vocals he wove. The beat picked up as Naruto flung himself into the next verse.

"**Someone finds salvation in everyone  
And another only pain  
Someone tries to hide themself  
Down inside himself he prays  
Someone swears his true love  
Until the end of time  
Another runs away  
Separate or united  
Healthy or insane? **

And To be yourself is all that you can do, yeah _**all that you can do**_**  
To be yourself is all that you can do **_**all that you can do...**_**  
To be yourself is all that you can do **_**all that you can do**_**  
Hey, to be yourself is all that you can do"**

Kakashi grinned under his mask, learning once again that his pupil was really the most unpredictable person in the village. Ino and Sakura were shocked that the blonde baka could do anything this wonderful. They watched in wonder at the boy they thought they knew. Sasuke and Chronos sat to the side and watched the reaction of one person in particular.

Hinata was practically swooning. She swore his voice was not only powerful but warm. Hearing the words he sang, she instantly recalled his words from a few hours ago.

'"_Ever since I met Chronos and started living with Sasuke, I actually had more real smiles. There is a reason why. I can be myself. Maybe that is all you need to do as well." Naruto stated as he started to hum a simple wavy tune. Hinata took a step back to look at him fully as he turned to her stopping the melody. "I actually can be myself around you too. I should thank you for that more than the flowers."'_

"**Even when you've paid enough  
Been pulled apart  
Or been held up  
Every single memory of the good or bad  
Faces of Luck  
Don't lose any sleep tonight  
I'm sure everything will end up alright  
You may win or lose **

But to be yourself is all that you can do, yeah  
To be yourself is all that you can do 

**Oh, To be yourself is all that you can do **_**all that you can do**_**  
Hey, to be yourself is all that you can do **_**all that you can do...**_**  
**

**To be yourself is all that you can**

**Be yourself is all that you can  
Be yourself is all that you can do"**

As he finished the song, she realized this was what he planned on doing all along, ever since the day teams were assigned.

"_Hey Hinata, have I ever thanked you for your help with my plants??" Naruto asked slyly._

_Hinata broke out of her doldrums to look at her crush. She looked through her memories and failed to recall a moment, so she shook her head in the negative._

"_Well then Hinata, at the party…" he said looking at her intently. Hinata held her breath slightly. _

"_I guess I will." Naruto finished with a warm smile. Hinata melted inside as she soaked in the warmth from his smile. She never broke from her daze until a red-eyed woman shook her slightly._

"_Wake up, Hinata. It is time to go." Kurenai stated._

With the final word and note sung, she looked longingly into his eyes relishing in the previous memory. She knew every bit of that song was meant for her, to thank her by helping her. Neither of them could hear the applause from the rest of the crowd. All she noticed was him mouthing 'Arigato' to her. All he saw was the smile and blush from her while she poked her index fingers together in a move he thought was cute.

Sasuke and Chronos caught that exchange between the two of them and merely shook their heads.

"And here I thought it would take a while for Naruto to get to this point. I bet he could get a kiss from her if he wanted." Sasuke whispered with a knowing smirk.

"Good thing too. I didn't want to end up pushing him into something." Chronos replied quietly as he walked back to the stage. He was about to take the microphone from Naruto's hand when a small hand beat him to it.

"I think it would be best for me to go next, right Chronos-san?" Hinata asked, not once removing her eyes from Naruto.

'_I guess that worked.' Naruto thought. 'It looks like she got her confidence up and is ready to go, but why all of a sudden is it getting harder to breathe?'_

Noticing the bold confidence from his one-time pupil and the sudden nervousness in his son, he could only nod and drag Naruto off stage. "This way, lover boy. Let the young lady have the spotlight."

As the crowd settled back down and the couple Kage Bunshins dressed like waiters passed out drinks, Hinata took a breath and selected the song she wanted to sing. One she wanted to sing. Then the piano started and she focused on the words to sing. As soon as the bass guitar and the cymbals hit, she was ready to sing and looked directly at Naruto, ready to pour everything she had into the lyrics.

"**You don't remember me but I remember you**

**I lie awake and try so hard not to think of you**

**But who can decide what they dream**

**And dream I do...**

**I believe in you**

**I'll give up everything just to find you**

**I have to be with you **

**To live to breathe**

**You're taking over me"**

The crowd was blown away by the hauntingly beautiful voice that the seemingly frail girl had. No one could manage to keep their jaws from slamming into the floor. Two people in particular were shocked by the display as she continued with the song.

"**Have you forgotten all I know and all we had**

**You saw me mourning my love for you and touched my hand**

**I knew you loved me then**

**I believe in you**

**I'll give up everything just to find you**

**I have to be with you **

**To live to breathe**

**You're taking over me"**

Kurenai noticed that every word seemed to gain strength and feeling and even though she played the crowd, she always came back to look at her blond crush.

_'I never thought Hinata would show this much confidence or open emotion toward Naruto.' She mused as her vision turned to the Uzumaki. 'Just looking at him, it seems he is waking up to her feelings.'_

Naruto was lost in the moment, gaping at the beauty in front of him singing her heart out. He was stunned from the first note but proud at the same time. He was hoping to lift her spirits and give her some confidence in herself. What he got was so much more. Not only could he see the emotions she had, he could feel them. All it did was confuse him more until she finished the song staring directly at him as if he was the only one in the room.

"**I look in the mirror and see your face**

**If I look deep enough**

**So many things inside that are just like you are taking over**

**I believe in you**

**I'll give up everything just to find you**

**I have to be with you **

**To live to breathe**

**You're taking over me**

**I believe in you**

**I'll give up everything just to find you**

**I have to be with you **

**To live to breathe**

**You're taking over me**

**Taking over me**

**Your Taking Over Me**

**Taking over me**

**Taking over me"**

As the song ended, only one word stood out in Naruto's mind. It kept repeating itself over and over even as he applauded her glorious performance along with everyone else present. The word uttered in his consciousness was heightened when she bowed to the crowed and walked off-stage towards him, blushing the whole way.

_'Beautiful.'_

He couldn't think of anything else but how stunning she looked while singing, how her voice seemed to just warm his heart, and how every other idea of what beauty was seemed diminished next to Hinata. So distracted he was that he did not notice a tapping on his shoulder.

Slightly perturbed at the daze Naruto was trapped, Sasuke spun him around and shoved a pair of bongos in his hands. "It's time knucklehead. One last performance to go."

Waking out of his thoughts, Naruto quickly strapped the percussion instruments to his chest and gave Sasuke a thumbs-up.

"Ano Naruto-kun. What did you think?" Hinata asked as she watched Sasuke and Chronos take the stage with their guitars.

His smile seemed not only to be genuine but the largest one ever seen in Konoha history. "By Kami, that was so amazing Hinata. You got to do that again sometime!" the blond gleefully replied. "I would want to say more, but it is show time and I'd rather not keep sour-puss waiting." Naruto finished pointing at his aniue.

She watched him bound up to the stage basking in the praise he gave her. _'He thought I was amazing? He actually wanted to hear me sing again?' _She ran over again and again in her mind as her heart raced to heights she never felt before. Taking a few breaths to calm herself, she settled in for the next song.

Chronos got to the mike and scanned the room. Finally spotting his targeted audience of one, he smiled knowingly at Anko. She noticed Chronos was staring at her as if she was the purpose for the next song and her curiosity rose.

"This next song will be done completely on our own. I had a yearning at one time to become a Mariachi, which is a singing guitarist. Hopefully everyone likes this song. Don't be afraid to clap along or even dance to this song."

Sasuke and Chronos took a couple tentative plucks on their acoustic guitars before starting with the song. Chronos started with the guitar in a simple set of chords with Sasuke filling the gaps with a lighter set of chords. After the first exchange, Naruto picked up a quick beat with the bongos cuing Chronos to start singing.

"**Like a gift from the heavens, it was easy to tell.**

**It was love from above, that could save me from hell.**

**She had fire in her soul it was easy to see,**

**How the devil himself could be pulled out of me. **

**There were drums in the air as she started to dance,**

**Every soul in the room keeping time with there hands.**

**And we sang…"**

With the chorus coming Sasuke joined in with singing as Naruto started to dance in time with the beat he provided. Just the display seemed to move people, including the lazy Shikamaru, to sway and move in their seats.

"**Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,**

**And the voices rang like the angels sing,**

**And singing…**

**Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,**

**And we danced on into the night,**

**Ay oh ay oh,**

**Ay oh ay oh,**

**And we danced on into the night."**

At that part, something seemed to stir in the women in the room. Every one of them, except for Anko, got out of their seats and started to dance. Kurenai grabbed Asuma and took him on a whirlwind dance through the ballroom, leaving the chain smoker dazed and confused. Ino and Sakura approached the front of the stage and started to dance in front of Sasuke while Hinata timidly stood in awe in front of Naruto.

"**Like a piece to the puzzle that falls into place,**

**You could tell how we felt from the look on our faces.**

**We was spinning in circles with the moon in our eyes,**

**No room left to move in between you and I.**

**We forgot where we were and we lost track of time,**

**And we sang to the wind as we danced through the night.**

**And we sang…**

**Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,**

**And the voices rang like the angels sing,**

**And singing…**

**Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,**

**And we danced on into the night.**

**Ay oh ay oh,**

**And we danced on into the night."**

Suddenly Sasuke started in a furious solo with his guitar, the chords filling the air with a playful melody that the two fan-girls of his adored. Naruto joined in with his bongos while sitting at the edge of the stage. With a motion of his head, he beckoned the heiress to sit next to him. Initially, she was unsure of herself, but a gentle nudge for Kurenai as she danced by brought her to Naruto's side.

Chronos was starting to feel like his efforts were not going to be rewarded, until he felt a firm but warm and silky hand pull him down to the dance floor. Anko started to do a more seductive and flirty dance around him, ensuring her half-skirt flared with every kick and twirl. He could feel the heat generated from her motions and almost missed the end of the solo. Recovering, he started a rapid clap that even those that weren't dancing picked up, except for Kakashi and Shikamaru, who couldn't put forth that sort of effort. With nothing but the clapping, the song continued with Anko savoring Chronos's vocals once again.

"**Like a gift from the heavens, it was easy to tell.**

**It was love from above, that could save me from hell.**

**She had fire in her soul it was easy to see,**

**How the devil himself could be pulled out of me. **

**There were drums in the air as she started to dance,**

**Every soul in the room keeping time with there hands.**

**And we sang…"**

In a ending flourish the guitars and bongos picked up again. Anko seemed to take this as a cue to try to dance as close as she could to Chronos. She spun behind him and pressed her back and hips into him, letting the guitar player soak in her warmth. Hinata herself swayed in time with the blond percussionist. Both of the men seemed empowered by their companions, which fueled the music. Coming to the end of the song, all three of budding musicians were singing.

"**Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,**

**And the voices rang like the angels sing.**

**And singing…**

**Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,**

**And we danced on into the night.**

**Ay oh ay oh,**

**Ay oh ay oh,**

**And we danced on into the night, (And the voices rang like the angels sing).**

**Ay oh ay oh,**

**Ay oh ay oh,**

**And we danced on into the night."**

Suddenly, the guitars and bongos stopped as the trio looked into the women's eyes that were dancing or sitting near them. Sasuke seemed a bit indifferent but pleased at the performance, while Chronos and Naruto relished every bit of it. Finally, the trio finished the song with one last chorus.

"**Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,**

**(Ay oh ay oh),**

**Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,**

**(Ay oh ay oh),**

**Singing ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,**

**(Ay oh ay oh),**

**And we danced on into the night…"**

Sakura and Ino shrieked and started jumping for joy, mumbling incoherent statements about Sasuke-kun's prowess as a musician, much to Sasuke's dismay. Hinata seemed a bit light-headed when she finally realized how close she was to Naruto and what she just did. Luckily for her, her crush caught her as she fainted. By this time, he was well versed in how to take care of a fainting girl.

Anko on the other hand was not as flustered but a bit more heated than the Hyuuga. It had been a long time since she actually danced and she enjoyed it immensely. It didn't help matters that when she was so close to Chronos, she could feel how finely built he was in many ways, not just in regular muscle. Recalling those moments brought a warm tingling sensation to her midsection and left her slightly flustered. Chronos saw this and realized she was as _stimulated_ as he was from the intoxicating smell coming from her perfume and shampoo, as well as the memory of her touch.

Looking into her eyes, there was only one response that fit the moment for him.

"So Anko, was it good for you too?"

_

* * *

(A/N): As I promised, business is going to pick up in the next few chapters. Also, there is only two more spots that I will incorporate songs into the story, and I have those specifically planned. Get ready because things you thought you knew will not be the same here._

_Finally, I truly appreciate all those who have read, reviewed, and even selected me as a favorite author. It truly is a blessing when an artist's first real work is received in such a welcoming fashion. I don't think 8700 hits, 90 reviews, and 30 alerts can be bad. _

_(2nd A/N): Due to popular request, here is the songs that I used for this story. _

_Taking Over Me by Evanescence_

_Into the Night by Carlos Santana and Chad Kroeger_

_Be Yourself by Audioslave_


	21. The First Big Mission

**Typical Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I don't even own this computer I am using.**

* * *

'_Just another day in Konoha.' The silver haired Jounin muttered to himself. 'Another day and another mission with this damn cat.'_

It had been two weeks since the test and things couldn't have been worse. Each day had been the same. Team Seven would meet at a bridge near their training ground. Sasuke and Naruto would always show fifteen minutes prior to when he said they should be there. Of course, the Jounin was already nearby at the Memorial Stone while having a Kage Bunshin near the bridge watching the team interact.

Most of the Jounin instructors would have been deep into training jutsus and chakra exercises, but Kakashi was more concerned about how the team worked with each other. He did not want to risk a repeat of history from his earlier team nor the previous team that was Team Seven.

It was understandable that the two otoutos were like their Otousan in how they were early to everything. It was also understandable how their rivalry was growing each day. Within five minutes, the two would be sparring or going though some sort of practice challenge to prove one was better than the other. A few minutes later, Sakura would show up and instantly be cheering Sasuke on. Within an hour, she would join in just to prove she could keep up with her crush.

It would be at least thirty minutes later that the Jounin would arrive to either go through teamwork exercises or go do a set of D-ranked missions. Sasuke and Sakura would never openly complain about the missions or the training, even though it was evident that it was not what they expected it to be like. Naruto would yell and complain about the lack of jutsus being taught or how lame the missions were.

Originally, Kakashi meant for the exercises to build stamina and chakra while working on their camaraderie. By this day, Kakashi was beginning to agree with Naruto with things being a waste of time. Maybe he would work on getting a better mission to test their skills and truly judge where the group was. Either way, it was time to get this mission over with.

"**Wolfbane to Team. Are you in position? Over."**

A quiet voice sounded through Kakashi's earpiece in reply. **"Raven in position, over."**

"**Fox in position, over."** Replied an overly annoyed voice.

"**Blossom in position, over." **The last of the group answered.

"**Team, move in and acquire target!"**

In a flash, three young Genin sprung from their hiding places to surround a scared gray and while feline with a red bow on its tail. The blonde-haired Genin moved to pounce on the cat, but it sprang away into the waiting arms of his pink-haired teammate.

"**Raven to Wolfbane. Target acquired, over." **Sasuke uttered in a bored tone over the radio.

"**Wolfbane to Raven. Does the target have the appropriate markings? Over."**

"**Raven to Wolfbane. Ribbon confirmed, over"**

"**Target confirmed. Team regroup at rally point, Wolfbane out."**

Sasuke grumbled as he unclipped his wireless radio and placed it back in an equipment pouch. "Come on. Let's get this useless mission over with."

Naruto growled in frustration as he walked towards the rally point behind his two teammates. "Can't we just get rid of this thing?" He asked pointing to the cat. "It needs to be put out of our misery."

"You Baka! No, we can't do that to this sweet cat!" Sakura admonished while petting the slightly frightened feline.

"Whatever. This had better be the last time we deal with this cat. I will not be responsible for what happens the next time." Naruto muttered absentmindedly fingering his kunai pouch.

Sasuke nodded in agreement as the trio arrived at the clearing where their sensei awaited. "For once, I agree with the knucklehead. I want something of more of a challenge than this."

Kakashi smiled underneath his mask when he overheard the Uchiha's statement. _'It looks like I am not the only one who wants a better mission.'_

**

* * *

Hokage's Office**

There were many duties that a clan leader who was a member of the Council was supposed to carry out. Besides running the day to day business of the clan and deciding on affairs related to the well-being of Konoha, a clan leader was to sit from time to time with the Hokage during mission assignments of a non secret nature.

Today was Chronos's turn at overseeing the missions. It was midday and Genin teams were starting to return from their morning D-rank missions. The level of mission they had already assigned seemed more like routine chores and daily errands than real missions. When Sasuke and Naruto's team was assigned the cat retrieval mission, he instantly regretted it. He knew how they already despised that cat from the five other times they captured it. They were finishing those types of missions at a clip of three to four a day. Eventually he knew they would want something more challenging.

It was while waiting with the Fire Daimyo's wife when Team Seven burst through the doors of the office.

"Hatake Kakashi, Jounin leader of Team Seven, reporting all missions a success." The cyclopean shinobi stated.

Gleefully the older lady rushed over to snatch the cat from Sakura, squeezing the poor feline in a bone-crunching hug. "Tora!!"

As the woman left the room, the young Genin exhaled in relief. "If I never see that cat again, it would be a minor miracle." Naruto complained.

Sarutobi took a puff of his pipe before browsing through a set of scrolls from a bin next to him. "Well done Team Seven. We have a few more missions that you could do today."

Chronos barely concealed a flinch as the Hokage listed off one menial task after another until a loud meow followed by a bellowing female voice filled the air.

"And finally we have the retrieval of the Fire Daimyo wife's cat." Sarutobi finished with an exasperated tone.

"Hell no, Ojiisan! There is no way I am going on another mission to get that baka of a cat. There has to be a mission in that pile more worthy of our great skills." Naruto emphatically replied.

"Watch your tongue and show some respect for the Hokage. You are just a Genin and are not ready for a higher ranked mission." Iruka responded in an attempt to shut Naruto's request down.

Chronos watched amusedly as the Hokage began to extol on the differences in mission ranks and what a Genin was expected of. While Sarutobi was giving his lecture, the team, Kakashi included, was peering over at a scroll the Jounin had.

"As you can see, Sasuke, this scroll supposedly was meant for both of your kekkei genkai to mature at a faster rate. Unfortunately Naruto, these exercises won't help until after your thirteenth birthday." The silver-haired adult informed his students.

"But won't these exercises help all of us with our hand-eye coordination and observational skills??" Sakura asked.

"Quite correct, Sakura. That is why we will be doing these exercises later on as well as some chakra control exercises as a group starting tomorrow." He replied with his usual eye-smile.

By this time, Iruka had lost his temper. "ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO THE HOKAGE?!"

Kakashi simply looked up lazily. "Gomen Hokage-sama, Iruka-san. Were you saying something??"

At that point a laugh filled the room. Everyone turned to see Chronos laughing at the spectacle in front of him. A fleeting moment passed before he realized that everyone, including the Hokage, was staring at him.

"Is something amusing you, Chronos-san?" Sarutobi inquired with a threatening tone.

"Gomen Hokage-sama, but I couldn't help myself with their antics." He replied embarrassingly.

"I see. Well since they want a higher ranked mission and you only had one, maybe you should join them on a C-rank mission."

Seeing the pleading look on his youshis' faces, Chronos almost felt obligated to comply. "Hai, Hokage-sama. What mission do you have in mind?"

Pulling out a scroll from the C-rank bin, he quickly scanned it and nodded in approval. "I have a simple escort mission."

"Ooh, ooh. Who are we escorting?? Is it some daimyo or maybe even a princess??" Naruto asked as he bounded from foot to foot.

Sarutobi waved over to a guard stationed at the door. "Please bring the client in."

The guard complied and after a quick word, a tanned man with a graying beard walked in sipping on a sake bottle. He wore a tan sleeveless peasant shirt, baggy gray pants, sandals, and had a straw hat hanging behind his shoulders.

"Is this what my money is good for? A one-eyed ninja and three brats playing ninja?" The man said in-between sips of sake.

"Playing ninja?!" Naruto shouted as the tried to leap at the man. Luckily for the client, Kakashi managed to restrain the blonde.

"Now Naruto, you can't go and kill the client." He said with a small eye smile.

"That's right brat. I am the super bridge builder, Tazuna. You are to protect me with your life, even though I am not sure if you are the right ones for the job." The old man replied indignantly while taking another drink of sake.

"Don't worry, Tazuna-san. They are three of the best Genin in the village and if that isn't enough, I am a Jounin that can handle anything that comes our way." Kakashi replied with a cheery tone.

All of a sudden, Tazuna felt a hand rest on his shoulder. He turned his head nervously to see Chronos shimmering into view, standing there smiling wickedly.

"If you think that they can't do the job, I definitely can." Chronos said as Tazuna gulped and nodded weakly. "Ano… just one more thing. I wouldn't doubt my youshis' skills ever again if you prefer breathing."

The Genin of Team Seven stood in amazement, even the stoic Uchiha. Of course, one of them couldn't stay quiet.

"Otousan, that was amazing. When you going to teach me that?" Naruto asked excitedly.

Chronos just grinned. "For you, I wanted to wait and make that your birthday present, but I could be persuaded to change my mind."

Before Naruto could pounce on the opportunity, the Copy-nin made his presence known. "If you don't mind, we probably should get moving. I doubt the Hokage would want us sitting here discussing _your_ teaching methods. Let's meet at the main gate in an hour. Tazuna, if you would come with me." He said as the Jounin escorted the bridge builder out of the office.

Shrugging, Chronos turned to the remainder of Team Seven. "Sakura, can you make it to the gate packed and ready to go in forty-five minutes?"

Sakura blanched at the idea of having to move that quickly. "Didn't Kakashi-sensei say one hour? Knowing him, isn't that code for three hours??"

The Marine clan head let out a slight growl of displeasure before responding. "You wouldn't want me thinking less of your **character**, would you?"

Quickly recalling their first conversation at the Ramen stand, she sprinted out the door at speeds no one in the room ever seen her do before.

"I guess we should get going. I want to get this mission over quickly." Chronos stated.

"Why is that?? Got a hot date with snake lady?? I haven't seen her since the party." Naruto asked wiggling his eyebrows.

"I have no clue what you are talking about." The elder Uzumaki replied.

Sasuke snorted. "Like you should talk. I bet you have one with Hinata, eh knucklehead?"

Naruto blushed before responding. "Yeah right. You got a better shot at getting a date with your Sakura-chan than I do with Hinata-hime."

Sasuke smirked trying to contain his laughter. "So it is Hinata-hime now, eh?? Tell me Naruto, when is the wedding??"

"Stuff it, TEME!!" the blonde said before running off to pack.

Father and son looked at each other before heading out the door. _'This is going to be a fun time messing with the dobe.' _Sasuke thought.

* * *

In exactly forty-four minutes, everyone but Kakashi and Tazuna was standing at the main gate. All three Genin had packs full and were ready to go while Chronos stood there with a cardboard box in his hands and his pack on the ground.

"Did you pack any food Sakura?" Chronos asked.

"Hai. I packed my strawberries and ration bars." Sakura stated like any good Genin fresh out of the Academy.

"Ration bars?? Forget that. I got something better in this box. We'll divide them out when Kakashi and Tazuna get here."

"What is in the box?" She inquired curiously.

"Meals Ready to Eat, or better known as MREs. Some are quite good while others not as good. I managed to save these from my home before it was obliterated. They are of the newest menu they had so there should even be a couple vegetarian meals if you need them." He responded proudly.

"Is there any Ramen in them? You wouldn't let me pack my Ramen cups." Naruto asked hopefully. He was slightly bitter that he would be away from Kami's precious noodles.

"No, there is no ramen but plenty of good meals in there. Typically, there is a lot of trading going on when meals are broken out. Mostly people looking for cheese spread."

Sasuke just gave his Otousan a confused look. "Cheese spread? What is so special about that?"

Chronos was about to expound on the virtues of cheese spread and crackers when Kakashi and Tazuna joined the group. All four of them turned to look at the newly arrived Jounin and bridge builder with an appearance of utmost shock and disbelief.

Sakura put her hands together into a seal. "Kai." She uttered with her eyes closed. Opening them, she saw Kakashi looking at her in an irritated manner.

"What did you do that for?" he asked with a hint of anger.

"You are early." She replied pointing with a shaky finger.

"I can be early if I want to be." The Copy-nin replied.

"Then why don't you show up on time to our meetings??" Naruto asked in a near shout.

"Eh, did you say something Naruto??" he responded with a bored look on his face.

"Whatever." The hyper blonde said in a huff while looking at the gate. "Could we start this mission already?"

Sakura was starting to get annoyed. _'This is going to be such a long mission.' _She thought rolling her eyes. "Why are you so eager, Naruto? Got a date? Not like someone would date you but you never know…"

"You too eh?" He retorted shaking his head. "I'm just excited about my first time out of the village."

"Really? It isn't that special. My kaasan took me out on a trip a few times." Sakura said off-handedly.

Naruto hung his head and walked over to Chronos to grab a couple MREs to place in his pack. Sakura seeing the change of reaction whispered to Kakashi. "What did I do?"

Kakashi placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Until just few months ago, he had no one to do what you take for granted with your kaasan."

Sakura sighed with a twinge of regret. _'Great. I just made this a longer mission. Maybe I can still salvage things and impress Sasuke-kun and Chronos-san.'_

* * *

It was mostly a quiet walk for the last six hours before the group spotted a decent spot to camp for the night. A few meters from the trail was a small depression ringed by trees. Tasks were quickly distributed; Sasuke and Sakura gathered firewood while the rest set up the tents. Within an hour, a decent fire was burning and the group was having their first taste of an MRE. After a quick demonstration of how the MRE heaters worked, followed by repeated warnings to Naruto to not drink the water after it was used in the heater, everyone ate their meals happily.

With the meals finished and the moon rising, the group turned to rest. Kakashi set up a watch schedule, which Chronos immediately made a slight alteration to. The original plan had each Genin taking a three hour shift starting at nine. Chronos altered it to overlapping four hour shifts, with two awake at all times. Chronos stayed up with Naruto for the first half of his shift and Kakashi would join Sasuke on the last half of his shift with Sakura taking the middle watch.

The area was quiet when Chronos went to wake Sakura at eleven to begin her shift. She grumpily woke up after her two hour nap and lethargically donned her gear to join Naruto. He was walking stealthily around the rim of the depression when she finally reached him. The blonde acknowledged his bubblegum-haired teammate with a nod while continuing his pacing. She fell in by his side as they marched around the campsite.

It took thirty minutes of pacing before Sakura worked up the nerve to speak. "Naruto, about what I said before we left the village. I wanted to…"

"Don't worry about it, Sakura." The Uzumaki interrupted. "You don't need to apologize."

"Yes I do. I took for granted how happy you always look. I didn't know how things were earlier in your life." She replied regret dripping in every word.

Sighing, Naruto waited a few seconds before responding. "Seriously, you didn't have to apologize. I know we haven't been that nice to each other at times, but sometimes being friends means never having to apologize. Ojiisan told me that once."

"You mean the Hokage right?" Seeing Naruto nod, she continued. "How do you get away with that? You know it is disrespectful."

"I give nicknames to people I like and call them that. I don't like how some people always called the Hokage by his title. It made it sound like they were talking to the position and not the man. That man was the first person to really see me for me." He replied with a smile. Sakura noticed the smile seemed a bit warmer than his usual ones, even though there still was a touch of sadness behind it.

"I assume that was why you called me Sakura-chan for a time." She commented sadly. That realization made it obvious that at some point she lost standing in his mind. Not like she ever really cared what he thought, but the idea that someone used to think highly of her was painful.

"Yeah but honestly how long did you think you could hit me before I stopped crushing on you?"

"Well I didn't think of you that way. I always wanted to be with Sasuke-kun." She responded defensively.

"You could have at least tried to be nicer about it. Anyways, it's no big deal." He said smiling again. Sakura caught the falseness of the smile this time.

"Why do you do that? Smiling that way always made you look like a baka." Sakura asked curiously.

Naruto knew this day would come sooner or later. The day when someone other than family would ask about the mask. Taking a breath, he dove into the subject head-first. "Originally, I didn't want to let anyone see me cry or sad in any way. After a while, I thought I made others happy by me acting happy all the time."

"But… But what about your own happiness?" Sakura sputtered out in a bit of a shock from his words.

"When people laughed at my pranks, I was happy, even if it was for a minute or two." The prankster said with a soft but true smile.

The young kunoichi returned the smile with one of her own. "Maybe you don't want to hear it, but I still want to apologize. Maybe we can try to be friends?"

Naruto replied with a chuckle. She looked back at the blond puzzled before he replied. "Whoever said we weren't friends?"

"Really?? I thought you didn't like me, especially after that kissing prank you did with Sasuke-kun."

He laughed again. "Sakura, I only did that because the teme wanted a break. He really despises fan-girls. Even though I would not have turned down that kiss at that point in time." Naruto replied, even though he lied about the reason. At the time, he wanted her gone as well. Fan-girls annoyed him too.

"I just want Sasuke-kun to acknowledge me, like you did with Hinata at the party." The pink-haired girl replied, causing Naruto to blush slightly.

Recovering, he made his response plain. "If you really want to be with Sasuke, try not hanging off his every word and make yourself a stronger person. Be the girl I used to like, strong-willed and independent, not a fan-girl wannabe."

The rest of the watch was silent, even when Sasuke replaced Naruto for his shift. The whole time, Sakura kept mulling over her teammate's words. Maybe it was time to not be so enthusiastic about everything Sasuke-kun related. If nothing else, becoming a stronger and more independent kunoichi would improve the team. It wasn't like anything else was getting her crush's attention.

* * *

After packing up and having their morning meal, the group set out to continue their journey. Six hours later, it was midday and Sakura was making small talk to pass the time. The group was a few hours out from where they would have to cross the channel to the island known as Wave Country.

Sakura spent the last forty minutes peppering Tazuna with questions about his homeland, not noticing along with her fellow Genin a puddle in the road on a warm summer day. Kakashi noticed it first and lagged back, letting the client and the Genin ahead of him. Chronos got the signal from Kakashi that enemies were nearby and activated his Kamereon Gaitou, waiting in place for what was to transpire.

When Kakashi was past the puddle by a few paces, two men in cloaks wearing breathing apparatuses and camouflage trousers rose from it. The only difference between the two was one had horns coming from a faceplate. One of them leaped past Kakashi while a chain that seemed to shimmer with some sort of liquid connected him to his partner via clawed gauntlets.

Naruto turned at the sound of the shinobi hitting the ground. He observed his sensei being wrapped in the barbed chain and sliced into pieces.

He barely heard a whisper on the breeze. "One down." He looked around and failed to see his Otousan, which momentarily froze him. As the two men approached him, Naruto noticed Sasuke pin the chain to a nearby tree with a well struck kunai.

With a tug, the chain broke and the two attackers dashed towards Tazuna. Sakura brandished a kunai and stood in front of the client. Naruto sprung into action, launching a kunai which hit the horned individual in the calf and followed his attack up by attempting to punch him. The attacker reacted by catching his fist with his clawed gauntlet and tossing Naruto to the side. Sasuke readied another kunai and sprinted toward the wounded shinobi. Suddenly, Kakashi dropped from a nearby tree, delivering a chop to the neck, knocking the attacker out.

Sakura stood rock solid, preparing to defend the bridge builder as the other Shinobi approached. As he drew his gauntlet to prepare for an attack, a slight buzzing sound came and the shinobi rolled his eyes back. When he dropped to the ground, Chronos came into view whispering out his attack.

"Raiton: Tenohira Shuurai."

Sakura let out a breath she didn't realize she held as Naruto and Sasuke came over to check on her and the client. Seeing they were fine, Naruto turned to the two Jounin and growled out his response.

"What do you two think you were doing??"

"Calm down, Naruto." Kakashi replied. "Even though you froze initially, you recovered nicely. Sasuke, you reacted just fine. You as well, Sakura. Now Naruto, you may want to check your hand. Their claws were poisoned if that wound gives any indication."

Naruto quickly looked at his hand and saw the purple tint to the nearby skin. He started to panic when Chronos came over to help tend to the wound, flushing it out with water from a canteen.

"But, I saw you get cut to ribbons. How?" Sakura asked confused, looking back to the spot of where the silver-haired Jounin supposedly met his demise. Everyone else turned to see the spot littered with pieces of a log.

"Just a simple Kawarimi. Anyways, we needed to see who these guys were after. They are two missing-nin from the Mist known as the Demon Brothers. They are Chuunin level shinobi. They could have been after anyone but we now who they were assigned to kill." He stated after securing the Demon Brothers to a nearby tree.

One of them groggily looked up as the last knot was tied in the rope. "How… How did you know we were there? How did you track us so easily?"

"It hasn't rained in a while. Seeing a puddle in the middle of the road was too unbelievable for a warm sunny summer day. I let you two take me while he," pointing to Chronos, "hid under a better genjutsu. All done to figure out who the target was. So why are they after you Tazuna??" Kakashi finished while staring the bridge builder down.

Tazuna started to wilt under his gaze. "What do you mean?" He asked sweating.

Chronos took up the chain of questioning. "You stated in the mission brief that the most we would see was bandits and thugs. Definitely not what we saw here. So why do you have missing-inns after you?"

Tazuna sighed and started to spill the beans. "Wave Country is very poor. There was no way we could afford what the mission more than a C-rank mission."

"So you decided to deceive everyone so you could get some protection?" Kakashi asked.

"Hai. If this bridge does not get completed, Wave Country will stay poor and destitute. I can't finish the work with these ninja after me." He replied defensively.

"Knowing there will probably be more ninja on the way and possibly stronger than Chuckles and Tutu over here, it might be too much for us." Kakashi said whimsically.

Sakura started to sweat nervously. She knew she wasn't ready to take on the Chuunin and now there could be tougher opponents coming. She also knew Naruto was poisoned and if she was going to be any friend at all, she couldn't be selfish and try to continue.

"Kakashi-sensei, we should head back. Naruto is hurt and needs an antidote for that poison." Sakura stated, hoping her sensei would listen.

Naruto merely stood there steadily growing angry. He froze up during the initial attack, while Sasuke was calm and acted immediately. The sight of it all ate at him all while Chronos still tended to his youshi's wound.

'_Why is this happening? We both trained hard. I put in all the effort, more so than Sasuke did. Why do I need saving? Wasn't my experience with Mizuki-teme enough?' _Growling, he took out a kunai with his good hand.

"NO WAY!" He shouted as he stabbed the wound, ripping it open and letting the purple fluid built up inside his hand flow out.

Chronos and Kakashi screamed in unison. "Naruto, what do you think you are doing!?"

"I am not going to the weak link. I am not going to run and hide. I don't want to be the one being saved anymore. I had enough of that when I was younger. I swear it all by the blood I now spill and this kunai I wield. I will not quit. Lead on you old drunk. The mission continues."

Chronos whipped out his first aid kit, grabbing iodine and bandages while Kakashi picked this point in time to lecture the blond.

"It is nice that you are seeping out the poison, but you know you could die from blood loss just as much as poisoning." He replied with a simple eye smile before walking over to inspect the wound. When he got there, he saw the other Jounin with a puzzled look on his face. Then was when he noticed the wound already partially closed. Chronos just mouthed the word Kyuubi to the Sharingan user, who nodded in confirmation.

"What is wrong with you, Naruto-baka?! Do you like hurting yourself like that??" Sakura screeched her questions to the blond.

"Don't worry so much, Sakura. His hand is going to be fine now." The elder Uzumaki stated with a soft smile.

"If it's okay, can we get to the boat? I'll explain things there." Tazuna replied, getting the groups attention. Kakashi nodded then went through the hand signs to summon one of his dogs. Sending him back to the village to have someone pick up the Demon Brothers, the group continued on their way, not noticing a person in a mask wearing a white and blue kimono drop down a few minutes later. The stranger freed the two Chuunin then took off with them.

* * *

An hour later in a nearby stronghold nestled in the forest, a short graying man in a business suit and sunglasses was not pleased. He was a wealthy man and did not like wastes of money or time. Sitting in front of him was a tall brown-haired man wearing just black and gray camouflage trousers, bandages over his mouth, camouflage sleeves on his arms, and a Mist hitai-ate cocked to the side on the top of his head.

"I thought you and your ninjas were professionals and some of the best around. I paid you a great sum of money _and YOU __**FAILED!!**_" The business man replied pointing to the Demon Brothers that were already there.

With amazing strength and speed, the man sitting down reached behind him and swung a massive zanbato toward the business man. Pointing the deadly weapon at his employer, he gave his answer.

"Next time, I will go myself and kill them all."

* * *

It was late afternoon when the group made it to the boat to be ferried across. A mist started to envelop the channel.

"Wave Country should be just ahead. We should see the base of the unfinished bridge soon." The ferryman stated. Within moments, the massive unfinished bridge appeared amazing all that were in the boat. Naruto would have shouted out of amazement if it wasn't for his otousan's quick thinking in covering the loud Genin's mouth.

"Arigato for getting us across." Tazuna stated quietly as they docked on the far side under cover of brush. "I probably should fill you in on everything now." He said addressing his escorts. "You were right by thinking that there is more to this mission than what meets the eye. I have a very dangerous man after me because of this bridge I am building."

"Who are you talking about?" Chronos asked.

"You probably heard of him. He is the shipping magnate, Gatou."

"Gatou." Kakashi muttered stunned. "As in the owner of the Gatou Shipping Company? He is supposedly one of the wealthiest men in the world."

"Hai, that man. What you may not know is that he gets most of his money through drug running and organized crime. He hires thugs, gangsters, and ninja to do his dirty work." Tazuna replied.

"It doesn't explain why he is after you, Tazuna-san?" Sakura asked.

Looking up at the clouds as they walked away from the bridge, he explained. "A couple of years ago, Wave was a prosperous fishing and shipping land. Eventually, it went under the watchful eye of Gatou. He came here under false pretenses and sunk his hands into everything. He now has a stranglehold on everything in Wave. Anyone that speaks out or makes a stand is killed. I started building this bridge as a way to stop it."

"How would a bridge solve things?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto, if they finished the bridge, then they wouldn't have to rely on Gatou's ships anymore. Am I right?" Kakashi asked the bridge builder.

"Hai, Kakashi-san. Now you now why I did what I had to do. I needed protection, even though I didn't have the money for it. If you didn't come, I probably would have been killed and my daughter and grandson would have hated Konoha all their lives." He replied with relish.

The group rolled their eyes at the obvious play for sympathy. "No need to worry about that now. We are coming to help." Chronos replied with a cheesy grin.

Before Tazuna could thank him, Naruto heard a rustling of leaves off to the left. He spun on his heel, launching a kunai into the bushes. The rest of them turned to look where he tossed the kunai, only to see a furry white rabbit jump out of the bush.

"NARUTO!! YOU B..!" Sakura screamed but was interrupted by a firm hand on her shoulder. A chill ran up her spine as she knew who it was. She turned to see Chronos staring at her.

"Didn't I say not to insult Naruto?" He asked in a wickedly sweet tone.

"Gomen Chronos-san." She replied meekly.

While the display was going on in front of him, Kakashi figured out that there was something off about the rabbit. If it was a wild rabbit, its fur should have been brown. A rabbit's fur is only white during the winter months right before the first snowfall. His ears picked up a whirling sound in the air and he reacted as his training dictated.

"EVERYONE DOWN!!" he ordered, taking down the client. Chronos pushed down Naruto and Sakura while Sasuke ducked under his own accord.

A massive blade skimmed over their ducked heads and embedded itself into a nearby tree. In a wisp of mist, a man appeared with his bare back to the group.

"So this is the reason why the Demon Brothers failed. Sharingan Kakashi." The man stated with a gravelly voice.

'_This is it. Can't hold back this time. READY…'_Naruto thought as he was about to leap into action. He would have attacked if it wasn't for the outstretched hand of his sensei.

"I see, so this is the Mist's own missing-nin, Momochi Zabuza. Gomen Naruto, but this guy is on a whole different level. I'll have to take him on. Protect Tazuna." Kakashi announced, lifting up his hitai-ate to reveal his scarred eye socket and Sharingan eye. "I should be fine if I use this."

"So you reveal your Sharingan so early. I should be honored, but unfortunately that old man is mine." Zabuza replied.

Sasuke was beside himself while he stood to Tazuna's right. _'How could he have the Sharingan? Could he be…?'_

Naruto would have said something but he already knew about the Sharingan from his dealings with Sasuke. Sakura would have asked but was halted when the missing-nin spoke again.

"Back when I was in the Mist, I kept a handbook covering some of the ninja I might face. You had a whole section in it, Kakashi; the Copy-nin who memorized over a thousand jutsus with that eye of yours, but enough talking. It is time for that old man to die." Zabuza stated as he jumped down from his perch, ripping his blade from the tree and landing on the nearby water.

Sensing the large amount of chakra being gathered, Kakashi steadied himself and Chronos readied his hand on Kudou Tsuu. With a barely noticeable sound, Zabuza faded from view as he called out his first jutsu.

"Kiri-gakure no Jutsu. (Hidden Mist Technique)"

Everyone started scanning the area, failing to find Zabuza as a thick mist rolled in from the water and obscured everything from view. An ominous voice echoed through the mist, startling the Genin. "Kidney, heart, liver, lung, jugular vein, clavicle vein, spine, brain. Eight lovely choices. What do I choose?"

Each of the Genin tensed, but none more so than Sasuke. In his mind, he was waging a desperate struggle as his hands started to shake.

'_The killing intent he is releasing is too much. It feels like I am being strangled inside. It would almost be worth it to end it now than go though the torment.' _He was broken out of his thoughts by a cheery voice from his sensei of all people.

"Don't worry Sasuke. I don't let my comrades die." He said giving an eye-smile back to his student.

As soon as the words were spoken, Zabuza appeared between the Genin and Tazuna.

"Are you so sure, Kakashi?" the missing-nin replied as the novice ninjas and the bridge builder scattered away. Zabuza made to turn toward his target but as he went to swing his zanbato, he stopped as a kunai was lodged in his back. He glanced down to see Kakashi wielding the offending blade.

Sakura noticed movement from behind the copy-nin as soon as the Zabuza in front of him dispersed into water.

"Sensei, behind you!!"

Before Kakashi could turn, the missing-nin slashed through the Jounin, but his body turned to water as well.

'_So he managed to copy my Mizu Bunshin while inside the mist. Impressive.' _Zabuza thought as he readied his next attack, but was stopped by a kunai held at his neck and a katana pointed at his heart.

Before Kakashi could utter a word, he collapsed. Giving Zabuza an opening, he parried Kudou Tsuu out of the way and whirled for a spinning heel kick. Chronos leaped out of the way and summoned a Kage Bunshin to delay the missing-nin.

As the two dueled, Chronos dragged Kakashi back to Tazuna. Rummaging through his discarded pack, he found a set of hypodermicneedles. He looked over Kakashi and found a small set of cuts in his uniform that were soaked in some sort of liquid. By the smell, he could tell it was some sort of toxin. Lifting up his right eyelid, he saw Kakashi's pupil dilated and his skin was cold and clammy.

"Is Kakashi sensei alright?" Sakura asked worried.

"He appears to be poisoned by some neurotoxin." He said handing her the needles. "Give Kakashi the first one. Jab it into his leg at the biggest meaty spot and hold it into place until all the liquid is injected. It is atropine which will slow the toxin and in some cases neutralize it. If his pupils are still dilated in five minutes, give him the second one."

Chronos stood as Sakura shakily understood her task and got to work. Seeing the Kage Bunshin on its last legs, he set his Raiu Tate in place and jumped into the fray.

Zabuza was not expecting the Kage Bunshin or the skill of the swordsman that was wielding the katana. Chronos's stance and form seemed well practiced but untried in true combat. He felt the first shock from the Raiu Tate and decided to speed things up before he got any weaker from the shocks.

Zabuza whirled and caught the Bunshin with his lead elbow directly to the bridge of the nose, dispelling the clone. Completing the turn, he slashed horizontally with his zanbato at belt level. The inexperience of Chronos showed as he leaped to avoid the slash, which the missing-nin used to his advantage. He caught the elder Uzumaki with a front kick, knocking him into the water. When Chronos swam to the surface, Zabuza was already there.

"Suiro no Jutsu (_Water Prison Technique_)." With those words spoken, Zabuza formed a sphere of water around Chronos, trapping him inside. As much as he tried, the sphere would not break.

"That was a good try, rookie. Wasn't good enough, was it? And I was so disappointed in Kakashi. Guess the Demon Brothers did some good after all. Now for the rest of you. Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu."

A copy of Zabuza rose up from the water and walked over to the group of Genin. Sakura was busy taking care of Kakashi. His skin was starting to warm up and his one regular pupil was working back to normal size, but he wasn't getting up any time soon.

'_Hurry up, Kakashi-sensei. We need you. Sasuke-kun and Naruto can't hold him off forever.'_

As the clone stepped onto dry land, it spoke. "Here you two are, playing ninja with your nice little hitai-ate. Until you brushed with death countless times, you aren't even worthy of being in my book. You shouldn't even call yourselves ninja yet." With those words, the Zabuza clone disappeared from view.

"What the…??" Naruto managed to get out before a front kick knocked him back ten meters, separating him from his hitai-ate

"Like I said, just a brat playing ninja." Zabuza replied with a smirk. Chronos could only sit in the water prison, unable to lift a finger while his two youshis had to fight this man alone.

Naruto was about to leave before he felt a twinge in his hand. Looking over to the affected appendage, he saw the wound from earlier and the memories of the vow he made rushed to the forefront of his mind. Taking off like a shot, he charged the Bunshin only to be knocked back again.

Sasuke was about to rush over when he saw Naruto stand up, holding his hitai-ate in his hand.

"Hey you bandaged freak. Put this in your little book. One day, the greatest Hokage ever known will stand proudly protecting Konoha. Remember the name. Uzumaki Naruto." The blonde said as he tied off his hitai-ate to his forehead.

Zabuza could only chuckle at the thought. "Why should I? Did you know at your age, my hands were already dyed in blood?" The Genin stood there shocked at the concept, allowing Zabuza the time to continue his speech. "In my old village, the Genin exam was a simple one. Kill one of your classmates. That was until I came around. Instead of just one, I killed them all. Can you imagine that? Every person you trained, ate, and slept with having to kill to be called a shinobi? It was why I was called the Demon of the Mist."

Naruto just scoffed. "Enough talk. Sasuke, you ready? I got a plan."

Sasuke barely held his laughter. "A plan from you? Really? This I got to see, knucklehead."

A bit of chuckling came from the Zabuza clone. "I see, still trying to play ninja, eh? You should have run." With that, the clone burst forward, slamming his elbow into Sasuke's stomach. He picked up the Uchiha with one of his hands then struck him to the ground with the other. Calmly standing on Sasuke's body, the clone reached for the zanbato lashed to its back. "Die."

"Damn it, teme! Now let's get wild. Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" With a burst of smoke, a line of twenty clones appeared. Zabuza was unimpressed.

"Kage Bunshins. A lot of them too." He said mockingly. With a rush, the mass of Naruto's dog piled onto the clone, only to be flung off by a swish of the massive blade held by the missing-nin.

As Naruto was flung off, he reached into his pack and tossed an object to the now standing Sasuke who caught it with ease.

'_This is your plan, eh Naruto? Not bad at all. Maybe I won't call you a knucklehead the rest of this mission.'_

Sasuke stood proudly as he unfurled the Fuuma Shuriken. With a shout, he jumped high into the air and twisted, giving as much momentum as possible to the large shuriken.

"A shuriken. You think you can defeat me with that?" the clone stated as the metallic object whirled toward him. At the last second, the shuriken dove around the clone and headed toward the real Zabuza.

"I see. I was your main target all along, but it is not enough." Zabuza stated as he caught the shuriken with his free hand while the other maintained the prison containing Chronos.

Zabuza looked up to see a second shuriken that he failed to notice. Seeing things develop, Chronos started concentrating chakra in Kudou Tsuu.

"A second shuriken hiding in the shadow of the first. Kage Shuriken no Jutsu (_Shadow Shurike_n) won't be enough." Zabuza said as he leaped over the shuriken.

Before it passed, all that was heard was a poof followed by two words: "Bunshin Daibakuha!"

Zabuza caught unawares was thrown forward right into his clone, dispelling it. A few cuts were showing on his chest and face as the Demon of the Mist stood. He tossed the shuriken only to hear a clang.

"Parusuha Henshin _(pulse wave deflection)_. Nice try Zabuza, but I'm free now, and you aren't getting me that easily again." Chronos said smirking.

"Oh really, and how are you going to manage that?" Zabuza said flourishing his zanbato.

Chronos pricked his thumb and ran it across the Uzumaki symbol on his katana. "Kage Katana Bunshin no Jutsu." With those words, Kudou Tsuu glowed in an orange light before he peeled off the duplicate katana, holding one in each hand.

"So you got two swords now, big deal. There is a reason I was one of the Seven Swordsman. A rookie like you has no chance." The missing-nin scoffed.

"You know, you talk too much. I like people who talk too much. It lets me know how full of shit they really are. Katana Ude Yuukai _(Katana Arm Fusion)!_" the Marine finished. The hilts of the katanas wrapped around his wrists and molded to his skin. Now standing with the blades as physical extensions of his arms, he stood with one arm pointed above his head like a scorpion tail and the other straight out in front of him.

"Ready bub??" Chronos replied with a smoky voice.

Sasuke had enough by then. "Can you stop with the taunting and start kicking his ass already??"

"Fine. Ruin my fun." Chronos said as he charged in a flourish of speed. Each flick of the wrist or windmill of the arm brought deadly titanium to bear on the zanbato wielder. Zabuza kept most of the strikes from hitting him, but occasionally a handstand heel kick would strike his shoulder or a thrust would poke through. Chronos was not worse for wear either and if it wasn't for his armor inside the combat vest, he would have been cut across the chest a few times.

Finally, with a spin, Chronos caught an opening. He slashed diagonally with his right hand as he pirouetted in a clockwise manner. Zabuza swatted it away and went to hit with a lead elbow when Chronos brought both blades to bear in a crossing motion, both infused with Raiton chakra. With a clap of thunder, the attack was called out. "Raiton: Tsuin Soshi Shougekiha _(twin elemental shock wave)_."

Zabuza barely recovered in time to bring his zanbato up to block as the two waves of lightning crashed into him. The shock itself was enough to stun him and the force involved tossed him back into a nearby tree. Chronos was about to dash in for the kill when a volley of needles struck the former Mist-nin in the neck.

Looking up, he saw a person in a porcelain mask and a blue and white kimono drop from the tree landing nearby. Chronos went over to the body of the missing-nin and checked for a pulse, but found none.

"I guess he is dead." He said calmly. Turning to the new arrival, Chronos asked the all important question. "And you are??"

"No one of importance. I am just a Hunter-nin from the Mist. I have been trailing Zabuza for a while and been looking for an opportunity to take him down. Thanks to you, I got the opening I needed." The masked person said coldly.

"Well then, you are most welcome. What will you do now?" the Konoha Jounin asked.

"I need to take the body and dispose of it. There are too many secrets that can be extracted from this body, even after death. So if you will excuse me." The masked ninja finished as he walked to the body of Zabuza and disappeared with a seal.

Naruto took that moment to rush over. "Otousan, why didn't you do anything? I mean, he killed Zabuza so easily while it took the three of us to fight him off."

Pointing back to Kakashi, he replied. "That is the reason. Don't tell me you forgot about your sensei already??"

"Is Kakashi-sensei going to be alright?" Sasuke asked smoothly as Chronos and Naruto rejoined the group.

After dispelling the Katana Ude Yuukai and performing a quick check, he felt his pulse was steady, the pupils were at normal dilation, and his skin was of normal color and feel. "It appears so, but we need to get shelter anyways. How far to your place, Tazuna??"

"Not too far at all. We have plenty of room so you can lodge with us for a while."

"Works for me." Chronos replied as he performed a simple Kage Bunshin to carry Kakashi in a fireman's carry while the original grabbed his and Kakashi's pack.

* * *

As the group made their way to Tazuna's house, the hunter-nin laid Zabuza's body down and plucked out a surgical kit from his supply pouch.

'_I'll just cut the bandages and drain out some of the blood.'_ He said as he grabbed a pair of shears. Just as he was about to cut, Zabuza awoke and grabbed the masked ninja's arm.

"I'll get that bridge-builder, and then next time, I'll get that other swordsman. It's a matter of pride now."

* * *

_(A/N): Thanks for all of the wonderful reviews. Keep them coming even if you want to criticize my work. Just keep it constructive. Is this chapter too long??_


	22. Bridge Baptised in Blood

**Time for the standard decontamination… er… disclaimer. I do not own anything, especially Naruto or the talents of Will Smith, Kris Kristofferson, or Jeff Goldblum.**

**I finally got a review from someone I missed for a while. HNN, don't be a stranger to the reviews.**

**

* * *

Tazuna's House**

His head was swimming as he was trying to wake up. It was pounding enough to convince him to keep his eyes shut.

'_What happened? I haven't had a headache like this since the time I tried to out drink Tsunade-sama on the way back from a mission.'_

Slowly trying to stretch his perceptions, he heard a few hushed voices nearby.

"What are you waiting for? Take it off." A brash female voice said impatiently.

"I'm getting to it. Geez, calm down will ya?" stated an annoyed young voice.

"What's a matter, Naruto? Scared??" Asked a calm teasing voice that he easily recognized.

'_Sasuke?? What is going on??'_

"I'm not scared. I'm going to do it." Replied the annoyed voice.

'_That has to be Naruto. What are they doing??'_

"What is the big deal? It's just a mask." Stated a bored older voice.

'_Mask… Mask… MASK?!?!?'_ thought Kakashi as he was worked into a panic. Ignoring the pain in his head, he bolted upright from the bed arranged for him in the main sparse living room; barely missing the two young Genins that were hovering hear his face.

"GAAAHH!!" The two shouted shocked from their sensei's sudden movement.

The quick movement intensified the splitting headache Kakashi had. By reflex, he brought his hand to his only visible eye, as if hiding from the light in the room would free him from the pain. "What… what happened??"

"These three felt the need to check your injuries by removing your mask." Informed Chronos smirking at the sudden frantic movements from the three young ninjas.

"I didn't care about that." He groaned. "What happened with Zabuza? Why was I knocked out?"

"For the answer to your second question, the chain was soaked in a neurotoxin. It cut slightly into your outfit and soaked it. It was absorbed through your skin and with a little exertion, it took effect."

"I guess that's why I have the pounding headache." Kakashi replied. "How long was I out?"

"They brought you here yesterday." Spoke a sweet female voice. Turning to the door, Kakashi spotted a young brunette wearing a white long sleeve blouse and fitted blue skirt that stopped just below the knee. "I brought that herbal medicine you asked for." She stated handing a glass with a small amount of a steaming yellow liquid to Chronos.

"Thanks Tsunami." He said as took the liquid and set it to the side while he fished out a small white paper packet from his first aid kit. Tearing open the packet, two small white pills dropped into his hand. He gave the pills and glass to Kakashi. "Swallow and drink. After that, relax for a while and drink a bit of water. If everything goes well, you should be fine tomorrow."

Taking the pills and glass intrepidly, he glanced up to see Chronos and Tsunami giving a reassuring smile. He swallowed the pills and liquid down quickly, which he could feel sliding down to his stomach.

"How did you know about the neurotoxin?" Kakashi asked curiously while trying to stomach the bitter taste of the herbal drink.

"Part of our Marine training covered NBC, or Nuclear Biological and Chemical warfare. Every year as part of our marksmanship training was also trips through the gas chamber and training in the use of our NAC kits as well as identifying nerve and blood agents." The Marine ninja replied monotonously as if giving a report. "It just became second nature to me from the number of times they forced me to sit in that boring training."

The group of ninja and civilians present gave a very similar response to his statement. Chronos was about to make a joke regarding their lack of knowledge, but stopped when he realized he had the same look when Kakashi summoned his nin-dogs for the first time.

Taking a breath, said summoner was the first to break the silence. "Since everyone is still alive, I assume you handled Zabuza??"

Over the next few minutes, the elder Uzumaki tried to recount the battle after the Copy-Nin passed out. Unfortunately, Naruto decided that his otousan's recounting of the event left much to be desired. It took fifteen minutes and a female Genin's hand covering said blonde's mouth to get the story out.

The silver-haired Jounin and leader of Team Seven sat back and soaked the information in. _'So Zabuza is dead and the body was disposed of by a Mist Hunter-Nin. I guess that should be enough then. I doubt Gato would have hired anyone tougher than him so by the time he managed to hire more, the job should be done.' _

In a flash of insight, a troubling thought erupted from his mind. _'Wait… Chronos said that Zabuza was taken down by a pair of senbon to the neck and was carried off by that Hunter-nin. Hunter-nin never act like that.' _Kakashi groaned and shook his head when the thought fully sunk in.

"What is it Kakashi-sensei? Is your head bothering you?" Sakura asked full of concern for her sensei.

"That isn't it at all, but I appreciate the concern. I feel something is not right here. Chronos, you said that the hunter-nin took the body right?" The questioned ninja nodded. "That isn't like typical hunter-nin procedures. Usually they dispose of the body immediately, sometimes even removing the head for proof of the kill. Then there is the question of the weapon that was used."

"But what is so special about senbon needles, sensei?" Naruto asked.

As Kakashi was going to reply, Sasuke had his own flash of intelligence and answered for his sensei. "Needles are not killing weapons, Naruto."

"Correct, Sasuke. Those needles are very similar to the ones used in acupuncture. You might possibly kill but you would have to be highly accurate and aim for a specific vital point. If it was the jugular vein, maybe Zabuza would die slowly from blood loss, but not just hitting the muscle." The silver-haired Jounin replied.

Sakura gasped and put two and two together, finally coming up with four. "Are you saying that… Zabuza is alive??"

He grimly nodded. "Yes and not only is he alive, but that hunter-nin is most likely an accomplice."

The revelation seemed to affect the gathered group of individuals differently. For Naruto, Sakura, and Tazuna, they were shocked beyond anything that they previously known. To Chronos and Sasuke, it was just another challenge in their path. For some reason, Tsunami was rather calm about everything.

"What is the plan, Kakashi-taicho?" Chronos asked awaiting his orders. He may be a clan head, but in terms of battlefield experience, Kakashi was the superior intellect here.

"We train." He replied with the blankest of looks which left Sakura sputtering.

"B-b-but sensei, we were only just able to stop Zabuza last time and this time he won't be alone. In response, all you can say is 'we train'??"

"Hai. It's not that hard Sakura. I was not in the fight last time and I doubt that hunter-nin is as strong as I am." The Jounin said with an eye-smile. "Also, anyone put into a state simulating death like Zabuza was would probably not be around and about in anything less than a week. There is plenty of time to train."

"What are you bothering to train for?" spoke a young brash voice. The group looked to see a dark-haired young boy, no older than five, wearing a fishing hat, overalls, and a white long-sleeve shirt.

"Inari that is no way to talk to our guests." Tsunami corrected the young boy. He just shrugged as he kicked off his shoes and stepped onto the raised floor.

"Ojiisan, who are these people??" Inari said walking over to give his grandfather a hug.

"These are the brave ninja that came with me to guard us while I build the bridge." Tazuna replied.

"Why did you bother?? They are going to die anyways." He said in a mocking tone.

Sakura and Sasuke had to hold back Naruto from trying to beat up the kid. "What did you say, brat!?" He demanded. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto, the awesome ninja who will be the next Hokage."

Inari just shook his head and walked to the door leading upstairs. "Yeah right, you will be dead just like the rest. Kaasan, I am going upstairs to look at the ocean." He said as he walked out of the room and closed the door behind him.

Chronos was the one who broke out of the silence that followed from his departure. "What happened to him?"

Tsunami just sighed as she looked at the door her son just went out of.. "Things… have been hard on him since Gatou arrived here."

Most could recognize that there was some hidden meaning to her words and even noticed that both Tazuna and Tsunami hung their heads, so no one said anything further. Naruto was the only exception as he broke free of his teammates' grasp and stalked out of the room through the door Inari left from.

'_I am going to give that brat a piece of my mind. We're ninja from Konoha. No way would we die that quickly.' _Naruto railed on in his mind. As he crossed the simple kitchen and dining room and up the stairs, he thought of all the ways he would correct the boy. When he approached one of the rooms upstairs, he started to hear crying. Pressing an ear to the door, he distinctly heard the boy crying. With a sigh, Naruto turned and trudged back down to where his team was.

\\\\\

Chronos led the rest of the team alongside Tazuna while Kakashi rested back at the house. After a good two to three hundred meters, they approached a small grove of trees near a small stretch of shoreline. Looking around and nodding, he had the group stop.

"Alright, this is where we will start training. I will be working with you today and then when Kakashi-taicho is up and running, he will take over." He announced.

Naruto started getting giddy at the thought. "What are we going to learn?? New jutsus??"

Chronos turned an irritated eye toward his youshi. "I am not sure yet, but if you don't stay quiet, you'll be running up trees the whole time." Naruto quieted down at that but Sakura raised her hand.

"Chronos-san, what do you mean by run up trees??" She asked bewildered at the statement.

"Just what it sounds like. Sasuke, if you don't mind giving a demonstration??"

Sasuke nodded and took off on a slow jog over to the nearest tree. Without missing a step, he placed his lead foot on the base of the tree and started jogging up the tree. Sakura's jaw dropped to the ground at the display while Tazuna gave a small toast and sipped his sake. Those two continued to be amazed as the Uchiha genius made his way to the top of the tree and then calmly jogged back down to a thick branch, taking a seat. When he took a seat, Sakura and Tazuna clapped at his display. Sasuke smirked a little and then gave a slight bow.

"That was great Sasuke-kun. You really are the best." Sakura shouted up to her crush, which in turn got Naruto's blood boiling.

At her words, Naruto took off at the same jogging pace and ran up the same tree. Instead of going in a straight line, he took a spiraling course around the trunk of the tree to the top. At the top, he looked down and barely saw the surprised look on Sakura's face. With that, he decided to top it off. Looking down to where Sasuke was sitting, he saw two sturdy branches. Deciding on a proper course, he leapt off the top of the tree, grabbing the first branch to swing to the second. Once at that branch, he hopped down to land in a crouch next to Sasuke. With that display, Tazuna gave another toast while Sakura was speechless.

Chronos just shook his head and tapped Sakura on the shoulder. "You ready to try that?"

Sakura just nodded in awe of her teammates. In her mind, she felt herself falling further and further behind. The elder Uzumaki saw the look and broke her out of the trance she was in. "It isn't too hard with a little bit of practice. All you have to do is place a bit of chakra on your feet and use it to stick to the bark. Make sure you get the right amount. Use a kunai to mark your progress."

The young kunoichi nodded and took a couple calming breaths, then walked over to the tree. She placed a foot tentatively on the tree, repeatedly touching the trunk until she gave a satisfying nod. After that, she walked back a few meters and proceeded to run up the side of the tree.

Both of the young male Genins were surprised to see that Sakura ran up their tree and sat on the same branch next to Sasuke. Naruto then just smiled, bowed like if he was proclaiming his unworthiness, and laughed. Sasuke just smirked and then did something unexpected to all. He gave a slight, ever so slight, nod in approval. For Sakura, that was all she needed to get the cheesiest Naruto imitation grin on her face.

It was all Chronos could do to just chuckle at their antics. As soon as the trio dropped down, he stood in front of Sakura and put up his left hand. Sakura just looked at him in bewilderment.

"Just put your hand up, Sakura."

She complied and immediately Chronos gave her a high-five and a smile. Following another bewildered look, he just shook his head and continued with the lesson plan. "Nice work, Sakura. You did something that usually takes someone either a whole day to a week to master in only a matter of minutes. That is extraordinary chakra control." Said kunoichi beamed with the praise. "However that also means that you might not have much for chakra stores, or at least as Kakashi-taicho told me might be the case."

Sakura had her high hopes dashed until Naruto spoke up. "Don't worry about it, Sakura. All this means is you know what to work on, right??" She looked up to see his face full of confidence that seemed to fill her up as well.

"Naruto is right. Luckily, Kakashi and I have just the thing to help." The Marine shinobi stated before pulling out a set of wraps from his cargo pouch on his trousers. "These are chakra weights. There are seals on these wraps that when you place them on will suck up some of your chakra. This will make you feel heavier and put a slight drain on your chakra stores. Using these along with continuing that tree climbing exercise should build your stores as well as continue to hone your control along with making you physically stronger."

"Ano… These won't turn me into some muscle bound freak, will they?" the young Konoha-nin inquired.

"It shouldn't. After a while, you won't even notice them on. I am sure Sasuke and Naruto don't, right boys??" he asked of his two youshis. Both of them agreed with their Otousan.

"Alright then. I'll just go put these on then." She replied taking them and walking behind a couple of the trees.

"So what am I supposed to do, Otousan?" Sasuke asked patiently waiting for something constructive to do.

"You and Naruto go off to the side and work on the visual acuity and sensory deprivation exercises. Kakashi-taicho said they would help in case Zabuza used his mist jutsu again. After a bit of that, I want you two to add more weight to your wraps and join Sakura with the tree exercise." Chronos said as he found a decent sitting area to observe the three young Genin. As the trio worked on their exercises, everyone seemed to relax, forgetting for a moment on the trouble possibly to come.

\\\\\

Ever since that day, Naruto and subsequently Sasuke would wear themselves down to the bone. Near the end of the week, their constant training to near exhaustion annoyed Inari. On the sixth night, dinner was rather quiet. The young ninjas were worn down from their training, but still talked with each other about the day's events. Kakashi sat to the side reading his book, which he had disguised after Tsunami berated him for reading it in front of her son. Chronos sat to the side waiting for his youshis to finish eating while playing solitaire. Tsunami and Tazuna each were eating while passing the time with small talk.

A few minutes into the meal, Inari came down from his room and sat down quietly to eat. He never looked up or talked with any of the ninja present. In fifteen minutes, he finished his meal, taking his dishes to the sink. Following a quick rinse, he excused himself and walked upstairs. The Konoha ninjas looked at each other curiously as it seemed the boy had something weighing him down.

It wasn't until Sakura finished her meal and placed her dishes in the sink that she noticed the picture on the window sill above the sink. It was of Tazuna, Tsunami, and Inari, but there was a fourth person in the picture. That fourth person was not intact as the head was torn from the picture. Her curiosity about the picture led Tsunami to tell of the story of Inari's father. The long story of how he died while trying to stand up to Gatou, which led to not only the depressive attitude of Wave but Inari's heartbreak and pessimistic nature, made most of the ninja hang their heads. Naruto instead went back out to train and exhausted himself so fully and fell asleep outside, not to be found until the next morning.

On that night of their stay, everything came to a head during dinner. Sasuke and Naruto just got back in to the house after another grueling day of training. This day they practiced their taijutsu, including moves picked up from Chronos's style. They had to support each other into the room and both were covered in a thin layer of dirt and multiple bruises and scratches. Chronos saw them walk in and just grumbled, knowing completely what the level of their drive was. Sakura however was not as forgiving.

"Could you two not try to kill each other training?? This is a mission and we have enemies that could come at any time." The pink-haired tart stated annoyed at their antics.

"We're fine Sakura." Sasuke replied in his standard sarcastic tone.

"Yeah, nothing more than a good meal and a bath won't fix." Naruto replied.

Kakashi looked up from his disguised book. "Who won today??"

"I did, naturally." Sasuke replied smirking with an air of confidence.

"You were lucky. I was up two rounds to one until you won the last two. I had you." Naruto retorted with a growl.

"Like it matters anyways!" Inari interrupted from the foot of the stairs. "You are going to end up dead anyways!"

"Whatever brat. I am not like you." Naruto grumbled slowly losing his patience with the kid.

"Who would want to be like you anyways? Coming in here all cheerful and confident. You have no idea what it is like. Everything is all smiles with you. You have no idea what pain or hardship is!!" the young boy angrily replied.

The room dropped a few degrees. The rest of the Konoha ninjas looked over to Naruto who calmly brought Sasuke to a chair. Turning to Inari, he tried to bore holes through him with his glare. "I have no idea. I have _no_ idea, ne? Listen up you brat. Between my nisan and me, pain and misery knows us by name and blood type. What pain do you know? Your tousan dying for what he believed in? I'm sorry if I am not shedding tears over that. You should be proud of him. He was willing to fight and die for you and your village's well-being. He is a hero."

With that sentence, Naruto walked up to Inari and grabbed him by the shirt, lifting him to eye level. "Sasuke lost his whole family to a madman's need! I never even knew mine! If my adoptive Otousan here didn't come along a few months ago, I'd still be alone. You at least still have your kaasan and your ojiisan. All I ever seen you do around here is mope and cry all the time. Pathetic! Every day, your whining dishonors your tousan and brings misery to the family you still have!!"

As the tears started to flow down Inari's face, he is dropped to the floor by Naruto. "Pain will always be there. Bad things will always happen in life. I still have masses of people where I live that prefer to see me dead, but you don't see me crying about it. I choose to stand up and fight on. I choose to live. Until you do the same, you're as dead as your tousan is. So stop crying, you sissy!" At the last of his words left his mouth, the blonde turned on his heel and marched out of the room heading for the night air.

Tsunami started to walk toward her son to console him, but he ran upstairs before she could get to him. Tazuna just hung his head going over everything that was said. Chronos was about to head out and chase after his youshi, but Kakashi stopped him shaking his head.

Sakura was the first to speak in a shaky voice. "Was everything that he said true?" The cyclopean Jounin only nodded before he headed upstairs to console Inari.

**

* * *

Uncompleted Bridge**

The next morning everyone was up early to head back to the bridge. All except for one blonde Genin that wore himself out. Tazuna along with the rest of the Konoha ninjas headed off to allow Tazuna time to work on the bridge while leaving Naruto behind. Kakashi and Chronos left specific instruction with Tsunami to let the boy rest.

As the group approached the unfinished span, they came upon a gruesome sight. The span was littered with broken bodies and pools of blood. All of the workers were maimed, most with large slashes on their bodies but none of them were dead.

"Dear Kami, they're all hurt badly. Who could have done this??" Tazuna wondered shockingly as he observed all of the workers he had. As the words were spoken, a mist started to rise around them, obscuring their vision to a small degree.

"It looks like they are back." Kakashi warned. "Get ready."

The Konoha ninja sprung into a defensive posture, circling their client and brandishing kunai or throwing knives in Chronos's case.

"Ahhh. It seems Kakashi is up and about. Your toxin didn't do the job." A gritty voice echoed through the mist.

"Only a minor setback, Zabuza-sama." Came from the mirrored comments of two more voices as the silhouettes of four bodies appeared.

In an instant a group of six Zabuza clones appeared circling the group and the mist shifted showing the confident forms of the real Zabuza, the hunter-nin, as well as the Demon Brothers.

"Nice to see you again. Sorry about the mess but it is just part of the job. Why don't you hand over Tazuna and let us go about our separate ways, Kakashi?" The former Swordsman of the Mist tauntingly offered. "You are missing one brat and it seems one of the others is shaking in his sandals afraid."

Sasuke just smirked and looked up ever so slightly. "I'm shaking… in excitement."

Kakashi nodded confidently. "Take them, Sasuke." He ordered quietly.

In a flash of speed, Sasuke dashed through the clones dispersing them all into mere puddles of water before settling back in his original position.

"Well well. It seems that you might have a rival in speed, Haku." Zabuza commented in a bored tone.

"I agree and even if those clones were only a tenth of the strength compared to the original, it was impressive." The masked ninja replied.

"Why don't you take on that brat, Haku. I can deal with Kakashi." The tall lean missing-nin stated turning to the two outfitted with their gauntlets. "You two can deal with the other guy. Leave the girl for last."

With a nod, the trio took off toward their targets. Sasuke rushed forward to take on the masked ninja, parrying kunai thrusts from his opponent. Chronos formed a Kage Bunshin and launched throwing knives toward the two oncoming Demon brothers, which they easily blocked with their gauntlets.

Sakura was about to rush toward Sasuke to double team his opponent, when Kakashi held out his hand. "Stay with Tazuna. Protect him at all costs." He ordered as he raised his own kunai.

"Going to the old standby, eh Kakashi??" Zabuza chuckled. "Even your eye won't help you this time." He mocked as he rushed forward engaging the Jounin with his zanpato.

**

* * *

Tazuna's house**

To Tsunami, this day seemed more peaceful than most. Naruto was still in blissful slumber upstairs while she finished drying the dished everyone used during breakfast. Unfortunately, with a breaking lock on a door, the day spiraled downward.

She turned to the sound to see two large men. The one on the left was wielding a broad sword and dressed in baggy clothing and cloth hat almost covering his eyes. The other held a katana and had braided hair along with an eye patch.

Inari rushed downstairs from the initial sound and hung near the edge of the stairwell to see into the room. He saw they duo stalking their way up to his kaasan, and didn't know what to do. They were armed and he was just a little kid. What could he do against them?

Tsunami noticed her son's hat peeking out from the stairwell and terror gripped her. She didn't mind if she was captured. She knew these were Gatou's men and they wanted to kidnap her, but she couldn't let them get their hands on Inari.

"Run Inari-kun. Get out of here!!" She screamed at her son in desperation.

At those words, Naruto slowly woke up from his slumber. Daylight filled the room and he lazily rubbed the sleep from his eyes. After a couple minutes, the blonde Genin stood and started to stretch in preparation for another hard day of training. He was a couple minutes into the first set when he heard a sound similar to a door slamming. All of a sudden it dawned on him.

"Kuso! I'm late!" Rushing from his room, Naruto quickly pulled on his shoes, strapping on his hip pouch and kunai holster at the same time. "Bye guys!" he shouted, running as fast as he could to the bridge, but two things stopped him. First, there was not a door anymore. It was on the ground in shambles and the latch for the lock was ripped from the door frame. The other piece of information was no one answered him when he talked. Tsunami would usually be in the kitchen at this time of the day. He pulled out a kunai and started to search when…

"Wait!!" Inari cried standing on the attached dock to the house. In front of him were the two thugs escorting his mom to who knows where.

The thug with the hat just smirked wickedly. "Look what we got here. It's that kid of hers."

"What do you want, gaki?" his partner asked.

Inari stood there solid and determined in his intent. He was recalling everything his tousan did. He was recalling Naruto's words as well as his determination during training. It steeled his resolve and gave strength to his words.

"Get _away_ **from MY KAASAN!!!**" He shouted as he dashed toward the swordsmen. Both of them chuckled and drew their swords. As Inari approached, he thought there was an opening to slide underneath their blades, but he stumbled slightly. Seeing the blades come down, he braced himself for the worst.

The two swordsmen followed through with their attacks but didn't feel the satisfying squish of cutting warm flesh or the sound of blood being spilt. Turning back, they looked at their handiwork and saw… a log???

"What the hell??" They replied confused at what occurred. They knew that boy was not one of the ninjas. Refocusing on their target, they saw a ninja wearing black trench coat, red t-shirt and black trousers standing over both the boy and his mother.

"Gomen. I didn't mean to be late, but a hero usually arrives at the last moment." Naruto said with a small smile glancing over at Inari. "Good work. That was just the distraction I needed to finish off these losers."

"Finish us off?!?" growled the eye patch wearing thug. "How can you do that with your back turned??"

"Two words. **Bunshin Daibakuha!!"** the young Genin replied. At those words, a tap was felt on the two thugs' shoulders. They turned to see a clone of the ninja grab them and then explode, tossing their bodies in the air and into the water.

Inari stood in awe of the ninja that he belittled during his time in the house. This ninja that he once mocked and now admired not only defeated the men determined to kill him, but saved his mother and himself from certain death. Emotions built up from the intensity of the moment started to overwhelm him.

"Inari, I know I was a jerk earlier and I called you a sissy. Gomen, you didn't deserve it." His new hero told him.

Those words broke the dam behind the flow of emotions in the young fisherman and he started to cry. "I… I didn't want to cry anymore." Inari choked out between sobs.

At that, Naruto just scratched his head and chuckled. "Don't worry about it. You can cry if you're happy."

The mood seemed to lighten and Inari wiped his tears as he laughed a little along with the blond. They both looked around and didn't see anyone else coming.

"If those two came here then there is probably more at the bridge. I need to get going." Naruto stated with a bit of a frown. Digging into his equipment pouch, he pulled out a kunai and gave it to boy. "Take this and look after your kaasan."

Inari just nodded and started to untie Tsunami as the ninja took off for the bridge. Within a few steps, Naruto made a simple seal and released his chakra weights, increasing his speed. On the wind, he heard the blonde mutter about how hard it was to be a hero. He just chuckled and went about getting his kaasan to safety. Maybe if he tried, he could help Naruto out.

**

* * *

At the bridge**

The individual battles appeared to be at a stalemate. Kakashi and Zabuza were trading glancing blows and parries with their chosen weapons. Chronos and the Demon Brothers were not in much better shape. Each brother would make swiping attacks using their gauntlets while the Uzumaki would dodge and launch kunai and shuriken in response. Sasuke and Haku were trading jutsus and projectile attacks while dancing along the bridge.

At one point, the two were deadlocked while blocking the other's weapon of choice. Haku tried to attack by using the water on the ground to coalesce it into a deadly shower of water needles surrounding his opponent. During that moment, Sasuke made a one-handed seal and removed his weight restriction. Feeling the barrage coming, Sasuke barely managed to avoid it by using a chakra enhanced jump to clear the jutsu's attack zone and launch a group of shuriken that his intended target avoided.

Haku was not fortunate in his maneuvering as he backflipped to where Sasuke landed and caught a sweeping roundhouse kick to his back. He stopped his skidding form and collected his thoughts while Sasuke gauged his opponent with a critical eye. He could keep up with his speed, but the masked-nin was talented. Every attack he tried failed to land a critical hit.

Haku cocked his head slightly and came to a decision. The battle was lasting too long and it was time to end this. Zabuza noticed it as well and made his thoughts known.

"Haku, stop toying with your prey. Keep doing this and we will end up being pushed back. Finish the job." He ordered before going back to engage Kakashi with his zanpato and Suiton jutsus.

"I guess it's time to end this dance. **Makyo Hyosho ****(Demonic Ice Mirrors)**." Portions of the mist started to coalesce around the two of them and hardened into slick mirrored sheets of ice. Sasuke looked around and grew worried as the ice sheets formed into a dome than caged the two shinobi. Kakashi and Chronos noticed the danger Sasuke was in and disengaged from their opponents to try and free him, only to be blocked by their original foes.

'_Looks like I am trapped in here. This can't be good.' _Sasuke thought grimacing as the masked-nin pulled out a group of senbon needles and melted into one of the mirrors.

"You may have matched my speed before, but now it is time to show you what true speed really is." The senbon wielder said as his image flashed across all of the mirrors.

Sasuke braced himself for the attack to come and tried to follow his opponent's movements when a set of senbon flew out from his left. He dodged by taking a good leap backwards, only to run into the leading edge of another senbon flurry. It was only by pure luck that he only came with a couple scratches and holes on his sleeves.

Swearing under his breath, the flashed through a set of hand signs and completed a jutsu that he hoped would create an opening in the dome.

"**Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu!**" An array of twelve fist-sized fireballs struck a pair of mirrors. Each fireball contained a kunai which slammed into the mirrors creating an unsatisfying clang on the mirrors. A slight amount of steam rose from the points of impact but both ice mirrors stood without even the slightest crack. Sasuke scowled in frustration as he dodged another set of senbon. The wistful voice that followed them irritated him further.

"My mirrors are very strong. Such a weak jutsu like the last one you attempted won't damage them at all. Now, dance for me." Haku commanded as he launched multiple volleys of the painful needles.

Outside of the ice structure, Sakura was getting worried. Sasuke had been in the structure for a few minutes already and no word had come from him. Chronos was occupied with two opponents while Kakashi had Zabuza to deal with. In that moment, a scream came from the structure that she instantly knew was Sasuke. She knew she couldn't abandon the client but she also couldn't let Sasuke fall.

In a moment's time, she decided on a course of action. Pulling out a kunai, she attached an explosive tag and launched it toward the mirror and prepared to detonate it with a seal. She was stunned when the masked-nin leaned out of the target mirror to grab the kunai and toss it aside. The masked-nin turned to the side to look at the offending projectile thrower when a well placed shuriken knocked him out of the mirror and onto the ground.

Everyone was stunned and broke from their individual battles when Haku hit the ground followed subsequently by a plume of smoke from a smoke bomb.

_'I don't know what is worse. Otousan's movie quotes or Naruto showing off.' _Sasuke groaned in his mind. Chronos just had a small grin when he knew who had just arrived.

Naruto appeared through the smoke with a pair of kunai at the ready and a devilish grin on his face. Typically he would have a nice impromptu speech prepared but for some reason, he continued in the new tradition of the Uzumaki.

"Catch you bastards at a bad time??" He asks as he launches the kunai toward the downed masked-nin who dodged them easily with a simple kip-up and a few sidesteps.

Kakashi just groaned while Sakura shouted in glee that reinforcements arrived. Chronos nodded and resumed his attack on the Demon Brothers. Sasuke just picked himself off the concrete shaking his head in a mixture of disbelief and disgust.

_'I stand corrected. Naruto is much worse when he adds quotes to when he shows off. What a knucklehead. At least he is out there and I am in here. In tandem we should..'_

"Come on Sasuke, I'll break you out of here." A cheerful voice said.

"Sure thing Naruto. Just give me a... NARUTO??!!" Sasuke frustratingly bellowed as he turned to see his otouto taking a knee next to him. "What are you doing?? We could have attacked from inside and outside but NOOOOO. Before I thought you were a simple knucklehead. I can admit I was wrong."

"Glad to see you admitting the error of your ways." Naruto replied smugly.

"Naruto, you a GIANT KNUCKLEHEAD!!"

"I come and save you and this is what I get! I should just let you get your ass kicked!"

A cough interrupted their not-so-pleasant reunion. Turning they saw Haku merging back with the mirror in front of them. Both boys were ready and about to throw kunai at the target when a chilling voice spoke up from behind.

"Over here." Haku said as he launched two senbon, cutting the brothers' cheeks.

Naruto just kept turning back and forth looking at the images of his opponent in the mirrors. "What is going on here??"

Sasuke just ignored him and launched a massive fireball toward a set of the mirrors. The fireball impacted heavily upon its intended target, but the mirror still stood.

Haku just laughed lightly. "I told you before that weak jutsus like that would not work."

A blizzard of needle followed the statement from the masked senbon wielder and both Naruto and Sasuke were cut up badly, but none of the wounds were too deep to become serious.

"Kuso, where in Makai is the real one at??" Naruto grimaced.

"Forget trying to track me. My speed is too much for your eyes to comprehend." Haku droned on incessantly.

"Whatever. **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!**" A dozen clones appeared and scattered in different directions trying to pummel the mirrors with the real one leaping to attack the one directly above.

Haku shook his head in disbelief and resignation as he leaned out of one of the mirrors and spring boarded from mirror to mirror, destroying all of the clones and sending Naruto back to the concrete with a heavy punch.

"You just don't get it. With these mirrors, I can instantly transport to any mirror. Compared to that, you are moving in slow motion."

\\\\\

Outside of the mirrored structure, the voices carried over and the Konoha ninjas grew restless. They didn't know how much longer the two of them could last in the ice cage. Sakura could only sit and wait with being charged to protect Tazuna while Chronos tried to gain an advantage against his two attackers.

The Marine could not gain an opening at any time. With every completed strike or jutsu, the other one would come from another direction forcing him on the defensive at all times. In front of him, the one with the horns stashed at him with his clawed gauntlet while the other gathered chakra for a jutsu. Finally sensing an opening, he grabbed the shoulders of the closest one and leaped up to give a double heel kick to the man's chest. The attackers stumbled back into his partner disrupting his jutsu while Chronos used the momentum to back flip and grab a set of shuriken in each hand. Stunningly, both brothers easily recovered and were back on him in an instant, kicking him to the railing. His ribs groaned on the impact but the armored vest he wore managed to lessen the damage. Shaking it off, he sprung back to his feet and rejoined the fray as his opponents rushed him.

Kakashi didn't have it any easier. Sensing his students' chances were slim, he made an attempt to uncover his Sharingan eye, only to be attacked by Zabuza with a kunai he had secured behind his back. In a split second of pure instinct, he blocked the attempt to disable his eye by using his other hand to take the attack.

"You are getting too dependent on that eye and I know how to get around it." Zabuza mocked as he disengaged from Kakashi, leaving the Copy-nin's hand bleeding.

"It seems to me that you are actually afraid of _it_." the silver-haired Jounin replied.

"Why should I be? What good is an eye when you can't see??" With that statement, the mist grew thick and dense making it almost impossible to see past a meter or two.

Kakashi tensed and tried to spot his opponent. A slight movement in the mist alerted him to the attack and he parried every thrust of Zabuza's zanpato. He turned to gain a full look at the swordsman but he was gone again. In a moment of clarity, he raced to Tazuna's position, making it barely in time to move them out of the area where the sword would strike.

\\\\\

Both Sasuke and Naruto were having hard times avoiding the bombardment of the needles, but Naruto had more damage than his otouto. The Uchiha was slowly but surely becoming accustomed to the speed of the attacks. As both boys made it too their feet with a few senbon sticking out of parts of their bodies, Naruto turned to Sasuke.

"Got any bright ideas there??"

"Only one. Use our combination attack." Sasuke stated gathering chakra for another fireball. Naruto nodded and produced fifteen kage bunshins. All of them went straight for the mirrors in front of them.

Predictably, Haku went for the clones to disable them all, but as he landed back in a mirror to attack the last two clones Naruto called out the true attack.

"**Bunshin Daihubaka!!**" The two clones glowed and detonated in full force at the one mirror directly where Haku was. The masked-nin managed to flee the mirror as it cracked but ended up getting caught by Sasuke's fireball, scorching him in his left leg. Recovering inside his mirror, Haku glanced at the Uchiha to see his eyes red with two black tomoes in each eye.

"So I see. That's why you started to follow my movements. You have the Sharingan activated now." Haku muttered. Internally, Haku was more peeved than he let on. _'He managed to awaken his kekkei genkai during the fight and Naruto managed to crack a mirror with that explosion. I need to end this quickly.'_

Resolved to finish the fight, the fake hunter-nin went into another barrage of senbon from multiple mirrors aimed at disabling Sasuke, but he managed to block the needles with his kunai. Sensing he was not able to make anymore headway by using a frontal attack, Haku turned his sights to Naruto.

Naruto was getting back to his feet after some of the deflected senbon struck him. Seeing the cracked mirror, he readied himself to make for bunshins to use as suicide bombers. He didn't notice Haku coming for him until he was knocked to the ground.

\\\\\

Kakashi was standing there in front of Tazuna and Sakura as they scrambled back to their feet. The Jounin was clutching a slash wound that cut through his vest and dripped life fluids from his chest.

Zabuza was just standing there admiring his work. "You really are getting slow, Kakashi. Face it, you are not going to win here. As we speak, Haku is finishing off those two brats of yours."

"NO WAY!! Sasuke-kun and Naruto won't be beaten that easily!" Sakura shouted in defiance.

"She's right. Naruto and Sasuke came from very tragic pasts and managed to pull through and fight on. Now they stand together as otoutos and will not fall. One thing you definitely didn't anticipate on is Sasuke. He comes from the Uchiha clan." Kakashi replied.

"I see. The last of that tragic clan. Then I guess we will have to find out which bloodline is better. Haku's ice or the Uchiha's eyes. That still won't help you." The Demon of the Mist replied as he faded from view into the mist again.

"Stay here. I need to finish this." the Copy-nin replied as he went back into the mist after Zabuza.

Chronos made note of everything going on and decided to pick up the pace. As the two Demon Brothers launched coordinated attacks, he kept dodging until the horned one overextended on an attack. Charging chakra into his right hand, he slid under the overzealous opponent and thrust his hand upwards striking the groin area.

"**Tenohira Shuurai!"** The electric attack of the palm thrust caused the one Demon Brother to stumble and shriek in agony, clutching his privates. With a simple sweep, the attacker lost his footing and fell over the side of the bridge.

Getting to his feet, Chronos caught a punch to the stomach from the other enraged Demon Brother and the two of them continued in their deadly dance.

\\\\\

Naruto got up slowly to see Haku lying face down in the ground. Turning over, he was ecstatic and was about to praise his aniue until he saw Sasuke standing over him pierced with multiple needles.

The words barely escaped the blonde's mouth. "Sasuke... you..."

"You had to just be in the way this time." Sasuke scoffed while coughing a small amount of blood.

"Kuso. Why save me??" Naruto asked stunned at the state of his aniue as he started to fall onto his back.

"I guess I was too used to you being my otouto. My body moved on its own. Then again, I didn't hate you as much as I did before a few months ago." he coughed out as more blood trickled out of his mouth. Sasuke was fully in Naruto's grasp as he lay in his arms. Naruto was too shocked to even speak.

"I was going to bring that other otouto of mine back here to face justice. Now you've got to. Don't die now." Sasuke muttered before closing his eyes.

A silence stretched over the ice cage and Naruto was driven to shed tears. Before a few months ago, he never knew death or family. In this moment, both came crashing against each other and his heart was torn in pieces.

"Is this the first time you have seen death?? You should be honored for having someone willing to die to protect you. He was a true shinobi." Haku stated as he faded into one of the mirrors.

Naruto calmly set Sasuke's body down on the concrete but he was nowhere near calm inside. The mixture of emotions stirred something primal in the boy. He recalled all the times training and living together the past few months and his heart ached. That ache turned to rage and the adrenaline rush from the emotion set things in motion. The amount of adrenaline kicked in to all parts of his body. Deep within the boy, a rush of chakra filled his pathways. The chakra was not normal but primal and enveloped Naruto in its animalistic embrace.

Haku felt the chakra's intent on the air. The need to defend its territory, the desire to protect its family, and unbridled fury of an enraged beast ran through the chakra and it chilled Haku to the bone. Looking up at the boy, he could see the red chakra swirling around him as well as the physical changes he was undergoing. The marks on his face grew darker and wider. His hair stood on end and his nails grew into claws. What took Haku's breath away was the red slitted eyes that Naruto had. In those eyes, a predatory look was held and the masked-nin knew he was in danger.

"**I'll kill you for that. No one kills my family and lives!!!"** Shouted the new Naruto that stood on his hands and feet waiting to pounce.

\\\\\

The primal chakra was felt all over the bridge and caught the attention of everyone that was battling. Sakura and Tazuna were gasping, trying to catch their breath that was taken from the dreadful chakra the permeated the air.

Chronos took the momentary pause to launch his next attack, letting six Shuurai Shurikenfly, striking the distracted Demon Brother in his neck and chest. The electrical energy along with the vital points struck killed the ninja outright, leaving the elder Uzumaki to gather his breath and thoughts before heading to the ice cage.

Kakashi used the moment that both he and Zabuza paused to figure out the source of the chakra to pull out a scroll and unfurl it while swiping his blood across its text.

_'Hold on there Naruto. I'll finish this and get to you quick. Just keep the Kyuubi in as much as you can.'_

\\\\\

Haku panicked and launched a pair of senbon needles to disable Naruto but was left speechless when they were knocked aside by the swirling chakra. The enraged blonde rushed forward and smashed into the mirror, splintering it, while Haku sprung to the mirror above. Diving down, Haku tried to impale his opponent with another needle, but Naruto spun out of the way and landed meters away on his feet, dragging one hand to slow his slide. The blonde charged again and Haku tried to dive to another mirror but was caught by his hand.

Naruto squeezed firmly and the masked-nin couldn't break free of his grasp nor suppress the level of killing intent flooding from the boy. With a chakra enhanced punch, the jinchuuriki launched Haku through the ice cage, shattering the mirrors just as Chronos came sprinting to the cage.

The masked boy tumbled along the ground and finally stopped near the railing of the bridge. His mask was fractured and starting to fall from his face when he stood up. Naruto didn't care what damage he dealt. All he wanted was to demolish the fiend that took away one of his only family members he ever knew. As he leaped at the boy, his face became clear and the chakra dissipated from Naruto.

_'It is that boy from the other day. What is going on???' _Naruto thought. He recalled the one night after he left Tazuna's house determined to train. The exhausted himself training and met the boy who called himself Haku. They talked for awhile and gathered herbs and discussed various things. His words about protecting precious people seemed so similar to what his Otousan told him months ago and they stuck in his mind.

"What happened to your killer rage?? Why stop since I killed your otouto over there??" Haku whispered grimly. A sudden punch from Naruto knocked him down and blood came pouring from his mouth. He just wiped his mouth and stood back up on wobbly legs.

While the two started down their conversation, Chronos got over the initial shock of seeing his youshi attack in such a murderous fashion. He made his way to Sasuke and started to work on him. After taking his vitals and seeing Sasuke was alive but unconscious, he pulling out the needles littering his body. After they were all removed, he cautiously removed some of his clothing and started to clean and bandage the wounds.

Kakashi had during this time completed his summoning jutsu and had Zabuza trapped. His nin-dogs had the Demon of the Mist trapped within their seven jaws as each one bit him in his arms, legs, shoulder and by the zanpato he wielded.

"You failed here Zabuza. Everything you tried to do since that failed coup d'etat back in the Mist has led you to here. Now everyone you surrounded yourself with has fallen. You even attached yourself to that scum, Gatou, in order to finance your revenge. Surrender, or I will end it here and now." Kakashi stated as he went through a series of seals and charged chakra in his hand.

"**Raikiri (Lightning Blade)!" **Kakashi's hand crackled with a tremendous amount of lightning-based chakra, charging the air around him.

Zabuza defiantly scoffed at the silver-haired Jounin. "I do what I have to for my ideals. I am not changing here."

"Fine. Then you will die here." Kakashi sighed as he charged forward with his Raikiri ready to deliver the decisive blow.

After Haku finished his story about his parents and the bloodline purge of the Mist along with his following of Zabuza, he looked up at Naruto. "It is time. Kill me."

Naruto slowly drew a kunai out and let out the breath he was holding. "No other way is there??"

"None at all."

Nodding, Naruto held the kunai out toward Haku. "Maybe if we met some other time, things could have been better for both of us. Sayonara, my friend." In the brief moment that passed between when Naruto took off to strike the final blow and when he arrived, Haku sensed what was occurring with Zabuza and blocked the blonde's attack.

"Arigato, Naruto-san, but I have to go. I'm needed one last time." And in a poof of smoke, he was gone and rematerialized in front of Zabuza as the Raikiri struck. Everyone was stunned as Kakashi pulled his hand out of the now lifeless form of Haku and set him down, closing his eyes.

Zabuza nodded in respect to Haku's sacrifice and launched one final assault but was stopped by a heel kick from Kakashi, followed up by a kunai embedded in his sword arm.

Chronos was just walking back to Sakura and Tazuna with Naruto in tow and Sasuke cradled in his arms.

"Is Sasuke-kun alright??" Sakura asked while shedding a few tears. Naruto turned his head as if knowing what his Otousan's words would be.

"He will be fine. His wounds are patched up and he is just knocked out but his breathing and pulse is stable." The Marine stated to the surprise of his son.

"I thought..." Naruto sputtered failing to process what Chronos said.

"Trust me, he is fine."

A clapping noise filled the air. Everyone turned to see a mass of thugs and samurai standing behind a short old man wearing a business suit and sunglasses.

"He may be fine but no one will be for long. Such a shame, Zabuza. Can't kill one drunken fool??" the man asked snidely.

"Gatou, what are you doing here?" Zabuza replied barely standing upright from the blood loss.

"Cleaning up after you. It wasn't like you completed your task, so my friends here will. Pity that I wasn't going to pay you no matter what you did." the corrupt businessman laughed mockingly at the wounded swordsman.

The assembled ninja formed a loose perimeter around Tazuna and the downed Uchiha while Zabuza walked over to them. The group put a decent amount of distance between them but keeping the group of thugs in visual range. Naruto carried over Haku's body to ensure it was kept safe. Zabuza saw this and just looked down at the body of what was once his tool.

"I no longer have any fight with you. If it means anything, I was just a professional doing my job, Tazuna." Zabuza said with a slight bow as he faced the amassed force in front of them.

Gatou made his presence know again with his foul words. "It is a shame that boy of yours is dead. I owed him for insulting me back at the hideout, but then again, he was just as pathetic as his master."

Naruto was about to charge at the man when he was held back by both Kakashi and Chronos.

"Forget it, Naruto. You can't just rush in against those numbers." Kakashi said while looking up at Zabuza, who just stood still.

Naruto turned to the man. "Aren't you going to do anything?? Are you going to let them insult the person who loved you enough to sacrifice his life for you??"

"Shut it, brat. You don't know a thing about what it means to be a shinobi."

"I know if it is anything like you, I don't want to be one. I prefer to be like Haku. He protected what he thought was precious to him. What about you?? Didn't he mean a thing to you??" Naruto asked with his voice in between rage and pleading.

A few moments of silence occurred before a lone tear dropped from the feared swordsman's face. "Enough brat. No need to say anything more. It's my turn now so if you don't mind, lend me a kunai."

Tossing him the kunai, Naruto saw Zabuza clench it in his mouth and charge head on, slicing though thugs left and right. They stabbed and skewered him but the man didn't fall until he made it to his target. Zabuza stood in front of Gatou as the businessman trembled in fear.

"I may not be able to go where Haku was going to go, but you and I are going to be good friends in MAKAI!!" the Demon of the Mist screamed as he sliced through the man in front of him before passing out on the ground from his injuries.

It was not out of the sight of Naruto and the images of the Demon turned noble warrior and of Haku would forever be burned into his mind. As he turned to look back at Haku, he noticed Sasuke slowly sitting up, being fawned over by an exuberant Sakura. That image as well was burnt into his mind.

_'Next time Sasuke, I will be the one saving you.'_

A roar broke though the midday air as the remaining group of thugs and miscreants grew restless.

"You killed our meal ticket!"

"Time to pay up."

"Ransack the village. Kill them all!!"

The group of thugs grew emboldened and rushed the remaining ninjas ready to do whatever came to their sadistic minds.

"Kakashi-sensei, got any tricks up your sleeve?!?" Naruto asked in a panic.

"Nope. Not for this many." he replied panting.

Chronos pulled out two round objects. "I got something but I prefer to have them stop."

As if on cue, a crossbow bolt landed in front of the oncoming mob, bringing them to a halt. The Konoha ninjas turned to see Inari wielding Chronos's crossbow and a large group of villagers armed with whatever they could find.

"Take one more step and we will take you out." Inari replied notching up another bolt.

Naruto gave a thumbs up. "Nice work, Inari!!"

He just smiled back at the person who saved him earlier in the day. "Doesn't a hero show up right at the last moment??

Chronos just gave a chuckle. "I guess that will have to do." Pulling the pins from his two grenades, he tossed them and they landed right in front of the thugs. They just stood there curiously looking at the objects.

Chronos laughed softly and made a clone. After the clone was made, he started to wave to the thugs. "Hey, take a look at the ninja. Goodbye!"

The clone picked up on the routine and waved along with the original. "Y'all take care, alright, 'nothing but love for ya. I ain't got nothing by love for ya."

Turning to the original, the clone whispered barely containing the mirth in his voice. "You think they have any idea what's about to happen to them?"

"Not a chance in hell." He replied softly before looking back at the marauders and waiving again. "Goodnight!"

With a flourish, both original and clone made a victory sign and shouted in unison. "Peace!!!"

At that moment, the grenades exploded, taking out a portion of the thugs but leaving a substantial force left. The Konoha ninja were shocked at the explosive power of the grenades. Kakashi turned to his former student. "Got any more of those??"

Chronos scratched his head sheepishly in an Naruto-esque manner. "Nope."

"Guess I've got to do some work then!" Naruto stated and made ten Kage Bunshins. Kakashi followed suit and made twenty-five forcing the thugs to flee back to the boats they came on.

As the midday sky grew clouded, Kakashi made his way over to Zabuza who asked for him to be placed next to Haku. When put in place, Naruto slumped to the ground as exhaustion took over. He barely felt the snow as it stated to fall and could only hear Zabuza's words to Haku as a whisper in his mind. With unconsciousness taking him, a different voice echoed in his mind. It was ancient and it bellowed through his mind with a sense of knowledge and authority.

"_**Brat, it's time we had a talk."**_

_

* * *

(A/N): Since everyone has already liked my extended chapter lengths, I have continued along that path. The next chapter is a key one so I will probably take EXTRA time in making it shine. Until then, please review to your heart's content._

_One note of reference for everyone. I had a review from someone that was my only real negative review. Supposedly he felt my use of song lyrics in specific chapters was worth trying to ban my story. I have brought this up to the PTB (powers that be) and if they deem something is amiss, I will fix the story. However, I would like to politely point out that there are plenty of other fictional pieces on especially in the Naruto section, that have song lyrics. I have made note to credit the songwriter, artist, or actor whenever I have used a lyric or movie quote. I hope this assuages any grief my writing could have caused._


	23. Paths Forged by Death and Seals

**Anyone knows what this is for. Did you actually think I owned any part of Naruto?? If I did, don't you think there would be Naruto brand ramen in every supermarket??**

**

* * *

**

Earth Country

Ever since the Great War was concluded between Iwa and Konoha, Iwa's forces were constantly on the alert. Shinobi teams always patrolled its borders with a near fanatical zeal. When any of the clans in the Village Hidden in the Rocks had members out on patrol, it was largely assumed they would deploy to the border between Earth and Fire Countries. However, one team was always assigned a patrol area along its western border instead of the southern one between the two countries. The reason for that patrol area was kept under the utmost secrecy. The teams that patrolled the area were under orders never to discuss the mission except to the Tsuchikage herself.

The Tsuchikage put extensive efforts and resources into the development of the chairs that the latest patrol were strapped into. They were back from their assigned duty but spoke of an incident at the tower that forced them to leave in a hurry during turnover of the mission. Each chair was made of stainless steel and heavily reinforced, with the seats and back rests upholstered in fine leather. Behind each headrest was a U-shaped wiring tube harness attached to a floating arm. All of the harnesses were inter-connected and the main wiring tube was fused to a metal panel with an elaborate pair of seals to the left of the chairs. Next to those seals were a set of dials which held settings for age, gender and other various factors as well as switches for the chairs that were filled.

When the patrols would sit in the chairs, the Tsuchikage would set the dials and switches that controlled various valves and levers in the tubing, which also contained seals. As soon as the Tsuchikage was satisfied with the settings, she'd push chakra into the seals on the panel. The chakra would be modulated and amplified by each seal it passed until it reached the harnesses. The memories of each person was compiled and fed back through the harness by alpha waves generated by the tuned chakra. Ultimately, that wave energy would be sent back through more seals to a projection screen on the control panel for the viewing pleasure of the operator.

Most missions played out uneventfully on the screen. Reports about the vast canyon with nine seal markers lining its eastern edge facing a gigantic black metal tower typically never changed except for minor details. The tower itself was a smooth obelisk standing over one thousand meters tall. No doors or windows were ever detected but it did have one elaborate seal on its eastern face. Extensive studies of the seals were made but so far only the nine small seals were identifiable. Each seal marker held an animalistic seal with a spatial barrier sub-seal. The individual animalistic seals bore a singular resemblance to either a raccoon, cat, bird, lizard, wolf, weasel, badger, snake, and fox.

The main seal on the tower was still a mystery. It was a nine pointed star with each point housing the individual animalistic seal that was present on the smaller seal markers. A tenth circular seal was surrounding the star seal. On that seal were runes of a language that had yet to be translated. Every New Year, a rune would disappear from the seal in a flash of sickly green light. Estimates put the number of runes that the seal could hold at around two hundred, but at present time there were thirty-eight runes left.

Nothing ever seemed to happen at the tower or in the canyon. There were never any breezes, clouds, or even plant or animal life. It was as if all life and energy was spent from the canyon. The patrol that was there this time took their work seriously but after twenty-two days, the patrol and observation duties grew monotonous. On this day however, an eerie reddish cloud formed in the sky and hovered over the tower. The team of Iwa shinobi stood at the ready, prepared for anything that could come. They watched as the cloud grew in intensity, its color darkening until a red pulse of energy blasted down and struck the seal. In the aftermath of the strike, the fox seal inside the star glowed with the red energy before it snaked its way to the runes causing them to glow in their sickly green light. With a grinding sound of metal, the circular seal rotated ninety degrees and one of the runes disappeared.

The Tsuchikage watched the entire set of events that unfolded two days ago and dread wormed its way to the forefront of her mind. She knew exactly what the chakra was as it served as a painful reminder of a failure long since past. It had the same chaotic feel to it in the memories as the demon she once tried to calm. Dread turned into a slight panic when the seal moved and the rune disappeared. It was then that she noticed that the fox seal that glowed was faded slightly and reality set in.

_They_ would be free sooner than expected and it was due to a demon's chakra being used. It was time for a plan, but first information was needed. Luckily, she had a contact in place. Hopefully, the contact wouldn't be discovered and she would get the information needed to determine what happened. With that, a simple letter was sent to her relative in place in Konoha.

**

* * *

**

Suna

The Yondaime Kazekage looked out over his village from his office contemplating the meeting that would be coming soon. Not many things were going Suna's way for the past year. Illness took five of his most seasoned Jounin away at the beginning of the year. With his forces lightening, the Wind Daimyo started to send missions that he would normally allocate to Suna toward Konoha. The strain was starting to take its toll on the village. It was only a few days ago that Orochimaru, the Snake Sannin, had come with a proposal: work with his village to take down Konoha and both villages would share in the spoils.

Where the conflict lay in his mind was with the long-standing alliance with Konoha. During the war with Iwa, Suna lent resources to Konoha fearing that they would be next if Iwa won. After winning the conflict, the Yondaime Hokage met with the Yondaime Kazekage and hammered out the alliance. Both villages would assist the other if ever asked and favorable trade status was given between the two villages. The alliance was only strengthened when a resilient worm managed to ravage a large number of their bio-domes. With help from the Aburame clan as well as needed supplies sent by the Hokage, Suna managed to stay out of any possible famine situation.

As if he was instantly aware of his leader's internal predicament, a tall and broad shouldered man wearing a Suna hitai-ate over a white turban and a Jounin vest strode into the office. Not many people could walk into the Yondaime Kazekage's office without advance warning outside of the council. Only his eldest children, their sensei Baki, and this man could do so. Kazou was one of the two left from his only Genin team, Baki being the other. While Baki was a better teacher and capable of teaching his children the shinobi arts, Kazou was the best in intelligence gathering. It was said that only the Kazekage and the Shinigami himself would be able to sense Kazou lurking in a shadow or alleyway.

"Did you manage to gather anything about Orochimaru's intent if his plan was successful?" the Suna leader asked while still looking out over his village.

Kazou shook his head and smiled. He had tried everything to mask his presence – softening his footfalls to the point of silence and opening the door quietly. He even masked his chakra signature and hid his scent behind a similar incense that the Kazekage used in his office.

"How did you manage to detect me this time?" He asked in minor disbelief.

The Kazekage pointed to his incense pot. "I decided to go with a different incense today and used a Fuuton jutsu to clear out the old scent. It will be a while before you will ever get one over on this old coyote."

Kazou chuckled. "So it seems, but we are both still young. I have time."

"You may have time but neither myself nor Suna does. My youngest will be the death of me yet and the village will not last long under these worsening conditions."

"There still could be hope for young Gaara. We would just have to spark a bit of humanity in him." The Jounin offered to his Kage.

Walking over to him, the Kazekage placed his hand on Kazou's shoulder. "The time for that has come and gone my friend. All we probably can do is minimize the damage. Sometimes, I curse my own stupidity for suggesting to Chiyo to seal Shukaku in the boy. Now, what news do you bring of Orochimaru?"

"It is doubtful that the Snake Sannin will not turn on us at the earliest possible convenience. Word has it that he only turned to us when he could not procure a special scroll from Konoha. He is just using us as a means to an end and will cut us at his earliest convenience."

Nodding grimly, the Kazekage turned back to his window to look once more on his village and the citizens scurrying below living out their daily lives. "And of the council's concern over the Daimyo cutting back on the number of missions he sends our way?"

"It appears to only be temporary. My source in his confidence is certain that the number of missions he sends would return in a year or two after some of the Genin and Chuunin gain much needed seasoning."

"I guess it was inevitable that someone would have to refuse Orochimaru at some point." The Suna leader replied as he grabbed his hat and robe of office.

"Wouldn't it be prudent to send a messenger instead of yourself?" the intelligence officer asked, concerned over the well being of his leader and teacher. He was sure that the Sannin would react harshly to any refusal.

"I should be fine. If something happens to me, then all of Suna as well as Konoha would go to war against Orochimaru. Pray that he is that stupid." The Kazekage stated as he walked out of his office to meet said Sannin.

**

* * *

**

The Mindscape

Naruto awoke to a strange sight. The last he remembered, he was on a bridge fighting off a group of thugs and bandits. Looking around him, there was no sign of the bridge, the familiar decor of a hospital room, or even the familiar setting of Tazuna's residence. He was already standing in a basic stone room with small oil lamps adorning the walls. To his left and right were ornate wooden doors. The only difference between the two was a red glow peaking out from under the bottom of the door to the left.

"Is there anyone there??" the young Uzumaki asked, his voice echoing off the walls.

"_**This way."**_ A soft but dark voice whispered back. The red glow flashed slightly, drawing the Genin's attention to the door.

Taking a calming breath, he opened the door and walked through. On the other side was a long cobblestone hallway with the same oil lamps illuminating the passage. Intrepidly, he walked down the hallway cautiously looking for any attacker that could be coming. At the end of the hallway was another door, but different than the ornate wood door that he opened. The same red light was leaking out underneath the door, but the door itself was a metallic vault door with a large wheel in the center. All his senses were screaming at him to turn around and head back where he came from.

"_**There isn't anything to worry about. We need to talk anyways, so open the conduit and come over here."**_ The same voice informed Naruto.

Confusion set in with the young ninja. _'Who would want to talk to me? Where is Otousan, Sasuke-aniki, or Kakashi-sensei?' _he questioned in his own thoughts.

"_**You won't know until you open the conduit and meet me. Don't worry about those three. You will see them soon and in good health, which is more than I will say about you in the future if you don't listen to what I have to say." **_The voice growled out impatiently.

"I didn't say anything. How did you know what I was thinking about?" Naruto asked as he was starting to panic.

"_**JUST GET IN HERE AND I'LL TELL YOU!!" **_the voice boomed out in irritation.

Muttering under his breath about troublesome voices, Naruto spun the wheel and the latch unlocked and the door swung opened in a creaking manner. The red light flashed through the hall temporarily blinding the young jinchuuriki. Rubbing the stars out of his eyes, he came to see a large golden cage in front of him. Where the lock should be, there was a paper seal with a kanji that Naruto didn't recognize. Behind the gate was a crimson mass of energy. At first, the energy had no form other than chaos, but slowly the energy started to coalesce into a form of an animal. Eventually, a massive head of a fox was visible. Its smile held a malicious nature but for some odd reason, Naruto was not afraid of the being. A pair of gleaming red eyes with slits for pupils were staring at him through the bars as if it was judging him.

"_**I see that you finally decided to join me here, gaki." **_The red being stated with a hint of annoyance.

"Where am I? Who...or what are you?" Naruto asked as fear started to creep into his psyche.

The being tilted its head and the voice boomed again even though the fox's mouth never moved. _**"We are in your mind. For who I am, I have been called many things. Kyuubi no Kitsune or Kyuubi no Yoko were the ones most would call me."**_

Naruto narrowed his gaze as he tried to show a sense of confidence even though fear was dripping off him.

"_**But while we are here, you may call me… Bob." **_The fox finished as a bellowing laugh as Naruto's jaw dropped to the floor.

"Bob. A great demon such as yourself and you want me to call you… Bob."

"_**YOSH!! Bob is a wonderful name. Don't you think so?" **_The great nine-tailed fox asked with his eyes gleaming and his full set of teeth bared.

Waving his hand as if to shoo away danger, Naruto replied while rolling his eyes. "Bob's fine. It's a great name. Perfect in fact!"

"_**Good. For now on, you will call me the great, wonderful, and majestic Bob until I say otherwise."**_

This time, his temper won out over his common sense. "How could you possibly be great, wonderful, and majestic when you are stuck in me??"

"_**You had to ruin my fun, didn't you? I have been stuck in YOUR BODY for the last twelve years. Do you have any idea how boring that is? I am supposed to be in hibernation right now but I am stuck watching your pathetic life." **_The fox growled back at the young boy.

"My life is only pathetic cause you're stuck in me, you damn furball!!" Naruto yelled back.

The fox tilted his head again and almost smiled. _**"Feel better??"**_

"Actually, yeah now come to think of it, but why do you care?" Naruto asked, his anger diminishing.

"_**It is easier to talk to someone if they aren't angry or going to ignore whatever you say. Since we have some important ground to cover, it is best that you pay attention." **_

"What is so important that I should pay attention to you?"

"_**You screwed up and used my energy. It wasn't supposed to be used yet." **_Kyuubi admonished.

"So tell me, oh great and majestic Bob, why is that a problem?" Naruto sarcastically asked.

"_**You forgot 'wonderful', kit."**_

"Bite me." The fox snapped his jaws at Naruto making him leap back away from the cage door. "NOT LITERALLY YOU JACKASS!!"

The great fox laughed before continuing his explanation. _**"Every two hundred years, we nine great bijuu use our energy to seal a prison keeping two great beings at bay. We were originally normal animals that they perverted to do their dirty work by imbuing us with cosmic energy. They wanted us to use the energy to remake the world so they could live in it. Kami granted us freedom and sentience after her angels managed to hold us at a standstill but could not remove the energy from us. Together, we sealed them in their tower that they arrived in."**_

"How does my using of your energy have anything to do with that??"

"_**Remember how I said that our energy could be used to remake the world. If the energy is used prior to the time the seal is ready to accept it, it could alter it or even shatter it if there was enough used. Even though you have used it before, this time it was released to the outside world." **_Kyuubi lectured.

Naruto racked his brain, trying to figure out what he meant by using it before. Searching his memories, he couldn't spot the time where he did.

"_**Stop hurting your brain, kit. You never even realized that it was my energy that healed you so quickly. Every beating, fight, or injury down to the simplest cut was healed due to the seal that was used to imprison me in you. Eventually, the seal would have converted demonic chakra to your own, but it isn't what I am now is it?"**_

Seeing the boy shake his head, the great beast continued. _**"It seems that you were able to manifest my energies under extreme stress and emotional states."**_

"Meaning?" The confused jinchuuriki asked.

"_**It isn't that hard to figure out. You saw your aniki die. Emotions can unlock barriers or create new ones in your mind and body if they are powerful enough. All that is needed is the right trigger. Unfortunately, those triggers are unlocking my energy. That can't happen again." **_

"What do I do then, _Bob_? I hope it's not what I think it is."

"_**Before we do, I think the Bob joke has run its course. Just don't call me Kyuubi either." **_The fox replied indignantly.

"Will baka kitsune work?" Naruto replied with a smile.

"_**You are lucky that I can't break out of here yet, but if you look over there." **_The crimson fox pointed his massive paw to a door off to one side. It had the appearance of a massive pressure door. In the center was a time lock counting down. Naruto walked over to it and saw the lock was supposed to release in around three months. Thinking quickly, he realized what the date it was counting down to.

"_**I take it you noticed it is how long it was until your thirteenth birthday. Funny how the metamorphic properties of the enzyme held behind that door will strike here first, or that the quantity of the enzyme is abnormally large." **_Kyuubi stated tilting his head in a thoughtful manner.

"Are you saying that enzyme will break you out of the seal?" He asked in a startled manner.

"_**Well if I break out of the seal, it could be bad for both of us since are souls are bonded due to the seal. If I managed to be free, it would only be temporary since we would both die. Half of a soul can't exist. Bad thing is that then when the seal is released, there would be no way to bind it again and the beings in the tower would be free since I wouldn't be around to imprison them. More bijuu would be created and then no more Konoha or anywhere else for that matter." **_The great beast said grimly.

Naruto could only stare at the door in shock. What was supposed to be his great day could ultimately be the world's destruction. He had originally looked forward to his thirteenth birthday ever since he'd been told about his kekkei genkai. Now it looked that due to a misunderstanding of the nature of the beast sealed within him, everything was crashing down around him.

It took a few minutes for the shock to wear off, leaving a determined young ninja in turmoil with only one question in mind. "What do we do?"

"_**We? There isn't much I can do on my end. Everything that could be done is on your end, kit." **_The fox stated before looking up at the ceiling. _**"You could sever our soul bond allowing us to be two entities."**_

"No way! Why should I let you free after what you did to the village years ago? And wouldn't doing that kill us from what you said earlier?" Naruto questioned heatedly.

"_**You are the warden here. The seal was built that if you pardoned me, I would be free. In regards to the circumstances of my demise, listen well gaki. It is not my fault your village was built where I hibernate. The bijuu maintain watch over the tower until we need to replenish our energies. Each of us had our own hibernation lair until it was time to reseal the tower. You already know where mine is since you live there now." **_

Naruto just stared at the great beast with wide eyes. "You mean…"

"_**Again you realized what I'm saying. Your ancestors built your clan complex where I would hibernate. I loved resting on the plateau inside the mountain. When your village saw me coming, naturally they got scared and tried to fight me off. I just wanted to go home and rest. Luckily I controlled myself enough to not use any of my energy and just used my tails."**_

"How do I know everything you are telling me is true? You could easily just be trying to trick me into releasing you."

"_**The tower is one day's run for me from my den. It is nestled on the western edge of a vast canyon to the northwest of my den. A days run for me is a long ways. If I remember the geography classes you had in the Academy, it would be near Iwa. Anyways, I think you should get going. You rested long enough."**_

"Rested? You mean I am sleeping now?"

"_**Actually you have been unconscious since the end of the fight. You really overworked yourself. It has been a couple of days since then. Anyways, just have someone check on the tower to make sure the seal is intact. Now get out of here. We can talk again the next time you rest."**_ The great fox said as he slunk further into his cage until he was gone from Naruto's sight.

Naruto looked around and saw a light emanating from the door he walked in from. Curious, he walked toward it and the light flooded his vision.

**

* * *

**

Crescent Canyon – Suna

The meeting was initially a tense one. On one side was Orochimaru and Kabuto, looking at their prey like a great beast, savoring the meal to come. On the other was the Kazekage, standing proudly and unafraid. With his senses still sharp, he knew something was amiss. An extra energy was nearby but too faint to determine where or what it was. Even though the trio exchanged pleasantries and polite small talk, the tension in the air was palpable.

Orochimaru exhaled in typical snake fashion with the hiss of expired air resonating off the canyon walls. "Let's cut right to the heart of the matter, shall we? What have you decided in regards to my… _generous proposal??_"

The Kazekage briefly took note of his surroundings with his senses. The feel and scent of the midday desert air shortened his breath. Sounds were absent except for the remants of the echoing question. His vision was sharp and at that moment, he knew of his answer and what probably would be his fate. Steeling himself for a probable fight, he answered the Sannin while noticing Kabuto reseating his glasses upon the bridge of his nose.

"In the best interests of Suna and everyone involved, it would be best that you left now. Suna will not side with you."

Kabuto already read the physical signs of what the Suna leader would do and his motion with the glasses was the signal preset for the action that came at the end of the Kage's final words.

A silent buzzing was all that preceeded the splattering of brain matter upon Kabuto's attire or the fall of the lifeless corpse where the Kazekage once stood.

"**Teshi Sendan (Finger Bullet Drill)."** Kimimaro whispered as he emerged from the camouflaged pillar of bone that stood meters behind the fallen body of the Kazekage.

"Ahhh… such a shame that the man wouldn't listen to reason. No matter. I will take his place and everything will be in order." Orochimaru stated mischeviously.

Suddenly, the Kayuga fell to his knees coughing up blood. Kabuto quickly rushed to his aide running healing chakra to his diseased lungs.

"Don't worry, my loyal Kimimaro. Kabuto will take care of you. Please take him back to Otokagure and attend to him. After you stabilize him, leave him with one of your assistants and return to Konoha. Keep an eye on our intended targets, if you please." The Snake Sannin said as he grabbed the dead Kage's robes, cleaning them off.

A hissing and sinister laugh filled the canyon walls as the medic and the bone-wielder headed back to Oto while the Sannin melted into the canyon floor, leaving nothing but a fallen leader to rot in the desert sun.

_

* * *

_

(A/N): I hope everyone liked where I took this story. It should be plainly obvious that more AU aspects will come into play now. Feel free and review for your comments fuel my creativity.


	24. On the Horizon

**I could do a normal disclaimer, but that is so boring. Since I don't own Naruto, I can't fix the latest Naruto movie the way I want to. **

**

* * *

**

Tazuna's House

As feeling and awareness came back to his body, Naruto brought his hands to his eyes, rubbing away the layers of fatigue. He noticed he was lying on his bedroll with a sheet and light blanket covering him up to his chest neatly. His muscles and bones ached slightly as he lay there. Naruto tried to sit up but a feminine hand gently kept him in place.

"Gomen, Naruto, but Kakashi-sensei and your tousan want you resting." A cheerful voice said before quickly moving the hand away. "I'll go get them."

The blond turned his head to catch Sakura walking over to the door leading to the stairwell. "Sakura, how long was I out?"

"About a day and a half. Sensei said you fell to exhaustion from using your special chakra. It felt scary when it came out but at least you helped beat that masked ninja with it." The bubblegum-haired kunoichi replied as she opened the door. "Now stay lying down and I'll go get everyone. Even Sasuke-kun was worried, but he wouldn't admit it."

'_Special chakra? I don't have… Oh.' _The jinchuuriki thought as he watched his teammate head downstairs. _'She must have felt or saw that baka kitsune's energy.' _His thoughts slowly turned to the conversation he had with the Kyuubi. Dread overcame him as he dwelled on the tasks ahead. Between the potential disaster his birthday could turn into and the supposed beings bent on altering the world, the stakes were dramatically raised. He was so sure of himself before this trip. His dreams would become reality over time. Naruto could clearly see making Chuunin, Jounin, and eventually Hokage. He could see having a family of his own with a loving wife and many children. But now, the way ahead was uncertain.

"So you are awake, eh Naruto? How are you feeling?" came the words of his sensei, breaking him from his reflection of current events. After shaking his thoughts free, he observed that everyone was in the room including the bridge builder and his family.

Before he could respond, he was glomped by a blur. "Naruto-nisan!"

Any air that was held in the blond's lungs was expelled as Inari tried to crush his new idol with a hug. All Naruto could do was flail his arms helplessly for a few moments before he gained some measure of control. Taking a couple minutes to calm the impressionable child down, he managed to free himself from his grasp.

"How is everyone?" Naruto asked while giving all of the occupants a passing glance.

"You gave us a little bit of a scare there, otouto. I've never seen you sleep so much." The Uchiha replied with a teasing smirk.

"Yeah, but you were the living pincushion, aniki. How's the eyes?"

"Not too bad. Sensei here has been giving me a crash course before we get back to Konoha. What about you? Your thirteenth is not that far away."

Since the start of the conversation, Kakashi, Chronos, and Sakura watched amusingly as the two brothers bantered back and forth as if they were discussing the weather instead of recovering from a strenuous battle. However, the comment about Naruto's birthday brought a look of concern and trepidation that none of the three had ever seen on the blond. It even paled in comparison to the look he had before singing at the promotion party.

Before anything further was said, Kakashi looked over at the bridge builder and his family. "Could you give us a moment here? We need to brief Naruto on a few things."

"Sure thing, Kakashi-san. Let's go Inari." Tazuna said, placing his hand on his grandson's shoulder.

"I'll see you later, nisan!" the boy exclaimed proudly before bounding out of the room with Tsunami and Tazuna trailing after him.

Sharing a look, Chronos and Kakashi contemplated what to do next before both of them stared at Sakura. Coming to an unsaid agreement, Chronos was about to motion the female Genin out of the room before Naruto spoke. The boy never gave his tousan a chance.

"Everyone sit down. I have a few things to say and everyone needs to hear it." The blond said with a cold seriousness that no one present in the room had truly seen. Not even during the Scroll Incident or the fight on the bridge brought him to this level.

"Are you sure that you want Sakura to hear this?" Chronos asked, worried about his youshi's behavior and what it might bring.

"She needs to know since she is on the team. Especially in case the worst happens in either a few months or years down the road." Naruto replied as he looked back at the ceiling. Silence sunk in as the jinchuuriki took a few moments to steel himself before revealing everything he learned. Both his family members as well as his sensei knew of the reason he was delaying but Sakura was getting impatient. It appeared that she was going to loose her temper before a simple sentence stopped her.

"Sakura, that special chakra sensei told you of isn't chakra. It isn't what sensei, Otousan, or Sasuke-aniki thinks it is either."

Bewilderment of the highest order was displayed form the quartet of assembled shinobi as they tried to make sense of his statement.

"What do you mean it isn't what I think it is?" Kakashi inquired.

"What was it if it wasn't chakra?" Sakura asked.

Naruto turned to stare firmly into her emerald eyes. "When I met _him_, he explained that it was cosmic energy and that it was not to be used." A flurry of questions came all at once before he could explain further.

"What do you mean 'it was not to be used', otouto?"

"You met _him_?"

"Meet who?? You were unconscious. You didn't go anywhere."

"Did he hurt you Naruto? He's actually real? I wasn't sure when Sarutobi-sama told me about him."

Holding a hand up in an abrupt stopping gesture while wincing slightly from the lingering pain, Naruto spoke again. "Who, or more like what, I met was in my mind, Sakura. He didn't hurt me Otousan, but informed me of things and warned me to not use the energy anymore if possible. I guess before I explain, Sakura-chan, could you retell the Kyuubi story?"

"What does that have to do with anything?" She responded, frustratingly confused as to where this conversation was going. Noticing the still grimly serious look on her teammate's face, she relented. "Fine. Have it your way. The Kyuubi, a nine-tailed fox demon, came on October 10th thirteen years ago and attacked the village. It killed many shinobi before the Yondaime managed to kill the demon just before he died. Now what does that have to do with you?"

"Sensei, tell Sakura the adult version of the story." The jinchuuriki stated looking the cyclopean Jounin in his one visible eye.

Sighing, Kakashi went into a simple monologue recounting how that a demon could not be killed. With the tale told of how the Yondaime had to seal the demon into a newborn child, Sakura's intelligence kicked in even though she was visibly shaken by the telling.

"S-so you are saying t-that the Kyuubi is sealed inside you??" Seeing Naruto nod, a question came from her lips that made everyone pause. "Why did you call it the adult version?? Isn't it the truth??"

All eyes were focused on the young Uzumaki as he shook his head in the negative. His eyes held a far away look as he talked. "The baka kitsune had a different tale. Supposedly, the clan complex that I live at now was his den. He told me that he hibernates for fifty years every two hundred years or so. His story is that he was heading home to hibernate and we got scared."

"Wait, Naruto. You said he told you his energy was not to be used? If he is so powerful, why not use him?" Sasuke asked breaking the silence he held.

"According to the baka, he was just a normal fox until two beings came and messed with him, sticking the energy inside him and others. The beings wanted to use them as tools to reshape the world. There was this big fight with Kami's angels and the angels beat them up badly. Kami freed them and gave the animals intelligence. The baka and the rest of the animals sealed up the beings in their tower. They have to fix the seal with their energy every two hundred years. After that and some hunting and exploring, they hibernate."

"You didn't explain why using the energy is bad." Chronos remarked while his mind tried to make sense of everything. It seemed too much like something out of a Stephen King novel to be real, but he went along with it. With what he seen, the story took on more of an appearance of a Stan Lee comic. He wasn't ready to be a true believer yet.

"Our favorite kitsune stated that the energy, if it was used, could screw up the seal or shatter it." Naruto informed the group.

"That's quite hard to believe from something that killed hundreds using its tails and paws." Kakashi stated dryly. "I bet he had nothing to prove his story."

"Actually he did say that the tower is still standing and should be in Iwa. It is on the edge of a big canyon there."

"The only large canyon in Iwa makes up their western border." Kakashi stated quickly. "It was a long ways off from their village so we never bothered heading there during the war. It could be there but it isn't the easiest way to confirm the story. Iwa would not take too kindly to any Konoha shinobi lingering there. Such an exploratory mission would be S-ranked at least. No matter what, this is all just information for the Hokage to decide on."

"Ano… Naruto, I think you left something out." Sakura hesitantly said while the others were mulling over the recent revelations. "You didn't mention anything about what was so bad about your birthday. Think you won't get any presents??" She asked trying to liven up the mood.

"It was mentioned in our clan scrolls that our kekkei genkai activates on our thirteenth birthday." Chronos stated.

"Really?? That's great. We all know Naruto needs all the help he can get, but why did you look so down about it Naruto??"

Kakashi turned to his pupil with a look of grave concern. "When I read the scrolls regarding the abilities and jutsu dealing with the Uzumaki kekkei genkai, the _Nyuurou Saisei, _there was a problem with the first level, _Shinkeisen. _It causes many bodily changes when it activates and the change is permanent. However, if there is a second chakra source at the time of the change, it could become a danger."

"That isn't the half of it, sensei. When I met the kitsune, I was in a room with a massive cage inside. The cage held him inside and had a simple paper seal on it. Just off to the side was a massive door with a lock on it. The lock was linked to a clock counting down to my birthday. According to the baka, the amount of stuff behind the door was a lot and it would hit the cage first."

"So the Kyuubi would get your kekkei genkai?" Sasuke asked fearfully. Just the mere thought of something as powerful as the beast was considered to be gaining anything to strengthen it brought fear to the boy that was not present at any time except in regards to Itachi.

"Worse. It could mess up the seal and he could get free, killing us both. Something about not being able to exist with half a soul. He also mentioned that if that happened, then no one could seal the tower and more of him could be created." Naruto replied glumly. Just as he felt earlier, the uncertainty of what to do seemed to drain any spirit from the boy.

Kakashi caught this and walked over to sit next to Naruto while placing a hand on his shoulder. "There is nothing we can do about that now. When we get back to Konoha, we'll sit down with the Hokage and figure this out."

"Hai Kakashi-sensei." He replied a little calmer than before.

"Good, now how are you feeling?" Chronos asked as he came over to the side of his son's bedroll.

"A little sore, but nothing I can't manage." He said right before his stomach growled loudly. The blond could only scratch the back of his head in embarrassment. "I guess I am hungry."

Everyone let out a small laugh, releasing the tension in the room. "Alright then. I'll see about getting Tsunami to whip us up some dinner. Go take a shower and get dressed." The elder Uzumaki stated with a small smile before ushering the rest of the occupants out of the room.

Naruto stood up slowly when the door closed to the room, letting out a mild groan as sore muscles and joints made their complaints known about the movement. Reaching over to his pack, he retrieved the towel and toiletries he packed before heading to the shower.

'_I feel like a mess. Using that energy really screwed me up.' _He thought as his muscles ached as he walked down the hall.

'_**Guess that will teach you not to use it anymore.' **_A familiar voiced echoed in his mind. Naruto looked around nervously before starting to speak. _**'None of that, kit. Just think what you want to say. Prefer not to have my warden seen as crazy, thank you very much.'**_

'_What do you want now, baka kitsune??'_

'_**Could you at least give me a name??' **_The fox replied exasperatingly. _**'I doubt I am a baka as much as you are one.'**_

'_I'll think about it as soon as you answer my question.'_

'_**Can't I just feel like talking? It has been a while since I seen any of my fellow bijuu and all I got to keep me company is you. Maybe you should just release me and let me go, warden.'**_

'_Not on your life. I still want to make sure you are telling the truth and then maybe. That is a big maybe by the way.' _Naruto declared as he entered the bathroom and turned on the shower.

A sigh echoed inside his mind. _**'Fine, be that way kit. I guess I need to still earn your trust. Until then, just make sure you never use my energy again.'**_

'_Whatever, I think I already knew that. Why does it matter if I trust you or not? You're stuck in my head so you should make yourself comfortable.'_

'_**You really are a stubborn baka. I'll drop this conversation for now, but when you get back and see that old monkey that you call a grandfather, we will talk again.' **_The nine-tails stated gruffly as he broke off the mental conversation.

* * *

Ever since the defeat of Gato and his thugs, work on the bridge accelerated to a healthier pace. Workers that were originally scared away by the tycoon's tactics came back eager to put in the effort needed. Those that were injured were healthy enough to return to full duty. Even the Konoha shinobi lent a hand. Their combined efforts brought the project to completion in two weeks time.

For Team Seven, their time was not just relegated to mortar and concrete. While the work may have kept their minds off of the dark happenings of the past weeks, further distraction was necessary. To a shinobi, that usually lent to more training and this team was of no exception.

Sakura's reaction to the battle and the revelations Naruto brought forth was simple. In the mission so far, her contribution was one thrown kunai and standing next to the client. All in all, she was disappointed in herself and knew she needed more training and fast. She resolved to seek out more structured training when she got back to Konoha, but for know, she threw herself into the weighted tree walking exercise with a zealous fervor that even made Sasuke take notice.

For Sasuke and Naruto, training served two purposes. Naruto threw himself in headfirst as a distraction to everything else going on. Sasuke was more concerned with how badly he was defeated by Haku. The gap that he knew was there between himself and his homicidal brother was widening. For both of them, the cure was training together. During the morning sparring session prior to work on the bridge, Naruto would try to overwhelm Sasuke with Kage Bunshins. Wave after wave of Narutos would attack Sasuke in ever increasing numbers until he could not repel them anymore. After the bridge work, they spent the afternoon working on creating new attacks that they hoped would work later on.

For Chronos, the full blown battle truly shown him how far behind he was. In his mind, he compared his fight with the Demon Brothers to the battles he would get into during his time in the Marines. The battle on the bridge took too long to finish. Even his enhanced speed from the _Shinkeisen_ didn't help much against two well-coordinated and seasoned shinobi. He was on the defensive for too long. He needed a trump card and for the first time since he arrived in Konoha, he longed for his firearms. Maybe it was time to see if there would be some way to bring his sniper methodology to work here.

This led to a dilemma of sorts. Could he really call himself a Marine anymore? Not much of the techniques used were similar to Marine Corps teachings. Fighting hand to hand sometimes is necessary, but very rare on the battlefield. He rarely ever needed to except during MOUT, or Marine Operations in Urban Terrain, and that was only when he had to due to lack of ammunition. Using his new techniques during training was one thing, but actually using shuriken and kenjutsu in the fight was another. It left a strange feeling inside, almost to the point where he felt he was in medieval times. He resolved to recreate his firearms, wanting to save his new techniques for when sniping would be impractical.

These thoughts and happenings brought the group to this day at the end of the newly constructed bridge. As for any finished piece of construction, a grand ceremony took place with the typical fanfare of such a spectacle. Music from a large band preceded and followed a grandiose speech from the village's leader. The assembled villagers cheered for the defeat of Gato and the completion of their new lifeline, but the largest cheer came when the Konoha ninja were introduced.

At the end of the ceremony, most of the villagers left. The rest stayed to see their new heroes off. Leading the group was Tazuna, Tsunami, and Inari. Tsunami brought a hand-packed bento for each, especially after complaints about an MRE that had Corned Beef Hash and Potatoes Au Gratin. A certain pink haired Genin was particularly glad so she did not have to deal with the foul odors that erupted from said blonde that ate the MRE.

When Naruto noticed Tazuna, he seemed off. His clothes appeared newer and he did not reek of sake. Naruto even noticed one specific missing item.

"Oi, Tazuna-jiji. Decided to leave the sake at home??"

The bridge builder merely chuckled and scratched his head like the ninja, a true shinobi in his mind, did many times before. "I guess there wasn't a reason to drink now that Gato is gone."

"So were we the right ones for the job? We weren't just playing ninja, eh??" Naruto asked with a smirk.

"Whatever, gaki. Just make sure you don't slack off on the next client."

Sakura looked on as Naruto turned to the face of the young boy that at one time he either ignored or berated. Ever since the attack and Inari's actions, a familiar bond grew between the two of them. By all appearances now, they seemed to be moved to tears.

"You got everything covered here, right? Strong enough to take care of your kaasan??"

Inari smiled at his idol and nodded. "Sure thing, nisan. I can handle it."

Naruto almost let loose the tears he was holding back but tried to cover it up with a confident smile. "Not going to cry anymore are you?"

Inari just laughed while letting a single tear drop down his cheek. "Don't you know?? It's alright to cry when you are happy."

It was all the blonde could do to draw a breath and turn sharply, waving as he walked away. "Well, I got to get going. Can't become Hokage just by sitting here."

Sakura just shook her head as she saw Naruto's tears falling. _'What a baka, but then he is our baka.'_

The rest nodded and followed their comrade down the road back to Konoha, gradually picking up speed until they were leaping from tree to tree in the most direct route home. It wouldn't be until later that the group would know the name of the bridge or how much their actions in the month they spent in Wave would contribute to the events to come.

**

* * *

**

Konoha

Little was said as Team Seven made its way to the main gate. Travel without their client along made things much smoother and faster. In fact, the most anyone saw were a few birds and an occasional rabbit or deer. The quiet of the trip ended as soon as the gate came into view.

"I never thought the gate would be so good to see as it is now." Sakura said. "I can't wait to sleep in my own bed. What about you Sasuke-kun? Looking forward to anything?"

"The Akanasu might have borne the luscious Ekika I want. I need to see my precious Akanasu." Sasuke replied, salivating ever so slightly. The sight of his passionate response to his beloved food brought Sakura to giggles.

Before the last loyal Uchiha could respond, a voice called out from the guard shack. "Halt! State your name and business!" In front of them stood two Chuunin guards watching over them with analytical gazes.

Chronos came to attention quickly in front of the duo. "Uzumaki Chronos and Team Seven returning from a mission." He said while handing them the stamped completed mission scroll.

The nearest Chuunin looked over the scroll and nodded to his partner before handing the document back. "Report to the Hokage. He is waiting for you."

Kakashi nodded and took to the rooftops with his team in tow. Chronos was about to follow when he felt a presence nearby. After looking around for a few seconds and not spotting anyone, he took off in an attempt to catch up to them. From the shadows along a nearby wall, a pair of eyes watched the group take off before blending back into the shadows.

**

* * *

**

Hokage's Mission Office

"Everything looks to be in order. Good work, Team 8. Here are the mission checks for your team, Kurenai." Sarutobi stated as he held out four envelopes, which the red-eyed shinobi took and distributed to her pupils.

"Alright, that was our first patrol. You have the week off until the next mission. Take what you learned during the patrol and carry it with you. After today, relax and have fun." She replied to her students.

Hinata, wearing her usual hooded jacket and blue loose fitting cargo pants, gave a smile and turned to thoughts of finding her blond haired crush. Kiba and his partner Akamaru talked amongst themselves about heading to the butcher to grab a few choice Kobe beef steaks and having a cookout. Shino, a tall lanky shinobi wearing a high collared trench coat and thick dark sunglasses, barely registered any facial expression at all. For an Aburame, that was as much expression as anyone would ever see.

Smiling, Kurenai felt pride in the students that she taught. Initially when the teams were set, she was reluctant since this was her first team to be assigned as a newly promoted Jounin. With how they handled themselves during the patrol, any doubts she had were gone.

"What are you waiting for, an invitation? Dismissed." She ordered happily.

Her team bowed in unison and made for the door. Just as Hinata grasped the handle, the door flung open. Luckily, her reflexes were keen enough to stay on her feet. Refocusing on the door, there was Sasuke with the highest sense of urgency he ever displayed. He quickly walked in and handed the mission scroll to the Hokage and stood at attention with an almost impatient look on his face. Shaking her head slightly, Hinata tried to walk through the door, but a blonde and red blur blew right by her.

Naruto was peeved as it was. As soon as Chronos caught up to the group, Sasuke snatched the mission scroll from him and released his chakra weights, mumbling about his precious Ekika waiting for him. With everything that happened on the bridge, Naruto wanted to relax with three large bowls of ramen. However, his competitive nature with his aniki flared. Not wanting Sasuke to beat him, he released his weights as well to give chase, forcing the rest of the team to keep up in any way possible. In his haste to get to Sasuke, he failed to pay attention to where he was going, not noticing the mass of tan, blue, and lavender just to the side of the open door.

"Sasuke-teme, what do you think you are doing? Can't wait for the rest of us?!"

"Shut it, knucklehead. I want to get to my Ekika."

"What so special about Ekika anyways? It isn't as glorious as ramen."

"Ekika is better."

"Ramen."

"Ekika."

"Ramen."

"Ekika."

Everyone stared at the ongoing argument as the rest of Team Seven made its way into the office. Kurenai merely looked at Kakashi, shaking her head in disbelief.

"Do they do this all the time??"

"Not really, but I guess Naruto is rubbing off on Sasuke." Kakashi said while giving an eye smile.

"NO I AM NOT!!"

"See what I mean." Kakashi stated mockingly as he pointed at the Uchiha. Sasuke let out a grunt and crossed his arms in annoyance. Naruto started to laugh for the first time in a few weeks until a small cough came from the Hokage.

"If no one has any objections, I would like to listen to Team Seven's report." He declared sternly.

The rest of the team made their way to stand with Sasuke and Naruto while Team Eight made their way out, save for Hinata. She looked at her crush, wanting to say something, but knowing it wasn't the place to do so. Taking one last glance, she sighed and walked out, closing the door behind her. Unknown to her, as she walked out the door, Naruto was looking back at her retreating form.

'_What do I do? She was so much fun to hang out with at the party and I wouldn't mind seeing her again. How can I if everything is going to change on my birthday? How much of what he said was true anyways??'_

'_**Don't worry about it kit. You'll just give yourself a headache, not to mention the headache you are giving me now.' **_Kyuubi responded to Naruto's lingering thoughts.

'_Sure thing. Whatever you say, Bob.' _Naruto replied sarcastically.

'_**I told you to call me something else!' **_the fox growled at the young Genin.

'_Not until I get proof. Like I am supposed to trust you and everything you say.' _He replied defiantly. _'Now be quiet. I'm talking to someone who I trust.' _He could hear the beast grumbling in the background but it was nothing more than an annoyance as he concentrated on the conversation in front of him.

"… so you are saying that Naruto not only used the Kyuubi's chakra but he also spoke to the beast?" Sarutobi asked incredulously.

"That's right, Ojiisan. The baka is annoying too, but the things he brought up have me worried a lot lately." Naruto interjected. Kakashi and Chronos continued to explain everything Naruto relayed to them about the fox, the tower, and the enzyme affecting the seal.

Glancing at Sakura, the Hokage noticed the slight look of worry she had on her face but made no movement that would be taken as a sign of anger or fear of her teammate. "I guess you were told about this?? What is your opinion of everything?? Do you want to be placed on another team??"

Sakura looked shocked at the old man's statement. The idea of moving to another team never crossed her mind. "Why would I want to be on a different team? Sure Naruto is a baka at times, but I doubt a baka like him would intentionally hurt anyone. He's my teammate, for better or worse I guess. Other than that, yeah I am worried. Mostly if he will change when his kekkei genkai hits."

For a wizened man such as the Hokage was, it took a bit of his reserve to keep his surprise hidden. He never for one moment suspect anyone from his generation would be so accepting of Naruto's burden. He gave her a warm smile as he addressed her.

"It is a good thing that you accept him so readily. As for his upcoming problem, I think I have a plan for that, but just in case I had someone retrieved when Kakashi showed me the information on the scroll. There is going to be a council hearing in an hour. At that time, the full council will discuss that matter as well as the tower." The Sandaime announced. "Until that time, why don't the three of you go somewhere and relax? As soon as something is decided or more is found out, we will let you know."

"Sure thing, Ojiisan. Otousan, I'll be at Ichiraku's if you need me." Naruto said before turning abruptly and leaving without saying another word.

Sakura and Sasuke simply bowed and left quietly, making their own way to their respective destinations. Sarutobi observed the responses from the young Genin and raised an eyebrow toward the two remaining occupants.

"It seems that Naruto isn't himself, though I can't expect him to be himself with the events that happened." The old ninja replied before pulling out his pipe and lighting it.

Kakashi sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. "He has been chaotic at best. The boy would either throw himself into training, sit off to the side quietly, or try to act like his normal self. Unfortunately, anyone who knows him even in the slightest will know that something is wrong."

"Then we should be helping him as much as possible." Chronos responded looking back at the door his youshi left through. "We can't just let that build. Naruto had too much stress in his life already. I could tell even in his few months with me that he was starting to grow up and be a more normally behaved child. The swings he had were too much. He would either act much older or like a kid and it isn't healthy."

"The only thing we can do about that is talk to him when he wants to talk and try to provide answers to what that fox is doing or telling Naruto." Sarutobi sagely surmised before taking a long pull from his pipe. "Right now, we have a council meeting to attend to and I want our ducks in a row before it starts."

* * *

Naruto walked down the hallways still contemplating on what he should do as well as what flavors of ramen to eat.

'_Maybe just something simple today like a large bowl of chicken ramen with extra meat and mushrooms. Ramen always seems to take a load off my mind. But what about Ayame-neechan and Techui-ojiisan? What should I tell them when they ask?'_

Before he could ponder more on the subject or even open the door leading to the outer stairs, a quiet voice rang out. "Naruto-kun."

Turning around, he saw Hinata standing to the side. Letting out a breath he didn't realize he held back, he smiled a cheesy grin and waved back. "Ohayo, Hinata. What are you doing here??"

Hinata poked her index fingers together as her old habit resurfaced. _'Come on Hinata. You saw how he was walking down the hall. He needs someone, so talk to him.'_

Naruto just looked at her while she was thinking to herself. All through his mind, he was unsure how or what to talk to her about. On one hand, he wanted to talk to her more, but with the problems from the bridge he didn't know what to do. After a minute of her tenting her fingers, he decided to turn to leave.

Hinata saw him turn his back to her and grasp the doorknob. Any hesitation suddenly dispersed from her mind. "Are you busy at all, Naruto-kun?" She squeaked out softly.

Her voice made him freeze in place. Part of his mind wanted to just say he needed time alone, but the rest of his mind and his heart wouldn't let him down that path. Quietly, he responded. "I was heading to Ichiraku's for some ramen. I haven't had any in a month."

"Is that the only reason?" She asked as she approached him slowly.

"No, but I am not sure I want to talk about that." He gruffly replied while dropping his hand from the door.

"Oh…" Hinata said quietly with a hint of sorrow in her voice. She put her head down and walked to the door and opened it, silently moving through the portal.

Naruto stared at her as she walked away from him. He wasn't sure why, but for some reason he felt sadness from talking to her that way but he didn't want to deal with it right now. All he wanted was to sort things out without involving anyone. In his mind, he thought it best if he didn't get too close in case his birthday was his last day.

A warm hand on his shoulder broke him from his thoughts and gazing. He shot his head around to see Sakura looking at him.

"I think something from my kaasan might help you here. She told me once that you only have one life and you should live it." Sakura advised her teammate.

"I believe my Otousan said that in a rule of life. 'Live without regrets' I think he called it."

"If both your Otousan and my kaasan said it, then maybe you should go after her."

"Ano… I don't want her to get close only to have something bad happen later." He said shuffling his feet.

"You know otouto, I once thought that way. Otousan told me that I should let others help. If not, you would be abandoning family. Does Uzumaki Naruto abandon his friends??" Sasuke stated calmly as he walked up to his left side.

"NO WAY!"

"Then why are you still here??" Sasuke replied smugly.

Naruto nodded and sprinted down the stairs to catch up to Hinata. Sasuke and Sakura both actually smiled, which Sakura noted and hoped maybe one day, he would smile at something she did. As they both walked down the stairs, they could hear Naruto ask Hinata to come with him to the ramen stand and saw her response in the form of fainting.

* * *

_(A/N): My sincerest apologies for the delay in getting this chapter out. I was occupied by other commitments. However, if things go they way I have planned. There will be a couple more chapters by the end of the month. Until then, take care and review._


	25. Home and a Falcon

**Insert typical disclaimer about my lack of ownership here.**

* * *

Hinata was having another one of her dreams. In this one, her Naruto had actually taken her out on a date. He was dressed so nicely and it made him more handsome than she had ever seen him. He took her to her favorite restaurant and talked lovingly all throughout the meal. Afterwards, they went for a walk in a nearby park where she actually was able to tell him how she felt. He told her he felt the same way and the kiss they shared was heavenly. They sat down under the protective leaves of a willow tree and relaxed before falling asleep together in each other's arms.

She started to stir, expecting to awake in her own room. She expected to see the picture she had of her mother before she died and the stuffed fox she kept on a chair. She anticipated hearing her alarm clock but instead heard birds chirping and people murmuring in the background. Her pillow felt warm and she snuggled into it to gain the warmth she felt.

Naruto was a little nervous sitting there with Hinata leaning into his shoulder. After the talk with Sakura and Sasuke, he caught up to her and apologized for the way he acted, practically begging her to go along with him to the ramen stand. When she agreed, he was ecstatic to the point that he hugged her out of instinct, which caused her to faint seconds afterwards. If it wasn't for his reflexes, she would have hit the ground hard. Instead he managed to catch her in his arms and carried her to a nearby bench to attempt to wake her.

A few minutes into his attempts, he realized it wasn't going to work. At that moment, he got rather nervous. It was a warm day so he didn't have his jacket on to use as a pillow for her. Using his lap as a pillow would probably get him slapped a few times or worse. Not wanting to do anything perverted, he decided it was best to hold her around the waist and let her head fall to his shoulder. But when she started to move a few minutes later, his nervousness shot to an all-time high.

'_I hope she doesn't hit me.' _He thought before shaking his head. _'Nah, she is not like that. I wonder what she will think of me if I tell her the truth. Bah, why am I thinking about that? Live without regrets, right? Best do that now since who knows how much longer I have.'_

He turned his head carefully to stare at his friend that was using his shoulder as a pillow. A few strands of hair that normally framed her face had drifted in front of her nose, making it twitch reflexively. Naruto smiled before lightly brushing it back in place with his free hand.

It was at this moment that Hinata started to wake. The feeling of something warm and soft but firm like supple leather caught her attention and she opened her eyes to discover what gave off that comforting feeling. She noticed she was resting on what seemed to be a shoulder and a chest covered by a red shirt was rising and falling with the breaths the person was taking. Blushing slightly at the intimate situation, she cocked her head toward the face of the person she was using as a resting spot. She squeaked and bolted away when she found the smiling face of Naruto gazing back at her.

"N-Naruto-kun." She managed to squeak out as she regained her composure after noticing the compromising situation she was in.

Of course, the blond took the reaction the incorrect way and thought she was upset with him. "Matte! Matte! I didn't do anything! I was just… you see… you passed out and I didn't want to carry you home and I had nothing to use as a pillow. I just figured that my shoulder was better than anything else I could use! Don't hit me!" He said quickly while waving his hands in front of his face in an attempt to dissuade any notions of impropriety or block any hard punches she could throw.

Hinata smiled sweetly at her crush, blushing at the thought of him acting gentlemanly. She had to suppress a giggle at the idea of him not really knowing how to act that way. "It's okay Naruto-kun. I wouldn't hit you for that." She replied jovially.

"Well then, still feel up to grabbing some ramen?" He said, still worried she would say no after what just happened.

'_He wants to go grab something to eat with me?? That was real?? Oh my Kami, is this a date? Ok, calm down and breathe.' _She thought to herself as she tried to control her feelings, but couldn't prevent the blush from showing on her face when she spoke.

"Hai. I would like to."

Naruto instantly lit up with a face stretching grin. He jumped to his feet and held out his hand. "I don't know about you, but the best ramen is both fresh and warm so we should get going."

She couldn't help herself from blushing more before standing gracefully and accepting his hand. In an instant, he was leading her down the street toward the ramen stands, extolling on the virtues of Kami's most wonderful gift of broth and noodles.

**

* * *

**

Council Chambers

'_I don't think I will ever get used to this.' _Chronos surmised as he observed the proceedings developing around him. The Uzumaki clan seat was right next to the Nara clan head, Shika. Every few minutes, the man seemed to just nod off as if there wasn't anything important happening here. It took more out of his self-control not to slap the clan head around than it did when his drill instructor in boot camp made a joke about one of the members of his platoon.

'_I wonder what happened to ol' Dick Lay after boot?' _he thought as he suppressed the laugh he would let out later. '_At least this keeps me awake. I don't think that Shika had the wrong idea by sleeping though the boring sections of the meeting.'_

For the past fifteen minutes, all the council talked about was preparations for the Chuunin exams that would commence in the middle of October. His interest peaked when the proctors were selected and Anko was selected to handle the second exam. Knowing how she handled his training, he expected her test would be a grueling one.

It wasn't the only reason he thought of the snake charmer. He wasn't sure how to approach her about going on a real date. The idea in and of itself brightened his thoughts. When he first met the woman, there was no doubt she was a very attractive woman but she was a bit abrasive. She may have been violent at times but the flirting was so addictive. There was definite attraction and chemistry there but he was at a loss of how best to ask the woman out.

"Let's move on to new business, shall we?" Sarutobi asked calmly nudging the discussion to a different subject. "The mission to Wave Country was a success even though it was mislabeled and subject to misleading information. The client will be sending us payment equivalent to an A-rank mission at a later date."

'_I bet if I ask her outright, I would have to dodge many sharp and pointed objects.' _Chronos thought, shivering at the notion.

"I see that you sent Uzumaki Chronos on the mission along with Uchiha Sasuke." Danzo stated pointedly. "Not the best of things to do before there were any heirs to their kekkei genkai."

'_If I try to be coy or gentlemanly about it, she'd probably laugh at me and tell me to fuck off.' _Chronos contemplated before he was nudged by Shika.

"You might want to pay attention to this." The Nara whispered while subtly nodding over to the scene Danzo was making. The Uzumaki looked up in time to see the usually placid look Sarutobi carried replaced by one of contempt.

"Are you questioning my judgment, Danzo?? Chronos was sent for a good reason. He needed practical experience of our operations here and a simple C-rank mission should not have been an issue." The Hokage forcibly stated glaring down at the bandaged man.

"It might be best to invoke the Clan Restoration Act and line up proper brides for Chronos-san and Sasuke-san, especially if our colleague is to be sent out on missions." Homura observed.

Chronos snapped his head over to the elder's seat, trying to burn a hole through the elder with his gaze. "I made this perfectly clear the last time the subject was brought up! You will **NOT** attempt to do such a thing to Sasuke or myself!"

"We will if you and your youshi continue to end up out on missions constantly." Danzo remarked, sparing a glance toward the aged Hokage. "We will do the same if you and your charge do not find suitable brides on your own in a decent time frame."

"You will stay out of my life permanently or I will beat your ass so badly that you will have to open your mouth to shit!" he vehemently responded, shooting up from his seat.

"That's enough, Chronos-sama." Shika stated lazily as he grasped the Marine's arm and pulled him down to his seat. "I believe you've made your point."

He nodded to his tranquil counterpart before sending a final glare toward the two offending parties of the argument. Sandaime sighed before addressing the situation at hand.

"I don't believe Chronos-sama will be heading out on missions anytime soon with the other things that have happened in the last few weeks. Between the unique happenings during the mission to Wave and the attempted theft of the Forbidden Scroll, there are two major issues that need to be addressed." He informed the council.

The blond haired leader of the Yamanaka clan spoke up. "We have not uncovered any more information on who the spy in the village is. He seemed to cover his tracks well. It is possible he may not even be in the village anymore."

"I don't think it would be wise to take that chance. There must have been a vital reason Orochimaru wanted the scroll." Hiashi stated knowingly.

"Agreed, and it is part of the reason why Chronos-sama is not going to be handling any missions outside of Konoha." Sandaime informed the council knowingly. "I am commissioning three of the clan heads to take up an assignment. Hiashi-sama, I want you, Shika-sama, and Chronos-sama to handle the investigation personally. Find out why Orochimaru wanted the scroll, who the spy is, and start working on contingency plans for the defense of the village."

The Hyuuga elder grimaced slightly at working directly with the newcomer to the council. The history of that clan was one of betrayal as well as sacrifice. For such a vital mission, he felt it should not be handled at any point by such an interloper. "With all due respect, Hokage-sama, I do not see the benefit of having _him _on the mission. Wouldn't it be best if Yamanaka Inochi handled this instead of one so inexperienced?"

Sarutobi simply nodded as if he already expected that response. "Hn. I would agree at that one point for most missions but for this one, I would prefer an outsider's view of things. His time in Konoha is relatively short and therefore he does not have any presumptions or preconfigured notions about anything that will be discovered. For this mission, I believe that point of view is a necessary one. Any other objections??"

Hiashi resumed his usual cold and stoic mood, keeping his emotions behind a cultivated mask that served him well through many years serving as clan head. After a few moments of silence from the council, the Hokage continued with his agenda, giving a miniscule glance to Chronos who seemed more placid at the moment.

"Since that is settled, there is one more piece of information that needs to be discussed." He stated in a sage-like manner. "Uzumaki Naruto was able to utilize the demon fox's chakra as well as gather some observations about the seal from the inside."

In an instant, those who were staunchly opposed to Naruto's existence started to scream for his immediate execution. Another group, led by Danzo, took it as further proof that the boy's skills were being wasted in normal shinobi life. Full blown arguments started between the usual groups of people.

"Do you see?? I warned you this could happen! Put him down before he loses control or the demon takes him over completely!" Piichi vehemently shrieked.

"_If_ he loses control," Danzo responded with a smug grin on his face. "That wouldn't be an issue if I am allowed to lead his training."

"We shouldn't take that chance." Piichi declared. "Every minute he breathes is another minute that the demon could break free."

"Both of you are acting like fools." Inochi stated while rubbing his temple in attempt to stave off the migraine he knew was coming. "We would be betraying the Yondaime and his wishes by doing that. Placing him with Kakashi was a good idea. Only Jiraiya would have been a better choice but he isn't here right now."

"That goes without saying, Inochi-sama, but Jiraiya-sama's abilities in information gathering are more valuable that any training he could give the boy." Danzo said calmly. "I would be better suited…"

_THWAP!!_

As soon as the noise echoed through the chamber, all of arguments ceased and every eye cut to Chronos, who had slammed his fist into the table. He stood and started to walk towards Danzo. A cold and calculating voice came out of the man as he spoke to those who gazed at him.

"I believe _I_ will be the one who decides anything about Naruto. If any of you believe you can do otherwise…" The irate father stated as he reached Danzo and leaned in until their faces were barely inches apart. "You will have to _fight me_ first."

They stared each other down watching for any sign of weakness, neither wanting to back away. The tension was palpable as everyone sensed that the two were within moments of exchanging blows.

"Chronos, stand down!"

He turned slightly to find Sarutobi observing him with the appearance of both serenity and strength befitting the strongest and eldest shinobi in the village. Chronos knew self-discipline was needed if they were to be able to direct the council meeting toward what they wanted to happen. Bowing slightly to the Hokage, Chronos gave one last defiant glare at Danzo before marching militarily back to his position and seating himself.

The Hokage gave everyone a couple of seconds to be seated and calmed before continuing what needed to be said. "Now as I was saying before I was _interrupted,_" he emphatically stated, glaring at the culprits of the outburst, "Naruto was able to make some observations about the seal. There is a chamber that links his subconscious mind to the seal in order for Naruto to access the chakra. In that chamber, there were some images of places and objects that the boy described to us."

He paused as he let that information sink in and nods of understanding came from the council members. "Naruto described a vault door that was near the cage where the Kyuubi was being held. From his description, it appears that the physiological changes that will occur to his nervous system due to the Nyuurou Saisei will also affect the seal as well."

"I told you!" Piichi screamed out to the members of the council. "We must kill him now!"

"BE QUIET OR I WILL HAVE YOU REMOVED!!" The Hokage ordered with near murderous intent. The Haruno clan head gasped before recoiling in her seat, afraid to even move lest she soil her robes with defecation. (E/N: Ewww...)

"From reading the scrolls about the Nyuurou Saisei from our clan scrolls," Chronos interjected, "They warn that having a second chakra source when an Uzumaki gains the Shinkeisen could lead to disfigurement or even death. They noted in the scroll that it would be best for a counterbalancing energy source be used during the time of the change."

"If that is the case, then it would be best for the boy to be in the ANBU medical ward that day. They would be best to administer any treatment and in case something were to go wrong, we would have the boy in a confined and concealed place. That would be the best to lessen any panic from the villagers." The stoic and sunglass wearing clan elder of the Aburame, Shibi, stated passively.

"I agree with that idea. It would also be in the best interest to have a seal master and medic nin on hand to help with this counterbalancing force." Inuzuka Tsume, the cunning and vivacious clan elder said with her enlarged canine teeth bared in a grin.

"Agreed." Sarutobi announced quickly. "I will authorize a tracking team to locate Jiraiya-sama and Lady Tsunade and bring them back to the village to be on hand."

Many of the councilmen and women nodded in support of the idea. They knew that the full strength of the village as well as the knowledge those two Sannin had would be indispensable.

At that time, a knock came at the door. Everyone was quiet and the guard at the door opened it quietly and stepped outside. Minutes later, the guard came back with a teapot. "I have checked the pot and it is poison, trap, seal, and explosive free."

The Hokage nodded and took the tea, pouring himself a cup and sipping it contently.

--

Outside of the tower, a young woman made her way back to where she usually was during the day. She felt the prickly sensation of a clone dispersing before she made an absent-minded motion to her left ear. Smiling, knowing that the signal was coming in loud and clear, she listened in on the conversation while moving toward her place of employment her cover identity had.

She knew something was important when she received the message mere moments before she noticed Naruto and his team making their way to Hokage tower. Even though the boy was only supposed to be the mark she tailed, the boy grew on her. How most of the Konoha villagers and elders treated him was disgusting and numerous times she pleaded in messages to the Tsuchikage to let her extract him. The boy's ultimate worth to all of the Elemental Countries warranted his preservation, protection, and training for the trials that would come. Unfortunately, the Tsuchikage was insistent on being patient and helping indirectly.

Originally, the plan was to monitor and keep Naruto safe until time where peaceful ways could be used to contact the leadership of Konoha and warn them of the dangers that were to occur in thirty-eight years' time. But according to the encoded message, that time was now cut in half and patience might not be a virtue worth having.

As she ducked into the back room of the shop and put on her apron, she overheard the conversation pick up again. Knowing she would soon have the information she needed, she made her way out to the front of the stand. When the next two customers walked into the stand, she wondered if she should start believing in karma.

--

"Let's wrap this up, shall we ladies and gentlemen?" Hiashi asked quietly after finishing his cup of tea. Bringing in the tea was a master stroke by Akimichi Chouza after the tensions that came earlier but he wouldn't tell him that. He knew he had a signal to the attendants in the tower established in case refreshments were needed. Turning gluttony into a political asset may have been a shrewd move, but not one worthy of acknowledgment.

"The other thing that was described was an image of a tower near a vast canyon. The canyon was barren and rocky and the tower itself was of a dark metal, with an array of seals inscribed on its surface." Chronos informed the council.

"The only canyon that sounds similar to that one is in Iwa, and it makes up their western border." Tsume growled. "According to lore, nothing and no-one has ever come from the western side of the canyon."

"If that tower was important to the Kyuubi, the Yondaime, or the Shinigami, it would be in our best interest to find out why." Danzo stated with a serene look that barely contained the mirth at the idea of finding something in that tower that could increase Konoha's power. All the better to keep that power away from Iwa and when the Hokage and people that thought like him were gone, Konoha would be on its way to prominence in the Elemental Countries again.

"I would recommend that Mitarashi woman for such a mission." Homura suggested none too subtly.

"Why do you suggest that? She may be decent in infiltration but she is needed for the Chuunin exams. We have no indications how long a fact finding mission such as this will take." Inochi inquired curiously even though he had a good inclination as to the true reason behind sending the former apprentice of Orochimaru.

"As you stated, she is versed in infiltration and a lone agent is better off than a full squad on this type of mission." The elder replied.

"A single person heading anywhere in Iwa probably would disappear. I know we wouldn't want to send off a valuable Jounin to just vanish." The mind-walker replied coolly. "It would be best if at least a pair is sent, preferably ANBU in disguise."

"What about Jiraiya? Maybe he has people in the region that can get the information for us without sending ANBU into the area." Chouza inquired between sips of tea and bites of dango.

Murmurs of agreement and consent came from most of the assembled members. Eventually, it was agreed that the information would be given to Jiraiya by the tracking team assigned to bring him back and if he didn't know enough, then a scouting mission would be assigned. This led to the meeting being adjourned in a relatively peaceful manner.

Chronos sighed after most of the clan heads and elders that portrayed Naruto in such a negative fashion exited the chamber. Knowing that one of those persons would be working closely with him on a project seemed to be a recipe for conflict. Shaking his head, the Uzumaki head stood from his seat and went to handle his next two orders of business: finding a competent and imaginative weapon smith and figuring out how to ask Anko out.

'_Probably should find the weapon smith first. Talking to a business man cut and bloodied is not the best way to make an impression.'_

**

* * *

**

Ichiraku's Ramen Stand

On most first dates, a young girl probably would not have tolerated her partner constantly talking, but Hinata didn't mind one bit. Her mind and heart was distracted by the warmth she was receiving from holding the blonde's hand. She could feel both strength and gentleness in his touch as he led her across the threshold of his favorite restaurant.

"Here we are, Hinata-chan. The only restaurant to have the Uzumaki seal of approval; Ichiraku's!" Naruto proclaimed, waving his hand as if he was showing off a rare sight to a road-weary traveler.

Ayame smiled at the boy's bravado as she brought her hand up to her ear to move a stray lock of hair. "Ohayo, Naruto-nisan. I see you brought a friend. Out on a date?" She asked in a playful teasing voice.

Hinata blushed at the spoken words to what she hoped was the reality of the situation. She turned to the object of her unrequited affections and spotted a bit of a blush on his face as he waved his hands dismissively.

"It was just spur of the moment. I was hungry and invited her. So I don't think that makes it a date, does it?" Naruto asked, nervously gulping at the end.

Ayame giggled before recovering for her response. "It just might, Naruto." She stated, winking at the still blushing Hyuuga. "So who is this young woman??"

"This is Hyuuga Hinata, a very good friend of mine. Please neechan, don't tease her."

The waitress smiled warmly. "So _this_ is the girl that you said was an angel when she sang at your party." She remarked before turning to the heiress. "You made quite an impression on him. That next day, he was here for lunch and couldn't stop raving about how you sounded."

Hinata gasped and started poking her fingers together again in a nervous lapse of her self-confidence. "Did y-you really think… I was that good, Naruto-kun?"

The blond boy could only scratch his head before sheepishly responding. "Well… It was very good. I still… want to hear you sing again."

Hinata looked at Naruto as he was swinging his legs while sitting on the stool and fidgeting with a pair of chopsticks. She wanted to reach out to help calm him down or even start singing per his request, but she couldn't summon the courage to do so.

A bit of an awkward silence came over the stand until Ayame broke it. "Do you know what you want to order??"

Instantly, Naruto was brought back for his purpose for being there in the stand. "I know what I would like; one large chicken ramen with extra meat and mushrooms. What about you, Hinata-chan?"

Hinata blushed again after hearing him use that honorific with her name for a second time. A warm smile managed to work its way to the surface. "I want the same except a medium for me please." The waitress smiled and walked back to the kitchen to get the orders going.

As soon as Ayame went back to the kitchen area to give Teuchi the order, Naruto turned to Hinata. She sat demurely on the stool next to him and was glancing around the stand as if trying to commit every inch of the place to memory.

"First time in a ramen stand?" He asked, curious as to why she was observing every detail of the place.

Hinata squeaked slightly when she heard him addressing her. _'Calm down. This is your chance. Talk to him.' _She took a couple of breaths before turning to look at him. His head was cocked slightly and the soft tone to his eyes gave off an interested gaze.

"Otousan usually has us eating at home or someplace fancy. I have never eaten ramen before." She replied softly.

"That's a shame. Ramen is very good. I always feel warm inside when I eat ramen, even though it is not as much as I used to eat before."

"How much did you used to eat?"

"Before I met Otousan, I usually ate more than ten bowls." Hinata's eyes widened at the insane amount of food. She was surprised he was not larger than Chouji. "He got me to eat slower and I actually only eat two to three bowls when I am really hungry."

Hinata took a breath before asking a question she hoped would lead to what troubled him earlier. "Was that why you wanted to come over here originally?"

Naruto's shoulders drooped slightly and his voice quieted with his response. "No. Sometimes eating ramen makes me feel better."

Seeing the obvious distress creep its way back into Naruto, Hinata's heart ached. Her Naruto was hurting and she hoped maybe she could help. She turned so she could face him and leaned in closer. "Kurenai-sensei told me it was best to talk about your problems. Maybe I can help?"

"I don't think there would be much anyone can do to help before my birthday comes around." He replied gloomily.

"What's this about?? Sour talk about your birthday?? That isn't the Naruto I know." Ayame replied as she came back out with two bowls of ramen. "I thought you were a fighter."

"How can you fight your own body if it is going to hurt you?" Naruto asked frustratingly as he broke apart his chopsticks and took a bite of noodles without the usual 'Itadakimasu'.

"Ano… Is something going to happen on your birthday that will hurt you, Naruto-kun?" Hinata inquired worriedly.

Naruto nodded and proceeded to explain about his kekkei genkai, the _Nyuurou Saisei. _He informed them about the physical changes on his thirteenth birthday, but due to a 'defect' it could kill him. He looked at the two and noticed Hinata was moved to tears while Ayame looked depressed while moving a stand of hair behind her right ear.

"Isn't there anything that can be done??" Hinata cried out, worried that her romance was going to be over before it really began.

Naruto lowered his head again. "There is one way. The 'defect'… could be removed." He said, his voice foreboding and uncertain. Hinata tentatively placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. Neither of them noticed that Ayame had scribbled something down on her order book.

"You sound like removing it would be bad." The Hyuuga heiress said softly. "I would be there if you needed support."

Naruto raised his head and peered into her pale lavender eyes. Those eyes were filled with caring, concern, and even affection that he couldn't turn away from. He was unsure if he should tell her what the defect really was or how dangerous it could be. Reluctant to risk a friend from learning about something that could make her hate him, he decided to leave that part out for now.

"Arigato, Hinata-chan." He replied with a soft but sad smile. "It just isn't that easy. Removing it is very risky, maybe even more so than the change could be."

"Did you tell Hokage-sama or Chronos-san about it yet?" Ayame asked. Seeing him nod, she continued. "I bet they are working on something now to fix everything. It's only July so there is time."

"I guess so. Arigato, neechan. I needed that."

The waitress playfully ruffled his hair. "It is the least I can do for a future Hokage, right?"

Naruto's eyes lit up as if a fire flamed inside the young Genin. "That's right. I can't die before I become Hokage right??"

The smile on Naruto's face was bright until he felt a hand brushing his hair. Turning to Hinata, he spotted her with a delicate hand straightening his blond locks. Her eyes widened when she realized she was caught and she squeaked. In less than a moment, she pulled her hand back and started twirling her fingers while blushing a red that apples would be jealous of.

"Ano… When is your birthday, Naruto-kun??" Hinata asked hoping to deflect past the embarrassing moment.

Naruto looked around to make sure that no one was paying attention before whispering, "It's in October."

"What did you do for you last birthday?" She asked curiously.

"Not much. I usually train or relax at home for my birthday." Naruto plainly stated. "Why do you ask?"

"I was thinking that… we can have a party this time??" She asked hopefully.

Naruto gasped slightly. _'A party… for me?? She wants to throw a party for me??' _The shock of someone other than his new family wanting to celebrate the very notion of him being born hit the blond hard. Even though he was happy on the inside, he could barely mumble out his response. "I'd like that."

He watched as a smile spread across her face that was warm as the morning sun and just as bright. Merely seeing such a kind gesture raised his spirits. _'I definitely need to see that smile more often.'_

"Anyways Hinata-chan, you haven't said anything about your sensei or your training. How has that been?" he sincerely asked as he dug back into the bowl of ramen before it got cold.

Ayame shook her head at the two. Maybe Hinata would be the one to help fill Naruto's heart. She frowned slightly before placing a happy face back on. The waitress followed along with their conversation as they talked about the training and missions they did. Thirty minutes and two bowls of ramen later, the pair stood up with Naruto paying, leaving behind a generous tip as well. She thanked the two and waived goodbye as they turned to walk away.

"She is a nice lady. I can see why you like eating there." Hinata said softly as they walked down the street back toward the Hokage Tower.

"Hai. But I mostly eat there for the ramen. It's the best!" Naruto replied after punching his fist in the air.

On the wind, the two heard a screech of a bird and turned to the noise. They spotted a red-feathered falcon circling above the ramen stand before flying off in the distance.

"Interesting bird. I've never seen one of those before." Naruto stated while watching it fly off to the horizon to the North.

"Neither have I. Maybe we will see it again, Naruto-kun."

"Yeah, you're probably right." He replied before starting towards the tower again. Neither of them paid much attention to where the falcon was flying off to or the small puff of smoke that came from behind the ramen stand.

_

* * *

_

(A/N): For every one of you that has followed this story from the beginning, I appreciate and thank every one of you. I have placed a poll on my profile for oner specific purpose. I want to know which story my readers like me most to decide how best to spend my literary efforts. Other than that, I hope you have enjoyed this chapter. Feel free to review and tell me what you liked or didn't like.


	26. Moves of Preparation

**Just by my insistence of writing on this site should clue those reading my work of fiction that I have a lack of ownership over Naruto. Like he would want to be owned by anyone. I hope everyone likes my new title for this story and understands how far we have to go.**

* * *

"At least that mess is over." Chronos stated as he exited the Hokage Tower Complex. Save for the first time that he came to the towering structure, every visit had either been a pain or complicated. Now he was stuck dealing with a damn intelligence gathering mission with Hiashi. Just thinking about it again made his red blood start to boil.

However, that was a problem for another day. Two more relevant and personal issues needed to be the center of his focus now. Knowing that seeing the supply store owner would be easier than finding Anko, Chronos made his way to the store that he took Naruto to months ago.

It only took a few twists and turns down the streets and alleyways of the village before he found himself standing at the storefront. Letting his observant eyes wander over the establishment, all appearances made the supply store blend in conveniently with the neighboring businesses. Nothing was out of place and the various new shinobi outfits adorned on the mannequins in the window sill could be easily mistaken for any other clothing store. The only sign signifying the store was for weaponry and shinobi gear hung over the door, and there weren't even words were written on it; it would have been bare if it wasn't for the picture of a metal arm flexing on it.

Grasping the handle firmly, he opened the door and strode inside, closing the entrance behind him. No sound came from the door itself and Chronos's entrance into the business would have been unannounced if the bell hanging above the door didn't ring melodically.

"I'll be right out in a minute." A female voice stated smoothly as soon as the bell quieted. Chronos paid it no mind as he wandered the aisles glancing at the various pieces of weaponry and armor displayed in the shelves and racks throughout the establishment. Very few things caught his eye as he meandered down the aisles. There were various styles of shuriken, kunai, bo, katana, bolo, and senbon.

Over on one wall, there was a massive zanpato that was hanging on the wall. The blade itself was over thirty centimeters in width and one and a third meters in length with Kanji etched down the length of the blue steel. A simple red twenty centimeter handle made up the grip ending with a simple brass knob.

"Nice piece of hardware isn't it?" the feminine voice from earlier asked from behind Chronos, making the man tense slightly but uncontrollably.

He glanced over his left shoulder to catch the form of a teenage girl that was talking to him. She was wearing a simple pink Chinese-style blouse complete with the high buttoned collar and embroidery. She wore her hair in two buns than made him think that she was related to a cartoon rodent. Simple loose fitting pants and shinobi sandals completed her ensemble.

"Not bad but a bit bulky for my taste." He responded, turning to face her.

"If it is too bulky, I'd be happy to take the katana off your hands." She replied with a greedy smile on her face.

It took a few moments for that thought to register before he nodded. "Ahhh. You must mean Kudou Tsuu here." Chronos replied while patting the clan katana still on his hip. "I don't think I will be giving it up any time soon."

The girl just sighed dejectedly. "Such a pity. That is such a beautiful sword." She perked back up after a brief moment. "What brings you in the store? Looking to add the zanpato?"

"Not quite. I wanted to see if a weapon can be made for me."

The girl's eyes lit up as if she was handed the keys to a new home. "We can definitely do that here without a problem. What are you looking for? Another katana? Kunai? We can make specialized shuriken if you need them."

He waved off those ideas, trying to temper the girl's enthusiasm. "I'm not even sure if this weapon can be made. It's called a rifle."

The girl screwed her eyes toward the ceiling. After racking her brain, nothing registered. "Never heard of it. What's a rifle?"

"A rifle is a weapon that fires small projectiles called bullets using a compressed explosion from gun powder to propel the bullet long distances to a specific target. It typically is a shoulder-held weapon with a long metal tube called a barrel. The barrel has spiral groves along its length to give the bullet a rotary motion as it travels, enabling higher accuracy and farther distance." Chronos explained in a scholarly fashion.

The girl looked wide-eyed in amazement and bewilderment before rattling off more questions. "What is gun powder? How big is a rifle? What is it shaped like? What ignites the powder?"

For about fifteen minutes, he answered all of the girl's questions and even drew a simple diagram of a rifle as well as a bullet. She was about to continue with questions before a deep male voice called from the doorway to the back room.

"Tenten, why don't you come back here and take care of the inventory, and I'll deal with the customer."

"Hai." The girl stated looking up from the diagram. "Good luck." She said to Chronos before heading to the back.

Chronos looked up as well and spotted the tanned man standing in the doorway. He was tall and lean with a clean bald head and a straight scar running from his left temple to the jaw line. He was slightly dirtied with soot from a forge covering a welder's smock, blue coveralls, and gray t-shirt he wore. All and all, Chronos thought he had the look of a blacksmith save for the metallic look of his right arm. Compared to the tanned flesh on his bare left arm, the right was shiny silver in color and appeared heavier than the normal limb.

The man noticed the attention his customer gave his arm. "Not a normal arm, is it? It is a metal prosthesis that I made and grafted to my shoulder. I can move it with chakra." He stated pulsing said energy down the limb, prompting the hand to open and close.

"Sugoi," was all Chronos could say as he watched the obvious blacksmith make fists and flex his arm. He shook out of his blatant stare-down and proceeded to business. "Gomen, I didn't mean to stare. I am here to see if it was in any way possible to create the weapon I was describing to your employee."

The man chuckled at his presumption. "Tenten is my cousin, not my employee, even though she is sometimes overzealous when dealing with weapons. I heard she took a liking to your katana."

"She did at that but it is definitely nothing I want to part with. I didn't get your name?? Mine is Uzumaki Chronos." He stated extending a hand which, surprisingly, the man shook heartily.

"I'm Ryuuza Huuma. Kakashi already told me about your style of greeting." He stated before ending the handshake. "You said you were talking to her about getting a weapon made for you. Fill me in and I'll see what I can do."

For the next twenty minutes Chronos explained in as much detail as he could the inner workings and underlying principles behind a rifle. Huuma was attentive and mulled over many different options. At the end, Huuma could only shake his head in defeat.

"Gomennasai Chronos-san, but I don't think anyone in all of the elemental countries could produce such a weapon."

"Are you sure?" the Uzumaki clan head inquired stunned. "You obviously are quite talented to create that arm of yours."

Huuma merely shook his head again. "That rifle would be on a completely different skill level. This arm works only because I have the chakra control to be able to move the pulleys and levers inside the arm. It is nothing more than something a good puppeteer could do. That rifle is a different animal. I don't know anyone who could produce that gun powder or smith out the barrel you require. It would probably take years before someone could figure it out if they had the time."

"Kuso! There goes that idea." Chronos frustratingly replied, crumpling up the drawings he made. Any plans of reviving his sniper role here in Konoha went up in smoke.

"Not necessarily. Why not use a crossbow?" He asked curiously.

"Doesn't have the range I'd like, the bolts are not fast enough, it doesn't have much stopping power, and the reload time is too slow." The former sniper explained. "I used to be able to take someone out a kilometer away with one shot and then be able to shift to a second target in a matter of seconds. I can't get that with the crossbow I have."

Huuma furrowed his brow as thought about the problems he had with using the suggested weapon. Quickening the reload time would probably be unlikely and extending the range out to a kilometer would be damn near impossible. He decided however that the rest of his complaints definitely could be alleviated.

Satisfied with a course of action, he looked back into the clan leader's eyes firmly. "Bring your crossbow in tomorrow. I bet I can add some modifications to it that can at least increase the stopping power of your bolts and double the range of them."

"Really now? I guess that would be better than nothing." Chronos agreed after a moment's contemplation. Concluding his business with a polite good-bye, he turned and left the store, but not before giving one last glance to the zanpato hanging on the wall. He didn't know why he was so fascinated by the massive sword. Shrugging, he exited the store and made his way back home. If he would have stayed for a few moments longer, he might have noticed the runes on the zanpato giving off a silver glow.

**

* * *

**

Wave Country

Over history one of the best methods of gathering information would be to relax in the local taverns and bars. For Sorano Rai, it was here she could practice her craft. Her looks made it easy for someone with one or two bottles of sake in them to spill whatever secrets she wanted in exchange for the opportunity to have the seductress grace their bed later that night. With wavy flaming red hair that cascaded down to her shoulders, full red lips, stunning green eyes, long sensual legs that seemed to go on forever, and curves in decent amounts in the proper places, there was rarely a man or even a woman that didn't lust after her. Accentuated by pheromone-laden perfume, resistance to her charms was futile.

Today, her "group" needed information about an incident that was spreading around the region. A fierce battle was waged on the bridge and there were rumors about a strange energy that came from someone during the battle. That energy was the subject of her compatriots' interest. She found that the man who helped build the bridge was guarded by a group of ninja and he regularly came to a tavern named 'Gyosen'in Irie'; Fisherman's Cove.

This is what led her here sitting with a group of men as they listened to the bridge builder's tale of how a squad of shinobi from Konoha bested Momochi Zabuza and his associates as well as eliminating the shipping magnate, Gato. As typical of any story, it was heavily embellished and long-winded, but a piece of vital information emerged from it nonetheless. At one point a ninja named Uzumaki Naruto, proclaimed to be the Hero of Wave Country, wielded this crimson energy that seemed to make even the heartiest of warriors tremble in fear. Thinking that she heard enough, Rai slipped out of the tavern while the bridge builder regaled the establishment's occupants with the exploits of this 'Naruto'.

Strolling down to a nearby dock, she cautiously made her way to a nearby two-man boat. After releasing the mooring lines and starting the motor, she guided to small craft out a couple kilometers to a small shack on the Fire Country shoreline, grounding the boat onto the beach. Rai guardedly approached the door to the windowless shack and pressed her hand into an indentation above the handle, twitching her fingers in a set order. A simple click greeted her ears and she opened the door to find the outline of a man seated at a table in the center of the one-room shack.

"The tower stands against the deceivers to show us the way." The man stated firmly as he focused his head in Rai's direction.

She groaned before stating the canned response. "The way will remake the world for only the believers. Yeah yeah, I thought you'd realize by now that only I would come here."

A candle lit to reveal a bear of a man shrouded in a sickly green cape with his arms crossed and a tea set on the table next to him. He calmly grasped the cup nearest him and took a sip. "You know any of the deceivers of this tainted world could have used their wicked ways upon you. We have to be sure."

She grabbed the warm pot and poured herself a cup. One minute and a couple sips later, she got down to business. "It seems that the Ninth Traitor has been found."

The man calmly set down his cup and sat up in his chair. "Is that so? I thought that mangy beast met his demise years ago."

"Apparently not. Just like in Suna, it seems that it was captured inside of a young boy. There was talk of a battle a while ago and it seems that one of the shinobi, a kid by the name of Uzumaki Naruto, was wielding red energy." Rai reported wistfully.

The man gave a small humming sound as if contemplating the next move. "Is the report reliable and where is the shinobi from?"

She took another sip of tea before replying. "As reliable as it can be. The man was the builder of the bridge who said the boy protected him. They even named the bridge after the boy and there is talk of a statue of him and his team from Konoha."

"Konoha… I should have suspected that since it was where the beast was seen last." The man stated before taking another sip of tea.

"It won't be easy, sir, getting to this Naruto. Konoha is not an easy nut to crack." Rai warned.

After a couple moments in silence, the man stood and walked towards the door with Rai quickly following. "We won't need to. A few kilometers south of here lay the port of Rinkuu. The port magistrate there is a lazy man whom we can easily take with our numbers. Gather the flock. In a few days, we will have this Naruto coming to us."

"As you wish, Kanaye-sama. May the will of Myou guide you." Rai said as she walked past the shrouded man out into the night.

The man turned and walked back over to the table. He tipped over the candle and next to the still burning flame he dumped out a translucent green gel from a vial he pulled from his cloak. Pleased with his work, he quickly strode out of the shack and over to the abandoned boat. As soon as he maneuvered the craft back into the water, he started the motor and took off down the shore in the direction of Rinkuu. As he left the shack behind in the distance, it exploded, covering up the words he spoke on the ocean wind.

"May the touch of Akun strengthen you, Rai-san."

**

* * *

**

Konoha

'_One task down…one more to go.' _Chronos thought as he weaved his way along the streets and alleyways in the commercial district of Konoha. _'I just had to leave the complicated task for last. Not only do I have to find her, but I have to survive the encounter. I swear, taking gunfire in Kuwait City wasn't as stressful as asking Anko out.'_

'_I should just concentrate on finding her first before wearing myself out dealing with how I will approach her.' _He concluded as he ambled back into the center of the village.

Unnoticed by him, the woman he sought stood on a rooftop nearby. She found out from the gate guard that the runt had returned and set off on a manhunt around the village. Ever since he made rank and received his seat on the Council she saw the man less and less. Instead of training regularly twice a day, his Council duties took up a portion of his mornings. Within a couple of weeks, the visits for training were paired down to a couple times a week. Luckily there was still the party every weekend where they could let loose, even though she rarely stayed longer than an hour. If it wasn't for that, she barely saw him and it grated at her.

She would be hard pressed to admit that she missed him, especially to his face. It wasn't in her nature to admit she felt lonely when she had been that way for years. However, in Chronos, she had a bit of a rapport with him that she'd gotten used to. They both flirted with each other comfortably, shared a hard edge with both work and play, and they both shared a bit of loss that you could see just by the look in their eyes.

If she was honest with herself, the days from the last couple weeks were boring and she wanted her running mate back, even if it was just to torment the runt. So as he wandered the streets she leaped from rooftop to rooftop shadowing him as she waited for the right moment to surprise him.

Said moment arrived as he stood peering into a local bar at the people inside as if searching for someone. _'I could go for a drink and some dango. Let's see if I can get him to pay for it.'_ Anko thought with a playful smirk. She quietly jumped over to the neighboring roof of the bar and silently jumped down so she would land behind Chronos.

'_I don't see her in there. I could have sworn she said she usually goes out for sake and dango on Fridays.' _He thought dejectedly. In the next moment a pair of arms wrapped around him from behind and the corresponding hands covered his eyes. A head rested on his right shoulder and he could feel the warm breath on his ear and the delightful smell of a woman's shampoo and a hint of a musky perfume.

"Aww. I thought we had something special, runt, especially after our first date and here I find you trolling in a bar?" A woman playfully whispered in his ear before giving it a darting flick with her tongue. The actions brought a shocking sensation to his spine that made him shiver uncontrollably.

His heartbeat quickened since he could easily tell the target of his meandering search found him first. Trying to turn the tables he pressed back into her, feeling the touch of her mesh shirt through the fabric of his outfit. He then brought a hand behind him and brushed his fingertips along her hip until he cupped her behind, squeezing it firmly through the mini-skirt she usually wore.

"Oh Gomen, but I thought it was just foreplay. If you wanted a date, you could just ask." Chronos stated quietly, deepening his voice in a sensual manner. He could feel her breath quicken before she tugged on his earlobe with her lips.

"I don't _do_ dates, runt, but you can take me into that bar and show me a good time."

He smiled and tugged her hands down away from his eyes. "You must have read my mind. Come on, let's go before you find out I am not a runt in some ways." With that, he pulled the deadly and seductive kunoichi into the bar and started ordering sake and dango.

**

* * *

**

Iwagakure

Down to the last male and/or female villager in Iwa, there was one rule of thumb: no Leaf-nin ever sets foot in the village and leaves it alive. Losses from the previous war were too great to allow that to happen. Of course, with every rule there were always exceptions. For this one it was for two of the Sannin, Tsunade and Jiraiya. Tsunade was allowed due to her great medical prowess and it would be foolhardy to deny her entrance when it could save lives.

Jiraiya on the other hand was for a different reason. He was allowed in only under the explicit authority of the Tsuchikage, and no one outside the Iwa head ninja knew why the Toad Sannin was allowed access. Rumors circulated ranging from the female Tsuchikage being the inspiration behind his "literary" works to Jiraiya being a spy for Iwa to even him and the Tsuchikage being romantically linked.

The chocolate-eyed leader of Iwa chuckled at those ideas as the man came into her office. Like she would want a relationship with someone many years her elder or use anything of her likeness to be used in that porn he wrote. Instead, a set of pictures taken from images displayed during the last memory extraction was the reason why he was there.

"I'm glad you received my summons, Jiraiya-san. It seems that a change has happened in the seal." She stated in greeting, immediately getting to business.

The burly middle-aged shinobi dressed in a red yakuta over a mesh undershirt, green kabuki pants that stopped at mid-calf, gray bindings around the calves, and red wooded geta sandals merely nodded and sat in a chair before her desk. He knew when she spoke that there was no time for any flirty banter. Even though nothing would ever come of it, one could blame him if he did try such things with the attractive and strong leader of Iwa. With her flowing auburn hair, luscious cream colored skin that seemed soft to touch, a lithe athletic body that still had just enough curves, and long slender legs, it was rare for any man not to drool over her.

Now was not the time for that, if appearances from the pictures gave him any idea. From the fading of one of the seals, the change in the position of the outer ring of runes, and one of those runes being missing too soon, something drastic had happened. If the seal was weakening, then all it could spell was trouble.

"When did this happen?" The Toad Sage asked in a business-like tone.

"Two and a half weeks ago, Jiraiya-san." She replied, glancing at the pictures worriedly.

"By the look of this one," he replied pointing to the red energy prominent in one of the pictures, "it was a dose of the Kyuubi's chakra that did the trick."

"Have you been in Konoha recently? Has anyone been teaching him how to use that energy?" She asked pointedly.

"I haven't been there in a while but I doubt that neither my student's order nor the work of Sarutobi-sama was countermanded." Jiraiya remarked quickly. "I also doubt the seal was broken or I would have been ordered back there by now. We all would have known if that happened."

The Tsuchikage nodded before looking out the open window of her office that faced the tower's general direction. "We were fortunate that the kitsune seal has not vanished completely. We will need to be more vigilant in watching the boy."

As if on cue, a red falcon with a small scroll attached to its underbelly perched on the windowsill. "Ohayo, Akiri-sama. Message from Himuri-chan."

"Arigato, Suri-san. How is she doing?" She inquired while carefully removing the scroll.

"Rather well since I saw her two days ago." Suri stated while looking around the room. He noticed the gray haired Sannin in the office and kept his eyes on him. "It's been a while, Jiraiya-san. How is Gamabunta doing?"

The Toad Sage smiled at the bird. "He is just fine. I haven't seen him in a while since he started training Gamakichi."

A smile graced the falcon's face, or as much as a beak could manage. "The joys of parenthood. It seems only yesterday that my youngest, Tanis, took his first flight from the nest."

A small frown crossed the Tsuchikage's visage. "Suri-san, inform Himuri-chan that she is to maintain protective surveillance of Naruto and wait for Jiraiya's arrival before doing anything more." She informed the falcon before giving him a small pouch. "Safe journey."

As soon as the falcon took back to the skies, the Sannin turned to Akiri. "My arrival?? What happened?"

"A team from Konoha has been sent to retrieve you to specifically help with Naruto. After they find you, the team is supposed to take a look at the tower." She reached over to her desk drawer and pulled out an envelope. "Here is a copy of all the pictures I've shown you. Give that to the team you meet. It should help keep from having any unwanted infiltrations. Other than I and perhaps a few others, any intrusion by your forces would be… _unwelcome_. Best not to start a war no one wants."

"Beautiful and smart. A nice catch for any warm-blooded man. Why, then, haven't you married one yet?" Jiraiya asked teasingly before taking the envelope and disappearing in a puff of smoke and leaving a fuming Akiri in his wake.

**

* * *

**

Hokage Tower

It had been a week since the last mission and Naruto was feeling good about himself. Yes, there was still some anxiety over what could happen, but between time training with the team and relaxing with Hinata his worries had faded. Today was supposed to be the day Team Seven would head back out for another mission. With everything that happened before, most people would be looking for something easy. Most people hadn't met Naruto.

"Come on Ojiisan; please tell me we have a good mission and not another 'Find Tora' clunker!" Naruto pleaded.

Kakashi sighed while flipping to another page in his book. "Now Naruto, the last mission was a C-rank mission that turned into an A-ranked one. I think it would be best for us to have something milder this time."

"Yeah Naruto, listen to Kakashi-sensei. It also wouldn't hurt you to be a little bit more respectful." Sakura admonished the blonde.

"Whatever." Naruto muttered before turning back to the Hokage. "So what are we getting??"

The Sandaime was pleased that the boy seemed to be back in decent spirits. It was not often that you find out that your next birthday could be your last or that one wrong step could mean the demise of everything you knew. He may have moped around a little, but now he appeared to be like the Naruto he knew and cared for.

'_You never stay down for long, Naruto. I wonder if the rumor of you dating the Hyuuga heiress has anything to do with it.' _He contemplated before turning to the business at hand.

"Patience, Naruto. I do have a mission for your team today and it is a C-ranked one." The Hokage mentioned. When C-ranked was mentioned, Naruto's eyes lit up. He also noticed Kakashi about to protest, so he headed that off before the argument could begin by holding up a hand. "Before you say something Kakashi, your team will not be going alone. This mission is for two teams to complete. It isn't too terribly complicated and I doubt from the mission parameters that any missing-nin are involved."

Sasuke perked up at that statement. "Two teams??"

"That's correct, and the team joining you should be here shortly."

No one needed to wait too long, as less than five minutes passed before a raven haired, red-eyed Jounin and her team walked into the room. As soon as Hinata spotted Naruto, she blushed slightly and gave soft smile, which Naruto mirrored.

"Nice to see you, Kakashi. I was just on my way to ask my team for a C-rank mission. You might need to keep up before your team falls too far behind." Kurenai teased.

Kakashi noted she made a slight gesture to his Icha Icha book and paled slightly in remembrance of the terms the bet dictated back when their teams graduated. "I don't think my team needs to worry about falling behind yours, especially led by someone needing dating advice in the near future." He responded with an eye smile that reeked of the playful jab he sent her way.

"Coming from a guy with his head in a porn novel, I'll take that for what its worth." She remarked simply while crossing her arms across her plentiful chest.

The six Genins stood to the side watching the verbal tennis match. No one really knew what was going on, but the first to mention it was Naruto.

"Hinata-chan, got any clue what is going on?" he whispered.

"No, Naruto-kun. What do you think, Kiba?" she quietly asked.

"I am not sure but it looks like they might not like each other." The Inuzuka replied.

Sasuke merely scoffed in a hushed tone. "It looks more like a rivalry to me. I just wish they would hurry up and get on with the mission." The other five nodded and they weren't alone in that sentiment.

The Hokage coughed, gaining the attention of the two assembled teams. "If we could get on with this, I'll explain what this mission is for both of your teams."

"A joint mission, Hokage-sama??" Kurenai asked in a shocked tone.

"Precisely." He stated before tossing the mission packet and scroll to the two Jounin, which caught them in a pair of swift movements. "We have received a communiqué from the magistrate of Rinkuu, one Namamoto Yashin. The shipping caravans sending supplies from the deliveries coming into the port have been under attack for the last few days. It is believed to be a group of bandits and thieves that used to be under the employ of Gato."

Simply uttering that man's name brought an uncontrolled flinch from the Genin of Team Seven, which did not go unnoticed by the two Jounin or the Hokage.

"Are we sure it is just bandits?" Kurenai asked, vaguely aware of the mission Team Seven returned from only a week ago.

"The report from the magistrate states that the group of bandits has around thirty to forty in its number. He also mentioned that with Rinkuu's close relationship with Wave Country, it would be proper for Team Seven to go just in case your mere presence could scare off the bandits. Either way, with the happenings around the last mission, I decided it would be best to send a second team along." The Hokage explained before locking eyes with the two Jounin. "Do you two accept this mission?"

"Hai, Hokage-sama." Both Jounin stated quickly.

"Very well," he replied. "Yashin-san is expecting you in four days at his office. Good luck and dismissed."

* * *

Off in one of the training areas nearby, two men stood underneath the shade of a large oak tree. One man leaned slightly on his cane while the other stood rock solid and glanced around from behind a mask, ensuring that his master was safe and the area secure. Satisfied, the masked man pulled out a small hand mirror and waived it slightly, catching the light that drifted between the leaves.

It took only a couple moments before a third person walked forward from a tree a few meters away, careful to stay in its shadow. The man with the cane at least was able to spot the other's glasses as he reseated them on his nose.

"The secondary plan is going as scheduled. My benefactor will be here for the finals of the exams and we will strike. Are things in order here?" The bespectacled man solicited.

"Everything is going to schedule except for one. Jiraiya and Tsunade have been summoned to deal with an issue using the container." Danzo informed his cohort. "If they stay past October, they will pose an issue."

The man he addressed walked forward a step and reseated his glasses again. This time his face was completely visible and recognizable as Kabuto. "Then for both our sakes, I suggest that you ensure that they do not interfere."

After those words, both parties melded back into the shadows leaving no trace of their presence behind.

_

* * *

_

(A/N): I appreciate all those who have read and reviewed so far on this story. Please review this chapter and let me know what you are thinking. I have placed a new poll on my profile page. Help me choose which story I write next. I might write my next idea as a collaboration with another author, so let me know if you are interested.


	27. Cult of the Two Devils

**As I have stated before, none of the characters used in the manga, Naruto, are owned by myself. They are the work of Masashi Kishimoto. This is just my spin on things. After seeing a few stories that I read fall victim to thievery, I must note to not use the original characters, Chronos, Akiri, Akun, Huuma, Rai, Kanaye, or Myou without my permission.**

* * *

**Kyoto River**

Travelers constantly chartered boats along the great northern river of the Elemental Countries: the Kyoto River, which ran from Lake Arashi, a border lake between Iwa, Taki, and the lesser northern countries. The lake itself was fed from various mountain springs, rainfall, and runoff from the spring snow melt. Excess water flowed from the lake and traveled along the borders between Kusa and Taki, Taki and Konoha, and Oto and Konoha. Part of that border was a grand waterfall at the Valley of the End, a place that marked the battlefield where the Shodaime and Uchiha Madara fought for hours on end. The river continued from there and wove its way to the sea.

Most of the charter boats limited their runs to the section of the river between the borders of Taki, Kusa, and Konoha. At the junction point between those three countries was a town called Heisuigawa, which overlooked a placid section of the river. The town itself was mostly a place of commerce and trading between the three nations and was neutral territory. Due to its status and location, many shinobi teams used it as a springboard to various missions in other countries. Inside the town, shinobi status meant nothing and the local security forces were strict in keeping the peace. No shinobi was allowed to wear hitai-ate or even the traditional masks of ANBU or hunter-nin. Checkpoints were set up and shinobi were allowed to come into concealed and guarded rooms to remove the garb of their various nations without giving away their identities.

Of course to the most skilled of ninja, figuring out who was who failed to be any sort of challenge, especially if they came from the same village. So it came of no surprise that the tracking team assigned to find Jiraiya came to the town, or that Jiraiya spotted the trackers coming into the town first. Knowing the team would spend the night, Jiraiya made his way to one of the local eateries that allowed canine companions to eat there.

The place was an outdoor barbecue establishment that possessed large stone tables with small grills molded into the top while areas for canine and other animal companions were set to the right side of the eatery. He took a table near a corner of said area. Within ten minutes, one Inuzuka Hana and her three canine companions entered. He glanced over her features; she was a gorgeous young woman with long brown hair pulled into a ponytail, a standard Jounin vest over a tan halter top and blue fitted shorts that stopped at mid-thigh. After the once-over, he waved to her invitingly.

The young Jounin tracker and leading veterinarian of Konoha growled to herself when she spotted the elder shinobi seated at a table waiving to her jovially. _'It seems that he expected me. Sometimes I wonder if his network is too good,' _she surmised before affixing a plastic smile to her face and seated herself at the table.

"Been waiting long, Master Jiraiya??" Hana asked politely while still giving her plastic smile.

"Not too long, only about ten minutes, or fifteen since you arrived in the village with your faithful companions here." He replied while holding out a trio of cooked strips of beef for her dogs. After an analyzing sniff, each of the dogs snatched a piece from his hand and chewed on it greedily.

"Figured you knew I was coming when I saw you here," she commented plainly. "Do you know why I came or do I need to brief you?"

The sage passed over a packet of photos which she scanned carefully. "I know enough to be on my way back to Konoha. Is there anything else going on?"

She calmly handed the photos back to the Sannin with a small sigh. "Seals never were my specialty so I will leave that for you, which is the reason why you are needed back in Konoha. Take those directly to the Hokage. I will instead head over to a nearby gambling town to look for Tsunade. She will be needed as well."

Jiraiya grimaced. "It won't be easy calling her back, but if you inform her it is about her godson, she may change her mind."

Shock spread across Hana's face. "Godson?? So she knows who his parents are??"

"It is one of the reasons why she left the village. She was so heartbroken at not just the death of her otouto and loved one, but the boy's true Otousan and Kaasan that she needed to leave for a while." He replied gravely.

"But why didn't she come back?? Surely she could have raised the boy??"

"Knowing what she has become it is no surprise she hasn't, and in all due respect to my former teammate, she would not have been a good mother. It may take the boy to bring the Tsunade back to her former glory that Konoha remembers." Jiraiya stated sadly. "However, it is most likely that Naruto's future condition will only bring a shock to her system. She may be the best medic in the Elemental Countries, but the loss she suffered may be more than Uzumaki's condition can cure after all."

Hana nodded while stabbing a piece of venison off the grill and eating it herself. The two talked about the doings in and out of Konoha for the rest of the meal. It was then that the Sannin learned more about Chronos and how he took in the young Uzumaki and Uchiha. He also learned of the boys' mission to Wave. After the meal, the two parted ways and he headed out of the town.

'_It might be best for me to get to Konoha quickly. It will be necessary for me to give Naruto some training to he won't rely on using the Kyuubi's chakra.' _

**

* * *

**

Rinkuu

It was a matter of three day's travel at typical shinobi speeds before Kurenai and Kakashi led their teams through the gates of the grimy port town. Smells of diesel fumes permeated the air and, when mixed with the noises of the wayfarers bustling about, it left a feel that seemed to make frequent bathing a necessity of life. That didn't include the dirty cobblestone streets and the occasional beggars that would panhandle for any spare change they could find. All in all, the various shinobi were disgusted with the condition of the town and wondered kind of magistrate they would be working for if he/she served a local government that allowed this to run. Team Seven specifically wondered if this was just another bit of the reach that Gato had during his time. It could be expected since it was supposedly his bandits that they were dealing with.

After securing lodging for the night, the group made their way to the magistrate's office. Compared to the rest of the town, the office was resplendent in its luxury. The building itself was nestled within a complex set aside for the local government. No traces of dirt or trash were present; no one but business men and politicians lined the sidewalks, and only the smells and sounds of a sterile office environment lingered in the air.

A building directory was present on the side of the glass double-doors, informing them of their destination being on the second floor. Upon entrance, they were greeted by a tall blonde receptionist that was seated at a large semi-circular desk. Eyeballing the lean but properly curvaceous woman in front of them, Kiba leaned over to Naruto and whispered in his ear.

"I wouldn't mind having an assistant like that. I wonder what her _oral_ skills are like."

"Welcome to Magistrate Yashin's office. How may I help you?" The woman screeched out like a cat that had its tail stepped on.

Sasuke leaned over to Kiba. "Sounds _great _to me. Go get her." He quietly stated while playfully nudging the boy's shoulder. Akamaru and Kiba both whined under their breath from the pain the woman's voice inflicted upon their sensitive ears.

The boys' conversation went unnoticed save for the two Jounin. In a fortunate turn of events for the young Genin, Kurenai had enough self-control to prevent her from ripping each of them a new hole to breathe from. She placed her concentration on the task at hand and addressed the woman.

"We are from Konoha and have business with the magistrate. My name is Yuuhi Kurenai and the man next to me is Hatake Kakashi. Could you let him know the teams he requested have arrived?"

"One moment, please." She replied with a disinterested look on her face, before picking up the handset on her phone and pressed a red button on the dial pad. After a couple seconds, she started a conversation with the person on the other end. "This is the front desk. A group from Konoha is here to see you…. There are eight of them…. Two adults and six teens…. Yes…. Right away sir." Once she ended the phone call, she looked up at the waiting shinobi. "Ms. Yuuhi and Mr. Hatake, the magistrate is waiting for the both of you upstairs. Go up to the second floor entrance from the stairwell on your left. Take a left and his office is at the end of the hall."

"Arigato." The masked Jounin replied before turning to their Genin counterparts. "The rest of you are to stay here. You two," Kakashi warned pointedly staring at Naruto and Kiba, "stay out of trouble."

Kiba nodded in affirmation but muttered under his breath about insensitivity to a man's needs. On the other hand, Naruto was not as agreeable.

"I am not that bad. When have I ever caused trouble??" Naruto posed in fake innocence.

"How about when you got me with a dirty eraser?" Kakashi retorted.

"Or when you left rats in the marketplace?" Kurenai asked.

"Or the time you left stink bombs in the Academy lounge?" Kiba responded.

"Or when you spiked Mizuki-sensei's tea with ink?" Sakura demanded.

Naruto watched everyone gazing at him expectantly before seating himself in a nearby chair before grinning at the group. "I'll let you know that I had nothing to do with…"

All of the ninjas stared in disbelief, except for one. Sasuke merely shook his head. _'Here he goes again.'_

"Those…. those beautiful pieces of work." Naruto finished with a mocking smile, leaning back in his seat and crossing his arms behind his head.

Sasuke groaned. "You can't help yourself, can you?"

"Nope." He replied before chuckling. Kakashi and Kurenai shook their heads and made to the stairwell while Naruto proceeded to explain the wonderful world of movie quotes.

**

* * *

**

Konoha

The Konoha Shinobi Archives was one of the most secure facilities in the village, and rightly so. Vast arrays of knowledge, ranging from maps, jutsu scrolls, and raw intelligence data, were stored within its walls. The building was separated into three sections. Above ground held the first section which was home to the historians and cartographers. Their primary duty consisted of the maintenance and preservation of all maps and historical data for the village, so most of their section was office and workspace. The second section was just underneath the single floor building and home to the Intelligence officers of the ANBU. Their primary duty was to review all mission and patrol information, raw data from Konoha's spy network, and interrogation reports then collate it into intelligence briefings for the Council and Hokage. Again, this section consisted of office space and work areas, as well as a cafeteria and sleeping quarters for those emergencies where a constant presence was needed.

The final section was where the actual archives were housed. It was a large stone and steel vault at the very bottom of the building. Access to the area consisted of one corridor leading to the only entrance to the vault. That entrance was constantly guarded by ANBU as well as various seals designed to only be deactivated by the guard or the Hokage. Typically, only those who worked in the building would venture down here if they needed to secure any information that came in.

This made today a special day for the ANBU guarding the vault. In front of them stood three clan heads and members of the Shinobi Council as well as Ibiki and one of his brightest Intelligence officers, Kobayashi Hiro. The man had broad shoulders with sandy brown hair, hazel eyes, and a small patch or hair underneath his bottom lip. He was plainly dressed in a standard business suit that was well tailored and kept in pristine condition. However, it did not cover up the slight misshapen bulges that lined the man's midsection. When Chronos mentioned it along their walk down the corridor, he summed it up in two words: training accident.

After a nod from Ibiki, the two ANBU went through a series of hand seals before placing their fingertips on the vault entrance. At that point, the doors opened automatically and the group of five walked in leaving the ANBU stationed outside.

"Welcome to the Archives, esteemed Councilmen." Ibiki announced. "I will leave Hiro here to help you with your work. If you need anything, alert the ANBU guard. Now if you will excuse me, I have other business to attend to." He informed them politely before spinning on his heel and departing quickly.

Chronos watched the tall scarred man march out of the vault before turning around to soak up the sight of the numerous double-sided bookshelves stocked with various books, scrolls, maps, and photo albums. Along one wall were boxes filled with everything gathered from the various missions done by Konoha stacked neatly on shelves with each box marked by a date and a color code. The shelves alone stretched for what seemed to be eternity in his mind. The only place that compared to the sight in front of him was his lone visit as a child to the Library of Congress and, as it was then, he felt that he could loose his way amongst the shelves. It appeared that his amazement at the expanse of the archive was written on his face so clearly that the others noticed it quickly.

"You might want to close his mouth. I don't think drooling is a good image to portray." The Nara clan head whispered to him. Chronos closed his mouth and looked to the three people in the room and noticed Hiashi glaring at him. With the look of disdain written all over his face, it was obvious this venture started off on the wrong foot.

'_Hopefully Sasuke and Naruto are having more fun than I am.'_ Chronos thought wistfully.

**

* * *

**

Rinkuu

"Welcome, Hatake Kakashi and Yuuhi Kurenai. I'm Namamoto Yashin, chief magistrate here in Rinkuu. Please come in and have a seat." The large balding man greeted, motioning to the two leather chairs present before his mahogany desk. The office itself was obviously that of a privileged man, as it reeked of opulence and the trappings of position.

Kakashi and Kurenai quickly scanned the room as their training dictated but didn't linger as to create any perception of dishonor before they took the offered seats. Namamoto Yashin was a tall and portly man who had advanced on in years. He dressed in the typical uniform of office, which appeared to no longer fit anymore as some of the stitching in his pants and top was a bit strained. With the small scars near the neck and jaw line, his overall image was one of a warrior long past his prime who now sat as a mere figurehead. Combine that with the décor of the magistrate's office and one would believe that he was nothing more than a political appointee. But as the two Jounin of Konoha could attest, appearances could be deceiving and internally the duo came to the same conclusion; to treat the man carefully.

"Your hospitality is most appreciated. How can we be of service?" Kurenai inquired.

"As you may have been informed by your Hokage, we have a bit of a bandit problem outside of the town. For weeks now, many of the convoys heading into town have been raided. The attacks have been frequent but without a set pattern in either time or location." He reported briefly before his eyes widened slightly. "Oh, how rude of me. You must be parched from your journey here. Will tea be acceptable??" He stated quickly motioning over to a curvy red-headed woman standing in corner of the room holding a tray with a teapot, cups, and a few finger sandwiches.

"Arigato. A cup of tea would be appreciated." Kakashi replied with Kurenai nodding her agreement. It would not be best to refuse a client's hospitality at the onset of a mission.

"Suri, if you would please." Yashin ordered gracefully before returning to the matters at hand. "Now from what we have managed to find out, the bandits' number range from between thirty and forty and we lack the manpower on our own to search for them. After hearing how things have gone with your team in Wave Country, Kakashi-san, we were hoping you could lend a hand."

"It wasn't just a walk in the park." Kakashi mentioned off-handedly as Suri presented both Jounin with a cup of tea, which they took politely. "There were more complications on that mission than I would have liked but we pulled through."

The portly magistrate nodded grimly while taking a sip of his tea. "I heard about how Gato and his ruffians gave you a difficult time, especially with the missing nin he hired. Without Gato's backing, those thugs just reverted back to petty thievery and raiding parties. I doubt you will have to worry this time."

"What makes you suspect that these the same thugs Gato once employed?" Kurenai asked as she took an experimental sip of her tea and was surprised by its sweet soothing taste. "My compliments on the tea. I might have to bring some of it back to Konoha with me." She said approvingly before taking another drink.

"It is a special blend of Valerian root, chamomile, baby tea leaves, and strawberry juice. As for the thugs, they started showing up just a couple days after the reported demise of that criminal. With the numbers he employed, it is doubtful that there is a second group gathering in the area." He responded calmly while watching the two Jounin intently. As the two swallowed another sip, he could tell the tea was taking its effect.

Kakashi felt it first. Normally, the loopy feeling that he was experiencing would only be related to when he drank too many bottles of sake, however this was only tea. Slowly it dawned on him that he was poisoned. The former ANBU looked over to his comrade but by that time the effects of the drug were taking him down. The objects around him began to weave, wobble, shrink, and expand as if they were images from a fun house mirror. He made a last chance effort to unveil his Sharingan eye but his hand kept missing his head as if he were shooing a fly.

Kurenai noticed her fellow Jounin turning toward her slowly as the drug was taking its hold. When she took her first glance at his face, his hair seemed to flap and wave like a flag on the wind. His lone exposed eye started to bulge out like a cartoon character and it appeared as if his neck was stung by hundreds of bees by the amount it swelled. Figuring out what was going on, she tried to reach for her equipment pouch for an antidote. Unfortunately, every attempt at grabbing onto the pouch was futile. Her not-so-subtle movements appeared to the other two in the room as if she was slapping her chair repeatedly.

Yashin stood from his chair as soon as the two Konoha shinobi slumped in their chairs and passed out from the effects of the melon extract already present in their two cups before the tea was poured. _'There shouldn't have been two teams.' _He thought as he scowled at the two Jounin. _'Even so, this shouldn't make the plan too far out of reach, Myou willing.'_

At that point, the man reached to his neck and pulled off a mask to reveal the smiling but maniacal face of Kanaye. His head was shaved clean and his eyebrows were pierced on each side by three steel bars with cubed studs on each end. On his right cheek was a black tattoo of a clawed metal gauntlet with blood dripping off each clawed fingertip. Purposefully, he marched over to the wall to his left and pressed his hand into a specific section of the wall. A click sounded and part of the wall moved to the side to reveal a second room. Inside, two men wearing goggled masks and skin-tight gray armored suits were working on two rubber masks seated on smooth mannequin heads. A third man near the same build as Kakashi quickly moved out to the main room and pulled the masked Jounin into the other room. He then proceeded to strip Kakashi of his gear and clothing, only to outfit it himself.

Kanaye grinned, pleased at the work and turned to the redhead in the other room to find her stripping Kurenai. "Rai-san, do you think you can fit into her clothing?"

A sly and sexy smile grew on her face. "It should be no problem. I will have to tone it down a little though. I will probably be more alluring than this plain Jane."

"No matter, so long as we can fool their brats and the beast long enough, there won't be anything they can do about it." He responded confidently. "How much longer before the masks are ready?" He threw back over his shoulder to the two masked men.

"We are putting the finishing touches on now. They will be dry within two minutes." The one working on Kakashi's mask muttered with a smoky tone to his voice.

"All we will need then is to place the de-scenting spray on them and have the two go through the voice change procedure. At most, it should take ten minutes before we are ready to go." The other man gleefully stated with a child-like voice.

"Excellent. We will continue on with the plan. Keep the prisoners secure while Rai goes and leads the beast and his friends into our trap. In two hours, we will be one step closer to freeing our saviors from their earthly prison." Kanaye emphatically proclaimed to his fellow believers to which they responded in cultist fashion.

"Praise Akun! Hail Myou!"

--

Patience was usually a strength of most ninja of Konoha. Some had it in abundance like Aburame Shino and Uchiha Sasuke. Both of them sat silently while keeping an observant eye on their surroundings. On the other end of the spectrum, Naruto was getting impatient and his frustration was clearly shown when he stood in a huff.

"Man, what is taking them so long? It shouldn't take this long to get the information we need." He stated as he started to pace from one end of the lobby to the other.

"Knock it off, knucklehead. Don't forget everything Otousan taught you, or weren't you paying attention?" Sasuke gruffly corrected his wayward teammate. "We are dealing with a political figure here in this town. It won't just be a quick briefing."

Naruto scoffed at his aniki and continued to pace. "It has been over twenty minutes. You can't be serious if you think talking to some stuffed shirt would take that long."

The receptionist unknowingly flinched at that statement. _'I hope no one else thinks like he just did or the ruse may be up.'_ She maintained a close eye on the blond while trying not to look too suspicious. Unluckily for her, Shino noticed the flinch and decided to keep an eye, or more appropriately a kikaichu bug, on her as he ordered one to plant itself on her outfit.

While that was going on, Naruto ranted and raved about the monotonous situation they were stuck in. Hinata watched as her crush paced back and forth and occasionally let out a complaint which Sakura or Sasuke would try to squash. To her, usually the blonde could do no wrong, but even this was getting annoying to the heiress. Without thinking, she reached out and softly grasped his arm when he came by the next time.

Naruto lost his train of thought when he felt the warm and silky touch of her as her hand circled his wrist. It was so inviting that he was drawn into her shimmering eyes. Hinata looked back up at him and any hint of irritation washed away as his brilliant orbs showed the hints of adoration that she always had for the young man for as long as she could remember.

All the while, neither of them was aware of all of the snickering and cat-calls thrown their way. Fortunately, or unfortunately from Hinata's point of view, the serenity of the moment was shattered by one voice that resonated above the others.

Sasuke looked on at the scene as his otouto and the Hyuuga heiress were lost in themselves. Typically, he never would have been one to play many pranks or do any of the childish things that Naruto did, but the moment seemed perfect for it. Taking a calming breath, he altered his voice to one of the movie characters that Otousan watched and taunted the budding couple.

"Ano, an enchanted moment." He slurred out with his best Southern drawl.

Instantly, the two sprung away from each other with Hinata performing her best impression of Sasuke's favorite treat and Naruto glaring at his aniki as if his eyes could pierce his skin.

Sasuke chuckled and continued his taunt. "What's the matter, knucklehead?? Can't take it as well as you dish it out??"

"Don't you worry, teme. It's on now." Naruto retorted sending him a foxy smirk that reminded his aniki of a predator playing with his meal.

A few moments later, both Kakashi and Kurenai emerged from the stairwell. Kurenai gathered the Genin while Kakashi nodded to the receptionist. The woman returned the gesture, stood from her desk, and made her way out of the office. Shino watched the woman leave the building and it perked his curiosity. He left it in the back of his mind as Kurenai started to brief the Genin on the mission parameters and intel that the magistrate imparted in their meeting.

"The bandits have been raiding the various supply routes into the town usually three to five kilometers from the town's perimeter. That is the only thing the raids have had in common. They never attack the same route on consecutive attacks nor strike at the same time of day." The Genjutsu Mistress informed the teams.

Kiba eyed her suspiciously when Kurenai spoke. _'She doesn't sound right. It almost sounds rehearsed and her voice wasn't natural.' _He thought as listened to her words. He flashed a hand sign to Akamaru to note something was suspicious. The canine teammate stiffened slightly as he observed the two Jounin carefully.

"There are two supply caravans coming into the town tonight. One will come in from the northwest through a valley pass in the early evening and another one will come the south along the coast road about an hour later. The best way to handle that would be to send one team to each route." Kakashi stated as he handed out the mission orders.

"This evening??" Sakura asked complainingly. "We would have to take off right now! Shouldn't we get some rest first?"

"I agree." Shino stated in a level tone. "It would be illogical to go out on a convoy protection mission and split our forces after just arriving here just this morning."

"The bandits probably have no idea we've been hired and will be unprepared, giving us the element of surprise." Kurenai smoothly explained. "That should make this an easy mission."

Akamaru just let out two small barks followed by a long one, which to the rest seemed innocuous but to Kiba was something more.

'_So Akamaru is sure that the two are not our senseis. They must still be here in the building. Guess we will have to take these two fakers down and make them tell us where they are.' _He concluded as he slyly made his hand toward his kunai pouch. Before he could make it there, Sasuke nudged him with his elbow.

"I know you are excited like I am, right?" the Uchiha inquired while staring the Genin down.

Kiba glared back at him but in so doing caught sight of Naruto hiding a disapproving shake of his head by turning to the side and crossing his arms.

"Don't get in a hurry now, aniki. We still have to get our night gear from the hotel." Naruto informed Sasuke in a commanding tone which perked every one of the Genin's attention, including Hinata. She was amazed at her crush's transformation from prankster to in-charge shinobi.

"Lead the way then, otouto." Sasuke replied with a bow and a sweeping gesture.

Naruto bowed dramatically before glancing at Kakashi. "If that is good with you, sensei."

The fake Kakashi motioned his assent. "By all means, lead on."

The trench coat clad Genin cracked his best fake smile before walking in front of the two teams as they exited the building only to sprint off to the hotel. After a few moments, the group arrived at the lobby of the hotel.

Kurenai and Kakashi stood off to the side and waved the Genin away. "Go ahead and get prepped for the night's mission. We will meet back here in twenty minutes."

Sakura made as if she was about to comment on the order but Sasuke grasped her hand and drug her off to the rooms that were down the hall toward the far end of the building.

Hinata was confused by everything that was going on but didn't want to comment. For some reason, she thought Kurenai-sensei acted strangely when she mentioned going out that night after the trek getting to Rinkuu, but she chalked it up to demands from the client.

The Genin split into the separate rooms for the boys and girls but as quickly as the doors closed, Sakura barged through the adjoining door and made a beeline to Sasuke.

"Why did you stop me from saying something to Kurenai in the lobby?! This whole night mission mess is way too strange!"

Sasuke glared at his kunoichi teammate, prompting her to quiet down quickly. "Wait a moment. Shino," he threw at the stoic bug-user, "are they nearby?"

"No." he calmly replied. "I marked them with a pair of female kikaichu. The males will notify me if they approach."

"Good work, Shino." Kiba praised him before addressing the rest of them. "Those two were not our senseis. Akamaru and I could tell their voices were off."

"It wasn't the only thing off about them. I couldn't sense the strong chakra signatures that our senseis have." Shino informed the group.

Naruto let out a relieved sigh. "I was worried there for a minute that something wasn't off about Kakashi-sensei."

Sakura turned to her teammate as if he announced he was a girl. "How did you know something was wrong?" She asked incredulously.

"He didn't have that Kami-awful book out." He answered in a matter-of-fact tone.

The rest of the Genin gaped at the blonde in incredulous disbelief. It was a good minute before someone voiced what everyone thought.

"You're kidding me right??" Kiba snorted out. "You honestly are telling me that your only clue was a book??"

Naruto just puffed out his chest proudly. "It was all I needed. The only time Kakashi-sensei does not have that book out is when he needs both hands or threatened by an irate kunoichi. He even reads it in front of Ojiisan!"

Sasuke and Sakura slapped their foreheads, not only embarrassed that this was the clue that the knucklehead staked his opinion on, but that their sensei was that much of a pervert.

Hinata looked at her crush and sighed. Sometimes he was so simple, but it was part of the reason she was entranced by him. He had complete faith in himself even though there was little he based his beliefs on. _'Maybe I should speak up as well. He is not afraid to speak his mind.'_

Hinata shyly cleared her throat before trying to emulate her hero. "Ano… I didn't detect a henge at all. There… wasn't any chakra output either to alter their voices. They must be very skilled impressionists."

"I didn't even detect a change in scent even though it was not as strong. That is probably from them wearing their clothes and equipment." Kiba explained while mulling over the situation.

Sasuke grunted in annoyance. "That may be all well and good but that doesn't tell us too much past the two are not our senseis. We need a plan."

Sakura closed her eyes and took a breath before releasing it in a calming fashion. "Naruto, do you know how far your clones can go before they disappear?"

Said blonde gave a thoughtful pose and screwed his eyes to the ceiling. "To be honest, I am not sure, but they have managed to go a couple clicks before running out of steam. Why do you ask?"

Shino, seeing immediately where this was going, interjected on the pink-haired kunoichi's behalf. "I believe what Sakura is suggesting is to make clones and henge them into us then have them lead the impostors out of here."

Kiba and Akamaru growled lightly. "That's good and all, but what happens after that? How do we find Kurenai-sensei and Kakashi-sensei??"

"Like any good ninja, we go back to where they were last and search. We'll go from there." Sasuke stated quickly ending the conversation.

"Fine with me." Naruto announced before making his favorite cross-finger seal. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu." In an instant, eight clones emerged from the smoke.

Hinata nudged Naruto on the shoulder lightly to gain his attention. "Naruto-kun… There needs to be nine of them. We can't forget about Akamaru."

Naruto sheepishly scratched his head before producing a ninth clone and having them henge into each of the two teams. The henged clones were dressed in darker color versions of their usual outfits.

"What's up with our outfits, baka?? Don't you think that they will spot that??" Sakura questioned emphatically.

"They have no idea what our night gear is." Sasuke defended his otouto to the slight surprise of Team Eight. "The impostors will be suspicious if we come out not at least dressed differently."

Naruto nodded and then had the clones head out to the lobby. Patiently and quietly, the two teams sat in the hotel room until Shino informed them that they were out of range. Together, they snuck out of the rooms fully stocked with their weapons and kits fully stocked ready for anything. Little did they know that "anything" would be what they were in store for as they headed back to the magistrate building, with the sun dipping into the late afternoon sky.

_

* * *

_

(A/N): As per usual, there was a couple movie references there. The Rundown and Tombstone are two of my favorite movies. I wish I did own the rights to them but alas I don't. Feel free to review and continue to vote on my poll. I will endevor to speed up my literary processes in order to speed this along. I doubt I even want to be writing this well into next year.


	28. The Dreaded Author Note

I hate to post this. When I started this story I never thought I would ever do this but life has caught up to me. I have documented in my author notes how there was issues in regards with my son and ever since my last chapter, my son has been living with me full time. Being a single parent has taken up too much of my free time to place time towards writing two stories.

However, I do not want to let this story go. I enjoyed writing it and it would be a shame to let it die. Now, I am left hoping someone would be willing to collaborate on this with me. Instead of taking hours each day to write, I would like to see someone write the bulk of the story and I contribute to this as a creative editor.

If someone is willing to do this, please drop a note in my inbox or leave a review. I will be leaving this up for 2 weeks. If not, then I will remove the story and come back to it later.


End file.
